Guardian Angel
by bushikame
Summary: Mel's and Lea's trip turns out to be a lot more than they bargained for when Mel ventures into the Bronx. Will what they find last at the end of the trip? Based off the new TMNT show. Rated M for violence, language and sexual content in chapter 51.
1. Chapter 1

1**Trapped In A Void.. **

As I lay here and cry  
I keep asking myself why…  
Why am I in such sorrow?  
Why can't today be tomorrow?  
Why do they have to stare?  
Why do I care?  
I want to be me.  
I want to be free.

Pretty sad, eh? Yeah that's how I feel like right now. Earlier in my life, I felt alone because I felt so different. There was a void in my life that I felt like I could never fill until a few weeks ago, but now when I feel so complete, my life is being torn apart from my heart and the world around me. Before what happened I felt so different, I felt so lost and confused; nothing in this world could ever make me happy or at least that is what I thought. Then something happened and I feel so relieved. It is as if you had been sleep walking all of your life and then you wake up to find yourself not lost in some dark place but in the comfort of your bed. You want to wrap your body around the covers and snuggle against the pillow so tightly because you feel so much at peace…calm. Before in my life I was rejecting the world around me. I didn't feel right about anything, nothing in my world seem to make sense. It was as if someone gave you tons of pieces to a puzzle but none of the pieces would fit so they were useless! I would find myself giving up on my faith, my family and almost my life. Till he came into my life…and I am accepting more of this world, the pieces are coming together to form the puzzle that will explain my life to me, but now the world is rejecting me..

I don't know how far I can take you back into my life to fully explain my thoughts and actions, but I will try my best for even I do not know the exact time or cause of my "strange" behavior because I have felt like this all my life, as if I was truly born this way. You can't really say "outcast" because people accepted me into their society and I did interact with everyone, but this was a charade for me because behind closed curtains, deep down inside my heart, even my soul, I knew this wasn't my life. As I continue to ponder on the reasons why I may not feel like I belong, I become angry, frustrated, sad, and sometimes severely depressed. Now I made friends, believe me, I am pretty nice and talkative. Everyone always adore me amazingly! The major impact was when I reached around the end of high school and early college. My friends were running off to different places, planning for their future. You know how that goes. They get a degree, travel to different parts of the state or even country to find a certain job. Some of them started to date around and eventually found their "life partner." After a certain point, I just gave up on making any serious friends because as soon as I did, they would end up getting a guy and running off marrying him. I know not that quickly ,but it sure seemed that way. Now believe I had boyfriends of my own, but they never worked out. Something happen to where they wouldn't work out and then I would be all heart broken. Deep down inside I felt like I couldn't be with them either, and it wasn't just one particular guy, it was any guy. My "friends" would drag me out with them to malls to stare at the men, but I couldn't get into it. They would point to a guy and tell me to look over at him. I would glance over at the guy, look back at my friends who would be practically drooling on themselves as they looked at his body lustfully. I would make a face, as I'd shrug and then make the same old comment, "So what about him?" Honestly, I couldn't do it, no matter how hard I tried to make myself. Usually they would hit me over the top of the head and then always ask me "What the hell is wrong with you?" I would laugh, but after awhile this started to eat at me. I began to think that there was something wrong with me so eventually to evade their nasty comments to me, I started to lie through my mouth and say, "Yeah he's pretty hot isn't he?" Just to get them away from me, but then I would feel so terrible inside because I knew it wasn't true. Everyone started to wonder why I didn't go out with guys or why I had no interest in marrying. Eventually the friends stop calling and I became alone. I felt so terrible deep down inside, I didn't understand why I was like this. I couldn't explain to them why I couldn't find guys attractive at all.

This is when I began to lose faith in my life and I grew angry inside. I would often pray and ask God why I was acting this way. I didn't quite understand my purpose in life. I would often find myself crying and asking God "Is there anyone out there that I can actually love, Father?" But as the days grew into weeks, the weeks grew into months and the months grew into years, I began to think that even God had given up on me, and with that I gave up on him. I grew angry inside. Human affection sickened me. Whenever one of my friends would start to date a guy, I would cut off connection with them. Course with this I became even more alone, I felt like as if I didn't belong in this world and that if I didn't belong then why was I still here?

Often I did ponder suicide. Sometimes I felt like there was no other way. But I could never get myself to go through the deed that I needed to do because yet something deep down inside was clutching me as if someone was holding onto me and saying "Don't go please. I need you to stay with me." By this I stayed and no matter how depressed I got, I could never ever kill myself. As this progressed I began to show no fear for death. I would often take any dangerous road that I could when I went out driving in my car. I would go on narrow roads that were only wide enough for one car up high mountains with no guard rail to protect you from falling in the rain. I traveled at least 50 miles away from my home one day to just get away from everything. I felt so happy when I was away from everything for I did not belong ,but yet I always had to come back to where I started. For a while I was happy with my travels but then I felt like I didn't want to do them again and my depression started up. That's when things took a turn for the worse. I would travel down to the bad parts of the city to get deep into the high crime areas alone sometimes during the night. I don't know why I did it because often my parents warned me not to do this for even they would never attempt such a feat but I did anyways. But this was not enough for me, I needed something more for I still feared no death because life to me was so confusing and frustrating that I wished not to care what happened to me.

Strangely enough New York City attracted me. I had visited the city twice in my life and I always felt at home there. Something about the city just clutched my heart as if I was born to stay there. But yet the sadness deep within my body had another plan for me. Because of my willingness to take high risks there was one more thing that I wanted to do. I wanted to visit the Bronx. The Bronx was the terror of the city or at least to some people it was. To visit the Bronx especially at night was like a death wish but, to me I felt like this is what I had been practicing for months. But I never expected something to happen like it did that one evening when I made good on my decision to go there…

**The Guardian Angel..**

I think the only way you could truly believe me on what happened is if you could have been there, but believe me, this would change the rest of my life. It started one weekend when I finally receive the opportunity in the summer to visit my best friend Lea in New York. She was going to the city herself that same weekend to visit so I decided to go with her. Lea was the exception to all of the friends in my life for she was unlike them and so like me that I felt so close to her as if she was a part of me as family. She often stayed by my side when I was down about all the hardships in my life and I stayed by hers because I loved her so much as my sister that I didn't want to leave her. Even though she was helping me tremendously I still felt like I had a void in my life and I still had the same attitude about my life. I never told her my wanting to go to the Bronx so one night I told her I was too sick to go out to this play with her and her other friend so I stayed behind in the hotel room. I planned this out thoroughly. The play that Lea and her friend would be attending would be almost 2 hours long and another hour to there and back. It was plenty of time for me to sneak out and take a subway to upper Central Park where it blends into the Bronx. Knowing that I would be taking a very high risk since it was already 6pm that day, I decided that I would only go a few blocks into the Bronx section before turning around so there would really be no harm in that and I would arrive at least a hour back at the hotel before Lea would return. If she tried to call me, I could always lie and tell her that I was asleep or something so the plan seemed to be almost flawless. I stayed at the hotel for at least 30 more minutes in my room after Lea left to just be sure that she would think I would stay there.

When I felt like everything was good to go, I quickly made my way out of the hotel. Although this even happened at least a good 4 months ago, every memory of it has so much detail; it is as if it only happened yesterday! I remember it was actually cool that evening even for a day in the summer. The air was thick with the usual air pollution and fog from the afternoon's rainstorm. There were still puddles all over the roads and cars splashed by as they made their usual run down the busy streets of Midtown Manhattan. The water splashed from under my shoes as I hastened my pace to the subway station. I felt so nervous as I boarded the subway train, I gripped tightly onto the ceiling holders as I decided to stand, I started to almost dread going. I was beginning to change my mind on the event, but I felt like I couldn't move my legs. My brain was telling me to let go the holder and get out of the subway but my body stayed planted firmly in its position. I bit my lip as the subway train doors closed and it began its journey to the destination. At this point my memories are blurred because my mind was clouded with thoughts. I was debating over and over in my head if I should get off at the next exit and go back to Midtown, while the other part of me argued strongly that since I am already here that I should go ahead and get it over with because that was the only way to satisfy me. The debate rushed on as I passed several stops till the conductor announced my stop. Without hesitation, I stepped off from the subway train onto the platform. People pushed by me to get out of the subway station. I felt like I was in a daze. It was as if I could only watch everyone move and do nothing. I noticed that the clock on the station's wall showed that it was 6:45pm, which meant that I only had about 2hours to get to where I was going and back as quickly as I could to the hotel. I think seeing what the time was, jolted me out of my stupor and I continued my trek up the stairs to ground level once more. The familiar sound of sirens in the distance and cars going up and down the road brought some relief to me, but everything felt different. I felt a strange aurora over me as if I could almost sense the danger up ahead. People walked past me in the same distance where I came but not many were going the direction in which I had planned to. I looked back to see Central Park, I saw a mother yelling at her 2 children to come with her. Even she was afraid to get out of here. I strained my neck some to see the taxicabs flying down the streets towards Midtown. My eyes softened as I watched the cabs, then I looked back at the streets up ahead in the direction of the Bronx. There were some cars going into the Bronx but not many, not as many as Midtown. This place almost seem quieter, no matter how noisy Midtown was, I almost missed it compared to this.

As I walked the first block of the Bronx, I felt myself growing very scared. My heart was racing and I kept looking around, fearing that someone would try to hurt me if I wasn't careful. My mind was telling me to turn around and run but I pushed myself on, trying to be brave. After I reached the next block, I felt a little safer. The roads were starting to become less crowded with traffic as well as the sidewalks. There were some people walking around, but not as near as the multitude that was in Midtown where my hotel was located. I glanced down at my watch; I still had about an hour and a half to get back to the hotel, plenty of time for me to go a little further. Although I promised myself that I would only walk a few blocks into the Bronx, I decided to go just a little further. 2 more blocks that would be all. What harm would that do? I kept on walking as if I knew exactly where I was going. I looked around at the small shops and the apartment buildings that ran up and down with the roads. It seemed to grow quieter the further I went I could barely make out the sirens that I use to hear in Midtown. Now only a few cars were going up and down the streets but most of them were taxicabs. As I walked my mind began to wonder the further and further I went into the Bronx. I think I went much farther than I had planned. It didn't come clear to me how far I actually had walked until I snapped out of my stupor and my eyes fell upon the street sign nearby. It said, "W. 124th." I kept staring at the sign as if I could barely come to reality exactly where I was. I felt my body going into shock for I felt a strong sensation of fear going through me. I started my journey at W. 111th so that meant I walked at least 13 blocks. Without any more hesitation, I quickly turned around on my heel and started to go back in the direction that I came in a fast pace. I knew exactly where I was and it wasn't safe for me to be here. Not only was I in the Bronx, but also I was a mere one block away from entering Harlem. I felt my body growing cold as I glanced down at my watch to see that it was almost 9pm, I cursed at myself as I quickened my pace knowing that Lea would be at the hotel very shortly and realize that I had left. How was I going to explain to her where I went so late at night? Especially when I was sick! My mind clouded with excuses of what I could tell her mixing in with my fears of being so deep into the Bronx, so far away from my hotel. I knew that I was on Frederick Douglas Boulevard and as long as I stayed straight on this road it would take me back to Central Park. But even then I wouldn't be safe. Because people have warned me never go to Central Park late at night especially in the upper part but that was the only way I could get to my subway station. But it wasn't too late, I would reach the park around 9:30pm. I glanced up at the street sign as I walked across the street to see that I was now at W. 118th, 7 more blocks to go. But up ahead I did not like what I see, I quickly stopped in my tracks, when I saw a large group of men standing at a corner about a block away from me. They were on the same side of the road as me, which meant in order for me to get to where I needed to go, I would have to go past them. For this is not like Midtown where you could cross the street and walk past them. I stood at the crosswalk and stared at them for about 5 minutes trying to think of what to do. I really did not want to walk by them because there were such a large number of them and they were much older than me and probably twice my size! There was a combination of black and white men in this group, all of them seemed to wear some type of baggy pants, short sleeve shirts. Parts of their bodies had tattoos on them as well as body piercings. I let out a sigh and I turned right and decided to walk down another street in order to evade them. I figured that way I could easily go down one more block then take another right and be going in the same direction as before. I walked to the next street sign and it read "St. Nicholas Avenue." But this road was different, it was going in a diagonal then up ahead was another road. This was confusing to me so I decided to take the St. Nicholas Avenue down some. I walked down that street for about 2 blocks till I reach a bigger intersection. Now another road was intersecting the one I was on called "Adam Clayton Powell Jr." Then up ahead to the left was another road that was going straight down, I decided that I would go left and try to get to the next road because I wanted to be sure I wouldn't get lost. But I probably was already lost because I had no clue where the heck I was going! Cursed those guys for being in my way! I looked down at my watch to see that now it was almost 9:30pm and I was nowhere near Central Park, or at least that was what I thought. I felt myself becoming more frightened, I started to cry some as I walked. There was no one around! Up ahead I saw an African American standing near a bus stop sign. He looked to be only a few years older than me, but he still scared me. I wanted to turn and go another direction but I didn't want to make myself more lost than I already was! So I decided to be brave and just to walk past him. As I neared him, I noticed that he too was wearing ragged jeans, a white, cotton, short sleeve shirt that had a few holes in the sleeve, and his head was shaven. I noticed that his eyes were almost blood shot probably either from alcohol or drugs but I didn't even want to know the reason why. As I grew closer to him, I noticed that he had turned and was facing my direction, my eyes quickly darted to the ground as I became closer, I quickened my pace some, but I tried not to show too much fear. Suddenly I heard him speak, "Miss! Do you have a dollar?" I try not to look at him and I hurried more as I walked past him, although his voice was not really mean that at all I didn't want to stop. I just wanted to get back to the hotel! I felt a sign of relief as I looked up, knowing that the guy was behind me. But to my horror, I could hear him speak again but this time he was closer. "Miss! Do you have a dollar?" He was following me! I kept on walking, trying to ignore him, I was hoping that maybe he would get the hint and leave me alone. Then that is when the trouble started, I heard him walking fast to get up to me, his heavy feet plodded against the sidewalk. "Yo bitch! I asked you a question!" Before I could have a chance to respond to this, I quickly felt a tight grip on my arm as the man jerked me back to him. I let out a cry some, his tight grip was hurting my arm severely. He pulled me to him, I could feel his hot breath against my skin. It was as if the guy had totally changed from a human to a monster! "You know it's rude to ignore a brotha when he's askin' ya a question!" I didn't know what to do, all I could do was start to cry as I felt my words slur out from my mouth, begging him to let me go. He jerked me over to an alley where I saw 2 more men dressed the same way, another African American and one white Caucasian. The white man had dyed blonde hair that was spiked and the other African American had very trim hair. The white man pulled out a switchblade, which made me cry even harder as the man who was holding me, snatched my wallet out of the pocket of my jeans. I kept thinking that this was it. My life was going to end very soon. I stood there, I could feel the warm tears caressing my face as I cried. Suddenly the first black man's voice made me come to once more back to reality, "Yo CJ! I don't think she's from around here, but she's carrying a lot of cash on her!" I turned around to see the black guy taking the huge amount of $20's from my wallet, I began to curse at myself for keeping so much in my wallet at a time. But I was hoping that it would be enough for them to spare my life. The guy looked at my driver's license as he searched the rest of my wallet before tossing it on the ground.  
"You not from here, sweetie? Oh then perhaps we should show you around our city." The other black man stated before he chuckled, then he nudged the white guy beside him. "Or maybe Ron here would like to have you to himself first." I cringed as I tried to move away but I felt the guy's grip on my arm tighten again as they began to laugh.

"Yah, baby. You'd be safe with me," Ron replied.  
It was at this moment when I heard the strange voice. "I suggest you leave her alone right now." I looked around trying to see where the voice was coming from, but I couldn't see anyone. At first I thought maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me, but I noticed that the 3 men were looking around too in confusion. Suddenly the strange voice yelled out and then I heard a loud whack as CJ was struck in the head with something. I don't remember much at this point because the guy who was holding me threw me hard into the wall in anger. I remember hitting the wall pretty hard then collapsing to the ground. The pain was so immense that I was holding my face and crying hard against my arms. The sounds of men being hit and yelling swirled around in my head as I felt myself floating out of consciousness.

I don't quite remember how long I laid there on the ground, but I felt someone shaking me on the shoulder. My head was still throbbing immensely, I tried to open my eyes but my vision was kind of blurry still and it hurt too much to keep them open. I heard the strange voice again, "Are you alright?" I groaned as I tried to look up in the direction of the voice. I saw a dark figure before me, but I really couldn't quite make out the shape or face. I felt the strange figure place their finger on my head where I had hit the wall but their touch felt different. It wasn't human at all. I couldn't quite make out exactly what it was. That's when I think I said the stupidest thing. I remember asking the strange figure, "Are you my guardian angel?" I was so confused on what happened that I had no clue what was going on. I know that this was pretty stupid of me to say because I remember the unknown stranger made a sound of confusion and then I heard him chuckle. I don't know why, but I felt so much at peace with him there even though I had no clue who or what it was and I felt so safe. I smiled some hearing him chuckle and I put my head back down and held it some, the throbbing was becoming mild now. The strange figure asked me where I was from and I told him that I was staying at a hotel in Midtown on 42nd street. I heard him say, "Well you are far from there aren't you? You shouldn't be out here anyways." I nodded my head some, then I closed my eyes again once more feeling that darkness was taking me over. I woke up back when I felt water being splashed into my face some. I looked around and noticed that I was in Central Park once again. I held my head as I looked around. Clearly I was near lower Central Park where it was close to 42nd street. At first I had no clue on how I got there until I heard the familiar sound of the stranger's voice. "Are you alright?" He asked. I looked around in hopes that I would finally see who had saved me but the figure was hidden in the shadows away from any streetlight or moonlight, near a tree. I could only see a dark silhouette of his body and his face. I smiled some, the pain from my injury had subsided. I told him that I was feeling a lot better but I was wondering on why he stayed to the shadows, why I wasn't able to see him.

I remember even asking him "Well can I at least see you?"  
But I was shocked to his reply. "I'm sorry. You can't see me right now. But don't worry I'll follow you back as much as I can to make sure you get back safely."

His reply confused me, but I didn't want to press the issue since he did in fact save my life. But I wanted to see him again and talk with him. I looked down at my watch to see that it was almost 10:30pm, Lea was really going to kill me, and I just hoped she didn't have any cops looking for me. I grew sad knowing that I should be heading back, but yet I wanted to stay with the strange figure. I remember asking him if there was a way I could get into contact with him again soon. He grew quiet from my question, which made me start to dread even asking it. But then he told me to wait and I heard him unzip what appeared to be some kind of bag that he must have had with him. I stood there, wanting to go over to him to finally see him but I respected his request so I stood my ground. There was a minute of silence between the 2 of us till finally he spoke again once more, "Look, I have to be going now. But after I leave, come behind the tree. I left a note for you with information on how to contact me if you should need me again. My brothers are probably wondering where I am, but like I told you, I will follow you back to your hotel as much as I can for I cannot be seen."

His remark confused me even more than I already was, especially his last statement, "..For I cannot be seen." I heard him running away, the sound of grass being ruffled from his feet. I stood there for a few minutes, giving him time to leave, respecting his action. Then I went behind the tree where he stood to find a folded white piece of paper on the ground. I still have this note that he gave me, which said,  
If you should ever need me again, go see my friend April. She lives in the apartments in Soho. Building 3A, apartment 25B. Please be careful and have fun in New York City. I'll be watching over you.

Your "Guardian Angel"

I'll never forget that note, it made me smile. But now this part of my story will have to come to a close. I will write more for I have a story to tell you.


	2. Chapter 2

1One moment can change your life forever. All it takes is one single step in the direction opposite of the one you were moving in to alter the coarse of your very existence. I am a great believer in fate. I have always felt everything happens for a reason, whether it is good or bad and while we can alter it by never taking the step, without that motion would your life truly ever be lived?

I have always been different from everyone else. From the time I was old enough to have coherent memories I knew I was unique. My life has always been shaped by perfecting myself, molding my psyche into the perfect functioning unit. Trying to make myself into a being that can maintain their existence on a completely solitary level. Interaction with other humans bothered me, mostly because I always seemed to end up losing the ones I cared about and being left all alone. It all started with my parents. They didn't see fit to stay with me and instead dumped me off on my grandparents and took on there own pursuits. I learned much about selfish, in grateful ideals in my seventh year of life and I vowed never to be consumed by them myself.

This is problematic when you are a child. It's hard to deal with being alone when you see so many seemly happy people around you, but I quickly learned how shallow it all was and I quickly lost what little faith I had left in humanity. Still I lived my life with dignity and vowed to treat other with whatever respect I could muster from the way they treated me. Surprisingly enough I did inquire a few friends. People I found to share similar ideals to my own. People I grew to respect immensely, but I'll speak more about them later.

The one area where I had absolutely no luck was with men. I tried my very best to date. To put up the "normal" girl appearance, but most men revolted me. Their cavalier attitude was disgusting. I hated being treated like a mere possession or object for them to lay claim to, or to play with when the whim hit them. Selfishness maddened me and steadily I grew more alone.

Guys that would at one time talk to me, flirt with me stopped trying. They realized I was being cold to them that I had no interest in the idiotic mind games most of the population seems to play. I don't understand why it seems like everyone is trying their best to acquire whatever they can from anyone else with as little cost as possible to themselves. How could a man honestly expect you to give yourself to him and ask nothing in return? I found myself growing embittered thinking more and more that the people around me were even stupider, then I had dare dreaded and slowly my hope of ever finding someone to compliment me was crushed.

If it simply wasn't enough that I couldn't stand the selfish nature of most men, it also really bothered me that most of them didn't seem to grasp the concept of honor. They didn't understand doing the right thing simply to do it because it was the right thing. Every action was a game of what they could get out of it. That disgusted me and the more men I dated the more I realized that they were weak idiots. No matter how much weight they could bench it didn't matter within the context of their values, for most people are so morally light.

So in the end I gave up and grew bitter. I felt being alone and watching out for myself was more important, then settling for some ingrate who would probably turn right around and stab me in the back. That didn't mean I wasn't lonely. Everyone grows lonely. We all wish for someone who will understand us. Who will listen to our prattle and not only understand, but care what we are saying. In the end, I felt I would never find this. That was until I took the step into the other direction and the unexpected did happen.

Out of my small collection of friends I have two I care deeply about and neither of them lived near me. So it happened one summer I had the chance to visit New York City and see both of them at the same time. I was thrilled; it was finally a chance for me to let loose and really just enjoy myself. When I arrived the first night and we got our hotel room in Midtown I found it kind of odd coming back to NYC. I've lived in Upstate New York for my entire life, but it was only recently that I started to visit NYC on a fairly regular basis and it was sort of odd to me, because it was like the more I went there, the more it felt like my home away from home each time I arrived.

I was beginning to understand the heart of the City, because it was very aptly called the "urban jungle". There was a way of life, rules that one has to live by here that doesn't apply to any other place I have ever been and the more you get comfortable with these rules the more you feel at home in this place. My friend Melinda and I arrived at the airport right around the same time, my flight arriving about fifteen minutes before hers. We had gotten a hotel room together. Nothing fancy but it would be comfortable for just the two of us and then later the evening we were going to meet my friend Susan for dinner and a show. My friend Susan had been staying in the city for a while with her brother so she knew all the best places to go. I have to admit I was fairly excited.

Melinda had seemed down a lot lately. I knew she had a hard time with her family and a lot of the people around her and sometimes I felt helpless to do much for her because of the distant between us so I was determined for her to have fun for our two week trip. It had been hard talking her into going away for so long, but after I had managed to swing getting the time off of my job, I knew I had to convince her. It was the city in the end I think that was her major drawing point. I knew she loved it even more then me and the chance to spend so much time there, just enjoying the life and the culture was too much of an attraction for her.

We arrived at our hotel and Melinda seemed more distracted then usual. I could tell something was weighing on her mind and tried to ask her about it but mostly she just brushed it off telling me was fatigued. It made me worry, but I didn't press her. I knew if she needed to tell me something she would at her own pace, so I called my friend Susan and finalized all of our plans for the evening. That was when Melinda dropped the big bomb on me.

"Lea?" I looked over at Melinda as I hung up on Susan, curious by the tone of her voice. "I don't think I'll be able to go tonight." Her expression was sheepish. "I know you took a lot of time to make these plans, but I don't feel very good, I think the airplane ride has made me ill."

My expression became worried; I crossed the room swiftly and gently placed a hand on Melinda's forehead and then my own testing for her temperature. "Well you don't feel warm Sis," I considered. "You probably just have jetlag, you should rest." I couldn't hide the mild disappointment in my tone. I had chosen the show tonight A Man From OZ, with Melinda in mind, mostly because it was staring one of her favorite actors Hugh Jackman. "I'll call room service and get them to bring you up some soup." I looked at the clock I knew I would have to leave within minutes in order to meet Susan to eat before the show. "You just promise me you'll get rest okay? I want you to feel better for the rest of the trip."  
Maybe it was just my imagination but I swore I saw a guilty expression cross Melinda's face. Then it almost seemed like she was trying to push it back to hide it so that I couldn't see. "Yeah I'll get some sleep." She readily agreed with me and I didn't press the subject. Deep down in my gut I felt like something was wrong, but I ignored it. I tended to view myself as a bit paranoid at times and I didn't want to be over judgmental.

"Well just take care of yourself Sis, okay? " I sighed. "Look I have to go right now but I should be back sometime around ten, so get some sleep and I'll bring you back something from the show, okay?" I gave her a worried look. I felt bad just leaving her in the hotel room while I went out to roam about the city.

"Don't worry about me." She smiled. "I'm just going to sleep and maybe watch TV, then I'll be all rested up and ready for tomorrow." She nodded, and seemly the subject was closed. I got my jacket and purse and called room service to order Melinda's food.

"If you need anything you have my cell number okay? Don't hesitate to call." She smiled at me all snuggled up in her bed and I couldn't help but smile back. "Okay I'll see you later Sis, feel better!"

"Be careful!" I could hear her calling out to me as I shut the door behind me. Sighing again, my expression still mildly worried I walked down the hall and out of the hotel to get on the subway. I was meeting my friend Susan in Chinatown for dinner before the show. I just hoped Melinda would be alright why I was gone.

The show was fun. About half way through it Susan finally realized that Huge Jackman was the same guy that plays Wolverine in the X-Men movies, which lead to me having a laughing fit through the later half of the show. She wanted to go for coffee afterwards but honestly I was just too tired and I was worried about Melinda so I declined. It was around 9:30 by this time and I knew by the time I rode the subway home it was be very close to ten so I got going.

I've always liked the subway. Watching the people around me fascinates me. NYC is such a diverse place, you see people from every walk of life and almost ever circumstance throw into one area. A young guy sat next to me and tried to strike up a conversation with me. He was wearing a Frat tee shirt from NYU, which made me completely lose all amount of interest in him within moments. Quickly he gave up and changed seats. Judging me to be strange because I didn't share his love for the MTV reality shows he kept talking to me about trying to get on.

A man got on at the next stop that grabbed my attention. He was tall and built, very strong. With shaggy black hair that kept falling into his eyes, But what I found really interesting was he was wearing a trench coat and underneath, you could see he was carrying a baseball bat. I wondered what type of trouble he was going to get himself into tonight. He glanced over at me. I looked away smirking slightly.

"You got a problem?" His New York accent was very strong, he came and sat on the seat opposite me, considering me, my eyes flicked back over to meet his. I kept my expression neutral not certain what would set him off and with a weapon on him I had no desire to find out.

"Not at all", I smiled. "Just admiring the view" I wanted to gag on my words, but held back inwardly rolling my eyes. Hoping if the idiot thought I was flirting with him he wouldn't take any offense.

"Yeah well, can't blame you there." He leaned back, his arms resting on the top of his chair. "You're not from around here are ya? Ya got a weird accent." His expression was simply, straightforward. I nodded, dropping my guard a little. I didn't think this man had the mental capacity to try anything funny with me.

"Visiting, with a friend. Just got back from a show." I was honest, but not really clear about anything. I had no reason to trust him. I looked up as the car slowed. We had two more stops before I got off.

"Well you should be careful. This city is dangerous. Lots of crazy dudes running around, including me." He smirked and held his hand across the isle. "Name's Casey Jones."

I felt myself smile honestly at him; he was almost charming in a simpleton kind of way. "Nice to meet you Casey, my name's Lea." I shook his hand, he grip nearly hurting me. I realized this was not a guy you wanted to get on the bad side of. I sat back, rather amused by him and with my head gestured towards his coat and the not very hidden bat. "That part of your craziness?" Curiosity got the best of me.

He smirked and patted the weapon through his jacket like a pet or an old friend. "I have to take care of myself. Never know when some dude will try to mess with ya and ya got to tear his sorry ass apart." He grinned, looking rather proud.

I chuckled. "Well I guess that as good of a reason as any. The subway car pulled to a stop and I realized it was time for me to exit; I stood collecting my things and bowed my head to him in farewell. "It was nice meeting you Casey, be careful with whatever it is you plan to do tonight." I smirked and turned to walk away.

"Yeah same here Lea." He turned to look at the stop, thinking. "Be careful, just because you think you're in a good area doesn't mean you are." He looked serious for a moment, which sent a chill down my spine.

"Yes well, thank you." His words made me uncomfortable and I quickly exited. Turning as the car pulled away to see him waving. Thinking the entire exchange was odd, I started to exit. I scolded myself for talking so freely to someone I didn't even know. Knowing that's how people get themselves into bad situation. Truthfully though Casey didn't seem like a bad guy, just a little dense. I walked swiftly not meeting anyone eyes, just wanting to get back to the hotel room now. Casey's warning about my area repeating in my head.

I fumbled with the key, but finally wrestled the door to my room open and nearly fell inside. I started laughing thinking about how stupid I must look, but the laughter died in my throat, because as my head lifted I noticed the room was empty. Concerned I shut the door and was shocked to see our bathroom behind the entrance door was empty. My blood ran cold. Tossing my things on our table and rushed over to Melinda's bed hoping to find a note of some kind that would shed some light on her where a bouts, but instead found nothing.

I could feel myself starting to panic, but forced my breathing to slow and myself to grow calm. I picked up the phone and called down to the main desk asking if Melinda had left me a note down there. They didn't know anything. I barely got the words out to thank them, panic was rising within. Where could Melinda have gone this late at night all alone? Suddenly Casey's words rang out in my mind, about our area about no place in NYC being safe. Tears sprang into my eyes. I felt helpless, it was a state of being I hated to be in.

Picking the phone back up I dialed the police and was promptly put on hold. I was crying now worry coursing through my body. I waited on hold listening to the silence. Wishing someone would just pick up, I just needed a voice to talk to, someone to tell me everything was going to be all right. Finally a dispatcher answered. In a rush I explained everything that had happened. Politely the voice on the other end listened, but when I had finished asked me how long my friend had been gone. When I answered a few hours at the most, suddenly there whole tone changed. The dispatcher explained to me that until my friend was gone for at least 24 hours the situation was out of there hands and that maybe I should just try to clam down and wait.

I slammed the phone down, bile rising in my throat. Disbelieving how cruel someone who was suppose to be helping me could be. I started to change out of my clothes. Not wishing to run around the city in the nice clothes I had worn to the show. It was in the midst of my changing that I heard the door opening, I turned wide eyed as Melinda entered and my face became pale. She was beat up; it was obvious to anyone that would have seen her. Her face and arms where bruised and her shirt was torn. I let out a startled cry as our eyes meet.

"WERE IN THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" I gestured toward her battered figure she just looked away an ashamed expression on her face.  
"Please don't be angry Lea, I just, I did something stupid and I guess I paid for it." She walked past me to sit down on her bed and started to pull her shoes off. It appeared to me she wasn't going to say anything else.

"Where have you been?" My voice became desperate. "I thought, well I thought you were dead. Why would you leave Melinda, I thought you were sick?" Annoyance and confusion were thick in my voice.

"Look," Melinda started to get defensive as I kept drilling her with question. "I just had to do something and it wasn't the best choice but," Her face became soft. "Something happened that was good too, at least I think so. Lets just drop it until morning I am tired." She started to pull back the blankets on her bed again. Sounded like she was about to close the subject.

"Drop it! You just scared the living HELL out of me and you expect me to just forget it with one shrug of your shoulders. Melinda be honest with me. What is going on!" My voice was exasperated. I was too worried at the moment to even care if I sounded like a bitch. I simply couldn't understand what my friend was even thinking.

Melinda's face became hurt. "Look you wouldn't understand okay. You walking around so noble and distant, you wouldn't understand the pain I am going through. How alone I am." Tears sprang into her eyes and she gave me a desperate searching look.

My immediate reaction was to attack. To scream at her for even suggesting I wouldn't understand what it was like to be alone, but I held off. I knew she didn't mean anything by her words; she was pained, just the same as me. "Look Sis," my voice was soft I was choosing my words carefully. "I understand better than you think. Still that doesn't mean you should," I studied her and cringed. "You shouldn't find ways to hurt yourself. As alone as you feel I am here and it hurts me when I see you putting yourself through pain. Now please, what happened?" I fought back my tears knowing I had to stay strong for her.

Melinda sniffled and sobbed quietly, drinking in everything I was saying with sad eyes. "I, I lied to you earlier today. I wasn't sick. I just wanted to go out. I wanted to go somewhere you wouldn't approve." Her eyes downcast and she shivered a little. I could see the guilt written all over her.

"Sis, where did you go?" My tone became serious, "are you alright?" I looked at her bruises and an unsettling fear over took me. She nodded still making soft crying noises.

"Yes, I," her eyes went down again. "I went to the Bronx Lea." She paused as if waiting got my protest, but I held my tongue listening and she continued. "I got myself into a bad situation. I was," painful silent. "Attacked." My eyes shot wide open and I let out a startled cry.

"Melinda! By who, what did they do to you, do you need to go to the doctors?" Melinda shook her head violently; showing her displeasure at the idea.

"No I am fine, actually they barely had a chance to touch me, and some guy saved me." The soft smile once again spread across her face and my fear turned into curiosity and the positive reaction she seemed to have to her protector.

"Who was he Sis?"

She shrugged. "I don't know actually I never even saw him clearly, but he gave me this." She held out a sheet of paper, I had failed to notice she was almost clutching it to her. I read its contents and my eyebrows raised.

"This is all a little odd, but well, you seem interested are you going to try to contact him, at least to thank him?" Melinda shrugged.

"What would the point be, I am certain it's nothing. I mean he wouldn't even have an actual conversation with me." She spoke one thing, but her eyes betrayed her. There was so much hope and longing contained within her stare I know knew what my next mission was. I had to help her find this man, this guy that had set her world so asunder.

"You're right Sis, it's late." I glanced back down at the information before handing the note back to Melinda. "Let's gets some sleep and we will talk more about all of this in the morning." Already I had made up my mind that we were going to go to this April's house that was written on the note, because I could tell Melinda would regret it if we didn't.  
Melinda nodded and I watched her look down at the note again herself, her expression distant. I went into our bathroom and readied myself for bed. Walking back into the main room I could see Melinda was already laying down and I flopped into my own bed turning off the light and stared at the ceiling for a while, my wind swirling with thought. Finally Melinda's voice broke my concentration.

"Thank you for understanding everything, Sis. I'm sorry to worry you so much." She didn't even turn but continued to just lay there looking away from me. I knew she still felt guilty and didn't want the thoughts so weigh on her.

"Don't worry about it." I shifted to stare at her back. "What's most important is that you are alright and that everything turned out okay." She made a soft agreeing noise and fell silent. After a while I finally drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

1**Body, Heart, and Soul…  
**

I am not sure exactly what time I reached the hotel. All I do know is that it must have been clearly past 10pm. I don't really remember my journey from Central Park back to the hotel, not even the subway ride! I bet a lot of people were probably gawking at the huge bruises on my body, the huge rip on the sleeve of my arm where the guy had grabbed me and I had a pretty looking bad sore on my head where I had hit the wall. My head was hurting, which made my vision not too good, but I pressed on. A lot of things rushed through my mind as I walked, which kind of help the physical pain subside for the moment. First of all I would have to face Lea. I knew she would be at the hotel, probably waiting for me. I was really hoping and praying that maybe she had stayed out later with Susan so that would give me some time to treat some of my injuries. At first my excuse would be that I had went out to get some food, but now since I was injured, how was I going to explain that to her? I was pretty mad at myself about this. Not because I was hurt, but for the fact that I lied to the one person who actually took me in and loved me as a sister and friend for who I truly was. I'm not sure why I went to the Bronx; the more I thought about it the more confusing it seemed for me. At first my mind was set on why I was going, but now, I couldn't explain why. The thrill was gone and now it seemed just like a really dumb thing to do. I had no idea on what I was going to say to her. As the hotel started to come into range, I cringed. I really didn't want to go back and face her. I started to even want to turn around and just run away even more. I knew it was cowardly but I didn't want to face her, I didn't want to lose her friendship at all. Lea meant so much to me because she was the only person that I had in my life and I didn't want to lose her.

Suddenly I started to think about another issue that I would have to deal with pretty soon and that was the mysterious rescuer. You know you grow up all of your life learning about fairy tales like Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, and Cinderella. The thought of being in trouble and having some guy rescue you and you live happily together excites you so much when you are young and probably so naïve. For in real life, you would never experience anything like that or at least that is what I thought including some of my friends. Tonight even proved it. The guy wouldn't even let me see him! I mean I wasn't really looking forward to actually falling in love with the guy, but I could have at least seen him! I probably scared him after the dumb question that I had asked. I was still so angry with myself for asking something so foolish! I mean what type of a normal human guy would say that he was not allowed to be seen? That was never heard of! I think clearly the guy wanted nothing to do with me; well either that or he was some sort of criminal or something! That made it even scarier!

I stuck my hand into my pocket to still feel the folded piece of paper that he gave me. The debate of whether or not to contact this April person churned through my mind as I walked further towards the hotel. Before I knew it, I was standing in the hotel's lobby. I sighed and walked into the elevator; I would have to face Lea at one point or another, and it may as well be now. I walked towards my room, which was located on the 32nd floor of the hotel; I tried to take deep, slow breaths to calm myself as I approached my room. But since I had eased my mind, the pain from my injuries started to make itself known once more.

I sighed as I took the key card from my pocket and slid it into the door's security lock. My eyes were fixed on the door, watching the light indicator flash green to indicate that the door was now unlocked. I opened the door and looked inside, in high hopes that Lea wouldn't be there or would be already asleep, but to my horror and luck, she was sitting there on the bed. Her back was to me as she sat on the bed near the telephone, I was hoping that maybe she did not hear the door open and I could slip back out and run off, but I should know better with her. If there's one thing with Lea she could easily detect any sign of a presence in the local vicinity. Cursed be my luck that I had to pick a friend like her. 

I don't remember much of the conversation that we had between each other that night. All I remember was that she was pretty ticked off at me and I hate conflict so much! I didn't want to deal with her being angry or hurt. Just seeing her this way made me feel even madder at myself. I didn't want to explain to her fully what happened but I did admit to where I went. My reasons I did not say for I didn't want to whine to her about my problems. Even I was not sure why I did such a thing anymore. All I could do was show her that note and then I laid down on my bed. My body was hurting even more, especially my head, but I didn't want to cry about my injuries since they were my fault so I try to hold the pain off myself but this took a huge amount of concentration, which meant that I wanted to end any more discussion for the moment. I really hope what little that I said would satisfy Lea, she accepted it but I knew that she still was not happy until she knew everything. But that would have to wait for the next day. To avoid anymore contact with her that night, I pretended that I was tired and I closed my eyes to act like I was going to sleep. I did fall asleep some but not much.

I woke back up around an hour later, but it felt like I had slept for at least a good 3 hours. I could hear Lea's steady breathing in the bed nearby. The hotel room was so quiet; all you could hear was her breathing and the sounds from the busy city down below. The room was partially lighted from the lights outside because Lea didn't draw the room's curtains in. I tried to maneuver my body some to look at the clock to see exactly what the time was, but the slightest movement of my body started to make my arms and head hurt; especially my head. The immense pain was causing me to grow nauseas so I stayed where I was. I was facing Lea's bed. I frowned as I watched her sleep. She was on her back, one hand holding the sheet up to her waist, her face was twisted in frustration and hurt. Just watching her, made my eyes fill up with tears. I tried to hold them back, but I felt them coming out despite the effort. I wasn't really crying and sniffling, just my tears were flowing. I could feel their warmth as they streaked down my cheeks, leaving my cheeks to be moist. Some of them touched the upper part of my lip where I could taste their saltiness. I wanted to get up and run over, hug her and tell her what a terrible friend I was, but I couldn't get my body to budge. I felt stuck, the slightest movement of my body made my pain worse for me. I wanted to call out to her but when I opened my mouth, no words would come out. I felt like there was this invisible barrier between us, making it impossible for me to get in contact with her in whatever way. 

I don't remember how long I watched my sister. Time seemed to come to a still as I laid there. I wanted to close my eyes, but I couldn't, it was if I was punished and I had to lay there and look at the one person that I hurt tremendously that night. Lea went through so much with me and with her life. When I first met her, I was a nervous wreck with college and my family. I went through very troubling times to the point where I almost killed myself several times, but Lea stayed strong and remained faithful to me as a friend. She still loved me for whatever I did and she was so patient with me. But I think tonight I really did it. I lied to her. Lea trusted me! There was no way I was going to regain that trust or even the special bond that we had between each other. I felt really bad for what I said to her earlier. I know I acted so foolishly and self-centered in our argument. I know that she went through a lot with her own family years ago and the people around her, but I was so frustrated that I let my own feelings get in the way and act like she never experienced what I am going through, even though she did! Lea can really help me if I would just let her! Why do I have to be so isolated and want to run off and do things my own way for? These thoughts made me want to curl up even more in the bed covers as I stared at her, I could feel the tears rushing down my face even faster. I couldn't control my crying now! I closed my eyes tightly as I felt the burning sensation as the tears rushed out, pouring into my mouth. I just wanted to get away from everything but I was stuck like this. I wish there was someone in my life that could make me feel like I had some importance on this planet. I knew that Lea cared for me deeply as a friend, but I needed someone more than that. I needed to find someone to love me like they never did before, but where was I going to find that? With these humans? I highly doubt that. I was going to be cursed to stay alive and to be lonely. I knew at one point of my life I probably would lose Lea as well; it was only a matter of time.

Suddenly I heard sirens wailing down in the streets below. Now those sirens did sound familiar. I quieted my tears and made my ears tune in more to the sound of the taxicabs blowing their horns as they made their routes down the street, sirens wailing somewhere in the city as emergency vehicles tried to get past the cars to the hospitals. These sounds took me back to what occurred earlier today..

Memories of the Bronx flashed in my mind, how stupid I was! Then I felt myself becoming comforted as the thought of the stranger appeared in my mind. Inside my mind all I could see was darkness because I never did see any part of his body for he stayed in the shadows, but I could still feel his touch on my forehead. My crying stopped as I concentrated more on that specific touch. It was very different. His skin seemed so much smoother than any human, and just that one tiny touch that he gave me brought so much comfort over me that I started to become peaceful as I thought of it. I could still hear the soothing tone of his voice as he talked to me. How I longed to hear his voice once again…and feel the gentleness of his touch on my face. Nobody in my entire lifetime brought such comfort to me like he did in that mere few minutes that he spent with me. But what I was thinking? Was he real? Was I ever going to see him again? As I became lost in my thoughts, I found myself minutes later snapping back to reality as I felt my cheeks growing wet again with tears. Was I crying? I remember I was almost in shock as I reached up to touch my face. Why I was I crying? Was it because I was still hurt and sad about Lea? Possibly, but this was different. It felt different. My heart longed for him; I couldn't believe it! Did I really miss him? How could I possibly start to have feelings for a stranger I just met in one day? Especially when I had no clue what he looked like and knew nothing about him. But yet I wanted to see him again, ever since I parted ways with him earlier. I frowned as I casted my eyes on Lea once more as she slept. I felt so foolish for thinking this way, and if I told her then it was going to make things worse. But my mind was set; I was going to have go see April to contact him. I wanted to see him, just once more…

**A Brand New Day, Same Old Pain..**

  
The next morning when I had woke up, I heard the television playing in the background. I looked over as I opened my eyes, I think I was still half awake because everything in the room was still kind of blurry or was it from my head injury? I shifted my body to lay onto my back, but I felt that my sides were extremely sore this morning. I let out a groan some as I rolled over. I then heard Lea's familiar voice as she asked, "You finally woke up?." I looked up at her in a confused state because I couldn't believe that she was awake before me, usually I was the one who was up. But how could be up so early? I then glanced at the clock on the nightstand to see that it was only 10:30am! I knew I must be really sore and tired if I slept in this late, especially when Lea was wide awake before me. Even though I must have gotten at least a good 8 hours of sleep that night, I don't think I slept at all. I still felt so tired, I wanted to roll back to my left side to try to get a few more minutes of rest in but when I rolled some, a sharp pain went through me when I put some weight on that side of my body, I let out a cry as I gave up and stayed where I was. "Did you not sleep well?" Lea asked me.

I shook my head some sadly and replied, "Not really." But I kept my eyes away from her. I felt so ashamed of myself that I couldn't meet her eyes yet. I wanted to tell her that I was sorry and have everything be okay again between us but I didn't know what to say. Lea got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom, I let out a sigh. I knew she must be still hurt at me and I felt so bad that I wanted to pack my stuff and leave. She probably wanted me to leave anyways. I forced myself to sit up some in the bed even though my body protested in soreness. I turned my head to look out the window of my room to the skyscraper right across the street from our hotel. I tuned my ears into listening to the sounds of the street down below. Somehow just hearing the sound of the cars going by brought such serenity to me. Lea walked back over to me carrying a plastic cup in one hand, her other hand was closed tightly. "Here," she said as she offered me the plastic cup, which had water in it. Then she held out her other hand to reveal 2 aspirin tablets. This is when I finally made eye contact with her. Her face was a mixture of sympathy and hurt. I felt like I couldn't talk to her, so the only thing I could do was smile some as I took the aspirins from her and put them in my mouth. "Hopefully that should make you feel better," she said as she walked towards the window. I felt so ashamed of myself but I was in awe of her. How did I deserve to have a friend like her? Although I lied and scared her so much, she still showed concern for me. I remember I choked out the words, "Lea, I am sorry.." That's when I started to cry again. I felt so bad for crying like that because I felt like a crybaby, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to be her friend again and I felt so bad for everything. I think my body and mind were still in shock from being jumped the past night. At that moment I started to tell her everything. I told her how I had only planned to go only a few blocks into the Bronx while she was gone and come back but I had got side tracked. I told her how I got lost and how the 3 men jumped me in the alley. 

Lea could only look at me as I cried, but when I felt her gaze upon me, I quickly shot my eyes down to the floor, I watched the tears drip off my face and make damp spots on the carpet below me. I felt so alone in that room even though she was right there with me. Suddenly I felt her hand placed upon my shoulder; I looked up at her. She was smiling at me! I didn't understand why though. I think she could read the expression of confusion on my face for she said, "Look, you're my friend. I know we all make mistakes. I am not sure why you went to the Bronx. You could have been killed or kidnapped and I wouldn't been able to find you. I think I was just angry because I was so frightened. Listen, I know you're deeply troubled, but I am here for you." I smiled at her from happiness when I finally knew that she was not mad at me anymore. I felt a huge wave of relief fall over me as she turned and walked over to the mirror to brush her hair. I knew she was still here with me as my friend and sister. "So what do you want to do today?" She asked as she brushed her hair.

I wiped my eyes some, trying to get the redness to come out of them and looked at her. I knew exactly what I wanted to do, but I didn't want to bring up the issue just yet with her but I think she kind of knew what I wanted even though I replied, "I'm not sure, what did you want to do today? I mean we still have a quite bit of time left here."

"Well if you want, we can go downtown to Soho today and contact this April person if you wanted," she replied, which kind of threw me off because I didn't intend for her at all to say that. Actually it left me kind of speechless for a moment. I longed to finally meet the stranger that saved me the night before, but I was kind of nervous too. Lea turned around to face me once more as she leaned back against the dresser, crossing her arms. "I mean I don't approve of it, but I know you won't get any rest until we finally see who saved you."

"I guess if you really want to do that," I frowned. I started to feel very uneasy about the decision. I could feel my heart racing. I knew I was starting to even kind of like this mysterious person, but I started to grow nervous about finally meeting especially with Lea there. The bad thing is that what if he really liked me and I didn't like him after I saw him, how could I let him down? I hated confrontations and I wouldn't be able to give him the hint that I wasn't interested. Believe me, when I went to April's, I would definitely be in shock…

**Definitely not what I expected…  
**

We found April's apartment without any trouble at all. I was very nervous about the situation. I remember every minute that went by as Lea and I walked down to Soho. Let me tell you my heart was fluttering! I almost felt myself growing sick some from the sheer anxiety of the situation. Boy was I silly! I felt like a young child who was going to meet somebody famous like a movie star, rock star or even the president! When we reached the apartment building, I let Lea knock on the door. I listened carefully to the sound of wood creaking as someone was walking to the door. I made a quick glance over at Lea and gave her a very fake smile. This was the most nervous I had ever been in my entire life! I think I was a lot calmer when I graduated from college, which is not easy especially when you have over a hundred people watching you! The door opened and a woman who appeared to be around the same age as us, maybe a few years older. She had a pale skin tone with red hair and green eyes. A pin held up her hair and she was wearing blue jeans and a white long sleeved shirt. She was very thin and actually kind of pretty. Immediately when I saw her, I frowned as I thought to myself, "Great, she must be this guy's wife or girlfriend." 

"Yes, may I help you?" The lady asked as she looked at us, quite confused. Lea looked over at me, I figured she wanted me to be the one who would do the talking first.

"Yes, uh, my name is Melinda and this is my friend Lea. Somebody told me that we could contact them through you," I stuttered some. I feared that perhaps we got the wrong person. 

The woman's eyes lit up after I said this, which made me get a little comfortable. "Oh you must be the one that Donnie was telling me about!" She exclaimed. "Please come in, just mind the mess. My friend Casey was over here earlier watching movies and I am still picking up after him." She opened the door wider to allow us to enter.

I smiled some as I walked inside first. I was a bit calmer now, finally knowing that we did find the right place and that the stranger's name was Donnie. She had a very nice and neat apartment, despite the fact there were 2 empty soda cans laying on the floor as well an empty pizza box. I stood there as I watched April hurry over to the couch, picking up the empty cans and pizza box. I looked over at Lea and flashed a smile. "Please have a seat. I need to contact the guys to let them know that you are here." April walked into the kitchen to get rid of the trash, then she called back, "Do you want anything to drink?"

I hesitated slightly on the question because I wasn't really that thirsty, but I was still a nervous wreck about this entire situation so I thought maybe a nice drink could help ease my mind. I told April that I wouldn't mind having a soda, and then I sat down on her light blue soft couch. Lea sat down beside me, she looked troubled about something, but I couldn't quite tell what. But even I was kind of uneasy when April said the word, "guys." So it wasn't just him? Great, not only would I have to meet a strange man but also there would be more than just one. But I kind of not feared anything bad because April seemed very too nice to hurt us. But then again, looks CAN be deceiving. I think I kind of zoned out for a bit as I sat there on the couch looking around at April's apartment because April almost kind of startled me when she came back into the living room where we were sitting. "Sorry about that," she said. "Well I contacted them so they should be here in a little bit." She smiled big at us.

I nodded some and smiled. I didn't know what to say or even ask her, but she was looking at us which kind of pressured me to say something, but I didn't know what to say! I froze! Thank goodness Lea spoke up. I could tell by the look on her face and the tone on her voice that she was kind of concerned about a lot of things. "You said you contacted 'them', does that mean that there's more than one besides the one that saved my friend here?" She looked over at me, worriedly, but I tried to give her a quick smile of reassurance.

"Well you see, Don has 3 other brothers. But don't worry! The guys are sweethearts! I don't think they could hurt anyone who is innocent. Not even Raph," she chuckled some.

I was still thinking about what they could possibly look like so I asked, "So are they your brothers?"

April laughed some and then smiled, "No, way. But they are close enough to me as family to be my brothers. They are just SLIGHTLY different than me," she chuckled.

I looked at April curiously when I heard the emphasis she put on the word slightly, but my mind was quickly distracted when I heard the sound of voices outside the apartment. I could hear someone approaching the door, I could almost feel my heart stop. I laid my hands down on the couch to my sides in nervousness, my eyes grew wider as I let them fall upon the door. I looked over at Lea nervously, but she nodded and smiled at me. For a moment I remember I was praying that it wasn't who I thought it was, but the sound of someone knocking on the door gently made me stop praying. April smiled big at us, "Oh that must be them! Man, they are fast!" She giggled as she walked over to the door. I watched her walk from the living room to the door, unfortunately from where we were sitting you couldn't look to see who was at the door. I heard April open the door, butterflies started to form in my stomach. I felt so sick, my heart was thumping so loudly. "Glad you could make it, guys." April's voice chimed.

"Yo, dudette! I was driving so we had no problem getting here!" A voice with a surfer accent replied. That was not the voice that I had heard earlier so I knew that must have been one of Donnie's brothers.

"Yah and that is the LAST time we'll let you drive, Mikey! Do you know we were really close to getting a ticket for speeding!" Another voice answered which had more of the traditional New York accent but it was very angry. But at least I knew one of Donnie's brothers was named Mikey.

"Nobody didn't see you come in I hope," April said.

"Not at all. We're ninja, remember?" A voice replied. It was a VERY familiar voice for it was the same as the one from the other night. I remembered I was grinning pretty big at this point when I heard that voice. I felt so happy that I even giggled out loud, too loud. Lea looked over at me with a surprise look on her face and I immediately grew quite once more especially when I realized that only did Lea hear me but the strangers as well at the door.

"Oh so they are here?" Another voice asked, I am pretty sure he had heard me giggle. His voice seemed different as well, for I believe he was the other brother of Donnie. But his voice seemed calmer almost like Donnie's. 

"Yeah they are, hang on a minute, guys," April replied and walked back over to where Lea and I were sitting. "So you ready to meet the guys?" She smiled some at us, but I can sense she was kind of uneasy about it.

"Sure," I stammered, I looked over at Lea to see her nodding her head in approvement.

April smiled and walked back to the front door again. I heard her tell the guys to go ahead and come in. But I would have never believed what happened next if I wasn't there. In walked 4 mutant humanoid turtles! All of them were a different color skin tone, they were all about the same height, approximately around 5 feet. All of them had on belts like someone who practices martial arts would wear, knee and elbow pads, and different color bandanas. I sat there in shock as I watched them walk in, my eyes were still wide, my mouth was slightly opened and I felt myself growing pale. They looked back at both Lea and I with their pupil less white eyes from their masks. All of them even had different facial expressions. The one in the blue was looking at us, eyes sort of narrow as if he was studying us, the one in the purple was smiling slightly shyly mixed in with a slight frown, the one in red looked kind of annoyed to be there, and the one in the orange was grinning from ear to ear.

April walked and stood in front of them near the blue masked one, smiling big. "Allow me to introduce you to Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo." She said as she pointed to each one.

I couldn't believe that this was happening to me! I felt so embarrassed to even be here, I felt scared because I had no clue what these creatures were and how I almost HAD feelings for one of them, which made me slightly angry and sad as well. "L-Lea…" I stammered as I quickly stood up from the couch, I was in fright! I could feel my body shaking. I was so disappointed by this! I felt like I wanted to cry then and there. This really had to be some kind of dream or nightmare. I wanted to wake up!


	4. Chapter 4

1I sat on this woman, April's couch and waited as she was in the other room speaking to the gentlemen we were coming there to meet. I was apprehensive. Something about this entire situation seemed very odd to me. I still didn't understand why we had to go through a third party in order to meet. I mean what could four young guys have to fear from two girls? If anything we were at the disadvantage, but it was also odd to me because April seemed both kind and relatively normal. So I was going out on a limb and assuming that these guys we were meeting weren't gang members or some other form of alternative lifestyle that would make more sense for our odd gathering.

I leaned back in my seat taking in my surroundings my eyes scanning the room slowly. Memorizing it, all the detail. I stirred, feeling impatient and myself become nervous. I could feel myself growing tense and it was causing me to become annoyed. There were few things I disliked more then being uncomfortable and out of control of the situation I was in. At the moment I felt very much like I was both.

I looked over at Melinda and could see she too was very nervous. She was moving a lot in her seat, with a rather distant expression on her face. But I don't think her tension was the same as mine. I had pretty much concluded she had come here with some sort of expectations about meeting this Donnie guy and that she was worried he or she wouldn't meet them. She was listening to them talk. I was only vaguely aware of there words, concentrating more on the tones. None of the voices seemed violent or crazed. I relaxed just slightly. Maybe this guy was just shy. As odd as that sounded considering he was beating up thugs and saving people in the middle of the night.

I could hear the group moving closer and I sat up straighter in my chair. I looked over to Melinda and smiled at her. Nodding with an encouraging expression. She seemed so excited about this and I didn't want to ruin her moment. I just hoped it turned out to be everything she seemed to be wishing for. April walked back in and smiled at both of us. I returned the friendly gesture but my face feel when I saw what followed her.

To say I was shocked by what meet my eyes would be an understatement. Following April were four, creatures. They were turtles, but with human traits. They were all around five feet tall, with strong, well-built bodies. Bodies crafted my guess for combat. My adrenaline kicked in. Something seemed very odd about all of this. April stepped forward still smiling and introduced each turtle by name. They all looked at us and we looked at them.

Donatello, the one in purple, whom Melinda had wanted to meet, was hanging back a little. I was right about one thing he did look shy. He was watching Mel, with a small almost hopeful smile on his face; his demeanor was quiet and thoughtful. He seemed to be looking to the turtle next to him the one in orange for guidance.

Michelangelo, the turtle in orange that Donatello was looking at was grinning from ear to ear. I almost felt disarmed by him. He has such adorable innocents radiating from him; it almost broke down the fear that was rushing through me. His eyes were sparkling and he was looking from Don back to Mel and back to Don again. I could see him grinning approvingly at his brother, and it irked me to realize he was judging Melinda even if it was in a positive light.

The one with the red bandana, Raphael slapped at Mike. I could see he was annoyed with his brother, but I couldn't honestly see a reason. Then judging by the sour, bored expression on his face, I was guessing this Raphael didn't need much reason to be annoyed but it was more like his favorite state of being. He glared at me briefly before turning to glare at Mel. I rolled my eyes as my gaze feel on the forth and last turtle.

The one in the blue bandana, Leonardo had his eyes locked squarely on me. I felt a brief flicker of self-conciseness at his gaze and that annoyed me. I held his stare, trying to read him and was surprised. He was a completely closed book. A very guarded and private personality. He wasn't going to allow me to garner a single fact about him by chance, as annoyed with the situation as I was at the moment; I felt a base respect for that.

Things happened quickly; my assessments took seconds and then my gaze turned back to Melinda. She looked so shocked and I couldn't blame her. I think if I wasn't so concerned about our well being I may have shown more shock myself. At the moment my thoughts revolved around the two of us continuing to be safe. I watched as Melinda stood swiftly, I could almost see her heart breaking and it made me angry. She called out my name a small, plaintive sound and just stood staring. I was on my feet in seconds and by her side.  
"Is this some sort of perverted joke?" My eyes fell on April, the only other human in the room for some sort of conformation about this situation. April looked back at me. I could tell she was uncomfortable by our reactions and her gaze quickly fell away. She looked to the turtle creatures for support and it was then Raphael spoke.

"Why do ya think we are a perverted joke?" His voice was cold and so was his gaze. Our eyes locked and I didn't back down. Instead I moved a few steps putting myself between these creatures and Melinda, not certain what sort of game they were playing.

"I don't know what I really think at the moment. Only I know I am NOT comfortable with this." Melinda was silent behind me but I could see her shaking out of the corner of my eye. I didn't want to start a fight because I knew that would scare her more, but I also wasn't going to just allow us to be herded into whatever plan these creatures had for us.

"Yeah," Raphael just kept going. "Well we don't even really want to be here meeting you anyway." I could see Michelangelo turn and hiss at him glaring. My eyes darted across them and I could see Donatello had an almost hurt expression. He seemed confused and was trying to see around me to Melinda to discover her reaction. "I mean I REALLY don't understand why the hell Don insisted…"

"That's enough Raphael." Leonardo spoke and his brother fell into a brooding silence. I glared at Raph a moment longer before turning my attention to Leonardo. He was coolly assessing everything that was going on. His expression unreadable unlike his brothers. His pupil less eyes lingered on my own. "We are not forcing you to stay if you don't want to you know." He voice was flat, indifferent.

I turned to look back at Melinda, trying to figure out what she wanted. She was still staring wordlessly at Donatello, as if she was trying to fathom how all of her hopes had been flipped so around, so quickly. I sighed annoyed. "You know you guys could have warned us." This time I spoke directly to Leonardo, as he seemed to be in charge of the group.

He blinked a few times, his emotionless gaze unnerving me. " I nether condoned nor asked for us to come here to meet you. I came because my brother wanted to meet your friend and she sought out him. You chose to find us, why do we owe you anything?" He crossed his arms. He appeared so sure of himself so pomp it's just annoyed me even more.

"Well even if you are," My voice took a hard turn. "Whatever you are, you think you could have the courteousy to at least try to act civil." I turned my glare right on Donatello. "I mean I would think you wouldn't want to scare us." I could see by his expression my words hurt him. He looked to Michelangelo next to him and then away. He was a bit uncomfortable and maybe ashamed of himself.

Raphael moved as if to rebut me, but Leonardo's arm shot out in front of him stopping him from moving. Raphael glared briefly at his brother, looking as if he was about to chew him out instead of me. Leonardo stood his ground and never let his gaze falls from Raphael's. As put off as I was by this situation I found there group dynamics fascinating and I watched the two. Raphael milled about for a moment looking very tense before turning away forcefully. I could hear him growl lightly and Leonardo turned back to me. His expression now hard. I tried not to appear threaten or weak.

"Donatello had no intention of frightening the two of you and I DON'T like your implication that he did." I held his gaze as hard as it was to do so. I wanted nothing more then to just turn away. I felt very much like this turtle was scolding me and I didn't appreciate that. "You two chose to meet us. I am not certain why we had to set this up, I told Donatello this was a bad idea." He sighed, he suddenly looked tired. Like some burden Leo carried was weighing on him too heavily for him to hide it at that moment.

"I told you, you shouldn't have told Raph and Leo, Don." Michelangelo was shaking his head at his two other brothers. "I knew they wouldn't understand any of this." I could see plainly Mike was annoyed with Leo and Raph's reaction to all of this. He seemed to be supporting Donatello the most and he was annoyed his brothers were not doing the same. "I mean geeze, Raph wouldn't know what a civil relationship was if it bit him and Leo is to concerned with katas to really understand being lonely."

Don's eyes grew wide at Mike's remarks and I thought it was almost like his green skin was blushing. Raphael growled as Mike mentioned him and started to make a threatening gesture. I looked to Leo without thought waiting for him to stop him and froze, slightly surprised by the expression on his face. No longer was it dead or hard. Instead his expression was ever so slightly pained and I realized Michelangelo's words had hit him in maybe on of his few weak spots.

"Mike, I'll show you civil!" Raphael raised a fist, and Mike gave his brother an annoyed look.

"Lay off Raph, if they don't already think we are nuts, they defiantly will if you start beating everyone in the room up." Mike turned back to Don and tried to give him an encouraging smile. Raphael turned away, exchanging looks with Leo as Mike kept talking. "So… um Melinda it was right? How are you, you haven't spoken yet." Mike looked right past me at Mel. I turned slightly and my gaze too fell on her. She still looked a little lost; her eyes still locked on Don a searching look in her expression.

"I," She sounded unsure. "I don't know this has all happened so fast. I could see her expression become pained and as hers did Donatello's reflected it. I was beginning to think maybe Donatello did have more of a vested interest in Melinda then I was giving him credit for. I still didn't really approve of the situation, but if he had developed some sort of feelings for her I could at least understand it.

"Look, Melinda I am sorry if I have inconvienced you." Don's voice was soft very unsure. I felt pity for him. "Maybe this was a bad idea." His face was pained. Michelangelo looked disappointed. I looked back at Melinda with concern worried about how she felt. She looked very distressed. Like she was being torn in three different directions at once. She looked at me. I could plainly see she wanted guidance, but this was one situation where I simply wasn't sure what to tell her.

"What do you want to do Mel?" My voice was soft, curious. Non-judgmental. Whatever she decided I would accept and back up. I could feel eyes on me as she thought. And turned my head slightly. Leonardo was still glaring at me. Our gazes waged for a moment until finally I looked away. I was maddened. I couldn't believe I couldn't hold his expression, but his look was so intense. It chilled me in an odd way. Made me nervous.

"Maybe we should just leave, Donatello. I don't think we are wanted here. I am certain April can show the ladies the way out." Leonardo's glare never left me as he talked to his brother. I felt like he was blaming me for the situation not working out the way it seemed to have been planned. I turned away from him, trying not to appear haughty, and looked at Don and the pained expression he had, my eyes narrowed.

"You know Leonardo, considering this situation doesn't actually involve you, maybe your opinion isn't needed." I turned to face him again. My expression becoming hard. I could see Mike and Raph exchange looks out of the corner of my eye. There expressions surprised. Leonardo was no different. His eyes flashed a little shock on his features for a moment as I spoke back to him. Clearly he had not been expecting me to talk back to him. I had the feeling he was the type of guy who usually got his way and was not used to having a total stranger question something he thought was right.

"You know Lea, maybe you should mind your own business. This is MY family and whatever they do concerns me. I won't let anyone hurt them for any reason." The two of us square off. Both with set expressions glaring at one another. Each daring the other to sling the first real insult. Both with the desire to make the other appear bad.

"Please don't fight." Melinda's voice is soft behind me and I turn, my gaze losing some of its edge. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have come here so blindly. I was a fool." Melinda looked down, I could see her sorrow and felt ashamed for making a scene. I decided to just keep quiet for the time being, I reached out to touch her arm, my expression earnest. I wanted her to know she had my support and she didn't have to feel badly. Behind me I could hear shuffling. The turtles were all milling around. Exchanging looks. I assumed they weren't to use to dealing with female emotions and the conflicting problems they can cause. I sighed, unsure what to do without causing further issues.

"You don't have to feel bad Melinda. Your friend's right I should have been more clear with you from the start." Don looked so sincere, for being what he was, he didn't seem like that bad of a guy. I allowed my gaze to fall back to Mel to see how she would reply.

She fidgeted for a moment, looking unsure of her own words. "Donatello," She really looked at him for the first time and I was surprised when I thought I saw her flush, but still I didn't comment. "Maybe it would be best if I had some time to think. I mean all of this is a real shock, it's a lot to take in at one time." Melinda smiled weakly.  
"Time to take it in?" Don sighed and nodded. "Yeah I guess it would be. I mean…" His voice drifted off, he looked hurt. "Well we will just leave then and give you whatever time you need." Don looked over at Leo and Leonardo nodded. Turning as if to leave Mel suddenly spoke out her voice stronger  
"Would tomorrow be alright?" Four shocked Turtles turned to look at her. I had to stifle a laugh that was trying to leave my throat; the look of surprise on Leo's face was priceless.

Don's frown, creep up into a tiny hopeful smile. "You mean you want to see us again tomorrow?" I could hear Raphael snort, a sort of disgusted noise I rolled my eyes at his antics.

Melinda seemed oblivious to the disapproving looks coming from both Leo and Raphael. She smiled softly. "Yes tomorrow. I just need a little time to think about all of this. Like I said, it's a lot for one afternoon." Her smile became an almost playful smirk. Looking at Don I could see him blush lightly.

"Tomorrow would be good!" Michelangelo beside Don seemed ecstatic at the conversation. His other two brothers less thrilled.  
"Don are you sure?" Leo crossed his arms again, giving his brother a suspicious look. "I mean…"

"I am sure Leo." Don cut Leonardo off, and judging from Leonardo's face when he did I was guessing it didn't happen often. I chuckled lightly not able to control myself any longer. Leo's face turned instantly, his eyes meeting mine. Annoyance in them. I could see there was something he would like to say to me, but just as I was he appeared to be holding his tongue. Trying not to ruin the situation for his loved one.

Don had a huge smile on his face. I would almost say he was beaming. I couldn't help but smile too, Don and Melinda were both so cute in a similar way. "Tomorrow it is then Don." Melinda's voice grew softer again; I think she was getting shy.

"Tomorrow it is." The two stood there kind of looking at one another. Michelangelo suddenly elbowed Don lightly.

"You want us to meet you back here after dinner? It's easier for us to travel in the dark?" Mike was smirking at Don. I think he found amusement in the fact his brother was clearly at a lost for the correct words to say to Melinda to finalize the plans.

Melinda simply nodded shyly and it was my turn to smirk. I answered for her. "That should be perfect Michelangelo, we didn't have any plans yet anyway." I smiled at him and he returned it.

"Well I am NOT coming back here!" Raphael grumbling, looking to Leo for support. Leonardo looked kind of distant, like something more then just the situation at hand was weighing on him.

"I'll come back with you Don." Leo's voice sounded tired now, the fire that had been in it earlier was gone. "If anything happens I don't want you and Mike alone." He was no longer looking at me. He had drifted back into his emotionless bubble he had been in when we had first meet him. "Is that settled then? It's getting late, we should go." 

Raphael was already walking towards the door seemly having had enough of Melinda and myself. Mike was walking behind him, teasing him about being a grouch. I shook my head, thinking maybe pushing Raph's buttons wasn't the best idea.  
I watched Don and Melinda exchange shy smiles and Don turned to start to go. I could tell Leo was waiting for him, but before he moved Leonardo stopped to stare at me for a moment more. I felt a little unnerved by him. He opened his mouth clearly about to speak, but stopped and shook his head thinking better of it. He gave me one last confusing sort of look and turned towards the door. "Let's go Don"

The last two turtles exited and Melinda and I were left standing there. I glanced over at April, who had been very quiet during out entire exchange. "That was odd." I stated bluntly, interested in her reaction.

"Yes well you will have to excuse Leo and Raph. Leo is just over protective of his brothers and well Raphael…" Her voice drifted off and I smirked.

"I think I get the idea." I turned towards Melinda, chuckling at the baffled expression still on her face. "You ready to go Sis? I am getting hungry."

We said our goodbyes to April and exited her apartment ourselves. Mel was pretty quiet most of our walk to the subway station and I allowed her, her time to think. My mind was pretty full itself. What an odd situation to find ourselves in. Presented with such a surreal predicament. At the same time the whole thing excited a small part of me. I always longed for the prospect of adventure and this qualified as that.


	5. Chapter 5

1**Reflections about the day and the question that would go unanswered..**

I don't really remember my walk back from April's apartment to the hotel. My mind was in a complete daze. It was swirling with mixed emotions and the busy sounds of the city were calming me but I seemed to walk in a trance. I felt like I was alone as I was walking even though Lea was right beside me. I never once looked at her, but I knew she was probably looking at me in confusion. I mean I had a very bizarre and traumatizing life with my accident in 1999 and the incident that occurred in 2001, but this was really beyond anything that I would ever expect in my life. 

When I went to April's apartment to first meet my so called, "guardian angel," I was worried that it would be someone I totally would not like even though for awhile I thought myself to be silly to have a slight crush on a stranger that I had no clue what he looked like! Well this was something I definitely did not expect at all! When I first saw them, I felt scared. I had no clue what they were and I felt really embarrassed more than anything. I wanted to get up and run from the room that very moment or just shout out in anger. I would have defended myself more, but I felt so embarrassed that I just kind of wanted to curl up. But immediately when I met Don's gaze as April was calling out their names, I felt kind of bad for acting the way that I did, that I just grew quiet and my tension died down. 

I mean all of my life, people have made fun of me for being "different" than them by the way I acted, the way I dressed, or the way I talked. I knew what it was like to be turned down. I remember I often got mad at others when they made fun of someone who was different from them and I would curse at them for being so closed-minded. But here I was, going against everything I stood for. Donatello's face looked so pained that it made me want to cry. I knew that I was the one who made him feel this way. I felt so angry against myself that I couldn't hold his gaze any longer and I had let my eyes stare at the ground. After all, Donatello was the one who saved my life in the Bronx that one night. He didn't have to do what he did but he did and what gratitude was I giving him? None! I had rejected him by his looks even though he did his best to take care of me. 

To make things worse I think the way I first responded kind of set off Lea. I knew how I reacted caused anger in Donatello's brothers. I heard Raph's insults towards me and I knew he was right and it made me feel even worse that I just grew quieter because I had no clue on how to say that I was sorry. But Lea defended me and yelled back at Raphael. I knew she was only being my friend and I felt somewhat happy that she took up for me but I also knew that this was only making things worse. All I could do was just stand there trying to hide my shameful expression behind Lea's back as I heard her start to have a few choice words with the turtle in the blue mask, Leonardo. Clearly they did not like one another for it seemed like every word was an insult to one another. But no matter how much Lea tried to defend her and I, Leonardo was in fact right. We were the ones to contact them, I made the choice, they didn't have to come and see us. 

Judging by their appearance you would think they would be use to the reaction of being seen by humans but why what I did trouble them so much, especially Donatello? This made me even sadder. I just wanted to get out of there so I decided that I would take the day to think things over to recompose myself and talk to Lea. But I wanted to see them again, especially Donatello. I felt so sorry for him for making him hurt the way I did. I mean he was smiling at me some shyly when I told them that I would come back tomorrow to see them. This made me shy too because the way he smiled at me was kind of cute. But what I am I saying? No way in heck could anything more than friendship develop between us. He's a turtle! Another species! But I did feel kind of sorry for him. This whole situation troubled me more as I kept thinking about what his brothers were saying back and forth, especially what Michelangelo kept saying. Michelangelo did bring up the fact that Don was alone and the tone of his voice, even Mike was pained to say it. Now I began to feel bad for Donatello even more. I knew I had to thank him for saving my life and that I would love to be his friend for what he has done for me, but I couldn't say that to him at that very moment. It didn't seem like a great time to say it and my mind was still so confused that I would have trouble saying the right things. 

Lea and I stopped at Sbarro's pizza parlor across from our hotel on 43rd street. We didn't have much to say to each other that day while we ate our early supper. I think our eye contacts spoke for themselves. We were both troubled by what we had just experienced. I think Lea was not too thrilled about going back the next day to see them for a lot of reasons. First of all was the fact that Leonardo was coming along with Don and Mike to see me again. I could tell that Lea could not stand him, but at least the other turtle; Raphael wouldn't be there so she would only have to deal with Leonardo. Second of all, she also knew that Donatello must have a crush on me and she wasn't too happy with that. But she knew that I was thinking the same thing as her, "it can never happen because he's a different species," so it didn't bother her that much at all. I mean me in love with a mutant turtle? Now that DID sound strange! That could never happen! Thirdly of all, I think she wanted to go out and do some things on our own on our trip while we still had the time to do it in. 

Finally I broke the silence between us, "Listen, Lea. I promise we'll meet them tomorrow night at April's and that's it. The rest of our trip is ours." I was going to tell her that I wouldn't mind going by myself back to April's because I felt bad dragging her around, but I knew what her answer would be before I even asked it. She would not allow me to go by myself even if that I meant for her to get into more arguments with Leonardo. That was the only thing that was said between us at the pizza parlor till we reached our hotel room. Both of us were kind of exhausted from our day trip so we decided to relax and watch the movie that we had ordered from the hotel that evening: Last Samurai. So for the rest of the evening till about 8pm, we watched the movie and giggled about how hot the Asian men were who starred in the movie. I was really happy that we decided to watch that movie because it kind of eased our troubled minds and by this, the barrier between us diminished and we were able to talk within one another as our normal selves. 

Course after the movie, I gave her my huge lecture on how wrong I thought the Americans were for trying to change Japan into something that they did not want to be for the longest time. We both giggled and then we continued our thoughts on the movie, and debated if we should watch the movie again or not since we had it for the entire night. I felt myself open up more as we talked, what happened earlier that day seemed like it never existed for that brief time that Lea and I had. Course I had to open my big mouth with the remark, "You know, Lea. I noticed that the turtles that we met earlier carried weapons like they used in Japan. The blue one had swords. Do you think they follow that entire mess with honor?"

Lea rolled her eyes, I could tell that my question made her feel kind of annoyed by the remembrance of the humanoid turtles. She sat up on the bed straighter, and tossed her hair back. Her smile had disappeared, and seeing this made me want to smack myself for bringing up the issue once more. "Leonardo wouldn't know honor if it came up and smacked him across the head." Her tone was very angry and it kind of scared me for an instant because I never knew what hostility she had towards him. This confused me because I didn't understand how she could hate him so much? Well maybe hate is a strong word, more like dislike to a very extreme point. I stared at her for a moment while she used the remote to restart the movie once again in the DVD player, I wanted to read her thoughts and figure out why the heck she was so angry. I mean I didn't want to ask her because I knew when to stay out of emotions, but I had no luck trying to figure out what troubled her, her mind was a closed book. I mean normally I can tell what bothers her, but this time it was different, very different! Lea let out a giggle as the movie started up again, but I could tell it was a fake one. "The movie's starting again!"

I smiled at her some weakly, the barrier was back up between us, however I decided to just let things go for the moment. I watched the opening clip of the movie as the guy was talking about how Japan was created, but I couldn't get my mind to focus. I was going over reasons in my head to figure out what the heck was troubling Lea. Was she mad at me for wanting to go back to April's tomorrow? Was she mad because I kept silent earlier yesterday during the heated verbal battle she and Leonardo had? What exactly about Leonardo was troubling her so much? The only logical explanation that I could come up with for the moment was that since he appeared to be the leader of the group and probably the oldest, he was trying to protect his family's well being. Lea was the same way. She was 2 years older than me and even though we weren't really sisters by blood, we were by heart and she took care of me, just like Leonardo took care of his brothers. Since I was scared and kind of heart broken at the moment, Lea was angry by this and since Don was pained by my reaction, Leonardo was angry. That had to be why both of them fought. I just hoped that perhaps they could talk to each other and realize that they are so much alike that they should get along. 

I decided to maybe get Lea to cheer up again since I think my question brought her down. "So any plans for tomorrow, sis?" I asked hopefully as I smiled some, my eyes going from the TV back to my friend.

"Not sure, anything you want to do?" She said, her voice still seemed a bit sad and she kept her gaze on the movie.

I frowned for a moment and paused. I hated to see her sad, I was beginning to feel bad for even going to the Bronx. If I didn't go then none of this mess would have happened and right now we would be all happy and probably running around the streets of Times Square. "Well did you want to go to China Town tomorrow and look for some anime?" I smirked big, knowing that she always talked a lot about looking for anime.

I saw Lea's eyes light up by the question, but then she looked troubled again. Her tone didn't change at all. "What about April's? I thought you wanted to go there."

"That's not till tomorrow night, sis." I smiled trying to keep the mood cheery. "We can get up in the morning and take the subway to Canal Street. If we get there by 11am, we will have practically the entire day!" I smiled as I reached over from my bed and pushed her some slightly. "Come on, I know you want to. You can't resist anime men." I snickered.

This made Lea bust out laughing and she lightly pushed me back. "Alright, fine we'll go!"

I think we had ended up watching that movie for about 3 times straight, but I am not sure because after I got through halfway on the 2nd run, I dozed off when Tom Cruise was rescuing Katsumoto. 

**Chinatown, the weird man, and the surprise at April's..  
**

Chinatown was fun! Lea knew basically where all the places to go to find anime movies and items because she bought a lot! As the morning turning into afternoon the sidewalks became crowded with tourists pouring into the small shops all the way back to Canal Street trying to find good bargains on stuff, a lot of it black market. The crowds bothered me because there were too many people that I could hardly walk around without bumping into someone! Course then you had large groups of people who were looking at items on the sidewalks and blocking up the flow of people walking. Lots of people were getting irritated by this, including me, so when they pushed to get their way through the large masses, I just pushed back. Lea had a frustrated and annoyed look on her face as she was trying to get past a large group of people to her next stop to find more anime movies. Don't EVER get between Lea and her anime! I could hear her groaning and cursing out loud as she pushed through people. I just watched her and bust out laughing. "Don't you have enough anime for us to watch, Lea?" I called after her.

"No!" She yelled back as she ran into the shop. I laughed and stayed near the shop's entrance. I wasn't going to even try and get into that mess. Street vendors who were selling black market Rolex watches and Oakley sunglasses pestering the tourists as they were walking by the different shops entertained me. I was even more entertained watching them pack up their stuff in a hurry and running down the streets at the first sign of a cop car. I so wanted to yell out "There's a cop coming!" as a trick, but I knew Lea would probably hear me and give me a huge lecture on how I am going to get myself into more trouble. 

Then something very weird happened. As I was standing there, I saw a man come out of a shop nearby. He looked around his mid thirties and clearly had some sort of Asian descent. His hair was dark black and he appeared to be around 6 feet tall and was kind of trim. He had white pants that were sort of loose like people that practice martial arts would wear. He had on a covering top with some sort of red symbol but the jacket that he was wearing covered it up. This man seemed to be very different than from anyone else on that street. He didn't make eye contact with anyone, his eyes were set straight ahead as he walked along with the crowd of people past where I was standing. That is when it happened! As I watching this guy walk with my eyes because I was intrigued by him, his head turn and he looked over at me. I mean RIGHT at me. I could feel a cold shiver run down my body as he stared at me. I looked back at him with my own gaze, my eyes and mouth slightly open from fright. He turned his head and kept walking, his face never changed expression. Confused, I watched his back as he walked. Something about him was very different, it kind of spooked me and caught my attention at the same time. 

When Lea put her hand on my shoulder, I nearly jumped 2 feet into the air! "Are you okay?" She asked, I could tell she was looking at me worriedly. "You look scared."

I shook my head and looked in the direction that the man went to see him turning a corner. "Yeah, I am fine."

Lea held up her bag full of anime DVD's. "We'll have fun later on tonight watching all of these!" She beamed. I nodded my head but did not reply, I was still kind of spooked by the guy I just encountered.

Well that was the only thing unusual that happened on our trip to Chinatown, but then again this is New York City, when is something NOT usual? What happen at April's that night is a different story and I am kind of glad it did. We reached April's that night around 8pm. It was still light outside, but not that much. Lea was starting to change from being happy to brooding as we walked down the street to April's apartment in Soho. I think she knew she would have to see Leo again and she was not happy. That had to be it, but I didn't ask. This time without hesitation, Lea was the one who knocked on the door. I heard the floorboards creak again as I heard someone come near the door. The door opened and there was April in her jeans, a yellow short sleeve shirt, and a light purple windbreaker. She was dressed as if she was going somewhere or back from somewhere. "Glad you could make it back," she smiled warmly and opened the door wider to allow us to enter.

At first I was kind of down when I followed Lea inside to see that the living room was completely empty. "So they are not here yet?" Lea asked as she crossed her arms.

"No, Don's here," April chuckled. "I made him hide when I heard the door knock. I can't be too careful with them in my apartment you know?"

"So where is he?" I asked, looking around, figuring that he must be in the back bedroom hiding. I felt a tap on my shoulder that made me jump, I let out a cry from the startle. 

"Right here," a voice replied behind me, which sounded familiar.

I looked back at him, my eyes wide, and my hand to my chest, trying to slow down my rapid beating heart from the scare. I could actually hear Lea giggle which made me feel kind of better. I looked over at her and smiled some, "How come everyone wants to make me jump like that today?" Don smiled at me.

Lea tilted her head some to the side as she kept her arms crossed, her eyes looking around the room. As I watched her, I almost thought I saw some hint of disappointment in her eyes for a brief second for it did not stay long at all. "You came by yourself tonight?"

"Well actually. Leo and Mikey were going to come over later this evening to get me if that's okay," Don said as he fidgeted some, I could tell he didn't like to be put on the spot. It was almost like as if he was hiding something. What was it? I do not know. 

I smiled some. I thought maybe it would be best if it was just Don here and not his brothers as well because that way I could say something and not be judged right away. But April had other plans for this evening that Lea and I were not aware of. I saw that Don made a slight eye contact with April.

"Actually," She began. "I was going to meet Casey tonight in the park for a quick stroll. Would you like to come with me, Lea?" Her eyes were beaming as she smiled cheerfully over at Lea.

When she asked her that, I felt my heart stopping. Immediately I knew what that meant. That mean if Lea went with her then it would be just Don and I in this apartment. I would be alone with this strange mutant turtle. I did pity him, don't take me wrong and I wanted to tell him thank you for saving my life, but I felt VERY uncomfortable knowing that I would be alone with him. I quickly shot a glance over to Lea; she could see the deep fear in my eyes. I wasn't really that scared but I was nervous, extremely nervous. 

"No I think I'll be fine here with Melinda," Lea replied which made me feel somewhat better. No offense to Donatello I was just too shy and nervous to be around him alone. The weird thing is that if Leonardo and Michelangelo were there as well then I wouldn't be so nervous if I had to stay alone with them. But this was only one of them. Why was I so nervous and frightened to stay alone with just him? Of all the turtles that Lea and I met the day before, Don seem to be the most quiet. 

I noticed another eye glance exchange between Don and April before she spoke up again, "Very well. Lea, would you come with me and I'll fix some popcorn for you in the kitchen. You know just in case you decide to watch a movie or something till his brothers come back. They should be back in about a hour at the latest." She motioned Lea to follow her into the kitchen. 

I stood there quietly, looking down at the ground. I looked up some at Don and smiled shyly. I could feel my heart fluttering which made me even more confused. If Lea knew right now how my heart was pounding, she would have probably hit me. I perked my ears when I heard distant discussion in the kitchen between Lea and April but it was so soft that I couldn't make out what was being said. I noticed that Don had lifted his gaze to the kitchen and then back to me. "Would you care to sit down?" He smiled softly as he motioned to the couch with his hand. I nodded politely and sat down on the couch, I could feel my body starting to shake some. Don had taken his seat in a brown cushion chair near the opposite end of the couch that was facing my direction. He sat straight up, as if he was tense about something. I moved my eyes off of him and back to the kitchen, seeing April and Lea walking back out with a bowl full of popcorn. 

What Lea said next, shocked me. "Hey, sis. I think I am going to go with April for a while and meet this Casey guy. But I shouldn't be too long," she smiled warmly at me.

My eyes went wide; I couldn't believe what I was hearing! I had no clue what April and her had talked about in the kitchen. For surely I thought she wouldn't at once succumb to the idea of leaving me alone with this mutant turtle that we hardly knew. I was actually surprised that she didn't get mad earlier for April and them changing the plans on us. I looked at her, I wanted to speak up and protest, but I couldn't get my mouth to open. I think she could see the slight uneasiness in me so she said, "I am sure you'll have fun!" She walked over to the door with April following her. 

A minute later they were gone. Now it was just he and I. No one else would be at the apartment for another hour. I sat there, unable to speak. I could feel my body trembling from nervousness. The weird thing is that I had no clue why I was so nervous and shy for! He was only a mutant turtle! It wasn't like he was Harrison Ford or anything! I remained sitting on the couch, my gaze off, staring at the blank television set. I didn't want to make eye contact with him. Even if he was quiet; and with my peripheral vision, I don't even think he was looking at me. The apartment grew so calm and silent. All you could hear were the distant sounds of cars going down the road outside and the sound of our breathing. If I wasn't able to hear him breathe, I don't think I would have known he was in the room with me. I could hear the clock on the wall tick slowly by the seconds. I sat there, listening to the sound of the second hand moving, keeping track of how many minutes had went by. Alright, Melinda, just 59 more minutes…


	6. Chapter 6

1I sat on the subway staring out the window at the dark walls passing by me. Mel and I had spent a terrific day in China Town. I had spent way too much money and at that point I simply didn't care. I had gotten the Kakashi plushie from Naruto I had been dying to buy for months so I was happy, but I could feel my mood dropping.

We were heading back towards April's apartment. Which meant soon we would be seeing the turtles again and seeing them meant seeing him? I sighed, tugging at the ends of my hair, pulling at the curls. I wasn't completely sure what it was about Leonardo that I found so maddening but something about him just ate at my nerves. He seemed so pompous and self serving. I felt like he was always trying to belittle me. Like my opinion couldn't possible be right when compared to his.

The aspect that annoyed me the most about the situation was even with all of my annoyance with him, I still felt a base respect for him. The way he held himself, the way he spoke, the power he commanded with a simply gesture. I envied him for all of those things. I knew I had really snapped at Melinda the night before when she had mention Leonardo and honor and I had actually surprised myself by how heated my reply had been. I had just felt that by her saying that it made him seem like the type of person I should respect and I didn't want to. I wanted to stay as far away from him as I could. Truthfully, inside I knew he had honor and for some reason the fact I knew that set me off and made me angrier.

"Lea?" Melinda's voice was soft; she was giving me a guarded look, like she wasn't sure how to approach me because I must have a rather annoyed expression on my face. I pushed away my anger and smiled at her. She was so uncertain about her own situation right now I didn't want her to have to worry about me also.

"What's up Sis?" I looked at the map showing the stops. "Oh we are almost there." I smiled, "Are you nervous?"  
She nodded mutely looking down at her hands, fidgeting with her purse.

"Do you think its wrong that I want to got back Sis, that I want to talk to him again?" She asked me an honest question and looked at me so uncertain waiting for an answer I sighed, this entire ordeal that was happening to us was beyond my normal perception. I wasn't certain what to tell her, but I knew she needed some sort of answer from me. She was second guessing herself and I knew in her shoes I would be doing the exact same thing. I was struggling with why we were doing this myself, but I didn't let on. I had to be strong for her.

"No, Mel, I don't." I shook my head smiling. "I mean if nothing else, you need to thank him for everything he did for you before you can ever set your mind at ease about all of this. And honestly, Don didn't seem like that bad of a guy. It seems like they like human friends, maybe you could become one of those to him?" I gave her a hopeful smile. Inwardly very glad that it had been Don that have saved her and not one of his brothers.

"Thank you for coming with me, Sis, I know you really weren't looking forward to this." She didn't mention him by name and I couldn't blame her. After the way I had exploded about Leonardo last night I wouldn't have said anything to me either.

"You know I am always there for you, Mel!" I patted her shoulder. "Anyway I can't let you have all of the adventure. I mean how many other times am I going to be able to say I went to talk to mutated turtles?" I smirked. "Now don't worry!" I looked up. "Here's our stop lets go!" I took her hand and we exited the subway quickly before either of us could change our minds.

We arrived at April's doorstep again. This time I knocked. April answered and saw us inside. I was immediately surprised by the fact that only Don was there. I felt odd knowing this fact and became angry with myself. Why should it matter to me who was there and who wasn't? I was doing this for Melinda and no other reason. As long as Don was here and they could talk, I should be perfectly content, but still…

I was half floored when April suggested I go somewhere with her. I could see Mel tense and told her I couldn't leave my friend alone for any reason. I thought it was actually stupid of her to ask, but held my tongue. I knew I had already been too vocal in her presence and didn't want to make a bad example of myself. I was a little surprised when she wanted me to go to the kitchen with her, but sense Melinda seemed all right with that I followed her. Figuring as long as I was in the house that Don and Melinda could use a few private moments to talk.  
As soon as we entered the room April threw some popcorn in the microwave and pulled me aside quickly, I started, surprised by her urgent expression. "Look Lea, I know you don't really trust any of us, but you really need to come with me tonight." She seemed earnest so I didn't right out brush her off. I simply crossed my arms again and leaning against the counter considered her words.

"And why, please explain to me should I leave my friend all alone with some "guy" I don't even know?" I knew my voice came out a little more coldly then I meant it to and I emphasized the word guy perhaps a little to harshly, but I simply wasn't buying into this situation just yet.

April slowly shook her head. "Listen, Don and the guys. They are some of the best… people I know. They wouldn't hurt anyone unless they were actually doing something wrong. Don's just very shy and I know if you stay here there is going to be no way he'll be able to talk to Melinda. He'll just worry about everything he says and how you will interpret it and not even try to say what he means. He needs this chance, Lea, please." She looked at me desperately and I realized that these turtles must really be very good friends of hers for her to be so concerned about them. I shifted, uneasy with my position.

"Can you promise me we will be back before the other two arrive? I can leave Mel alone with Don, but I don't know about him." I didn't speak his name and her eyebrows raised at the annoyance in my voice.

She gave me a very baffled look. "You know Leonardo isn't a bad guy, Lea. You two just got off on the wrong foot, actually he is very sweet himself and…" I cut her off with a dismissive wave of my hand.

"Can we be back before them?" I had little interest in her defending him.

She nodded, giving me a questioning look. My eyes shifted away from her gaze. I didn't like the way she was judging me. It made me uncomfortable. "Yes we can be back way before them, don't worry. What I need is for you to set Melinda at ease about you leaving. Don also can't talk to her if she thinks you are being dragged away against your will." She raised a brow at me.

"Don't worry about me April. I can handle myself." I turned and started to walk from the room.

I could hear April hitting the door to the microwave and retrieving the popcorn, she was muttering very low to herself. "You know for hating him so much you sure act like him." She slammed the door and I turned a surprised expression on my face.

"Excuse me?" I looked at her with question. I couldn't understand the implication she was making by that remark.

"Oh nothing." She put on a charming smile. " Let's go and you can tell Melinda." I walked through the door and held it for her as she exited with the food. I sighed, hoping I wasn't making a bad decision at this moment for both my friend and me. 

Melinda wasn't pleased to say the last when I told her April and I would be heading out for a while after all. In fact she looked down right frightened and I almost took my comment back until I saw the very hopeful look on Donatello's face. I cursed myself for my good nature and vowed if anything bad happened to Mel I would find some way to hurt this guy myself. Mutated turtle or no mutated turtle.

The apartment was almost stifling as we left and the fresh, cool air that hit my face felt good. I looked at the streetlights as we walked along. Watching lazy bugs circle around them. "Hey, April, is it really a god idea for us to be going to Central Park so late at night?" I turned giving her a curious look, wondering if maybe she had thought about all this as clearly as she should have.  
"Don't worry." She smiled. "I told you my friend Casey is meeting us. Trust me no one will mess with us when he's around." She almost seemed proud of this fact. I gave her a rather amused look before rolling my eyes and turning my attention back to the walk ahead of me. Something was nagging at me. Why did the name Casey seem so familiar to me? I shivered slightly and was glad I had brought a jacket with me. I hadn't been planning on being outside so long that evening.

My thoughts kept turning back to Melinda. I just hoped she was doing all right alone with Don. I could see how uncomfortable she had been with the thought of being left with him. I know I was trying to do Don a favor by going, but in a way it almost seemed unfair to Mel. She hadn't been expecting something like this. As formal as a one on one conversation, I sighed. I didn't envy her. Were I in her situation even I would be walking on pins and needles. This whole predicament was too odd for logical thought. I mean who would have thought Mel could wander into a bad part and find a "knight in shining armor". And that wasn't even starting to approach the fact he was a giant turtle.  
"So what brought you to the city, Lea?" I turned my head when April spoke. I could see she was mildly uncomfortable by our silence. Something that honestly didn't bother me, but I would try to play the "good" guest and make the proper small talk.

"Well actually I vacation here quiet often. I come here to shop a lot. Mel, well she's been down lately so when I realized I was going to be coming here for a few weeks I knew I had to talk her into coming too." I said with a matter o' fact tone to my voice, but kept a friendly smile on my face so I came across as pleasant.

April nodded. "So you guys are gonna be here for a few weeks. Where do you go shopping? I know some great stores. I find some of the cutest clothing shops." She beamed proudly at me. Maybe it was because I had been forced to leave Mel alone, or maybe it was just because I was high strung from worrying about this meeting most of the day, but my ability to remain sweet and polite was wearing thin.

"I don't come here to shop for clothes." I was blunt. Not really harsh but honest. I could see a slightly surprised look cross her face, like she wasn't sure how to reply.  
"What do you come here to shop for then?" She was puzzled.

"Anime." We reached the park and I turned into it, not offering any more information about her question then that one word.

"Oh…" Clearly she was confused and I liked it that way. She had no busy prying into my background. "Well even living here I don't really know where we have any shops for that." She shrugged. Looking apologetic. Her expression made me feel a little sorry for being so sharp with her.

"That's okay, April. Thanks for offering the help, but I know where all my shops are already." I smiled, managing to make it mostly genuine. "So April, it was my try to attempt the small talk, because I was the who had shot her down when she did. "How long have you known Don?" I figured any information I could garner about the guy I had left my friend with the better.

Her face lit up a little, apparently pleased to be discussing a topic she was familiar with. "I've known all the guys for a few years now. They're like family. Like my little brothers. They're each good guys. Some of them may have hard edges, but you can always depend on them." She smiled brightly; I knew she was trying to reassure me.

I nodded we both grew silent for a while. We walked neither talking. The park made me feel uneasy. I grew up in the country so trees and such didn't really bother me it was the knowledge there was so many places to hide in that I couldn't see around me and anyone could be there. I sighed. I wished more and more I had stayed at April's. I had a feeling this was going to be a bad idea.

"What are two babes like you two doing walking around in the dark?" My heart sank as I heard the male voice and the question. I turned swiftly expecting some confrontation, but was surprised when April merely smirked.

"Don't call us "babes" Casey Jones!" She grinned about to introduce us when both Casey and I did a double take.

"Holy crap!" he exclaimed, "You're the chick from the train." He pointed at me. I couldn't help it, the smile returned to my face at the sound of his surprised voice.  
"I thought the name Casey sounded familiar now at least I know why. Small world, I suppose." It was April's turn to look surprised.

"You two know each other?" She looked from one of us to the other.

"Yeah we meet on the subway a few days ago." Casey still looked a little surprised. "Never thought I would run into you with April. You guys know one another?" He looked at April waiting for some sort if explanation.

April looked at me with an almost cool expression on her face, if I didn't know better I would say it bordered on jealous. It took all of my power to hide the smirk that was battling to enter my face. "Lea's friend Melinda had a run in with some trouble and got help from Donnie. She's back at my place talking to him right now and Lea and I are giving them some time alone." It was April's turn to be very matter o' fact.

"Time alone?" Now Casey looked very curious. "What kind of time alone?" Casey smirked. I rolled my eyes and had to wonder why on Earth every man that existed was a huge pervert.  
"Not THAT kind of time Casey." April was thinking the same thing as me. I smirked; amused that her reaction was so close to my own. "He just wanted a chance to talk to her." She glanced down at her watch. "And judging by the time. I would say its time we start heading back in that direction. If we want to make it back to my place before Mike and Leo do." She smiled at me, knowing that was all I really wanted.

"What's the difference if we get there after Mike and Leo?" Casey fell into step slightly behind us, following as April took the lead and I was slightly at her heel.

April smirked over at me and I tired to ignore it. A bit annoyed she found my dislike for Leo so amusing. "Let's just say not everyone walking here likes Leonardo as much as we do Casey." Casey kind of looked blank for a moment. He was silent I could tell he was thinking. I waited for a while finally figuring maybe he had taken the hint and had decided to drop the subject. We walked alone quietly for a while.

"What's wrong with Leo?" Casey's brain had finally processed the question given to him. I sighed and April almost choked on a laugh.  
"We don't get along." I mumbled quietly, wishing April had not brought this subject up.

"Why?" Casey gave me such a simply look, I turned away not wishing to reply. I could feel both Casey and April looking at me, but I didn't feel I owed them any explanation. After all I hardly knew either of them.

I could almost hear the gears in Casey's head turning as he tried to comprehend what was going on. I quietly cursed April for not keeping her mouth shut. "But Don seems like a very nice guy." I tried to change the subject. "He's been really sweet to Mel."

April nodded. "Yeah Don is the sweetest of all his brothers. That why I didn't feel at all uncomfortable leaving him there with Melinda." I agreed. Feeling I had successfully taken the attention off of me. 

"Do the turtles do this a lot? Introduce themselves to people?" I had to admit, I was a little curious about all of this. April shook her head.

"No in fact, with the exception of us, this is one of the few times I have ever seen them go out of there ways to get to know certain humans better. Your friend must had made quite the impression on Don." April grinned.

I returned the expression. "Yes Melinda is very special. I'm not surprised he could see it."

"So did like you and Leo fight or something?" Casey's voice suddenly spoke up from behind us. I wanted to smack my forehead. He was STILL dwelling on what April had said earlier. Luckily I was saved by the fact we had once again reached April's apartment.

"Oh look we are here!" I smiled, sounded maybe a little too pleased. I could hear April chuckle and I shot her a dirty look and was surprised when it was more a playful expression than anything else. Was I actually getting comfortable with these people?

"Melinda should be happy to see us." April was getting out her keys… "Or maybe unhappy." She grinned at me. I rolled my eyes. Her key turned and we all entered. I couldn't hear Melinda or Donnie right away. I looked back towards the living room as Casey was relocking the door.  
"So you guy have finally returned I see." I froze; turning slowly Leonardo was standing in the hallway with a displeased expression on his face, his arms crossed. He eyes locking quickly on mine a combative look in them.


	7. Chapter 7

1**Making the right connection..  
**

I felt like I had spent an eternity in April's apartment right after Lea left with April. At first I was angry at Lea for getting up and ditching me like that! I mean it wasn't like Don was going to attack me or anything, but I felt so uncomfortable with his presence in the room. I had grown tense as I sat on the couch, my eyes were locked onto the wall straight ahead of me. I could only make out his image on the side of me, but I tried not to look at him. I am not really quite sure why I was uneasy with Donatello being there. He did seem very sweet, but for some odd reason I didn't want him near me. I am not sure why, was it because he was a freak? Okay freak is a harsh word. He was different than me, too different. I mean I know I get angry when people put down others when they are different, but Donatello was different. He wasn't even human! But if I was uneasy with him being there just because he was a mutant "freak", then why wasn't I angry towards him? You would think if I had that kind of attitude I would be very hateful to him. It was something else. I actually kind of knew what it was but the thought of it was so unbearable that I tried not to think about it. I felt like that there were butterflies in my stomach as if I was sitting in the room with a very attractive guy. But Donatello wasn't cute. Okay sort of cute, but he was a turtle for crying out loud! He probably knew the same for me and there could be nothing between us ever. I sat there for the longest time debating with myself quietly in my head. Suddenly Don's voice finally broke the silence that had existed in the room.

"Listen, I won't hurt you," he said. He seemed almost sad, just hearing it made me feel even worse about how I freaked out yesterday from seeing him the first time. He continued, "Look I know you are not quite comfortable with me being here yet and that you probably think I am such a hideous monster. But I really am not," now he sounded less soft as if he had some anger in those words. I felt so bad that I looked down at the floor some trying to gather my courage. He was right, he wasn't a monster.

Finally I spoke, but I kept my eyes to the ground. I didn't want to see his face for I thought he would be angry with me. "You're right. You're very nice and sweet, Donatello. You are not a monster. I am sorry for my behavior yesterday." I cautiously move my eyes up to him and saw that he was smiling softly at me, which kind of made me feel more comfortable. 

"It's okay," he smiled at me. "I should be pretty use to it. I know it's difficult trying to adapt to seeing something that is a humanoid that is quite not like you. You didn't know any better and I completely respect that. I just hope you will learn that sometimes things that are not quite what you think should exist are not always monsters."

I nodded my head and smiled at him. I wasn't quite too sure if he was angry with me or not by those words, but I could tell by the tone of his voice that he wasn't. I scooted over some to the right on the couch to give more space and patted the end of the couch to motion for him to come over and sit with me on the couch. I wanted to let him know that I respected him and that I wanted to make amends with him. Donatello first seemed to be kind of shocked by my gesture, but he got up and sat down on the couch. He was only about 12 inches away from me, a lot closer than I thought. He seemed so close as if he was touching me. I looked up at him and I felt myself growing shy was I looked at his smiling face. My heart grew kind of flattery by this and I tried to slow it down, not sure what it meant. It even helped more to calm myself down when I noticed that Don seemed to be kind of uncomfortable where he was too. I could tell by his facial expression that he looked a lot tenser. It seemed so cute that I smiled bigger at him. "Look I am really sorry for the way that I acted towards you yesterday. Believe me I was expecting a lot of things, but not THAT." I said smiling some towards him; a slight nervous chuckle came out of my mouth. Don just looked at me and nodded his head. "But what I really wanted to do was to thank you for helping me the other night."

"No problem," Don replied quickly. "I followed you into the Bronx that night." I looked at Don very puzzled. Did he just say that he followed me? I could feel my heart skip a beat. I have no clue what my facial expression looked like, but I think Don could tell that I was uneasy by what he just said because I saw that there was a slight redness of a blush on his cheeks. "You didn't match the description of a person that regularly would just go into that place." He stumbled. I kind of wanted to laugh some, I could tell that he was nervous some his voice was now shaky. But did that mean that he liked me or something? I mean why would he follow me around the city? But then again he DID say he saw me going into the Bronx. That meant he just wanted to look out for people. He seemed like that type of guy. You know the kind who would look after others. There was no way that Donatello actually liked me as in a crush. That was just ridiculous I mean April did say that Don was kind of shy so he probably was like this around everyone. What would make me so special? I looked away some from him, I could feel a frown on my face. Boy this was confusing me! First I think Don may like me, then I am thinking that there's no way he does and that it is foolish to think that! He's not even my species! But why do I care so much? I have no interest in him…do I? 

I could feel Don's eyes staring at me as if he was trying to read my facial expression to see what was wrong, but I think he wasn't going to ask what was wrong because next he asked, "So exactly why did you go there? I mean the Bronx isn't a safe place for anyone unless you're like my brother, Raphael." I looked over at him and I saw this huge smirk on his face. I wasn't too sure on his brother Raphael's personality, but by Raph's temper and the way he talked, he did fit the type that would go into those kinds of places. I knew exactly why I wanted to go into the Bronx in the first place. I was down about myself. I felt lonely and scared. The Bronx was calling me and I had to go forth. But I didn't want to tell this mutant turtle why I was acting the way I was. I hardly know him, how would he be able to help me? I wasn't quite sure on how to answer him since I didn't want to tell him the true reason and I didn't want to lie so I just turned my head away. I think he got the hint because he quickly blurted out that he was sorry.

Then once again there was loneliness in the room. I made a quick glance at the clock to see that I still had 40 minutes with him. Time was moving too slow! I didn't know what to say to him, I mean I already said I was sorry and I think he was kind of hurt for asking about the Bronx. My eyes lifted up to the television set and I leaned down to the coffee table in front of me to get the remote. "You want to watch some tv til the others get back?" I didn't want to be rude, but I hated just the silence. 

"Sure," Don replied. "But I don't think you'll find anything really good on right now. I know April has some movies, you can pick one out to watch if you want." He pointed to a wooden cabinet located against the wall near the tv set so I got up and walked over. I could feel myself shaking as I walked over, I felt so nervous around Donatello. I haven't felt this nervous since the time I took a bus ride up to Washington D.C. in the 8th grade and I got to sit with this guy I liked named Brandon the entire way back home. Now I was scaring myself because if I compared Don to Brandon then it means that I did have some sort of weird crush on him. But why? He's not human! He's a turtle! It's just not right. But then again what makes us know what IS right? Gah I hate being so philosophical! My eyes skimmed the videos. I had no clue what type of movie Don liked and I didn't want to choose one that he hated, but I noticed that most of the movies that April had were some kind of westerns, cheesy sci-fi flicks. I noticed on the very end was a copy of the Matrix Revolutions. That was the only movie that I think I recognized that she had. "Matrix" wasn't my top movie but still I was pretty familiar with it since my brother, Chad made me watch it over and over when he got his own copy. I turned around and showed Donatello the movie. "This one okay?"

"Sweet! I love the Matrix!" Donatello exclaimed as I saw his eyes light up. "I let April borrow that movie to get her into it. Isn't it a great movie?"

I smiled some politely and nodded my head. I mean I didn't really HATE the movie, but it was hard for me to get into and I had so many questions about it but maybe since Don is familiar with the movie he could answer my questions. If Don ever met my family I am sure he would get along with my brother on this point. I put the DVD into the player and then sat back down on the couch, handing Donatello the remote.

It was right after this moment that I felt Don's soft touch on my left arm again. I could feel his finger's soft skin touching my bare skin since I was wearing my black tank top that day since it was kind of warm in the evening. At first I was kind of shocked, but when I looked down and saw his finger gently caressing my arm where my bruise was that I received that night in the Bronx; then looked and saw the sad expression on his face, I let down my guard once more. "I can't believe how some people in this world act," Don said gently. I noticed his eyes were locked on my arm. I felt like shivering some by his gentle caress. "Well at least it is looking better," he said with a smile as he looked up and then kind of blushed, realizing that he was actually touching my arm. I giggled when I saw his face turning red again. "Sorry," he said nervously and reset his eyes back on the movie once more.

"It's okay," I reassured him as I looked back at the movie. From that moment till about I knew that I had about 5 more minutes till my hour was up we remained in silence. I kept my eyes fixed on the television but I tried to look sideways using peripheral vision to see if he was looking at the movie or looking at me. But sadly enough he was just looking at the movie. What did I mean sad? I wasn't sad! There is no point in me worrying if he was looking at me or not! I was being so silly and letting my emotions get mixed up! I finally decide to break the silence between us by asking him a question that I often have debates about with my brother from the "Matrix" movie. "Hey, Don, I have a question," I said as I turned my face back around to face him, praying that I wouldn't stutter or jumble my words together which is common for me when I get nervous talking. "But you know how Agent Smith can take over different characters from the movie or computer programs and turn them into more of him? Well why couldn't he be able to clone them but control their clone? I mean if he takes them down, he would have their program code so therefore he could just duplicate them and have complete control over them. I think that would be more efficient for him," my eyes had wandered as I was asking back to the tv, afraid of being stupid, but I finally gathered the courage to look back over at him as I completed my question. I almost wanted to cry when I saw Don look at me puzzled for a brief moment. "Uh, never mind. It's a really weird question," I said kind of sadly, I felt so embarrassed that I wanted to get up and run from the apartment.

"Melinda, I can't believe you said that," Don finally spoke, his eyes partially wider.

Gah! I felt worse! "I know, kind of lame huh?" I said back to him, wishing I could have rewound time and cut that part out.

"No! That is so cool! I have been thinking the same thing! That's amazing!" Donatello exclaimed loudly, he was looking at me, grinning from ear to ear. I swear I thought he was going to bounce off the couch in excitement. "You know I thought I would never have been able to carry such a discussion with my brothers since they are so below my level sometimes, but I can't believe this!"

I giggled some; I couldn't believe that someone else believed in the same theory. I felt kind of proud and I knew I would stick it to my little brother when I got back home from New York. Don then said, "Speaking of computer programming. Have you taken any?"

"Yeah some. I took it in high school. My teacher thought I wouldn't be able to handle it since I was a girl and no girls took his class," I said, blushing some at first from his question. "Of course I showed him when I was the 2nd to best grade in the class out of 8 people!" I grinned big; I decided to share my proud moment.

"Really? That's great, Melinda! You'll have to show me one day what you have learned and then we can converse with one another," Don said back to me, I could see the joy in his eyes. It was kind of cute to see him get hyper like that over computers.

"Yeah sure, Don. I am not that good though. I mostly like HTML stuff. But I can try to understand what you're doing," I shrugged and smiled. I looked over seeing we only had a few minutes more till Lea should be back and we were only in half of the movie. "Aww man, we won't get to see the end."

"I can fast forward it some," Don said. "I really like the end part with all the cybernetic body suits that they wear to fend off Zion."

"Aw, but I like the end when Neo faces off with Agent Smith," I said, pouting some playfully with him.

"But they are just fighting with their hands. Don't you want to see technology at its best?" Don smirked back as he leaned down to get the remote from the table.

I grinned and snatched the remote from the table before he did. "Nope!" I smirked and playfully held the remote up.

"Come on, let me see it," Don said, chuckling some.

"No, we are watching end fight," I said as I turned and pointed the remote to the tv to change the movie, but Don leaned over and grabbed the remote from my hand. "Hey! That wasn't fair, Don!"

"A ninja is never fair," Don smirked back at me and pointed the remote to the tv.

I growled out playfully and grabbed the other end of the remote to keep it away from the tv so he couldn't change it. "Hey!" Don said as he laughed. We started to have a tug of war match with the remote back and forth. I held strongly onto the remote, determined NOT to let go. Don was trying to use one hand but when he saw me use both hands on the remote, he said, "No using two hands!"

I giggled and poked my tongue out at him as I held tightly onto my end of the remote with both of my hands, pulling as hard as I could to my body. "Very well," Don said and he put his other hand on the side of the remote near his other and pulled tightly as hard as he could to himself. He was clearly MUCH stronger than me and I fell over against him on the couch. I was almost on top of him on the couch. Immediately I think both of us stopped. I could feel my heart pounding really hard from him being this close to me and I could feel his pounding hard because when I let go of the remote with one hand, it landed on his plastron so I could feel his heart beat. I looked up at him, I felt my face flush and I think Don was the same way. That's when I heard the door to the apartment starting to open…


	8. Chapter 8

1The look on Leonardo's face made my mood fall. I could see he wasn't just a little annoyed like he had been the day before, but something had downright pissed him off and it seemed to somehow involve us. I looked back at April and Casey. I honestly didn't want to fight with him for Mel's sake and was hoping maybe one of them would take care of his disposition.

April stepped forward sighing lightly. "Yeah Leo…" She seemed a little lost at his apparent hostility herself. "I needed to go get Casey and I took Lea with me. I didn't think it was that big of a deal." She gave him a confused look as she removed her light windbreaker.

"Alright!" Leo almost growled. "You're just lucky I showed up with Mike when I did, or the entire situation would have been MUCH more difficult to explain." His frown deepened and he looked away from all of us. 

"What do you mean, what situation?" I finally couldn't stay quiet anymore because he was being so cryptic about something that I knew dealt with Melinda. My eyes started to scan the rooms swiftly. "Where ARE Melinda and Don anyway?" A knot started to form in my stomach.  
He turned. Glaring brutally at me. His expression bordering on cruel. "They are in the kitchen with Michelangelo, I was waiting to get an explanation from all of you about why you left them here alone before I spoke to them. I was hoping you would actually have a decent reason."

I didn't enjoy the way he was speaking to me. I could feel his loathing. I went to push past him. I wasn't going to take this kind of verbal abuse from him for any reason. He was acting stupid and I wanted no part of it. I was shocked when I felt him grab my arm as I walked by, stopping me mid stride and turning me to face him.

"I'm not done talking to you." He tone was very demeaning. I pulled against his grip and while he didn't tighten it, he also didn't let go. "Why would you just leave your friend alone here? What were you thinking?" He voice raised, I could hear chair moving and feet shuffling from the kitchen and I knew Mike, Don and Mel could hear him yelling and were coming to see what was wrong.

"I was thinking that I trust Donatello! Now LET GO of me!" I wrenched my arm away from him roughly. Feeling myself stumble away from my sheer force. "I don't see why it should matter to you what I do in regards of my friend!" My voice was taking a harsh tone in return of his. I could see Casey about to step forward out of the corner of my eye, but April held him back. Him defending me might actually make the whole situation worst.

Leonardo growled then. A feral noise. His annoyance seemly multiplying ten fold. "It's MY business when I walk into April's apartment and find YOUR friend sprawled across MY brother." He was breathing harder and his voice was getting louder.

My eyes must have grown as wide as silver dollars. I turned towards the noise of the door opening to the kitchen and stared at stark shock as everyone walked out. Mel noticed my reaction right away and I saw her flush a bright red.

"Lea, you have to let me explain, it's not as bad as Leonardo is making it out to be. It was an accident." She gave me a pitiful look. I was befuddled. What did she mean? Why would she be getting so close to Don, even if he was nice, he still was a giant turtle, not exactly boyfriend material.  
Leonardo snorted over to the side of me. "So what? Now not only are you admitting to being on top of my brother you're going to call touching him in such a manner an accident? Did touching one of us disturb you?" Leo now turned on Melinda, his breathing becoming staggered from trying to control his rage.

I saw both Don and Melinda's faces become shocked, echoing mine. Leonardo's words were very harsh and I could see Melinda's cheeks flush more. She looked like she might even be near tears. Even in my desperate confusion, I couldn't stand to see my friend made so upset. My eyes narrowed again and I spun on Leonardo, my own anger flaring up to a peak.

"That isn't fair, Leonardo. How DARE you blame Melinda for everything! You know it takes TWO people to cause an accident and I am certain whatever happened, Donatello played just as equal of a part in the situation. Don't you dare make him sound like the innocent victim!" My fists balled. I wanted nothing more then scream in his face for being so outstandingly rude, but I held back, but I was walking on pins and needles now. I was very close to losing what little composer I had left.  
Leonardo glared at me. Crossing his arms in the superior fashion that REALLY pissed me off. "Listen, Lea. We never asked for either of you to step into our lives, maybe you should both realize this fact. We were doing fine taking care of ourselves before you entered and added all this conflict and confusion. Maybe you both should just go AWAY." He snarled lightly, teeth baring.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see a completely appalled expression cross Donatello's face. What his brother said had obviously upset him greatly. Enough that he flushed more red then I would think someone with green skin could and turned and slamming the kitchen door back, turned and walked from the room. "Look now you upset Don." Leo was still glaring at me.

I opened my mouth about to scream at him. I had SO many things that were just fighting to burst forth about what I thought about him and the things he was saying, but before I could even blink Melinda stepped between us and she was glaring into my face.

"Haven't you done enough now Lea!" I could see she was visibly very worried. "Just STOP, be quiet! Just quit it!" She turned from me; I thought I heard her sob as she ran from the room and into the kitchen.

I stood there shocked. I had simply been trying to defend my friend and I had been punished for doing so. I could feel something inside of my snap and I looked down. Hurt coursing through my body like some dangerous drug. I could feel depression hit me. I was being pushed away and left alone again. I couldn't shrug it off. It hit me like an axe. I had to bit my lip to fight away my own tears.

"Now look everyone is so upset…" I could hear Leonardo about to go off on another tirade and I simply couldn't take it anymore. Tears sprang up to my face and I let out a choked sob. He froze not finishing what he was saying and stared at me surprised.

"Look, Leonardo if you hate me that's fine. I'll leave you alone, just please don't blame Melinda and don't make her unhappy." I looked up at him, my own anger gone, having been replaced with self-pity. He was looking at me a little blankly, like he wasn't sure how to handle this new situation.

"I'm going back to the hotel. I am certain Don will make sure Melinda gets back safely." I didn't even look at him; I turned on my heel, drowned in the depressive feelings consuming me. I pushed right through April and Casey and didn't say a word to either. I was done. I slammed the door shut as I left and started to make my way down the sidewalk. Wiping away tears as I walked.

I've had very few times in my life when I have felt as alone as I did as I walked down the street in New York City that night. I could hear sirens blaring somewhere in the background noise but I ignored them. My mind was consumed by what had just happened. I couldn't understand how some how I had been blamed for the fight. I had been the one trying to defend Mel and Don. Leonardo had been the antagonist and NOTHING had been said to him.

I sighed in frustration. How come HE got off scot-free? How was he SO prefect that he didn't have to take an ounce of the blame for the conflict. It wasn't fair. I felt betrayed. I felt belittled. It was like no matter how hard I tried my best, so matter how good I was I always ended up in the wrong.

I stopped as I got to the subway tunnel, I looked down inside for a few minutes. I could feel the warm air from below wafting up but I had no actual ambition to go down. I started to wonder if anyone would even miss me if I didn't go right back to the hotel. I wondered if anyone would even care. 

Sidestepping, I walked around the entrance of the subway and continued my journey down the street. At the moment I wasn't really heading anyway in particular. Just wandering. Allowing the night air to clear my senses. Watching others as they passed me. Trying not to think about what just happened.

Somehow my feet found there way to Chinatown. I am not even really certain how, but whenever I am upset I somehow gravitate towards anime. Slowly the scent in the air was replaced by cooking noodles and fish. There were more people on the streets bustling around. I was pushed a few times and got a bit annoyed. I hated being jostled.

I walked past a few of my favorite shops and was sad, but not surprised to see they were all closed. Shopping would have done me a world of good at the moment. Just losing myself in my devotion to my hobby, instead of the harsh reality that was surrounding me. I started to wonder if maybe I should just head back to the hotel, when I recognized a lit sign ahead.

Speeding up I could smell the full aroma of the noodle shop ahead of me. It has been one of my favorite places to eat sense I started to hang out in Chinatown on trips. The family that owned it was very nice and very patient as I spoke very little Japanese and they spoke very little English, but somehow we always communicated. I wasn't really hungry, but at this point that really didn't matter. It was simply being in the place that would make me feel better. I rushed to push open the door and step inside.

The few heads inside turned as I entered and few curious stares lingered. I didn't really look like the average customer. That didn't matter to me; I adored their beef noodle bowl. I could eat two when was I was really hungry and felt like being a complete pig. The owner always thought this was cute for some reason, I still wasn't completely sure why, but it amused me when he would bring my second bowl with great pomp and circumstance.

I truly doubted I would be eating two bowls, this night but that wasn't important. I could feel my mouth water at the familiar smells and was surprised to find I was a little hungry. I sat down at the counter next to an older Asian man. He nodded politely then continued reading his paper. I returned the nod and then turned to the server that was approaching.

It was the owner. He recognized me. I could tell because he bowed his head a few times and pointed towards the beef bowl. I had to laugh. No matter what happened my reputation seemed to be held here in a concrete fashion. I nodded, smiling. He came back a few moments later with tea. I nodded my head continuing to smile as I took the warm liquid from him. I inhaled its scent. It was jasmine tea, my favorite.

I drank deeply, as he came back to also serve my food. I nodded my head politely one last time as he left my order and went a couple of people down to help someone else. I picked up the chopsticks resting lightly on there holders in front of me and studied them. I fished for some noodles and ate them. Savoring the unique taste that the beef bowl from this shop seemed to have. I ate silently, trying to suppress any thoughts from entering my mind.

I caught other customers glancing at me. I knew it was getting a little late at night for one girl like me to be wandering alone in this part of the city, but truthfully I didn't care. I wasn't even certain if I wanted to go back to the hotel. This whole situation was so odd. Why would Melinda have been laying on top of Donatello? Did she like him? If she did what did that mean?

And Leonardo, why in all the conflict HE had caused had I been blamed. I slammed my teacup down a little too hard as I thought and I saw a few heads turn. It wasn't fair. It almost felt like Mel was abandoning me. I sighed. Maybe I just wasn't cut out for all of this. I wondered if maybe I should just head home. I knew if I walked a few blocks I could get a cab. Get back to the hotel room hopefully before Melinda and pack my stuff and be gone.

I wondered if she would even care that I had left, or if maybe she was still angry with me about what happened. Like I could somehow control what Leonardo did to his brother. I was surprised to look down and see all my noodles gone. I had been hungrier then I first assumed. That or I had just eaten, as I was distracted. The owner came back up and pointed to my beef bowl, asking in his own way if I wanted another. I forced a broad smile and shook my head. Rubbing my tummy lightly showing I was full. He nodded agreeable and collected my bowl and chopsticks, but left me the tea to finish.

I sat and drank the last of my tea still thinking. I still had about a week and a half of vacation left. Maybe I should head somewhere else. I wondered where else I would enjoy and how much fun I would have alone. I realized that I should just head home. Home was what I needed at the moment. A place to regroup and think about everything that had happened in the last two days.  
I suddenly recalled telling Leo about how if he hated me he should just leave me alone. I drained the last of my tea bothered by why I would even think of such a thing. And I realized quiet to my dismay that one of the things that was bothering me was the fact that Leonardo seemed to dislike me so much. I couldn't understand why. I thought he was a pompous ass, why should it matter to me what he thinks of me. I dug into my purse and threw down the money for my meal and with a small bow to the shop owner I exited.

My heart didn't feel any lighter as I left but at least now my head was clear and I could think. I was going to go get a cab and get back to the hotel. I was just going to leave. I figured I would write Melinda a note explaining that I was sorry if I offended her or Donatello because that hadn't been my intention and that I would now stay out of her way to pursue whatever she decided to do.

I bundled my jacket more tightly around myself. The breeze was getting cold and it cut into me. I walked down one block, my eyes scanning for a cab and then another. Nothing had passed me yet and I was beginning to worry about my timeframe. I needed to get back before Mel or else I would have to face her and I didn't think I could stand that cold glare she had given me again.

"You lost little girl?" I froze, cursing my distracted attention as I turned to be greeted by the smirking faces of a group of five Asian men. One of them looked vaguely familiar. I was pretty certain he had been in the noodle shop with me. He had probably seen what a space case I was and decided to follow me. I cursed myself all over again.

"No, I am fine, thank you. Just heading home." I turned to start walking again, but didn't get far as they all moved forming a sort of loose circle around me cutting off any path of escape I may have had.

"Funny I don't think your going anywhere…" The lead guy who had spoken before grinned maliciously at me. Pulling a long butterfly blade from his pocket. I never even had time to react or think before a form fell right from above and between us.

"I don't think you want to use that…" The sight that met me shocked me. Leonardo landed as gracefully as a mountain cat and stood slowly unsheathing the katanas that were strapped to his back. "She is under MY protection and if you try anything with her you will have to go through me first. And you DON'T want to do that trust me." He growled, low and long. It was a noise that was very much more animal in nature then human. "If you turn and leave now, I'll be able to over look this. If you attack, I do not hold my self accountable for my actions." Even not able to see his facial expression I could just feel the authority he commanded, it was amazing. I was in awe of him at that moment.

The men all exchanged looks. The fight seemed to have left them suddenly. "We do not want something that belongs to a creature like you anyway." The lead guy spit at Leonardo's feet and trying to save face for his tough image sauntered away. The rest of his lackey's followed, all grumbling about there bad fortune.

My heart was beating so fast I felt like it was going to burst outwards from my chest. I simply closed my eyes for a moment and pushed back tears of both relief and fear. "Thank you." I spoke to Leonardo's back as he watched my would be attackers walk away. He turned at the sound of my voice, placing his weapons back inside there holders, he tugged my arm lightly.  
"Climb to the roof. Its too open here to talk." I followed his lead without question. At that point I certainly didn't want to get left on the street no matter what else happened. He helped my over the side of the roof and I fell down into a sitting position a look of complete shock still on my face. I couldn't believe what had almost just happened to me and how lucky I was to escape unharmed.

"You know how stupid it is to be walking alone this time of night don't you?" He leaned against the edge of the roof and then slide down to sit next to me. Studying me considering my words and actions carefully. Earlier this would have infuriated me. Now I was just so relived and grateful to be safe I simply smiled.

"Hindsight is 20/20 I suppose. I guess it seemed like a good idea at the time isn't a valid excuse?" I shook my head I felt so stupid for not seeing the danger I had been putting myself in. I had wandered all over the city, aimlessly. I was lucky I hadn't been attacked sooner. Then realization suddenly hit me.

"How did you find me?" If I had been wandering that long, how did Leonardo know to save me. It was his turn to look away. He looked down at the roof below us. Even in the uncomfortable silence we where in he looked so noble and it annoyed to a little to realize that and to think I must look so much like a scared, flapping little bird.

Finally his eyes lifted to meet mine. "Your words…when you said I hated you. It wasn't true. I don't even know you well enough to have any actual negative feelings for you. I didn't want you to leave thinking I hated you." He sighed. " I'm not really even sure why, but anyway I followed you. I was very surprised how far you wandered and became more concerned the longer you stayed out. I watched you put yourself in danger and knew I could stop it so I did." He said it in a very matter of fact type of way. Most men would have bragged, but he seemed to have no need for that. He had helped me to do the right thing, not to make himself look heroic. I was once again impressed.

"Well I am grateful." I turned away unable to hold his stare. Feeling a little odd. I brushed it off, smirking lightly. "Do you and your brothers do this a lot? I mean rescue people?" I was curious. First Don had rescued Mel and now Leo me.  
He shrugged. He seemed a little uncomfortable by the question. "Often enough I guess. We try to help where we can."

"You must have a lot of grateful people." I nodded, wondering how you didn't hear more about these men's heroic exploits.

Leonardo's tone became hard again, he eyes narrowing. "Most people aren't grateful. Most blame us for what happens to them and shun us for even trying to help them." He sighed loudly looking away from me. I felt bad for bringing up what was obviously a touchy subject.

"Well most people are stupid." I was blunt with my reply and I really did believe it was true. "What you just did was amazing. You deserve such allocations for it." I sighed. " I hope you can settle for a very big thank you and the knowledge that I don't dislike you either. Even if you are a pain." I smiled at him as he turned to look at me with a quizzical expression that quickly turned into a smirk.

"Well you aren't the first person that have ever told me that and you certainly won't be the last, but you aren't exactly easy to get along with either. You like to fight more than any other human women I have ever met." He gave me a bit of a confused look. Like he couldn't understand my being so hostile.

"Well I am usually not that bad, I guess you just press my buttons." I chuckled then felt myself flush thinking about how stupid of a thing that was for me to say. Leo turned and didn't answer. Instead giving a thoughtful look up to the sky. I watched him for a moment. As he looked up at the stars, studying them at length. Finally he turned back to me.

"I'll help you get back to your hotel. We can head over a few blocks staying right on the roof tops and from there, the streets get busy enough for you to climb down and SAFTLEY hail a cab. I'll watch until you get inside." He rose offering me a hand. "And you better go back. You two girls seem to be good at getting into trouble." I flushed feeling stupid because I had gotten myself into such a dumb situation.

"Yes well…" I stood taking his offered hand. "I was stupid, but I was upset." I shifted uncomfortably. He looked at me for a moment. I could see he wanted to inquire about what I had been upset about. His face was very curious and I was preparing the best sounding answer when he suddenly turned.  
"Hurry up or I'll leave you here." He started to walk away and I was shocked. He hadn't asked and now he was threatening to leave me alone.

"Wait up!" I ran after him, very grateful at the thought of heading back to my hotel room and my bed for rest. I was suddenly exhausted. I knew I would have to face Mel and that would be hard, but it would be worth it to be safe. 

For his rushed warning Leonardo was very slow and patient with me helping me travel over to the road he deemed safe. My perception of him was changing. Maybe he wasn't that bad of a guy. I climbed down the fire escape to the street level again and looking up could see him watching over me, his bandana caught up in the wind and blowing.

An odd feeling gripped me. I turned, started to walk swiftly to hail a cab, arm raised I turned to look at him again, but he was already gone, or at least out of sight. I slid into a cab that stopped in front of me, ready to get back to the hotel now. I couldn't face anymore-conflicting odd emotions; right now what I needed most was rest.


	9. Chapter 9

1**Here we go again..**

I don't know exactly why I yelled at Lea the way I did. I kind of regret it. I normally don't yell at people like that, especially my friends. I wasn't very angry with her, I was just so frustrated on what just happened between Don and I, then hearing her and Leo go at it again just made me feel even worse. I felt so bad for Don, especially when I saw the look on his face when he got upset when Leo said that he wished that Lea and I would just leave.

I walked to the back of April's apartment to the small extra room to where I knew Don must have gone. The door was slightly cracked open, and light was shining out. I could hear ruffling and the sound of a bag being unzipped. I walked softly up to the door and knocked on it gently. I heard Don's familiar voice say, "It's open."

I opened the door gently and I saw Don sitting on the edge of the small bed that was in the room. There was a brown duffle bag on his right side, which was unzipped. In his hands was a circuit board. It looked to be something like a motherboard from a computer. I could see him staring down at the motherboard, studying it tremendously. "Are you okay?" I finally asked him. I stood by the door, I was kind of afraid of getting closer because I wasn't too sure on how he was right now around me after Leonardo and Michelangelo walked in.

I can still see what happened over in my head. When I had fell on top of Donatello, the door to the apartment had opened and in walked Leonardo and Michelangelo. I could see the immense anger in Leonardo's eyes. He immediately had crossed his arms and I could feel his cold stare on me. "Am I INTERRUPTING anything?" Leo had asked us. His voice was so low it almost scared me. I looked at him and then back at Don. I got off of Don, but it was too late, the way we were totally did not look right. 

I remember Don's voice was shaking as if he was kind of scared also on Leonardo's tone. "Oh, Leo…are you back so soon?" I noticed that Don had scooted as far away from me as possible on the couch. I let my eyes move over and fall upon Michelangelo. He was almost about to bust out laughing. I could see him making teasing faces at Don on the situation. Leo's voice made my eyes move back over to him.

"I'll be outside to wait for the others to return," he said as he gave me the cold glare once more. I watched him turn and leave, pulling on Mikey's arm to make him go with him. The door slammed shut. I don't know for sure how long Don and I sat there till Lea and the others got back. I felt like as if we were being made there to sit there and to think about what we had done as if we were being punished. But we didn't do anything wrong!

Don didn't even look at me when he finally answered my question, "I am fine. Why wouldn't I be?" He chuckled some, but I could tell it was a nervous chuckle. His eyes stayed on the motherboard. I stood there at the door and watched him. I knew he was not telling the truth. But I felt kind of sorry for him. I really hoped I didn't make his brothers mad at him for me coming over. I mean all I did was to come over and thank him for saving me. I was just trying to be nice and be appreciative. But as I stood there and watched Don, I felt myself kind of drawn to him. He was hiding things from me and probably from his other friends and family. He seemed to be the kind of bottler of the family, not expressing emotion as much. After awhile I found him to be kind of amusing staring at the motherboard as if he was studying it. "You know you can tell me the truth, Don," I smirked some as I watched him. I could see the guilt written all over his face when I said this to him. He looked up curiously as if he was amazed to see what I had seen right through him. "I mean I know you must be hiding what is really wrong with you because nobody can stare at a motherboard for that long period of time." I smirked. I was happy to hear a soft, happy chuckle from Don's mouth as he put the motherboard back into his bag. "So you going to tell me?" Don looked up at me for a moment as if he was hesitating. I could see like he really wanted to tell me, but something was holding him back. He let his gaze fall back down on the floor; I saw a frown appear on his face. This made me frown because I knew part of him must have been sad from having his brother mad at him. "Don…look I am really sorry for making Leonardo mad at you. Maybe I shouldn't have come back today, but I really wanted to tell you thank you. It would be wrong of me not to. I'll tell him if he wants to be mad at anyone, then it should be me because I should have never came today." I hate to feel like I am a burden to people. I always hated throughout my life when I felt like I was annoying to people. 

"No, today was not your fault, Melinda. What happened was an accident. Anyone could have fallen. I shouldn't have pulled the remote that hard to make you lose your balance," Don replied, his gaze was still off of me and this kind of troubled me, but I am not sure why. "If Casey had fell then Leonardo would have just laughed. It's something else…" His voice trailed off and I could see that he had looked up. His eyes now were staring at the wall.

"Well what is it then?" I asked him, I was very curious to know what was going on. I felt kind of bad, I could see the sadness in his eyes and hear it in his voice as he spoke.

Don let out a very deep sigh; I could see that this really troubled him. "Nothing. Don't worry about it." He got up and zipped up his bag. I felt so helpless for him. Don was kind of like my friend now even though I hardly knew him. 

I walked over to him and gently touched his arm from behind. "Please tell me. You helped me and I want to help you…"

Don sighed heavily again and sat back down on the bed. He sat there for at least a minute, pondering about something. Then I finally saw him lift up his head; his eyes had locked up to mine. "Leo's upset because he knows that I like you, Melinda…"

As soon as he said this, I felt my body grow kind of wobbly. It was just so hard to comprehend. I knew what he meant also when he used the term "like." I felt emotions swarming inside my head, making me stand there for like an idiot for at least 2 minutes. I could hardly talk because my heart beat rate had increased. "B-but you hardly know me, Don." I said. I don't know why I was trying to protest against this because deep down inside I knew I kind of liked him too, but I was just nervous and overwhelmed and unsure about everything that I didn't know what to do. I needed Lea there to be with me. I felt trapped and helpless. 

"I-I know…" Don had stuttered back. "But ever since that day I saved you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I want to get to know you, Melinda. I never had feelings like this before so I know there must be something about you." He looked up at me with his eyes once more; I could see him pleading to me. I looked away; I couldn't bear to look at him again. Here he was basically pouring his heart to me and I didn't know what to do! I was so confused that I felt so frightened. I felt myself pushing him away some as I started to back away.

"Look, Don. It can't work out between us. It just wouldn't be right! You're a turtle and I am a human! I can't like you or for even that matter love you…I am sorry. I should just leave," I stammered. I couldn't control what was being said. I just wanted to get out of there. I felt so scared, lost and confused. I didn't know what to do! I just wanted to leave there! I walked out of the room, leaving Don sitting there. His face was filled with confusion, pain, and shock as well. But I didn't want to stand there and look at him anymore. I walked down the hallway to the door. I felt the apartment swirling in my mind. I was so troubled that I felt tears coming to my eyes. I walked past Casey and April who were standing there looking at me confusedly. Michelangelo was standing beside them as well. At first when I got up to him he was grinning from ear to ear, but when he saw the look on my face, I saw that he looked at me shocked as well. "I-I am sorry, April. I-I have to be going now. I'll give you a call in a couple of days." I said quickly as I opened the door, my feet seemed to feel like they didn't want to work.

"Wait, isn't Don suppose to make sure you get home okay?" April asked as I opened the front door.

I knew that my voice was trembling terribly at that point. I remember I could hardly get my words out. "N-no..I'll be fine…trust me," I said quickly. Not even looking at her, I opened the door and walked out of there quickly. I reached the street and started to walk at a quick pace. I felt so frightened that I even began to run some from Soho, going towards Midtown once more.

As I got closer to Times Square, I heard a familiar song playing nearby. It was "Monsters" by V Shape Mind. I looked around and noticed that the song was coming from a shop, across the street. I wasn't exactly in Times Square yet, but pretty close. I looked down at my watch to see that it was almost 9:30pm but I was sure that Lea wouldn't be too worried about me. After all, I did yell at her to leave so I was sure that she wouldn't care how late I came back. Besides I was near Times Square, only about 8 blocks away. I could already hear the sound of busy cars nearby so I wasn't in any danger. I made my way across the street over to the shop where I heard my song playing. On the left side of the shop was a dark alley and then on the right side was a barbershop, which was already closed for the day. I stood there for a moment, trying to look inside the windows at the shop to see what it was about. I was very surprised to see that it was like a **Hot Topic**. There were many heavy metal band shirts inside including chains, necklaces, tons of gothic stuff. I still had quite bit of money left on my trip so I decided that maybe some shopping would help ease my mind. I was so happy as I walked inside hearing my song playing. Luckily the song had just begun when I got there so I could hear it playing.

I walked around looking at the different band shirts. Yeah this did make me feel like I was at home. The employees even were wearing body piercings, had dyed hair and chains. I found a necklace that I liked that had a Celtic knot on it. It was a Celtic knot symbol on top of this pendent that looked like jagged circle, almost like a ninja throwing star, then the necklace chain itself were chains. I thought it was pretty neat and it was on sale for $6.00 so I decided to go ahead and buy it, to spoil myself. As I walked up to the counter to pay for it, I heard the door opened and about a large group came inside the store. It was 3 guys, one with purple hair, one with blue hair, and the other bright green hair, and a woman who had red streaks in her hair. They all were wearing dark black gothic like outfits and chains and body piercings everywhere. Yeah they totally match this store. "Yo, Chris! We are going down to the harbor tonight, you want to come?" The guy with green hair said as he walked up to where I was standing. I was assuming that Chris was the guy who was ringing up my necklace.

"Sure, I'll go. Midnight?" Chris said as he looked over at me to get my money out. 

"Yah, we'll see ya there then," he said as he smiled at him then he looked down at the necklace. "Nice. Good choice, girlfriend." He smirked some at me as he turned to walk back over to his group. I giggled some as mumbled a thank you as I handed the cashier my ten-dollar bill. 

I walked out of the store and stopped near the left side of the store to get my necklace out of my bag. I was so happy to actually buy something. It kind of erased what totally happened earlier that day. See it does help to go shopping when you feel bad about stuff! I use to spoil myself all the time after tests at college but now I am learning that whenever something bad comes up, not even school related, you should just go shopping to buy you something! I was just about to put on the necklace, when I heard a familiar voice coming from the alley. It was the same guy with the green hair in the shop! Curious, I stepped closer to the alley and peered and saw the guy with the green hair and his friends down around the middle part of the alley. I never noticed how long that alley was. They must have been at least 50 feet away from me. I couldn't really make out exactly everywhere thing they were saying just sometimes when their voices got louder. Especially when I heard them cheer out when I saw another group of people who were dressed like them walking up to them. My eyes went wide when I saw a large guy appear from the new group. He was tall, I mean must been clearly over 6 feet tall. His body width must have been almost 2-3 feet because this guy was very huge! He had blonde hair that went into a ponytail and he was wearing different clothes from them. His was mainly just black with no chains. However, he did have a tattoo on each arm but I couldn't make out what they were. Clearly, I think he was the leader of the group because he was talking to them. About a few minutes later, they had turned and were walking away down to the opposite end of the alley. I could hear them laughing and making remarks to one another as they were walking. I watched them walk away and then looked down at my necklace. I looked back up and decided to follow them some. I got down to the middle of the alley where they were originally. They had already turned the corner of the alley. Suddenly an empty can bounce near me from behind. I turned around and didn't see anyone. I looked up and saw a dark silhouette on a fire escape near the roof. This time I knew who it was. It was Donatello. He was watching over me still. I looked up at him for a brief moment and then turned to walk my way back out of the alley. I felt really bad. I probably completely broke his heart and he was still watching over me to make sure I wouldn't get myself into trouble.

I walked back into the hotel and made my way up to the room. Amazingly Lea didn't show up till about 30 minutes after I arrived. When she first entered the room, both our eyes met. I was curious on where she was, but it wasn't my place to ask since I was the one who told her to leave me alone. I could see the pain still in her eyes so I spoke up first. "Lea, we need to talk." I sat on my bed with my legs crossed, Indian style.

"Alright…," She said as she sat on her bed and faced me. I was a bit surprised on how she was acting because she seemed a lot calmer than I thought she would be. 

"Look, I am sorry for everything. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It wasn't your fault. I was just confused and frustrated on the whole event. Look, it's not what Leo thinks it to be. See Don and I were watching a movie, we started to fight over the remote and when he pulled hard, I accidentally fell on top of him. But that's it," I said looking at her.

"Okay," She said. "So there's nothing going on between you two? Because you can just tell me if there is."

"Well I do have to tell you something," I said. "Donatello likes me. He told me so. He said that was another reason why Leonardo was so angry against all of us. I don't know what to do. I broke his heart, Lea," I sighed some heavily. I felt so bad, I could still see the look on Don's face when I left April's apartment. "I told him that we couldn't be together because I am a human and he's a turtle. Right? There's no way, right?" I looked at her for a moment and then quickly said, "Besides I don't like him anyways." But Lea "What am I going to do?"


	10. Chapter 10

1I was surprised to see Mel back already when I entered the hotel room. My own mind was still a bit cluttered. Many different emotions grasping me as I unlocked the door. It was the look on Melinda's face. A mixture of shock and worry that drew me back from my own complications.

I listened, both concerned and confused as she confessed what Donatello had told her to me. I could feel my eyes grow very wide no matter how much I tried to hide my shock. I couldn't quiet believe Don had confessed such blatant feelings for her. I mean I had assumed that he had a crush on Melinda, but I didn't think it was going this far.

As she spoke to me, I listened to her questions the way they were worded and watched her body language and suddenly a thought struck me. Melinda liked Donatello too. She seemed much more concerned about if there relationship could actually work out then she did about him simply liking her. It dawned on me as I listened that what she really wanted was my support to say that this could be a quality relationship for her and honestly I didn't know if that was an answer I could give.

She sat looking at me. Waiting for me to say something. To make her feel better I was dumbstruck. "Well, Melinda, this is a rather odd situation." I moved to sit on my bed, tossing my jacket on the chair across from me. "I mean if you're upset so much that you hurt his feelings, maybe you do feel something for him too?"

It felt odd for me to say this. I mean I was talking about my friend liking a giant Turtle. Yet even as I spoke to her, I could feel my own thoughts drifting back to the way Leonardo had looked as he stood on top of the building watching over me and the warm, safe feeling it gave me. I forced myself to come back to reality. It was simply the shock of my attack that was causing me to have these odd feelings. I felt like if I slept on everything I would realize how stupid it was that I so awe struck by his act.

"Lea, how can you say that!" Melinda's scared words drew me back into the reality at hand. "I mean how could you imply that I LIKE him." She gave me a nervous look. It wasn't an annoyed one like she should have if she actually disagreed with my statement, but more worried. Like she feared my statement was true.

"Mel, your asking me what I think you should do? I think you should think long and hard, because a lot has happened in the last two days and it could be clouding your clear judgment. Don't confuse gratitude with actual devotion." My voice came out cold and I wasn't sure why.

Mel looked hurt; I wasn't expressing the idea's she had been hoping for. I knew I wasn't being very supportive, but to be perfectly honest I didn't know what to say. I could see her feelings rising as tears sprang into her eyes. She chocked back a small sob, her expression turning harder.

"Like you would understand any of this anyway. You can't even STAND any of them can you? You and Leonardo all you do is scream at each other. You probably think they are all as arrogant as he is." Mel's fists bawled, as she leaned forward her words filled with poison.

I drew back, both shocked and strangely offended. The next words left my mouth before I computed them in my mind. "He isn't arrogant. Leonardo is FAR from it." It was my eyes turn to grow wide with shock at my words. My hand flying up to cover my mouth before anything else asinine escaped me.  
Melinda stopped and stared at me for a few minutes. Trying to comprehend that I had just yelled at her defending this man whom I supposedly hated. "Lea, why…?" She stopped, staring at me. "What's going on?" Her next question was flat. I could feel tension growing between us.

"Nothing. Look it was stupid of me to even say that. I think I am lacking sleep and it is causing me to lose my mind." I looked away from her, emotions swirling inside of me in a torrent. "Look, Mel I think whatever is going on you need to talk to Don again. I think whether you like him or not, you own him that much. You own him the chance to say good bye or for you two to decide together what you want to do." I was trying to focus, stay calm. Help her.

"You think I should talk to him again?" Melinda sounded skeptical. "I mean, don't you think that will hurt him more?" The hopeful look on her face betrayed her. Talking to him again was just what Mel wanted to do.

"Which would hurt you more Melinda: Being let down gently, during an adult, serious conversation or having someone just run out on you never to talk to you again?" Focusing completely on Melinda forced me to push my own conflicts aside. Something I was happy to do.  
Mel sighed, and nodded. "You're right, but I need to think. I don't know if I can just face him again. I did hurt him badly." I looked at her with pity. I didn't want her to hurt from this anymore then I honestly wanted Don too.

"Well do what makes you feel most comfortable, sis. Or else you will just end up unhappy with the situation and that will just make things worst." I smiled positively at her. "But I have a feeling whatever you want, you can work this out, and you know I am here for you, no matter what!" Melinda looked better. She looked hopeful now and I felt like the conversation was closed.

I rose and excused myself to brush my teeth. I washed up and got ready for bed, keeping my mind carefully blank. Thinking about nothing else, but how comfortable the pillow was going to be under my head. I walked out and threw back the covers, sitting back down on the bed. Mel was writing something. I wasn't sure what and didn't pry to ask.

"Where were you tonight by the way?" Melinda's voice caused my face to rise to meet her again. My mouth ran dry. For some reason I really didn't want to answer that question.  
"Just in Chinatown. Visiting a few places." I shifted; looking down at my Kakashi plushie I had bought that day, trying to avoid direct eye contact. Melinda could clearly read my discomfort.

"What happened in Chinatown?" Now her face was just plain curious. She could easily tell I was hiding something from her.

"Nothing interesting. Just stuff…" I sighed. "I'm going to bed, okay? I'm really beat," I yawned wide trying to display just how tired I was. Melinda gave me a very suspicious look, but didn't inquire about the subject again. Assuming I was ready to close it.

"Alright…" She looked a tiny bit annoyed at my eluding her inquires. "Sleep well." She went back to whatever she was writing, seemly dropping the subject with me.

"Yeah you too." I rolled over on my side away from her, but didn't sleep. Instead I layed there. I listened to Mel write for a while and then go to bed herself. The hotel room grew dark and silent and I listened to her steady breathing while she slept, but still I laid there. Staring at the wall across from me, wondering. Why had I defended Leonardo against Melinda's words?


	11. Chapter 11

What is different?

The days seemed to be getting longer after that day when I spoke with Donatello last. Lea and I had gone out and visited some great places around the city but for some reason, it still felt like it was taking forever for a day to end. We visited South Side Street Port, the Empire State Building, Central Park, and Chinatown. We made several trips to Chinatown. I knew Lea could not get enough of that place. I often found myself looking around as if I was trying to find some sign that Donatello was there. That was so silly of me! I got freaked out one time because when Lea and I were at 5th Ave one day and she went inside a store real fast to check on a shirt that she kind of liked, I could have sworn I heard like feet rustling at this grate on the sidewalk where I was standing. It was one of those little open grates that they had on sidewalks. I walked over to where it was and looked down, but all I could see were pieces of trash and puddles of rainwater. I knew by that point that I was completely losing my mind. The turtles don't live underground! Sometimes I found myself in a daze and normally Lea would almost have to smack me across the head to get me to wake up. I felt so bad because I knew it must have been irritating to her. Finally after a couple of days, I forced myself to stop acting so foolish because it was over now. I told Don it could never be which is true so I just put him and everything else out of my mind. This helped me for a while.

Towards the end of the week, Lea and I took day trips around Times Square. We decided to stay around the hotel for a while so that way she could sleep in. We were both exhausted from the earlier part of the week so we decided to take it easy for now since we still had a whole other week to enjoy in the city. I knew my mind must have become somewhat clearer because the days felt like they were not so long. I was having fun and so was Lea! I mean when we had our discussion days ago and she brought up the statement that she didn't really dislike Leonardo it kind of shocked me. Because I thought by the way she and Leonardo were always fighting with each other that I knew for sure that she hated him. But now she seemed like she didn't really mind him at all. Lea use to be so troubled a lot by him, but now I think she was better. She acted like nothing was bothering her and I felt happy because I thought maybe this whole thing with Donatello was causing it. Lea was my best friend and sister to me. I didn't want her to be unhappy and I knew ending whatever I had with Donatello for the moment would help her be happy. Because as long as I wasn't visiting or talking about Don, meant that Leonardo wasn't going to be in the picture and that way both of us could be happy. Besides nothing could develop, we only had one more week in the city and that would be the end of it no matter what.

By the end of the week my nights were growing longer. I felt like I couldn't sleep as if I was anxious about something. I grew sick to my stomach, something was deeply troubling me. At night I felt so sick that I often stayed up all night and watched television. But I didn't tell Lea that I was sick, I didn't want to trouble her. Often I would go over to our window and sit down in the chair and look out at the city. Luckily our room was facing out to where I could see the Hudson River. I often looked out at the river, and then I would let my gaze fall down to see all the taxicabs and cars go up and down the roads. Why was I kidding myself? I knew exactly what was bothering me. I missed Donatello. I really hated myself for telling him that I couldn't be with him. I wanted to be with him. I don't know why, I knew I had grown to like him so much. Even if it could not be I had to see him one more time and tell him that I was sorry. I had written my contact information down on a piece of paper because I wanted to give that to him just in case he ever wanted to call me. That night I sat in the chair and looked out at the dark city. I felt so alone even though Lea was in the room with me. I could hear her sleeping so softly. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on top of them. I felt the warmth of my tears as they started to come down my face. I knew I would have to tell Donatello goodbye and it had to be soon.

The next morning as I was putting on my shoes, Lea walked over to her bed and sat down to brush her hair. "So what did you want to do today, Mel?" She asked me. For a moment, I hesitated. I really wanted to ask her if we could go to April's that night so I could meet up with Donatello again to tell him that I was sorry and that I had to say goodbye, but I was kind of scared on what her reaction would be so I paused for a moment before I blurted it out, "I was thinking maybe we could swing by April's tonight again? I decided to take your advice and tell Don that I am sorry and it would be for the best that we don't start anything. After all he's just a turtle and I would rather be his friend." I chuckled some nervously after I finished my sentence. I looked over at Lea I could see that she looked a little surprise and something about the expression on her face seemed to be like she was kind of hoping about something, but I wasn't too sure on what it was.

"We can do that if you want, Mel," she said as she nodded her head and smiled warmly at me. She looked over at the clock then said, "It's around 11am now, did you want to go ahead and call her so that way she will know? Then we could go downtown some for awhile again?"

"That's fine. You sure you don't want to go uptown today, Lea?" I smirked some as I walked over and sat on the edge of my bed where the phone was on the nightstand.

"Melinda..." She looked over at me with a playful stern look.

"What?" I smiled innocently. "I just wanted to see the stadium where the Yankees play in."

"Nice try," She said as she laughed and got up as she walked back to the bathroom to put up her brush.

I giggled some, and then dialed April's number that she had given me. For a moment I thought she wasn't going to be home and I kind of felt myself becoming down when the phone continued to ring but suddenly someone picked up. "Hello?" She asked. April seemed to be like she was annoyed about something. So this made me grow nervous to even ask.

"Hey, April, it's me, Melinda, again. Uh, is there a chance that Lea and I could come over this evening to talk to the guys one last time?" I felt my voice stuttering some, I knew I must have been nervous.

"Uh, sure if you want to," April said. "But they are here right now if you wanted to come over now. I offered to make them breakfast this morning and I think it was a bad mistake." I could her groan. Suddenly I heard her voice turn away from the receiver as she yelled out, "Mike! Get off of the table now!" Then I heard a loud smack and the sound of Mikey whining. 

Then I heard another voice in the background, it was one that I did not recognize. It seemed older. "Michelangelo! You are a guest in this house! Please mind Miss O' Neil's furniture!"

"Sorry, sensei," Mike whined in the background.

April's voice turned back to the receiver once again. "Sorry about that. Luckily Master Splinter is here helping me. So did you want to come over now? I am sure they will stay here for a little while longer. I could use the extra help and besides it would be great if you could meet their master."

"Hang on, April. I'll ask, Lea." I pulled the phone away from my mouth and then called to Lea. She came out from the bathroom, brushing her teeth. "April wants to know if we want to come over now. She said that the guys are over there now because she made them breakfast and their master is there with them."

Lea looked at me for a moment and then walked back to the bathroom. She came back shortly without her toothbrush and said, "Sure, sis. If you want to."

I told April that it would be okay and we would be there shortly. A few minutes later Lea and I were leaving the hotel and were on our way to April's place. I felt my heart fluttering some; I shoved my hand into my pocket to feel the folded piece of paper that I put in there. "Their master is there with them?" Lea finally asked as we walked.

"Yeah that's what April said. He seems older. Is he like another turtle?" I giggled some. Lea shrugged her shoulders.

About twenty minutes later, Lea and I reached April's apartment. I knocked gently on the door. A voice inside the apartment yelled out, "Oh! Oh! I'll get it!" It was Michelangelo. Lea and I couldn't help, but to chuckle at him.

Michelangelo opened the door and then switched his expression to look more serious. He cleared his throat some and then spoke in a French dialect. "Good evening, madams. Do you have a reservation?"

Suddenly a small, plastic, green football hit Mikey in the back of the head and then I heard Raph's voice say "Mike, you bonehead! Just open the door and let them in! You're going to scare them off!"

Mikey smiled at us and then opened the door. I giggled and walked in but I was surprise to not see Don sitting there. But as I scanned over the living room with my eyes, I saw this small rat humanoid sitting on the couch beside Leonardo. He was shorter than them probably around 4 feet or so. He had gray fur and was wearing a brown little jacket that tied around in the front. I was so glad that my mom wasn't there she cannot stand rodents! I felt so honored in his presence. I felt his eyes looking over at Lea, and me as if he was studying us. I stood there nervously beside Lea. April walked over to us and smiled. "I am glad you could make it! I could use the help. These guys are driving me crazy! Especially this one!" She said as she pointed to Mikey.

"Aww but I am so lovable!" Mikey smirked as he walked over and sat down on the floor beside the couch. Raph leaned over and smacked him on top of the head.

Leonardo got up some from the couch and smiled warmly at us. "This is our father and master, Splinter." He said as he gestured to Splinter who was sitting beside him.  
"Yeah I feel sorry for him," April said as she walked back into the kitchen to clear off the table.

"I do feel sorry sometimes for myself, Miss O' Neil," Splinter replied to her and then looked back at Lea and I. He bowed his head gently. "A pleasure meeting you two. My sons have told me about you. I am honored that you could join us today." Splinter then looked down at Michelangelo sternly. "Perhaps since you are causing our host so much trouble that you would like to help her clean up with the dishes?"

"No, no! Master Splinter! It's quite all right. I would rather do this alone!" April replied quickly as she took the dishes to the sink.

"Awww," Mikey whined as he slumped down some in disappointment, this made Raphael and Leonardo laugh some at him.

Splinter let out a soft chuckle then smiled at us. "Would you like to sit down with us?" He smiled softly at us. Leonardo got up from the couch and politely offered the seat on the couch to us as he walked over and sat down on the floor beside his 2 other brothers. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a soft smile appear on Lea's face. I felt Splinter's gaze fall upon me again and he was smiling warmly. "Michelangelo, perhaps you would like to take Melinda to where Donatello is?"

"Yeah he's in the back hooking up the new computer for me," April said from the kitchen.

Mikey chuckled as he ran over and stood in front of me. He changed his voice to almost sound like Igor. "Walk this way," He laughed demonically as he started to walk slowly towards the back of the apartment, dragging his feet; he was hunched over on the right side. 

I heard Splinter sigh out and his 2 other brothers were laughing at him. "I am so not doing that, Mike." I laughed some. Lea walked over and sat down beside Master Splinter.

Mikey stopped walking that way and then laughed as he walked hurriedly towards the room where Donatello was. He was so adorable! He was acting like a small child that it made me want to laugh! I heard the sound of movement in the backroom as I got closer to the door. I shoved my hand back into my pocket to feel the piece of paper that I had stuck in there. Mike walked up to the door and knocked on it quickly before opening it some, pushing his head. "Oh Dooooooonnie," He called out playfully.

"What Mikey?" I heard Don say in the room.

"You have a special guest," He chimed as he opened the door wider. I suddenly felt his hand grab mine as he pulled me into there. I felt so nervous that I knew I was blushing. "Melinda's here!"

I stood there, I felt like I had froze. I knew I was blushing. Don looked at me; his eyes were kind of wide. Mikey motioned me over to sit down in front of Don. Don was sitting on the floor. There was a huge box on the floor beside him filled with computer parts and he had several parts down on the ground in front of him. "Hey, Don." I said some nervously.

"Hey," He said back. "Thanks, Mike." 

Mikey sat down to the side of us. He was grinning big from ear to ear as he looked back and forth to us. Don's eyes went wide when he saw Mikey sitting there and looked back over at him. "You can leave now, Mikey."

"Awww.." Mikey whined.

"Now," Don said more sternly. This made me want to giggle so badly but I tried to hold it in. Mikey got up from the floor and shuffled his feet some on the floor as he walked back to the door. I could tell he was a bit disappointed.

Then he turned around quickly and grinned even bigger. "Okay, bro! I know you want to be alone with her!" He then started to make kissy faces at him. My eyes went wide and I let out a chuckle.

I looked back at Don. I almost busted out laughing at the poor guy. Don's face had almost turned as red as Raph's bandana. "Mikey!" He said in an annoyed tone as he started to get up from the floor.

Michelangelo busted out laughing and left the room, shutting the door. I could hear him laughing as he made his way down the hall. I smiled some and then turned back around to look at Don. I started to grow uneasy some, I felt my hand resting on my pocket where my note was.

Don laughed some. "One day I am going to hurt that runt."

I chuckled some from his comment and then looked over at the box and parts that he had on the floor. "So you putting April's computer together?" I got up from the floor and looked at the CPU that he already had sat on the table.

"Yeah. It's not a total new one, but it can do until she can get the money to buy a really nice one. You know the ones one with CD burners, 300 gigabyte hard drives." He stopped some as he looked at me. For a moment I think he was thinking that I had no clue what he was talking about.

"You want me to help you put it together?" I asked as I looked down at the box.

"You can if you want. It's kind of hard. This is an older model and the wires are not color coded so you can't cheat your way," He smirked. "Hopefully I can find a better sound and video card for this one."

I looked down at the box and pulled out the speakers from the box and placed them on the table. I looked at the back of the CPU and plugged in the wire. Then I walked over and grabbed some more wires for the monitor. I was about to walk over and get the monitor from the box when I felt Don's gaze on me. He was looking at me with wide, shocked eyes. I thought I was doing something totally wrong so I froze some. "What is it?"

"You know some stuff about computers?" He asked.

"Yeah. I had to put one together at this museum I had for my internship. It was an old model like this so I had to figure out on my own where stuff went. But I was amazed that it ran!" I smiled some.

"Oh well. I am going to put another memory stick on the motherboard while you hook up the monitor," Don said as he looked back down at the motherboard. Then he spoke up again, "So you wanted to see me?"

I grew tense when he said that. That had put me on the spot. "Yeah," I stammered. " I only have a week left in New York, but I wanted to give you something." I looked up from the monitor over to him and put my hand back into my pocket to get my note out. I walked over to him and handed him the white folded piece of paper without even looking at him then walked back over to finish hooking up the monitor.

I heard Don unfolding the piece of paper then there was silence for a moment. I knew he must have been looking over it. Basically I had written down my name, my address and my phone number. "I-I don't understand," Don said as he looked from the paper over to me.

"Well I wanted to give you that. Just in case you ever wanted to contact me once I am gone from here," I said sadly, I felt so stupid now.

"Oh okay," Donatello said softly. "Sorry for what I said the other day to you. I shouldn't have said that." His voice trailed off.

"It's okay, Don," I said as I stood straight up near the table and looked over at him. "I am sorry I ran off like I did. I felt kind of uneasy and I didn't want to say anything that would upset you."

"I am sorry that I made you feel uneasy. I should know better that I shouldn't have feelings for humans. But don't feel bad. You're right. I am a turtle and you are a human: Two different species. It could never work out," Don said as he kept his eyes away from me and on the motherboard in front of him. I could see the sorrow in him and I knew I was wrong about what I said the other day. I sighed as I walked over and sat down beside him.

"I shouldn't kid myself, Don," I said softly when I sat down.

Don looked over at me, confused. "Huh?"

I looked at him for a moment, studying his face. It was hard to truly see his face with his mask on. "Don, can you take off your mask for a moment?" He looked at me, still confused, but complied. He reached behind his head with his hands and untied his mask and held it loosely in his right hand.

I looked at his face and saw his brown eyes. I felt myself shaking some as I reached out and gently caressed his face. I knew I was wrong for everything that I said. Because Don wasn't an animal even though he was a turtle. He was truly different, but what is different? It is when you are not the same as everybody else. But people say that I am different. So maybe is it me who doesn't belong with everyone else. I felt Don's hand on mine as he reached over to touch my hand that was caressing his face with his. I knew at that moment my heart was truly pounding. I felt so horrible for even thinking that he was just a turtle…an animal. I felt tears fill up in my eyes. I tried to hold them back, but I couldn't. When I looked into his eyes, I couldn't stop. I felt so silly for crying because he looked alarmed when I did. I felt him reach over with his finger and wipe some of my tears from my face. "Why are you crying?" He asked so softly.

"I feel so bad for treating you the way I was, Don. You're so sweet and caring. I don't understand why you like me. This whole situation has me confused," I said some as I sniffed, trying to force myself from stop crying.

"You don't understand? Melinda, you are very pretty. No, you are beautiful. I know it is wrong to develop feelings for someone you hardly know, but that night I saved you in the Bronx, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Something about you made me like you. But when I met you again, I found how sweet and caring you really are. But don't feel bad for me," He said softly. "Any guy who gets you will be very lucky."

I looked at him, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. But I didn't want any guy. I wanted to be with Donatello. I didn't know how to tell him that. "Don, you're so sweet…" I said gently. "Thank you for saving me that night in the Bronx. I owe you my life."

"You're welcome," He smiled at me warmly. "You don't owe me anything. I am just glad that I was there to save you when I did. A lot of innocent people have bad things happen to them and I am so glad that you weren't one of them."

I smiled and leaned up and gently kissed Don on the forehead. "Thanks, Donnie. My guardian angel." I smirked at him.

"Anytime," He grinned big back at me. "You know your angel is always watching over you."

"You know I am really going to miss you, Don, when I leave to go home," I said softly.

"I'll miss you too. But I am sure you'll be able to come back sometime and visit," He smiled back.

I nodded my head. I so wanted to hug him or at least kiss him but I was so nervous that I froze at that moment. I grew so nervous that I started to rush myself to get out of there. "I better be going now. Lea will wonder what happened to me," I smiled some.

"Yeah. I'll never hear the end of it from Mikey either," Don said some, I notice the sadness and disappointment in his voice. It was so sad that I grew sad from this. At that moment I leaned over quickly and wrapped my arms around him, I buried my head in his shoulder and hugged him. His skin was so soft against mine, I nuzzled my head against his shoulder and neck some, taking in his scent. At first I think Don was kind of alarmed by this but then I felt his arms holding onto my back, pulling me in closer to the embrace. I felt my tears coming out of my eyes again as I hugged him. His body felt so warm and I felt so calm and secure in his embrace that I wanted to stay like that forever. "I don't want to leave you, Don," I choked through my tears as I looked up at him. I was very surprised to see that the part of Don's face where his eyes were was damp. Was he crying? 

"I don't want you to leave either, Melinda," He said softly, he breathed deeply some and I could since the sadness in his voice as he choked some for breath.

I felt so sad seeing the tears on his face. I reached up and gently felt his face, I could feel that it was damp. He was crying. He looked at me in shock some as I touched his face to wipe his tears away. I looked back at him and it was at that moment when I felt myself leaning closer to him. I then felt his lips against mine. They were soft and warm that I felt so happy like this. I leaned in closer to take more of his lips, pressing mine against his. I felt him trembling some, I could tell that he was nervous. I leaned over and gently took his hand into mine, giving it a light squeeze. He then opened his mouth again for another kiss. I felt his other hand reaching up, cradling my face to his. I don't know how long we were kissing because everything seemed to stop at that point and I felt like I was all alone in the world with only him, exactly where my heart wanted me to be…


	12. Chapter 12

I watched as Melinda walked away from me and I felt slight apprehension. It wasn't really that I was afraid to be alone with the men in the room; it was more like I wasn't certain what to say. How to carry myself across and for a reason that was indescribable to me I wanted to make a good impression of myself. I crossed he room and smiling gently at Splinter I nodded my head and took the sit next to him folding my hands lightly in my lap.

I studied him as I sat, curious not only at his appearance, but the sheer power his aura seemed to elude. Just looking into his warm eyes had a very calming effect. Like watching a slowly moving mountain stream. I felt like with one thought he could read everything about me, yet quiet questionable to me this didn't frighten me. Instead I almost felt honored he even cared enough to want to know. He reached out to lightly touch my hand smiling at me.

"I know all of this must be a great shock for you, my child. I am certainly sorry if my sons have caused you any manner of discomfort." I could hear Raphael snort in the background. It was clear he didn't feel it was them that were the ones causing the "discomfort", in this situation. I didn't even flinch. I knew even the slightly glare at him would give him fodder against me, so I steeled myself and bowed my head to Splinter once again in respect.

"No Splinter-sama. It is I who should apologize to you. Neither my friend Melinda nor I have used the clearest judgment sense we have arrived in the city and your sons have been both patient and kind to us." Without meaning to my eyes flicked over to Leonardo's. He was sitting and watching with very little expression on his face, simply listening. This changed as my eyes met him along with the implication of my words. He blinked a few times, looking at me almost perplexed before smiling. I heard Raphael snort yet again; this time I couldn't hold back my tongue.

"Well most of them have been kind." My voice was haughty as the Turtle in the red bandana and my eyes meet. We warred for a few moments. He seemed to want to use me to prove something and I wanted no part in it. I wasn't going to rise to his bait for an argument. That was below me. I turned my head, trying to ignore him. I saw Splinter watch everything carefully, I knew he was reading more from simply gestures between us then I could ever care to reason. His eyes lingered on Leonardo and that made me curious. I wondered what he could be seeing that interested him about his one son so much.

"Have the two of you been managing to stay out of trouble?" Leonardo smirked at me. I was surprised he was genuinely teasing. His voice didn't have the hard edge it had always seemed to have when we spoke when we had first met. I returned a grin to him.

"Mostly…" I felt myself want to continue, but grew shy with so many eyes on me. I usually wasn't a very shy person. In fact I had a tendency to speak a little too much at time, but for some reason in this room full of all these men I was just getting to know, I grew a little embarrassed to be too blatant. Splinter's hand was still on mine and I turned to see him watching me. His gaze was a bit more curious then I would have expected and I must have given him a bit of a blank stare, because it instantly melted back into his calm, collected expression.

"Are Melinda and yourself enjoying the city, Lea?" I could see he could tell I was a little nervous and was trying to help me speak by engaging me with questions. I nodded, looking down at my hands for a moment.

"Yes I actually come here quiet often. I like to visit the city. I do a lot of shopping here." I smiled up at Splinter, and had to fight the urge to glance at Leonardo. I couldn't understand what was wrong with me. Why was I suddenly so intent on looking at him? Why would I care what he thought about what I said? He might not be acting like the snobbish jerk he had been, but that didn't mean I should forget how he had treated me. Even if he had helped me.

"Oh so your one of THOSE type of girls." Raphael was leaning back looking at me rather unimpressed. I turned, my expression becoming sour as I hear the tone in his voice.

"What's that suppose to mean, what type of girl am I?" My voice was flat, dangerous. I couldn't understand what this guy's issue with me was. Why he seemed determined to make me look stupid in front of everyone this evening.

"You're the type that comes down here every few months to shop at Macy's and spend Daddy's money right? Likes to party hard, make trouble and then expects others to clean up after YOUR messes." He smirked at me, so arrogantly; I had to ball my fists lightly to keep from standing up and getting down in his face. I opened my mouth a million words forming on my lips, all manner of different things straining to be screamed at him, but it wasn't my language that scolded him first.

"If you think that Raphael, then you are stupid." It was Leonardo's cold tone that broke the silence after Raph's rude observation of me. "Even I can see that Lea isn't like that." He had turned and was giving his brother an annoyed expression like he couldn't fathom how idiotic his statement was. "Anyone who can not only find the best noodle shop in the city, but go there so often the owner knows her order by heart, isn't a "party girl." I was taken aback. I hadn't realized HOW closely Leo had been watching me that night. I felt myself flush without wanting to and that confused me. I looked back down at my hands uncertain what to say.

"Leo that doesn't say…" Raphael not being able to drag me into a fight was willing to engage his brother.

"Raphael! Stop arguing! You are only embarrassing yourself." Splinter's voice was stern as he spoke. I glanced up at him and could see he was displeased by how his son was acting. Raphael grew silent, but scowled at me, rudely. I turned away from him. Not willing to play whatever immature stupid game he was playing. I could hear Leonardo sigh over to the side of me and knew that he too was fed up with his brother's actions. Splinter held his gaze on Raphael for quiet some time waiting to see if he disobeyed him. The tension was becoming thick in the room. I shifted uneasily.

"Hey how come everyone is so quiet?" Michelangelo, wandered back in looking around confused. "Let me guess, Raphael was being his pleasant self again?" He put his hands on his hips, giving his brother a mock playful glare. I couldn't help, but giggle as Mikey correctly assumed what was going on.

"Gah, shut up, Mike. No one wants to hear you talk." Raphael turned away from everyone and started to watch the TV. Deciding he wasn't getting enough support to continue to try to start a battle.

"Awww is Raphie upset because I was right." Michelangelo plopped down onto the floor grinning at me. I was about to laugh, but could see Raphael tensing and it actually kind of frightened me. I didn't want him set off. I wasn't sure what he would do and it was a little unnerving. I shifted still uncomfortable. I was beginning to wonder if it would look bad if I went out into the kitchen to talk to April.  
Mike looked like he was about to say something when music started playing from Melinda's purse. I realized she had left it by my feet. I leapt a little surprised and grabbed it. I could feel everyone looking at me as I dug around inside and pulled out her cell phone. I checked the number, my eyes growing wide. It was her mother. I almost wanted to ignore it. I knew if Mike was back out with us Mel had to be busy, but I also knew her mother would be furious if no one answered. I wagged a battle in my head for a moment, going back and forth on if I should answer before finally realizing I had to. Or Melinda would face a great wrath later on. I clicked the call button.

"Hello?" I asked politely into the phone.

"Hello, yes is Melinda there?" The voice on the other end sounded a little annoyed by my answering, I didn't press, and I just tired to be as polite as possible.

"Umm she indisposed at the moment, could I possibly take a message?" My eyes met Splinter and I half shrugged as I talked, uncertain what to say.

"Just give her the phone…please." The last word was stressed; I knew I had no choice. I stood, bowing a polite excuse me to everyone as I exited the room. I had seen the generally direction Mike had walked Melinda in, I was pretty sure I could figure out where she had went. Seconds ticked as I walked and I knew soon Mel's mom would start complaining, I had to hurry.

I got to a door towards the back of the apartment; it looked like it was a spare room. I stopped, wondering if I should knock, but afraid that Melinda's mom would hear me explaining to Melinda why I had to talk to her. I was pretty sure Mel's mom would NOT like Melinda being somewhere with a guy she hardly knew alone. Anyway, I didn't assume Mel and Don were doing anything other then talking and for this situation they wouldn't mind being interrupted. I slowly opened the door.

I gasped slightly at the sight that met my eyes. Melinda and Donatello were caught up in a tight embrace. There mouths locked on one another's. Passion in both their actions and there expressions. I could hear Mel's mom talking over the phone, she small voice tinny. Almost like slow motion the cell phone dropped from my hand to the floor with a sickening crack.

Mel and Don turned swiftly breaking apart, Melinda's flushed expression meeting mine. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to feel. Emotions surged through me like I had been struck by lightening. I thought I heard Mel say my name, but I had turned. My feet were swiftly carrying me out and away from the room and to the door of April's apartment. 

As I walked past the living room I was pretty certain someone within there also spoke to me, but I wasn't certain whom. All I knew was I wanted to get back to the hotel. I wanted to try to sort out the absolute mess of sensations that was coursing through my brain. I shut the door behind me a bit too hard. Flinching without thought as my feet pounding against the sidewalk. When had I started running I wondered?

I didn't stop myself, and at least this time I wasn't traveling as blindly as the last time I was upset. I turned and headed straight toward the hotel. Reasoning Melinda looked a little too busy with Don to come looking for me right now. I stopped dead. Turning down an alley, I almost sat down. Why on earth was I so upset? If I didn't know better I would almost guess I was jealous, but that's just stupid what did I have to be jealous of?

I started to walk down the alleyway it was long. I was pretty sure there was a subway on the other side and from there I could just ride home. I hardly felt a rustle as I heard someone softly land behind me. "Why did you run away like that?"

My eyes closed slightly as I heard the voice, I realized I should have expected him to follow. "Look Leonardo, I am alright this time. I am going right back to the hotel." I turned, but still didn't meet his gaze, afraid how well he could read me. "You don't need to worry."

"That doesn't answer my question." My eyes drifted up him. His expression was scolding; his arms crossed his stance commanding. He was waiting for me to answer. His expression not standoffish, but instead concerned. I wasn't certain how to answer. I didn't want to tell him the truth.

"I just didn't feel comfortable, so I decided to leave." It wasn't a complete lie. I was just holding back the most important part of the why I had been uncomfortable. I saw his eyes narrow. He was studying me. I shivered, his gaze was so intense. I felt butterflies spring into my stomach and scolded myself for acting so stupid. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I control myself today?

"What made you uncomfortable? Did we…?" His tone took on an almost hurt quality. Like the thought of my finding them uncomfortable bothered him. I couldn't understand why.

"No it had nothing to do with you." I hugged myself with my arms, turning my face away again, knowing I would have to admit what had happened to him or he might be hurt for no reason. "When I took Mel her phone, well…"I sighed. "I saw her and Donatello kissing each other." I felt stupid saying it. Why should my friend obviously liking someone else bother me? Still I had this nagging feeling. This idea that she was allowing herself something I was denying and it was eating at me. A thought, which to me was preposterous. I needed to get away. I needed to clear my thoughts.

Finally looking at Leonardo again, I could see my news shocked him almost as much as it had me. He started to say something a few times, always sputtering to a stop and looking at me surprised. I think it was my confused, almost panicked expression that cleared his senses.

"Why would seeing them make you so uncomfortable?" Now his expression changed from amazement to one of suspicious. I shifted. Looking at him then away, continuing to hug myself. Trying to sort through what I was feeling so that maybe I could give him some sort of correct answer.

"I don't know alright, it, it just did." I turned from him completely. Not able to stand the look in his eyes anymore. Not able to take him analyzing every small movement of every muscle in my face. I just wanted to leave. I wanted to crawl into a hole somewhere alone and just think. I was so close, so close to realizing what was driving me to such a flurry of distraction, but with him there, I couldn't concentrate. Why was he such a diversion?

"Do we disgust you that much?" His voice was cold now. His hard tone chilled me. I fought the need to turn to tell him how stupid he was to even say such a thing. Because that statement would only bring about more questions I couldn't answer and I was afraid if I met him a passionate rebuttal he would do the same and it would start a fight.

"That's not it, Leonardo. You far from disgust me. I am just confused." I lowered my head, shutting my eyes briefly, wishing he would just go back to his family, but at the same time a small part of me desperately wanted him to stay, to not leave me alone.

"I think you're lying. Why can't you even look at me when you talk?" I could hear him step closer to me and I made no move to pull away or stop him. I was hoping if he got no actual reaction, he would get frustrated and leave. Even if deep down I knew he wasn't like Raphael and that it would take a lot more then frustration for him to just drop something.

"I'm not lying okay? I just want to be alone." I could feel my breathing growing quick and shallow. I was becoming even more upset. I knew soon I was going to turn on him or run. Neither option I knew would please him much.

"Were you so disgusted by the thought of one of us touching your friend that you had to run wildly out of April's apartment, without so much as an explanation? Just admit it!" Passion was rising in his voice and I was mildly surprised. He didn't seem like the type of guy that let things get to him very easily. I could hear him stepping closing.

"I am not bothered by Don touching Melinda!" I was losing my cool, my voice rose.

"Just admit it you are!" He met me octave for octave, his own tone changing.

"I WAS NOT BOTHERED…" Two strong arms wrapped around me from behind cutting me short mid-sentence. Leonardo pulled my back tightly against his plastron, so closely I could feel the leather from the band across his chest dig into my back. I gasped surprised. His head lowered, resting against my shoulder, nuzzling my hair. I could barely breath.

"See we won't hurt you." He spoke in my ear, his voice soft. I could almost feel my heart pounding. My hands rose to rest on his arms, locked around me. I felt him for the first time and was surprised by how warm he was, how soft. I leaned back against him, unafraid of him. In fact his embrace brought me peace.

His breath was warm against my neck and shoulder, sending a shiver unlike anything I had ever felt down my spine. What was wrong with me? How could he make me feel this way? So helpless in his arms, yet I didn't mind at all. I wanted to feel his strength. I wanted to know he was there for me. I wanted THIS moment. I wanted him.

The realization of my own thoughts made me stiffen again. I couldn't believe what I was thinking. I couldn't believe my own emotions. He felt me grow tense in his arms and started to move to break away, I am guessing fearful he had crossed a line. I turned my face swiftly, so that my nose was nuzzling his cheek. I reached one hand up to touch the other side of his face, feeling the fabric from his bandana against my fingertips. I wasn't certain what was going to happen. I wasn't certain what I wanted to happen.

"You're right," I whispered to him. "I can never picture you hurting me." He made an odd noise in his throat almost like a chur. He grasped me tighter if that was possible, one of his hands lifting to touch my lips.

"Well this looks cozy." We broke apart instantly when Raphael spoke. Leonardo turned swiftly giving his brother an almost guilty look.

"What are you doing here, Raph?" Leonardo's tone was flat, emotionless. Whatever he had been feeling if it had been anything was quickly buried away. I turned again to face them both. A superior smirk on Raphael's face as he stood a parody of the stance Leonardo had used on me earlier. Arms crossed looking stern. My emotions were still a hurricane I didn't even try to answer.

"I could ask you the same question, Leo. She took off, and then you took off. I was a little confused. I thought you hated the fact Don had met them. That they were going to be a big problem for us. Did you change your mind?" Raphael's words stung like almost nothing else could have. So that was the truth. I was nothing but a problem that needed to be solved to him. That made sense.

"You're taking my words out of context, Raph." Leonardo was the one that actually looked uncomfortable this time. I saw him glace at me, but I stood expressionless. I wasn't going to allow him the satisfaction of knowing he had hurt me.

"It doesn't matter." I spoke up. Pained and even more confused then when I had run away in the first place. I looked solely at Raphael. "We will be gone in a week anyway and then we will be out of…BOTH of your way." I shot Leo a haughty look. Inside it felt like I was tearing in two. Damn him I thought. Damn him for causing me to feel something for him. Just so he could hurt me.

I turned on my heel. I could almost feel the sneer on Raphael's face. The pleasure he was taking in my discomfort. I REALLY wanted to get away now. I couldn't believe how stupid I was. How easily I had fallen into whatever game they seemed to be playing with me.

"Just leave Melinda alone please, she really seems to like your Brother." I started to walk away, I heard Leonardo call out my name but I didn't turn and I didn't reply. I was tired and confused.

The subway ride was quick I wasn't really paying much attention. I arrived back at the hotel and found the room was empty which didn't surprise me.

I fell onto my bed, suddenly and inexplicitly exhausted. Laying there all I could remember was how Leonardo's arms had felt. Tensed, perfect, strong. I growled out in frustration. Unbelieving he could be so base with me. I closed my eyes tightly and forced myself to think of nothing. For all emotion, all feeling to just float away. Soon after, I slept.


	13. Chapter 13

"Switch Sides"

I don't know for sure what was going on through my mind when Lea had opened the door and saw Don and I kissing. The happiness that I had of being so close to Donatello quickly disintegrated when I saw the look on my best friend's face. Her face looked so pained with sorrow and shock that it made me feel so sick to my stomach. I felt like I had betrayed her. Maybe I shouldn't really care for Don so much. It was wrong! Gah how can I be so fucking retarded! It's not right! I can't like them! I tried to call out to Lea but I felt like I couldn't talk loud. I swear my voice came out almost in a whisper but even if it wasn't, Lea did not listen to me. She quickly had turned around and stormed out of the room. I stood where I was frozen. I heard Leonardo calling after her but then I heard the door shut. She was gone. I didn't know what to do. Lea was my best friend, my sister. I never saw that look on anyone's before. I felt like shit, let me tell you right now. I felt so ashamed of myself for even stooping so low into even kissing Don that I couldn't bear to lift my eyes up at him. I am not sure of any concrete dialogue that I had with Don at that point, all I know that I quickly wanted to get out of there. I stuttered to Don that I had to go. I heard him try to protest but I completely ignored his words. I picked up my cell phone and ran as quickly to the living room. I was dreading to pass the others. I knew they must have been listening on what was happening after Lea left because the apartment was so quiet that I could hear their murmurs among one another. As I walked past them to the front door, using the corner of my eyes, I could see them staring at me with open mouths. I hated to be the center of attention! I was shaking so bad, I knew I was nervous to as I spoke finally to them. "Thanks for letting me come over, April," I stuttered and left the apartment. I didn't even look at them. Once I got down to the streets, I broke off in a quick run and turned the corner sharply. I wanted to get far away from there as possible. I wanted to run to Lea and tell her I was sorry. But then again I didn't want to face her. All I kept seeing was the look on her face as she entered the room, finally after I was at least 6 blocks away from Soho, I slowed my pace but continued my journey to the hotel.

As I was walking down the streets, I finally looked down at my cell phone. I could tell that Lea had dropped it but luckily it did not break. A piece of the side had cracked off but nothing severe. Though my parents would probably yell at me for breaking it but right now that did not concern me. The drop threw the battery off some so the phone had shut off. I stopped at a crosswalk corner and I was waited for the cars to go by, I fixed the battery and pushed the on button. I figured that it was my mom who called and knowing how my dad's nerves were if I didn't call her right back then they would probably think that something terrible would have happened to me. I sighed and stepped away from the corner to stand near the traffic light post to let the other people push by me to get across the street. I glanced around some as I dialed my house number but I knew Donatello probably wasn't there watching me. And why would he? I have basically broken the guy's heart like twice! But why should I care? Ugh, Melinda! You have to get this nonsense out of your head! My family would disown me or send me off to a psych ward if they found out that I fell in love with a mutant humanoid turtle. Well not only my family but also everyone that I come in contact with. How could I possibly get my career going when people ask me if I am married and I say, "No I am not married but I am dating a mutant turtle." This was intolerable! But then again I did have some sort of feelings for him but then again I made Lea upset. I decided to stop arguing with myself and talk to my mom. I waited on my cell phone till finally I heard someone pick up on the other line. It was my mom. She seemed kind of alarmed on what happened. How she was cut off and how I didn't really call her till about 15 minutes later. But I assured everything was okay but I lied and told her I had to go because I was losing range. I let out a deep sigh as pushed the disconnect button on the cell phone. I stood there for a moment in blank thought then redirected my attention back towards the direction that I had come from. Worried that I may be followed, I scanned the area carefully with my eyes and then turned and swiftly followed the large group of people across the sidewalk over to the other side. Why was I so scared? Suddenly I heard the ring tone on my cell blaring so I knew someone was trying to call. I looked down at the screen and saw a number that I at first could not recognize but I went ahead and answered it. "Hello?" I asked, in fear that it would be April or in hope that it would be Lea trying to call me.

"Hey, Mel?" A voice asked over on the other end. At first it didn't match anyone I knew but then it hit me. It was my friend Meredith! I totally forgot that she had gotten herself a place in Brooklyn and I had promised her that I would try to visit her on my visit.

"Hey Taco," I replied. It was the usual name that I called her. It was given to her when we played together in high school basketball. I am not sure on the origins of the nickname but it stuck with her. Meredith and I go way back. We attended the same preschool together, which was a Christian preschool center. She was always the bad, over hyper child who usually got stuck in the back of the line when we went out to recess. I was always the goody goody who always got in the front of the line. In Recreational basketball, we use to call Meredith "Little One" because she was so much shorter than anyone else and looked so tiny. You wouldn't believe that now because she was clearly up at 6 feet tall! She use to call me "Switch sides" because I always had a bad habit on switching sides of different opponents. This never would occur to me till later on that had my nickname clearly DEFINES who I am in life. Meredith was a friend that I always wanted but yet the same kind that you want to stay away from if you want to remain good all of your life. She would stick up for you and basically beat the living crap out of anyone who was giving you grief but yet she was total a bad influence on me. She was rowdy and always liked to push the limits, often she would get me to do things with her and I would get myself in trouble or pretty close to it! Meredith was a wild child and did a lot of things in life that I would be ashamed of. But yet no matter how much she pushed me to do things I didn't feel right on doing, she excepted me for who I am and always encouraged me to go for my dreams. I use to think for a while that Meredith hated me when I was in high school but I realized how much she really did care for me when I was injured in 1999 and was taken to the hospital in ICU. Meredith was one of the first visitors there and I remembered I cried to her and told her how sorry I was to let her down because she had practiced with me so hard so I could be a starter for the basketball team in high school and my accident caused me to lose that opportunity. I hated to let anyone down. 

"You busy tonight? I am craving some mad Italian food and I know an awesome place in Little Italy we can go to!" Meredith said, I could tell the excitement and plead in her voice.

I remembered I was debating with myself on what to do. I really wanted to stay at the hotel and try to get myself to talk to Lea. I worried so much about my friend but yet I was so angry and ashamed of myself that I felt like I couldn't face her and I just wanted to get away from everything for a while. I knew as long as I was with Lea I would have to think of Don and I didn't want that right now. I didn't want to deal with that. "Sure," I said.

"Okay, well I am getting off of work now. Where you at? I can meet you and we can go to Little Italy together," Meredith said.

"I am already near Soho. Just meet me at the Canal Street subway entrance," I said. "I should be there in about 20 minutes or so."

"Alright, bye," Meredith said as she disconnected.

I hit the disconnect button as well once more and then turned to go into the direction of the Canal Street subway entrance. I knew I had to tell Lea at least where I was going so I dialed the hotel's number and told the receptionist to connect me to my room. The phone rang but no one picked up, finally I heard the answer machine clicking on. This was odd but then again Lea did look upset. Now I was troubled but I decided that I should really go on with Meredith besides it may do Lea and I some good to be on our own to think. I recorded a message on the machine and told Lea that I was going out with my friend Meredith to get some food in Little Italy and that I should be home some time that night.

I envy the way Meredith looks. She is so skinny and never has to worry about gaining weight because she has high metabolism. She was wearing low hip cut jeans and a dark red cotton shirt with short sleeves. The shirt went down and cut off some to show her stomach. She had her purse bag slung over her shoulders. Though Meredith and I were total opposites, being with her brought me some peace and nostalgia. After talking with her for a while about the end of college made my mind clear about what had occurred earlier. Being with her once more brought back so much childhood memories that everything seemed to disappear. 

I still remember the Italian restaurant that she took me to. It was the same one that we went to in 2003 but I could never find the place since Little Italy was still pretty new to me! I think the only reason why she goes here is to flirt with the waiter. She always likes to flirt by speaking the little Italian that she knows to impress him. He always tries to pick with me and ask me to say something but I tell him I only know Spanish and German. Then of course he knows Spanish and tries to strike up a conversation but I shyly say nothing in return. Same like in 2003, Meredith decided that we would try both the red and white wines for dinner. "Come on, Meredith," I said, she always knew I was being serious when I called her her real name. "You know I don't really like to drink too much." Just like old times, she was going to try to push her ways on me.

"Aw, lighten up, Mel. Your parents are not here. They are not controlling you anymore so have fun!" She said as she poured some of the white wine from the cylinder into my glass. Her voice was so commanding and stern. Why do I get myself into these messes with her every time?

"I am having fun but I just don't like to drink," I said kind of sadly as I watched her pour.

"That's because, you've been living under your parents' roof for too long. They control your life too damn much. They are not even here and they have you chained," She spat as she looked at me. I knew she was getting frustrated because I was protesting against her wishes. "You're still scared of them. Look one time is NOT going to hurt you. Now just drink." She smirked, "I want to get you drunk tonight."

I laughed some but it was more like a fake laugh as if I was forcing myself to for her sake. I pulled the glass over to me and sighed as I watch the wine swirl back and forth in the glass when I moved it. I took a couple of sips to please her and then set my glass down. Damnit! No matter how much I tried to get my mind away from everything, I still felt like crap for what happened. I felt so bad for Lea. 

For the rest of the evening, I remained partially quiet to Meredith. I hardly touched my wine which I knew probably annoyed her. She was already on the 2nd glass. After we both had finished eating. She finally broke the silence. "Mel, you haven't touched your wine yet." She said as she eyed my glass. It was still pretty full.

I groaned to myself. Now I dreaded for even going with her here. I should know what she is like but yet every time I am always a sucker for going out with her. Maybe I just crave friendship so much that I let myself suffer to be in the company of others? "I did too drink some of it," I said, there was edge on my voice because I knew I was getting pretty annoyed with where this was going.

"Doesn't look like it to me," She said as she moved her eyes over to my glass then to the half full wine cylinder that we had on our table. "We still have plenty of wine to go!" She poured some more wine into her glass and then poured the remainder into my glass. It was to the brim again! Gah it took me that long to drink a bit of it! 

"Meredith…" I groaned now out loud when she put the now empty cylinder back down on the table.

"Just do it and lighten up, Mel," She said as she put her glass up to her mouth and sipped on it. She reached into her purse with her free hand. Seconds later she pulled out her credit card and put it on the tablet that held our check.

"Meredith, I can get my own," I said as I reached into my pocket to retrieve my wallet.

"I got it. Don't worry. Just drink. I have to go soon to head back to my apartment and we are not leaving till you are at least half done!" She said as she set down the glass to motion for the waiter to come over and get her card.

I sighed. "Fine, Taco." I put the glass up to my lips and began to tilt the glass. The bitter taste of the wine pouring into my mouth. I eyed her carefully with the glass up to my mouth and then tilted the glass more, just wanting to get this over with. I guzzled the wine down till about only a little more than a quarter was left. I put the glass down and sat there. The bitterness of the wine was still in my mouth and I could feel its ickiness in my stomach. My whole body felt numb. But it wasn't too bad! I just hate drinking! Meredith smiled as she got up from the table to leave once the waiter brought back her card. I followed her out, keeping to the side of her but remained quiet. She giggled some, "Boy I am stoned!" I rolled my eyes. How could people get a thrill out of getting drunk? "Hey you want to come back with me for a bit to see my place?" I made a face of confusion for a moment. I wasn't too sure if I should or not because it must have been at least 6pm but still my mind wasn't completely clear on everything so I shrugged and nodded my head. I let my hand fall down to my pockets. My left pocket was empty where I had put Don's note in it. Feeling the emptiness of the pocket, made me think of the note that I had in there to give Don. Then of course this led to me actually giving Don the note and then basically what happened after that. The kiss I had with Donatello. Okay, fine. The KISSES I had with Donatello. I started to think about how I felt his skin, his breath on my skin from him being so close to me; the scent of his body. How peaceful and relaxed I was when I was with him. I frowned some as I started to zone out and think about this especially when I saw the image of Lea's face in my head once more. How horrified she looked. "Melinda, you okay?" Meredith asked me, which made me snap out of my daydream.

"Yeah…" I said some sadly as I followed her down the subway entrance to get on the subway metro to Brooklyn. 

"You sure? Look you don't have to go back to my place if you don't want to," She said as she studied me, taking her metro card out of her wallet.

I took out mine from my wallet. "No I am fine. Really. It isn't that," I sighed some heavily as I followed her over to the platform to wait for the train to arrive. "I just had a fight with my friend, Lea. That's all."

"Oh what about?" Meredith asked. Gah why wouldn't she just leave me alone! I could feel her eyes staring at me but I didn't want to tell her the whole truth.

"Nothing. She's just mad at me because I really like this guy but I think it's hurting her and I am not sure on what to do," I said quickly. I was hoping that she wouldn't inquire me too much about the guy and I was grateful that she didn't. "I mean I am happy with him but then again I am not too sure if I really like him and I don't want to lose her friendship, Meredith. She's a really close friend, almost like my sister. I would be lost without her."

Meredith studied me for a minute and then said nothing for a brief moment as we entered the subway station. Luckily despite the hour, it wasn't all that crowded since it was heading to Brooklyn. I was dreading my metro ride on the way back to 42nd street. We sat down in the hard plastic seats. I remained quiet and looked out the window. I felt a jolt as the metro started off on its descent to under the water to reach Brooklyn. Finally Meredith spoke. "Mel, fuck her. Be happy with what you do and don't let anyone stand in your way. If you want to be with this guy then go right ahead. Life is too precious to worry about others. Remember that guy I told you in Mexico that I liked?"

I sighed hard as I looked away from the darkened tunnels of the subway and down to the floor of the train cart. "Yeah…"

"Well I still miss him a lot but I can never be with him because how completely opposite our lives are. Your guy must be somewhere close to you so go ahead and do it then. So what if you lose Lea? I am here with you," She said as she leaned back against the seat and looked out the window.

I looked over at her. Her words made me cringe but yet I felt bad. I could see the pain on her face. I knew recalling the guy that she loved tremendously in Mexico brought her terrible pain. I felt bad for this but I felt even worse with her telling me to forget Lea. I couldn't leave Lea. So what if I would miss my only chance at finding love. It wasn't right! He's a turtle and it's nonsense! Besides I was raised as a Christian and I am pretty sure God wouldn't approve this. But then again things happen for a reason. God has a plan for us all. Or at least that was what I was taught but what did all of this mean? Gah I hate huge philosophical debates with myself. This whole matter was way beyond me and I had no one I could truly talk to about the matter. Nobody could understand how exactly I felt…no one. 

I felt the subway train screech to a halt then the announcer over the PA system announced that it was Brooklyn's stop. I exited the train station with Meredith and followed her up the stairs. I stayed behind her and kept quiet. Actually both of us were quiet for different reasons or were they for the same reason? Gah another huge debate! I hate emotions sometimes! Actually I just hate being human period! As we walked up to the apartment building that she was staying at, I knew it wasn't as good looking as April's but it was decent. It looked better than the ones that I saw in the Bronx. I followed her up the stairs and she opened the door to her apartment. It was apartment 17C. It was decent but small. A lot smaller than April's too. "Yeah this is it," Meredith said as she stood in the doorway. I watched her go for her pocket and retrieve a pack of Marlboro red cigarettes. "Gah I need some nicotine!" She said in a frustrated tone as she opened her pack and took out a cigarette. I chuckled some as I watched her. She looked over at me and leaned the box closer to me. "You want a smoke?" I looked down at the box. Normally I don't like smoking…actually I hate smokers. But I was just so upset about everything that I didn't really care. With to her surprise, I reached down and grabbed a cigarette from the package. "I didn't know you smoked," She muffled as she put her cigarette in her mouth and held out her lighter for me.

"I do some but not much," I said. I never really started to smoke until my ex boyfriend broke up with me in 2001. During that time I was going through some pain as it was the same with September 11 and with all the crap that I had put up with my boyfriend before that, you would have thought I would be grateful that he ended it but no I was devastated. I went through a mild depression and smoked for a week straight. But I managed to stop myself. But during my college years as I tried to go to school and work at the same time to get money, I became more stressed. Then with issues with my family drove me into depression once again. I became more than mild I became severe, almost suicidal if you will. I use to smoke every chance I could get on my breaks from work when I got the chance to take a break with Samantha or Tina. Temptation always got the best of me. Course after I had smoked, I would feel terrible for doing such a thing. I inhaled some and felt the cigarette almost soothing me but I knew I couldn't stay there with Meredith. It was almost 7pm and I wanted to be alone once again. 

"Thanks, Taco for the great time but I should head back. Lea is probably wondering where I am," I said in almost kind of sad tone.

"Okay, that's cool. You want me to ride back with you to 42nd street?" She said as she took a glance into her apartment then back at me.

"Nah. I'll be fine," I giggled. "I can take care of myself." I waved goodbye to her and walked down the steps to get out of the apartment complex. As soon as I reached the bottom, I sighed out hard in frustration and threw the cigarette on the ground. I knew I had stepped down low again to smoking. I sighed hard at myself and started to make my way back to the subway station. It was still light out but it was growing darker. I could hear far off distance sirens coming from Manhattan and it made me feel even sadder. As I walked in Brooklyn towards the subway entrance, I was hoping there would be some sort of sign of comfort of Donatello following me. But nothing. I knew I was alone. I was going to be alone, no matter what in my life. I felt myself growing a little tired and woozy as I walked. I knew it must have been the wine. This made me even angrier with myself. I walked down the subway train entrance and slid my metro card through the reader. Luckily perfect timing, I got on the train right as I walked onto the platform. I sat down in a train cart that looked pretty empty and took a seat near the window. I looked out the window at the people bustling to get on other carts and up the stairs to go out of the station. I knew I was going to miss the place, too much. The train made a loud sound as it screeched then jolted. It began to move, picking up speed as it soared out of the tunnel into the dark abyss to head back to Manhattan Island. As I sat there, the entire train cart was quiet but I heard the distant sound of a radio playing nearby. The song I could hardly tell what it was so I tried to focus my ears more on hearing it. It sounded familiar. I couldn't believe it! Somebody was listening to Disturbed! I looked over and to my amazement I saw the same guy at the place that resembled Hot Topic sitting there with a CD walkman on his head. His head was down and he was head banging slightly. I giggled some, and smirked even more when I heard he was listening to "Down With the Sickness." My eyes lit up when I realized that I had my tribal chain in my right pocket with my small wallet because I was planning on wearing it later that day but I didn't wear it when I was with Don because I was afraid of scaring those poor guys. I took the chain out of my pocket and put it back around my neck. As I sat there I saw the guy lift his head up and look out then he looked over at me. I smiled at him. He smiled back at me realizing who I was and took the headphone off his ears. " I REALLY like that song!" I said grinning from ear to ear. Which is true! I really liked the song! I constantly listened to that song on my way to work.

"Yeah they are cool!" He said. "You know they are coming here the week after next right?"

"No. Really?" I knew that my eyes must have lit up. I have been only to 2 concerts in my entire life but I always dreamed of going to a Disturbed concert. 

"Yeah I am heading over to meet my buddies on Bleeker to pick up my ticket. You want to come?" He said.

"I wish. I don't have that much money," I said and giggled some.

"No, man. It's on me," The guy smiled. "Come on. It'll be fun." He said as he stood up and walked over to the door. I didn't realize that we were at his stop already. I was going to protest but he motioned me with his hand and I followed him out.

I walked a bit with him but then I stopped some. "No, really. I don't think I can go. I am out of town and I am suppose to leave some time this week. Besides I don't have that much money to stay longer here," I said kind of sadly. I thought of not being able to stay with Don some. 

"Ah but you have to stay for THIS concert," He protested and smirked to me. "Don't worry. I got you covered." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out some bills and handed them to me. I almost gasped when I saw them. He had given me 9 $100.00 bills. I knew this could not be right.

"Uh. I can't really accept this," I stammered some. I was amazed on how much he had given me.

He walked up to another group of men. They talked amongst themselves for a moment. I recognized one of them to be Chris from the store earlier. The guy that I had walked with pointed to me and motioned for Chris to give him another ticket. I am not even sure what the guy's name was that I was talking to. He handed me the ticket. "Here," he said. "These are great! We got back stage passes! Look, we are having a group meeting tomorrow night. Why don't you come to that as well? It will be tons of fun!"

I was really shocked and amazed on everything that was given to me. I couldn't believe that I would have a chance to see one of my favorite bands and even with a backstage pass! My friend Daylyn would kill me for that one! "Uh sure," I said smiling some. At least something WAS going right today.

"Great!" He said. He gave me his cell phone number and I put it into my cell's phone number book. He told me to call him tomorrow around 4pm to ask him where to meet him.

With that I headed back to the hotel. It would be around 9:30pm when I got back. I had been gone for nearly 6 hours and I knew she probably would wonder on where I was. But maybe my message earlier about me being with Meredith would keep her from asking me too much. I was thrilled about my concert ticket and for all the money that was given to me. I knew it was wrong to take these things, I really didn't trust these guys but then again I wanted to stay for the concert and I knew neither Lea nor I had the money to stay and plus I knew my family would never agree to send me more money to let me stay. They were even hesitant on letting me go for this long on my own. Lea and I needed this money. But me staying here longer meant that I would have a longer time in the city. That meant perhaps another chance to see Donatello. But did I really want to have that again? I thought about some things on my way back to the hotel. I knew by what happened earlier Lea wouldn't be too thrilled on staying so I decided to bring up the fact that I probably more than liking was going to stay longer. I was planning on just staying longer and not letting her know that I was going to stay longer. Besides Don and I were through. I was just going to this concert and that would be it. Lea had no interest in staying here so I knew she had to go back home. I decided to keep the ticket and the money a secret for a while. 

I made my way upstairs to my hotel room and used my key card to go inside. Lea was stretched out on the bed with her head propped up on some pillows. The tv was on the evening news. Gah I hope she was NOT that worried about me. But I knew by her facial expression that she was not paying attention to it. She seemed off as if she was thinking hard and deep about something else. I think she didn't realize that I was there until I spoke, "Hey I am here…"

She blinked some and then looked at me, sitting up some. "We need to talk about some things…," she said back. Her tone was different, it was as if she wanted to not only talk about me but talk about something that dealt with her. I cringed.


	14. Chapter 14

I was lying staring blankly into space. I had taken a short nap. Nothing to brag about and woken with a headache. I truly felt awful both physically and emotionally. I had finally come to grips with the fact that yes, what Leonardo had done had hurt me. At first I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe a creature could mean this much to me. Could actually shake my heart at its foundations with one touch. But the sooner I accepted that his embrace had stirred me the easier I realized it was to start healing.

When he had held me I had felt so comfortable, so safe. It was like nothing I had experienced in a long time. I could tell he was pure power and that he could protect me from any fear, except that of his own betrayal. I had expected many things might happen, but I had never foreseen the words that left Raphael's mouth. The confirmation that Leo indeed felt nothing for me. That to him I was some sort of joke. I was certain he was toying with me as revenge for Melinda and Donatello. I now realized what a twisted individual his was and chided myself for not seeing it sooner.

I then realized little of this matter. I wasn't ever going to see him again. Melinda could do whatever she wanted with Don I wouldn't stop her, but I refused to be near him again. I am certain Leo and Raph had a great belly laugh at my expense. I had been made a fool and it would happen again.

I was somewhat surprised to not see Mel back when I woke up and checking the room messages had been surprised to hear she had went out with a friend. I had sort of expected her to stay with Don. I mean there kiss had looked so inflamed, so full of pure emotion, I was certain that they had both finally come to grips with there feelings for one another. I suppose I may have been wrong.

Then I felt guilty. I hope my running out hadn't messed up whatever was brewing between the two of them. That hadn't been my intention. I had simply been jealous. I could admit it now. I mean at first I had been shocked, but that had worn off after seconds. I guess somewhere deep inside of me I must have developed some sort of attraction to Leonardo after he had saved me. An attraction that yearned to find release and when I saw Melinda displaying her affection for Donatello it had hit me hard because I had realized my own desires.

Now I knew how stupid those desires where and I loathed Leo for tricking me. For making me feel so close to him only to mocked by his brother. I couldn't forget Raphael's sneer and every time I thought of it I just got hugely angry all over again.

I was thinking about all of this when Melinda entered. I didn't even hear her until she spoke to me. I turned and told her that we needed to talk. Her expression turned fearful and once again I chided myself. I had made her so upset so often now. It just made me feel crappy.

I decided I should set all my cards out; bluntly tell her what was wrong before we both ended up more upset then necessary and fighting. "Look Sis…before I say anything else, I want to say I am sorry. I wasn't upset with you for what happened with Don. I was just being stupid. If my running out of the house caused you problems I regret it. I am a fool and I don't want you to be upset about it for one more second then you have to." I sighed; I was hoping she wouldn't be mad at me.

She looked a little startled. I was fairly certain those where not the words she had been expecting to hear from me. She crossed the room, falling to sit on her own bed her expression still guarded. "So your really not mad?"

I nodded mutely. Looking down at my hands for a moment. My thoughts still on how Leonardo's skin had felt. I grew angry again. "No Mel, not at you. At myself, yeah probably." I sighed and flopped back on the bed staring up at the ceiling, wallowing in my own stupid self-pity.

"Why would you be angry at yourself?" I could hear she was clearly confused. I was usually the fairly collected one. So seeing me SO out of sorts must have been slightly disarming for her.

"Melinda you wanna know the real reason I ran out of April's?" I continued staring at the ceiling, not ready or able to look Melinda in the eyes again quiet yet.

"Yeah?" Her answer was hesitant, like she was afraid of what I was going to respond with. I could hear the bed creaking as she was leaning over to relax some. I closed my eyes briefly trying to think of the best way to word the mess of emotions flowing through me.

"You made me realize a lot of short comings about myself I guess." I grinned ruefully. Thinking about how naive I was. How I had so easily falling into what should have been such an obvious ploy between Leo and Raph. I had been set up by them. It had been a game. Something snapped inside of me and I sat up on the bed roughly, growling out in frustration.

Melinda looked at me shocked, sitting up herself, her face twisting with worry. "Sis are you alright? Your not acting like yourself?" I lowered my head, I was upsetting my friend and I hadn't meant to. I simply had too much emotion surging through me for me to control it. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I wanted to scream but I was afraid to appear insane. Instead, I just sighed weakly and looked at my friend pained.

"Truthfully Sis…no" She looked at me both concerned and puzzled but didn't interrupt me. "I am an idiot. I should have a big 'I am stupid' sign pasted over my head." My mind once again tumbled through all the events of my last few hours. I cringed at remembering yet another time.

"Your not stupid Sis, I am certain whatever happened, it wasn't your fault." Melinda's frowned at me. I could see she was trying to read me. Trying to interpret where I was going with this conversation, but that she really didn't have a clue.

"I let Leonardo hurt me…" My voice was small, I felt weak as I spoke the words.

Mel's eyes grew wide. "Hurt you how?" Her voice was a little shocked.

"He came to talk to me about how I ran and realized that maybe…" I looked away for a moment, dreading speaking the words. "Maybe I had feelings for him." I saw her face as I said this. It was like she had been punched in the gut. It was then I realized she too had feelings for Don and I wondered if she had though I had ran because they disgusted me and she was shocked to realize that maybe her emotions weren't wrong if I could feel something for one of them too.

"So why did he hurt you?" Her voice was soft now too, full of thought and confusion.

"He tricked me. He tricked me into realizing what I felt and then crushing me, by making me look like a fool with Raphael's help. The two of them are horrible" My voice wavered but I refused to cry. I wasn't going to allow this creature to destroy me to such a degree.

"What happened?" Her eyes implored me for the entire story, but I didn't think I was ready to relay it quiet yet.

"I don't really want to talk about it Sis. I just kind of want to forget the whole thing ever happened." I sighed again and laid back down, reverting back to staring up at the ceiling. Wishing away everything I felt.

"Do you think Don was toying with me too?" The hurt is Mel's voice was plain. She desperately wanted to hear that what she had felt wasn't false and I was grateful to be able to confirm her hopes for her. Because I honestly thought Don was a good guy.

"No Mel, I don't think Don is like those two. I think he is a very truthfully individual and I think anything that has been shared between the two of you can be taken at face value." I turned on my side to look at her, the conviction of my words set in my face.

"Honestly Sis? You're not humoring me?" She still looked unconvinced.

"On my honor." My face was serious. I knew Melinda knew that was one oath she could trust from me. She nodded lightly looking very thoughtful.

We both sat in silence for a while, lost in our own days, our own issues and problems. Finally I couldn't take my own mind anymore. Reliving the painful events from the afternoon, I talked trying to distract myself. "What do you want to do tomorrow Sis?" I turned again to look at her, curious.

Mel took a minute to look back I could see she was very deep in thought. It might have been my imagination but I could swear as soon as she heard my question a flash of guilt flew across her face. One she buried quickly. "Oh I am going out with my friend Meredith again Sis, I hope you don't mind." She shifted uneasy.

I looked at her with mild suspicion wondering what had her so antsy but I didn't pry. She would tell me if she wanted to. "Alright Mel… I guess I'll just hang out here." I smiled weakly, turning away again. I could hear her shifting around. I had a feeling there was more she wanted to say, that she felt badly, but once again I wasn't going to pry. It just wasn't in my nature.

"I think I am going to sleep Sis." I nodded at Melinda's words. Thinking some rest might do me good also.

"Alright Sis, Maybe we could go get lunch tomorrow before you go out?" I couldn't help but sound hopeful. I didn't want to have to be alone all day.

"Yeah, Lea that sounds good…" I could hear her climbing under her blankets. After a while the lights went out on her side of the room. I laid in bed for a bit, but couldn't sleep. Finally I decided some air might help. Creeping past the sleeping Mel I wandered out to onto the balcony. I stared forlornly at the sky. Sad the lights from the city blocked out the stars. I froze as I thought I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. My head turned swiftly and I was almost positive I saw a shape watching my own from the rooftop parallel to us across the street. I chided myself. Now on top of everything else the stress was causing to see things.

I decided it was now time to sleep, before anything else strange happened. With one last suspicious look across the way, I slipped thought the balcony door and closed it with alight whoosh. I climbed back into bed tired and confused. Not yet ready to face tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

The Three Lies…

Let me tell you right now I felt sort of better when I heard Lea tell me that she wasn't mad at me. But I was still uneasy about what had occurred earlier that day. The whole situation just seemed to overwhelm me. I quite cannot place how I truly felt at the time about Donatello. That WAS very confusing to me. I never felt anything like that before. I didn't know what to think of that. Then the whole invitation I got from a total stranger. I mean even though the guy had spoke to me in the store and recognized me on the subway train; he was still a total stranger. I hardly knew anything about him except for the fact that he really wanted me to go to this concert and come to a meeting tomorrow evening. I didn't even know the guy's name! But then again I hardly knew Don and look how close I had got to him! But I need to get Donatello out of my head. That is just really freaky and I shouldn't even think of him anymore. I can't stress to myself enough that they are not even human and that any thought of having feelings for such a creature is highly ridiculous! But yet I grow sad when I tell myself to forget him. It's like I WANT to be with him. I think I just need to get out of this city! To make things first, I was a little confused on what Lea was talking. The way she was talking about Leo, it was as if she liked Leonardo a little or something. You know, you would think that this would help me feel better but in fact it made me feel kind of worse. If for some reason she had grown to like Leonardo as much as how I was feeling towards Don but even as in a friendship, it would make things worse. I don't know why but I wanted to keep the idea in my head that it wouldn't work out between Donatello and I because we were 2 different species but if Lea had grown to like Leo then it means that perhaps it wasn't so wrong after all. 

Lea had asked me what I wanted to do the following day. I still wanted to attend the meeting but I didn't want her to know about it. Lea was very protective of me and I knew she wouldn't go for me meeting these guys. Even if she did let me go, she would go with me and I didn't want her there. My mind was so clouded by everything that I just wanted to be alone and do this without bringing her into this. All of my life I have learned not to get too attached to people. When I was younger I craved for friendship, that's when I never got it. I use to be made fun and pushed aside. Even when I did make a friend, I learned that I would lose them at some point either by them moving or getting a boyfriend or whatever and if they were still there with me then they would stab me in the back by some reason. I kind of felt sorry for the way I was treating Lea. She seemed like she cared for me a lot but I didn't want this. I wanted to be alone. But anyways when I brought up that I was going out with Meredith the following night, I knew I had guilt written over my face because I was so nervous that I knew I was stuttering. I saw Lea staring at me as if she was studying me when I told her this. At first I knew for sure she didn't buy it, but when she told me that it was fine, she understood. I was kind of relieved that she didn't press the matter, but I could sense the sadness in her voice and I felt like crap immediately. For the rest of the evening, Lea and I barely talked. It wasn't that we were mad at each other. My mind was swirling about the following day and I had no clue what she was thinking about. Probably Leonardo. 

The next morning while Lea was taking her shower, I decided to try to call my mom from the hotel. I actually now wanted to stay over my time limit in New York, but how was I going to explain it to my mom? I really wanted to go to the concert and yet something deep inside me wanted to see Don a little longer, but I tried my best to block that yearning. I knew I had to keep this from Lea as long as I could. I hated to be so secretive, but this was something I didn't want to drag her in. I quickly dialed my parent's phone number and glanced over nervously at the bathroom door. I could hear the shower running. I fingered the phone cord, twisting the cord around my finger as I waited for someone to pick up. Finally I heard a click and my mom answered. I told her that I was doing okay. I asked how she was and how everything was. My family was doing fine. I finally brought on the question if whether or not I would be allowed to stay in New York City. But why I was asking them? I was 22 years old! Clearly, I had the say in the matter, but then again they were my family. "No, Melinda. I think you better come on home after Friday," my Mom said. I could hear my dad in the background asking what was going on.

"But mom…" I protested. "Meredith said I could stay a bit longer with her."

"But you have been gone for 2 weeks, Melinda! That's long enough! You need to be getting back. Remember we were going to go out of town next week before school started and you have to go to that student teaching meeting," My mom said back sternly.

I sighed some. I knew that school WOULD be starting up soon and I would have to do my student teaching. I really hated my life sometimes especially when it dealt with missing out on a lot of things due to school or my family. My family never understood me. I never felt like I belonged with them or with anyone in my entire life for that matter. "I know," I said sadly. I knew I was going to lose this battle. "But Meredith said I could stay longer! Besides she's taking me to this concert that they are having and I still want to stay in New York more! You know how much I love it!" I giggled some, hoping that my last remark would kind of take the edge off our conversation.

"What concert?" She asked.

"Just some local bands," I lied. I hated to do that, but I knew how she would be. She never trusted any concerts that I went to. I have only been to 2 in my entire life and she hated when I went to those. She was as bad as my ex boyfriend sometimes it seemed. I could hear my dad in the background sighing hard and muttering to her. "Come on please. I can stay a few extra days and I would have plenty of time to come back with you guys and school. I really love New York. Please, Mom…"

My mom sighed hard; I could tell she was angry with me. "Melinda, why are you so damned obsessed like this?" There was that phrase again. Like THAT did not sound familiar! All my life every time I really enjoyed something and wanted to go out and do things, my mom always said that. You would think I would be use to it by now and wouldn't let it bother me. But every time I hear that dreaded phrase and deal with them, I always get sad. It's like someone had stabbed me in the back. I didn't know what to say so I remained quiet then my mom said, "Look, Melinda. Just come home. You can go back another time. I am not going to stand on the line and argue with you. Now call us later." She said and with that I heard the receiver click as she disconnected from the line. I sat there on the bed and looked down at the phone receiver. I felt a huge knot in my throat and I wanted to scream out. Hot tears began to fill my eyes, but I pushed them away, trying to remain strong and not be such a crybaby. I knew exactly why I didn't want to go home from New York. I would have to come back to my family. Anymore I hated to be with my family. Most of the time they put me down and never seemed to love me too much. I didn't feel right. I quickly put the phone away when I heard the bathroom door open. I knew Lea must be done.

She came out, fully dressed and looked over at me. "Are you okay?" She studied my face; I knew it must have looked like I was going to cry. I tried to hold my tears in much as I could.

"Yeah sorry. I uh just sneezed," I replied quickly. ANOTHER lie, but I didn't want to bring her into my problems. 

For the rest of the day Lea and I went out some and shopped. I tried to make the best out of the day with my friend but I think both of us knew we were not clicking that day. Finally 5pm came and I was getting ready to leave the hotel once more to go to my meeting. I didn't call the guy yet, but I decided to wait to call him once I leave the hotel so Lea wouldn't find out. I left the hotel and started to walk in the direction of the subway entrance that I would use to get on to Brooklyn. I did this just in case Lea was monitoring me from the hotel or following me some just to make sure I was going to Meredith's. I think after our little Bronx incident, she seems sometimes she can't trust me and has to look after me. And why should she trust me?

I turned the corner and then stopped. I knew she wouldn't be able to see me from the hotel and if she was following me she would have to turn the corner so I knew it would be safe to make the phone call. I was on a road that was from the main road of the Times Square. I was about 2 blocks away from Midtown Comics. Street Vendors were hassling people to stop and look at their paintings of Times Square, Brooklyn Bridge and the World Trade Center. I quickly dialed the number that the guy had given me. When he picked up the phone, I explained to him who I was and he quickly remembered me. He said that I should take the subway to Brooklyn and he would meet me at that subway station. How ironic! I really WAS going to Brooklyn. Now Lea couldn't say that I didn't go to Brooklyn!

I met up with the guy at the Brooklyn station like he said. It was kind of cool that night so I decided to wear jeans, but I also wore my black Inuyasha t-shirt and the tribal chain necklace that I purchased from the store. He introduced himself as "TJ", but everyone called him, "T." He commented on my shirt and told me he really liked the shirt so we had a very long conversation about the show Inuyasha as we walked in Brooklyn. Actually this kind of helped me clear my head. T told me that we were going to meet some of his friends, but the meeting wouldn't officially start till about 6:30 or 7pm, which really didn't bother me since it was already 6pm. I tried to keep my eyes on street signs as I followed him so that way I wouldn't get lost just in case the meeting dragged on later than I intended so I could leave without getting lost. We walked several blocks till we reached a large building, which appeared to be some sort of club where Washington and Greene Avenue intersected. But this wasn't like a club to where you would go and dance. This was almost like a pool hall or some sort of arcade. A neon sign was mounted on the building's right side of the door. It read, "Underworld." "You're going to like this place," T said as he smiled, beckoning me to follow him.

I heard a song from the band Skrape blasting from the inside. "I already am," I smirked some as I followed him. I always get drawn in when I find places that actually play my music. T walked in first and opened the door to let me go in. Inside were loud voices of people talking; the sound of pool balls being hit and tons of beeps blaring from video games. The room was a lot darker than outside and there were huge stage like speakers towards the other end of the building where the music was coming from. I noticed that many people were dressed like T or people from my Hot Topic stores. They had on the gothic punk clothes with the chains and spiked dyed hair. "Go make yourself at home for a bit. I'll come find you when we get ready," T smiled and walked over to a bar counter. I looked around shyly. I hated to be in large crowds of people where I didn't know anybody! Luckily nobody had poked fun at me! At least here I belonged I think. I stood to the side for a bit as I looked around. Then I heard a bunch of laughing and cheering coming from the corner of the darkened room so I decided to walk over to see what was going on. A group of people was sitting on the couch in front of a large plasma screen television. There was a video game console hooked up, it appeared to be Playstation 2. One guy on the couch had the remote control. I looked closely at the screen and smiled when I realized that the guy was playing Grand Theft Auto 3. I smirked when I realized what game it was and stepped in closer. I always played the game back home with my brother. He was an expert at it and I use to have fun playing it when I came home from school or work. I stood there watching the guy play. Then when his character had died from falling into the water, I said, "Hey I'll play next if you want me to."

The guy looked up at me, kind of surprised since majority of the people around him were men. "Sure," he said some as he got up and offered me the remote. Some of the guys muttered some as I sat down. I think they weren't too happy thinking that I wouldn't do much. But I did my usual thing. I made my character go around and start to beat up people to get my stars up so the cops would come after me. Then I quickly hijacked a car to get away. I started to swerve around the traffic cars on the game to get away from the cops.

"You're pretty good," One of the guys commented.

I smiled some to myself and kept on playing. I then made my car smash through into the army base so I could get the tank. More of the guys commented and I started to make the tank go into the highway and blast and run over cars. The guys started to cheer and tell me to hit certain cars or people walking on the sidewalk. So I did and laughed when they did. I actually felt kind of happy.

I am not sure how long I played that game, but it must have been awhile even though it didn't really feel like that because later on I felt someone touch my shoulder. I paused the game and looked back to see it was T. "Hey, Mel. Some of us are going back now to the backroom for the meeting." I nodded my head as I got up from the couch and handed the remote control to the guy next to me.

"Dude, you rock!" One guy said to me as I walked by to follow T. I chuckled some and smirked. If only my brother was there. I hate to say it, but I did feel happy at that very moment. Nothing came into my mind at that time. It seemed almost that I had totally forgot about being in New York, worrying about my family, Donatello or even Lea. I followed T to another door at the end of the main room. That room wasn't as big but it was spacious. There were several couches and tables with chairs. T sat down on the couch while I sat in an empty chair near the couch and eyed the room carefully. 

"You still going to stay for that concert?" He asked as he sat there.

"I don't know," I replied sadly, remembering the conversation I had with my mom. "I don't think my family is going to let me stay."

"Family? Bah! Don't listen to them. Families are stupid. You don't need one. All I have are my brothers right here and that's all you really need. These guys treat you like family," T said huffily as he lifted some from the couch to grab a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket, then sat back down. He opened the box and put one in his mouth. "Other families don't understand you. They want to control you and not live your life. That's why you need to just stay here with us in New York City. Here you will have fun and do whatever the hell you please." T said as he lit the cigarette with his lighter.

"Alright, you hoodlums! We are going to make this very short and sweet tonight. So you better shut up and listen!" a voice boomed from the front of the room. I looked over to the front of the room to see the same large man I had seen before. He was very huge, maybe 6 feet if not taller. He had 2 tattoos on each of his huge arms and he had a blonde pony pail. There also appeared to be some sort of claw marks on his face towards the bottom right cheek. Just the appearance of this man sent chills down my spine. I heard some of the other guys chuckle in the room after he spoke. Were they not scared of this guy or was he just playing with them?

T chuckled along with the other guys and smirked over at me. "That large guy up there is Hun. You can really feel the love with him."

"I heard that," Hun growled. "Well fortunately we have no news to report. Just a reminder that the concert is next Friday night at 9pm at the Civic Center. You need to get your ticket if you haven't already. Also the Master is looking for more recruits who know martial arts. So go out there and find them!" He bellowed. I was more confused. What did he mean Master? And also what recruits? "That's it." Voices started to fill the room once again. I looked over at T and asked, "What did he mean Master and recruits?"

"Oh well Hun also runs some sort of martial arts training thing. I am not too sure; I am still pretty new here. I think the Master is his teacher or something. Nobody has seen him, only a chosen few. Some of my buds kind of know who he is because they went and got trained to learn martial arts. I was thinking about learning myself," T shrugged as he smashed the cigarette butt into the ashtray on the table.

"Sounds cool," I said some, my eyes going from him over to Hun and back. This whole setup was very mysterious and yet sometimes I think curiosity gets the best of me. "I actually wanted to take karate in high school, but I never got the chance."

"You should talk to him. I am sure he would train you. I was going to talk to him tonight." T said

"I guess, but I am not even sure if I am staying or not…" I said sadly. Suddenly the sound of Hun's voice stopped me.

"Yo, Hun. You taking any new recruits?" T said as he got up from the couch.

"Depends," Hun said he stopped to where T was and then eyed me.

"Well I was thinking about joining and my friend Mel here is interested as well if she decides to stay in the city," T said. I grew quiet.

"We shall see. I am taking the group at our next meeting after the concert. IF you want to join just come then," he said and walked past us.

T shrugged at me and said, "Well I guess that's that."

I smiled some and looked over at the wall to see that it was almost 7:45pm. I went back out into the main area with T and hung around with some of the people. Getting to know them. That's the only plus sign of my personality is that after awhile I can easily talk to people. I stayed there till about 9pm and decided to make my way back to the hotel. I said goodbye to T and some of the new people that I just met and walked out of the building. It felt weird walking out because now it was totally dark. Brooklyn wasn't nearly as loud as Times Square. It seemed almost like my hometown, but with a few more cars. I started to make my way back to the subway entrance. Suddenly I felt someone grab my shoulders and pull me into an alley from the street. Scared I squirmed some and jerked quickly away from their hands, but then I saw his face. It was Leonardo. He didn't look too happy. But I was more confused on why he was there. He stood there with his arms crossed, eyeing me. "You care to explain yourself?" He hissed at me.

I got taken back by this. I had clue what was going on and why he was so pissed off at me when I haven't seen in awhile. Surely he couldn't be that mad at me for running out from Don again. "Huh?" I asked.

"Nice FRIENDS you are making here.." He said again, his facial expression still as hard. I knew exactly what he was referring to, but I wasn't too sure on why he was so concerned. But I didn't know how to respond because I was totally in shock and confusion. So he spoke again. "Does Lea know that you're here with them?"

"Look, Lea does not control me," I snapped some. "I came here on my will. I met a friend and he told me to come here. So it's harmless."

"No it is NOT harmless. It's plain stupid. I really hope you are not seriously thinking about joining them…are you?" He said again, his arms still crossed. I remained quiet, I didn't know what to say to him. I was still shocked that he was there and I don't like confrontations. The way he was standing there and his tone almost scared me. "You didn't answer me…"

I felt like I was being attacked for some reason that I had no clue on. "Look, Leo. Why the hell are you HERE anyways!" I snapped back at him. I felt my emotions soaring because I felt like I was being pinned against the wall by him.

"I was doing a nightly run and for your sake, I spotted you," He said again. 

"Look, Leo. Don't even try to control me. You don't know me. You are nothing to me," I said again, clenching my fists. I felt almost as if I was talking to my one of my parents. My rage was soaring through.

Leo didn't back down at all. His tone remained the same, I could see that his eyes had narrow almost becoming tiny slits. "Fine do as you please. But stay away from my brother, Donatello. He does not need someone like you to drag him down. He's way too good for you," Leonardo growled lowly in his throat. "Have a good evening." With that he turned his back and started to walk away over to the alley's fire escape ladder.

My eyes were wide with shock. I felt almost hurt especially with his last sentence. I watched him walk, anger building so much in my body that I finally spoke out, "Fine. Just stay away from my friend too! Because she's WAY too good for you, Leonardo!" I screamed loud, unable to control my rage anymore. "You HURT her. Don't you dare act like you're so damned high and mighty. None of you are!" I felt the tears coming to my eyes. "You don't KNOW us so just stay out of our lives!" I said as I started to cry some…my tears were so hot, I clenched my fists so tightly, I could feel my nails digging into them. I looked at him, breathing hard, my eyes were burning.

Leonardo stopped and paused there for a moment. His shell was to me. I heard him gasp some as if I had struck him hard. Then I saw his fists clench as he turned around to face me. "You don't KNOW us either! You know what? Donatello was wrong!" He screamed at me. "He thought you would be different from the other humans! He thought you would understand us! I was stupid enough to believe him! You are LIKE them! WE try to help you and you just push us away!" I could tell he was angry…very angry. But it was like he was not only yelling at me. but someone or something else. I almost pitied him.

Suddenly I heard T speaking from behind me. "Mel! Guys come here! It's one of those turtle freaks!" I turned my head some and saw T run up to me with about 6 guys from the club. My eyes went wide and I looked from them over to Leonardo. Did they know about the turtles? I heard Leonardo swear to himself and he withdrew his katanas. I stepped back some in surprise. T and the other 6 guys ran up and stood almost in front of me. T and 3 other men pulled out a knife and some chains. While the other 2 pulled out small handguns. Leonardo growled as he eyed them, looking at their weapons. I felt frozen as if I couldn't move or speak. "Did this freak attack you?" T asked as he looked at me then at Leonardo.

"Oh I ATTACKED? How nice," Leo mumbled. "Why don't you let HER speak for herself." I felt Leo's gaze fall on me. Some of the others turned their heads to look at me.

"Do you know who this freak is?" T asked at me, his eyes wide with astonishment.

I looked at T scared. I didn't know what to do. I had NO clue that the turtles and these guys were bitter enemies. I kind of felt happy with them, but yet I did not want to lose the turtles. I heard Leonardo growl again as he stood there, ready to defend himself. I felt like I couldn't talk at all! "Mel?" T asked again. I looked at him then at Leonardo and frowned.

"No, I have no clue who this turtle freak is," I lied again. I felt so cornered that I didn't know what to say.

I heard Leonardo growl again louder when I said this.


	16. Chapter 16

Melinda had been gone for hours. I lay in my bed staring blankly at the wall. Knowing I was growing depressed and no longer fighting it. I felt so alone. Everyone around me was hurting me or pulling away and I was left standing alone, like always. I nuzzled into my pillow, feeling ready to cry again.

I wasn't sure if I was going to make it through the rest of the week. I really just wanted to go home and lick my wounds. Try to heal from what had been a horrible week. One thing kept me there. My worry for Melinda. She had been acting very strange sense last night. I had tried to drop hints all day to figure out where she was going that evening, or what she was doing. Each time I acquired she brushed me off, guilt written across her face.

I moved my eyes to look at the clock. It was after eight and she still wasn't back. I had no idea where she was and she didn't even seem to care if I worried. I numbly looked back at the wall tired. Tomorrow, maybe we would have a talk. I would tell her that I needed to leave, that the pain in my heart was growing unbearable. See what her reaction was. See if she even cared.

I started to doze; I could feel the room fading in and out of my view. I wasn't really tired as much as I was simply giving up on the day. I had tried to watch anime earlier and realized just how upset I had to be when even some of my favorites shows no longer soothed me. It had been a long time sense I had been this melancholy.

The fact that made it the most upsetting to me was I was still thinking about Leonardo. For some reason I couldn't shake him. No matter how much I wanted to solely worry about Mel and her circumstances, my mind would start to wander back to him. This happened as I started to sleep. I fell into a fitful slumber and I dreamed.

Inside my dream I was cold. So cold I couldn't stop shivering, but at the same time I felt like I had no form. I sort of floated around. Seeing everything, but seeing nothing in particular. I could hear voices. Some of them I recognized as family or friends, some of them were foreign. I liked the feeling of not being connected to anything, it was numb, and I was uncaring. I realized I had wings, they brushed against my body and I took a solid form. I had become a butterfly.

I twirled around. I could see my home and my room, but I was indifferent to all of it. I was dancing on an invisible breeze. Pure, free, alive. He was there, just as suddenly and as randomly as things happen in dreams. Leonardo was sitting and looking down. He didn't look strong like he usually did, in fact he looked hurt. I flew closer. Fighting to get near him and landed. As I did I felt myself take my regular form and I held him. He was warm. I was no longer cold.

I woke with a start. I was breathing hard, like I had been running. I was confused. I looked at the clock, it was now past nine. I had slept much longer then I had expected to. Melinda still wasn't back. I sighed, not wanting to worry, but unable not too. I rose and quickly checked the messages hoping she had called but found none. I began to feel a little sick to my stomach. I hated being in a situation like this one where I was worried, but powerless to do anything about it.

My mouth felt dry, I needed a drink. I walked into the bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror. My face was pale. I hadn't eaten enough that day and knew it. I simply hadn't felt like it. All I really felt like doing now was sleeping. I yawned as I ran the water from the tap into a glass. I drank a little and pulling out a ponytail holder, pulled my hair back away from my face. Picking up my glass I walked back into the main room.

I stopped short as I turned the corner out of the bathroom. There were two large armchairs facing away from the entrance to our balcony. Sitting in one of them staring mutely at me was Leonardo. I felt my drink fall from my hand and collide with the ground. The rug saving the glass, but the contents spilling everywhere.

"What are you doing here? My voice was small, I was confused. Half of me almost thought that maybe I was still dreaming.

"Why aren't you with Melinda this evening?" He leaned forward, questioning me with an unreadable expression. I felt trapped. I couldn't understand why he was here. I had thought I had left him in that alley the night before for good. That I would never see him again, yet here I faced him alone.

"She wanted to go out." I stooped to retrieve the glass, feeling self-conscious with his eyes on me studying me. "I'm not her mother. I don't force her to run every action she takes by me." I paused, feeling my uneasiness at the sight of him becoming annoyance at his boldness to break into where I was staying. "That seems more like your thing, Leo." I looked at him sharply placing the cup back onto the entertainment center to the right of me and fell back on my bed sitting and looking at him.

His eyes narrowed for one second at my words, before he regained control of his emotions. He stared at me as I glared at him. Warring between one another. It was then I realized he was hurt. It was his left bicep. It had a large gash in it and I could see it was bleeding weakly. I wondered what had happened. Maybe he had saved someone yet again, I sighed.

"You're trying to lecture me, but you can't seem to take care of yourself." I gestured towards his arm as I stood. I seen him look down at the cut surprised, then look up at me a little befuddled as I walked back towards the bathroom.

"I live a dangerous life… and an unappreciated one." I heard the bitter tone in his voice as I kneeled down to retrieve a little first aid kit I had in my travel bag. I noted it and stood walking back into the room with him.

"Yet you choose to live that way?" I pulled out some anti-bacterial cream, and some gauze. I saw his eyes widen slightly as he realized my intentions, he held his arm, my words lost to him.

"That isn't necessary, I'm fine." He protested, looking at me with a confused expression. I realized he couldn't understand why I was helping him. I was left to wonder that myself.

"Just hold out your arm, this may sting." He did as I asked and I applied the cream. If it did sting he showed no signs of it. His eyes held mine steady. I felt myself goose pimple and got out the gauze quickly. I wrapped his cut, wanting to help him so he could leave as quickly as possible.

"Why are you helping me?" Emotion crept into his voice again. I moved away and sat on Melinda's bed, so that we weren't completely across the room from one another. "I thought you hated me?" He looked at me baffled. I felt in power of the situation we were in, I liked that.

"Oh I do. I think what you did was rotten and that you're horrible. That doesn't mean I want to see you get hurt." I was frustrated with myself. Why was I helping him? Could it be even with everything that had happened I couldn't bring myself to actually hate him? Was I really that stupid?

"Oh…" His tone lost feeling again; he looked away, like he wasn't sure what to think about my words. The two of us sat in silence for a few moments. I really couldn't understand myself. Last night I had been ready to tear him apart. At the moment, I felt so indifferent, so unsure. I just wanted him to go away.

"Why are you here, Leonardo? You never answered my question." He was looking down at where I had bandaged him. His head lifted, I steeled myself against his gaze as he spoke.

"I actually didn't want to bother you. You made it fairly clear what you thought of me last night. Even if I didn't deserve it." The bitter tone again. My own eyes narrowed and I swallowed back the harsh reply that sprang to my lips. I wanted to know why he was in my room now. And I was curious enough about it to give him a little leeway in his speech until I could garner my answer.

"Last night aside." I spoke firmly. "Or did you come here just to remind me of what you did?" This game was becoming annoying. I just wanted my answer and his departure.

"It's YOUR friend." Heat rose in his voice. "She getting herself into trouble. I wanted to warn you." He leaned back in the chair, staring at me coldly.

"Melinda?" his answer caught me off guard. "What kind of trouble?"

"She is joining a gang and not just any gang, one of the worst ones in the city." My eyes must have widened as he spoke because he nodded like he was confirming my unasked question. I mulled over his words for a moment uncertain.

"I can't believe it…" I paused, emotions swirling through me, my better judgment leaving me.

"Neither could I, I mean how stupid." He shook his head.

"No… I can't believe YOU would make up such a stupid lie to try to come here and bother me more! What in the hell kind of game are you playing!" My voice was shaking. I couldn't believe what he had just told me. Like Mel would ever join a gang. That was one of the stupidest things I had ever heard.

"Game?" It was his turn to look shocked. "You think I am actually making this up? I just saw it with my own two eyes, how do you think I got injured?" Tense frustration rose in his voice. I could tell this was one avenue he had NOT expected. I am certain he had thought he could come waltzing in to tell me about Mel and look like the "hero" so that I would be all impressed with him again. It made me sick.

"You're pathetic you know that! What type of guy makes up such an asinine lie to try to manipulate someone? If you are going to make up something at least make it believable!" I stood as I spoke, passion rising into my voice.

"Me pathetic?" He growled. "You're the one moping around your room, wallowing in your self pity while your friend is out there getting herself into trouble!" He also rose; I could see his muscles tense, anger rising into his voice.

"I am NOT moping!" I growled annoyed because he had read me so correctly. "Excuse me if someone messing around with my emotions hurts my feelings, I guess we are all not unfeeling bastards like you are!"

He stepped back like I had struck him. I watched his fists clench, and his breathing stagger, I shivered as I realized I had actually hit something inside of him that had greatly inflamed him. "Me unfeeling? I wish I was, then I wouldn't be here right now trying to help such a stupid selfish little girl like you!" He spit the words into my face.

My jaw dropped. How dare he speak to me in such a fashion? He barges into MY room and treats me SO rudely. I can't stand for it. "Get out!" I growled the words, my eyes narrowing.

I watched him reproach himself at my tone. He stepped forward grabbing my arm roughly, shaking me lightly trying to get me to understand him. "Listen Lea… if you could just act sensible…"

I wrenching myself away from him so hard I nearly feel over, my next words came out very low, threatening. "Don't you EVER touch me…" 

He backed a step up. Even in my fury I was surprised to see that my words didn't make him angry, but instead seemed to hurt him badly, so badly that he verbally struck back, but I didn't care. I was getting sick of whatever juvenile mind game he was playing.

"If you're too stupid to even listen to my warning, then you can both rot away see if I care!" He turned on his heel quickly, walking with purpose back towards the balcony door and flung it open. He turned to glare at me once last time. "If you have any intelligence at least consider what I have said to you." His guard was back up. The emotions he had let slide through in front of me had disappeared again. His face was stone.

"If I let you fool me once Leonardo, it's shame on you, but if I let you fool me twice, its shame on me. Get the FUCK out of my life." I stood my ground. Unwavering to his words, to his expressions. I wasn't falling into his trap again.

He growled, looking like he was going to say something else, but thinking better of it he turned and disappeared behind the balcony curtain. I stood breathing hard, my anger boiling within me. I strode across the room and slammed the door shut not caring if he was still outside or not. I managed to make it back to my bed before I collapsed sobbing. I cried for what seemed like forever. Melinda still wasn't home when I fell back asleep.

I was done; I was going home the next day. I couldn't take this anymore.


	17. Chapter 17

The Betrayal..

When I got home, I found Lea lying on the bed, watching television. Immediately she looked over at me when I walked into the room. "Hey, I am back," I said, I didn't like how she was looking at me. It was different. It was as if she was trying to look through me. I hope that she didn't know where I went that night. I walked past her to get to the comfort of my own bed. 

"Did you have fun?" Lea asked. She was still following me with her eyes as if she wanted to talk about something.

"Yeah I guess I did," I chuckled nervously as I sat down on the bed, crossing one leg over another as if I was sitting in a lotus position. My hair and clothes still smelled like cigarette smoke and I knew that she could probably smell it. This made me feel even guilty so I tossed my hair behind me some to get the smell away from my nose. "I hope you didn't get too bored tonight." Guilt clearly in my voice.

"No of course not," Lea replied, but I noticed there was something different about the way she was talking. She seemed almost hurt or saddened by something. Was it me? Or was it something else? Through the years that I have known Lea, she was the one who seemed to be the more high-strung. Usually I was the one with the problems and she always stayed with me and helped me like a true friend. I hardly saw her sad by something. This really bothered me. "Lea, are you mad at me?" I asked as I looked over. I could see that her face was stricken with pain. 

"No, I am not," Lea replied softly. I could see her shift her eyes back away from me as if she was uncomfortable with me directing the attention back at her. I could tell by the tone of her reply that she was not mad at me, which made me feel a little better. Or she could have been a very good liar. But Lea always told me she never lies to people so I think she was telling me the truth. But still she was clearly upset about something. I wanted to help her so much. 

"You want to talk about it?" I asked as I continued to look at her.

I think my question kind of surprised her because she was almost startled. She may have been in deep thought about something. "No, it's okay, Mel. Really! I am fine. I am just really indifferent right now. It's kind of weird, I don't know why. But don't worry, I'll be fine," She smiled some to reassure me but she kept her gaze on the television. I think in fact that she wasn't telling me the whole truth. What was bothering her so much to where she kept her guard up so strongly? She spoke again, "I guess I am getting homesick. I kind of want to go home soon unless you really want to do something in the few days that we have left?" She was looking down at the remote, her voice was so soft that it really shocked me. She WAS definitely upset about something, but I had no clue what it was. I felt so helpless that all I could do was just look at her for a moment. 

I felt like I was going to cry at that very moment. Maybe she didn't want to stay with me anymore? This was actually the only time that Lea and I had actually stayed together since we lived so far away from one another. Maybe she didn't really like me anymore and just wanted to go away? I then remembered the look on her face when she had entered the room when I had kissed Donatello. Maybe she was upset from that. I felt so bad. I had hurt my friend. I felt so weird by this. I decided to go ahead and let her know of my plans that I had. "Lea, that's fine. You can go if you want. I am actually planning on staying longer anyways."

Immediately Lea looked over at me, putting the remote down on the bed. I had gotten her attention. "Huh?" She asked, her eyes were wide with surprise.

Now the attention was back on me and I hated that. I grew nervous, I felt my brain swirling with what to say but there were so many things that I felt myself begin to stutter. I looked down at the bed covers, my fingers gently caressing the cover in nervousness. "Well I mean. I really like it here. I, uh, talked to Meredith and she said that there wouldn't be a problem with me staying an extra week."

"You have the money for this, sis?" Lea asked

"Of course! I have the money," I said very shortly, not wanting to go into this any further about the money. 

Then Lea brought up the terrible question, "What about your parents? You told them right?" I don't know why I totally lost it when she asked me that, but I did. I think I felt kind of guilty because I had not call my parents back since the time my mom hung up on me. My mind was determined to stay in New York City. I was beginning to like the group that I was hanging out with. I learned from T that their name was the Purple Dragons. But lately they had treated me more like the family that I wish I had. T and the others didn't put me down for the way I was because they were just like me. I felt happy and comfortable with them. They let me do things I always wanted. My parents never gave me that kind of support. Maybe my family was looking out for my own good but I always wanted to live in New York City and I love concerts. My parents hated the way I dressed sometimes. My mom constantly gave me lectures on how I didn't look too feminine and how I would never attract any guys. I never really had an interest in men. I hated love, it sickened me. During my life I was unable to go to a lot of places even when I was over 18 because my parents were too controlling or so I thought. The Purple Dragons took care of me. They helped me feel accepted and maybe I did belong there. I felt the bitter words exit my mouth after Lea had asked that question. "I don't give a fuck about what my parents think." With that I had gotten up from the bed and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door. I wanted to get a shower to wash my hair to get the horrible smell of cigarette smoke out of it. I am not too sure on how Lea reacted after I had left the room. For that moment I didn't care. I was too overwhelmed by everything. I started to get undressed, but as I did, my mind started to zone out from reality. Although I thought I felt so happy being with the Purple Dragons, I did feel kind of sad. I couldn't believe I would be so hateful to my family and that I would be so secretive and deceitful to the only friend I seemed to have anymore. I stepped into the shower and started to rinse my hair. Then the image of Donatello entered my mind. He felt so concerned for my well being. He was like me. He was different from everyone else. He knew what it felt to be different and yet he remained so positive and happy from all the ill treatment he must have had through his entire life. I stood quiet underneath the water. I did long for his comfort once again but I knew there would be no way I could have it again. I felt so alone that I almost felt cold. For the days I have been in New York City, the days that I was with him, for once in my life I have felt so alive and complete, but now I felt so numb and hollow, like an empty shell. I turned and buried my face against the smooth shower wall and began to sob. 

The next morning I clearly had slept in. It was around 10am before I actually woke up. Lea was sitting at the small round table near the wall eating her breakfast. I yawned some and then rubbed my eyes to get the sleepers from my eyes. "Morning," I said tiredly. I don't know why I was so tired. 

"Morning," Lea spoke, her voice kind of muffled from some of the food that was in her mouth. "I brought your breakfast up." She pointed to the plate near hers.

"Thanks," I said smiling some. I admired Lea a lot as a friend. No matter how much hell I seemed to have put her in, she was always took care of me. I walked over and sat down in the chair and began to eat on the blueberry muffin that was on my plate.

During most of the day we bummed around the hotel. I don't know what was wrong. I seemed like there was a barrier between Lea and I. I could hardly talk to her and I knew she was still deeply troubled about something. She didn't seem happy at all as if she didn't even want to be here. I was thinking of taking her down to a nice little restaurant that evening in Chinatown to help cheer her up as a surprise, but that afternoon around 3pm, my cell phone rang. Lea and I were walking down around Times Square when it rang. She heard it ring too and looked over at me. I stepped over to the side to get away from the crowd and put my right finger into my ear to help me hear better as I put the cell phone up to my left ear. "Hello?" I asked.

"Yo, Mel. It's me, T," a voice on the other end replied.

I looked up at Lea, I could tell she was looking at me with curiosity, but I tried to make sure that I thought about what I would say before I actually said it so that way she wouldn't get too suspicious of me. "Oh, hey! How are you doing?"

"Good. Listen, is there a way you can meet me again tonight where you met us last time?" He asked. "It's really important."

I looked over at Lea nervously and frowned some. I had planned on taking her to Chinatown to eat, but now I couldn't. But this also meant that I would have to lie again about my whereabouts for the evening. "Sure. What's up?"

"Well it's about the attack that happened last night. Hun wants to talk about it some. He seemed very concerned. It shouldn't take too long."

"Alright, what time?"

"Can you meet us around 8pm? Same place as before?"

"Ok. I'll see you then," I said and pushed the end talk button on the cell phone. I let out a sigh. This was just great. I would have to be out again at night and I knew that Lea was going through some issues and I wanted to help her but how could I help her when I had to leave all the time? I stood there and pondered till Lea finally came over to talk to me. 

"What's up?" She said, she was looking right at me.

"Oh t-that was Meredith," I said. "She wanted me to come over to her house tonight again around 8pm for a little while before we leave."

"I thought you were going to stay with her after this week," Lea said. I winced some knowing that I goofed up, but I tried my best to fix it up.

"Well I-I mean before you leave. I don't know what she wants for sure," I said, stammering some. I knew I had backed myself in a corner so I looked around nervously trying to figure out how to get myself out of this mess without alarming Lea. "Uh, hey Lea! I know it's kind of early for dinner but did you want to go down to Chinatown to get some food for supper tonight? My treat!" I smiled some.

"I have money, Melinda," Lea said, she seemed kind of annoyed.

"I know! But I want to buy your meal! Come on!" I said smiling big as I grabbed her arm, hoping that if I changed the subject some that maybe she would leave things be.

Things started to get better between us over dinner, which is good because that was what I had planned. Lea seemed to be more talkative and I tried my best to cheer her up. We reached the hotel around 7pm and I decided to go ahead and leave to go where I needed to meet T. As soon as I was getting ready to go this is when she grew quiet. I didn't wear my chain earlier that day, but I put it on that evening to wear. Lea watched me as she sat on her bed. "Do you want me to come with you, Melinda?" She asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I shouldn't be too long. I am just going to Meredith's for a bit and back. I'll have my cell phone so you can call me." I walked out of the hotel room, keeping our conversation very short because I didn't want to have her protest about me going out so late at night over to Brooklyn. 

The subway ride over seemed to be a lot shorter than last time. Amazingly I remembered exactly where I needed to go to meet T. There was a slight chill in the air and I held my arms together and shivered some because I totally forgot to wear a jacket that evening. I walked into the "Underworld" club and made my way back to the backroom where we had the meeting last time, figuring that was where I needed to meet T. I recognized some of the people in the main area from my last time here, but there were some new people in here as well. Some of them looked around my age, maybe a lot younger. I opened the backroom and walked inside. There was sitting T and some of his friends that came to me last time and in front of them stood Hun. As soon as I walked in, I felt his gaze on me. "Ah, you made it," he said smiling big at me.

T turned his head around to look at me as well and smiled, "Yo, Melinda!"

I waved kind of shyly and walked to where they were. Hun looked at me and then motioned over to a space on the couch that was empty so I sat down. "I heard that you were attacked a couple of nights ago by one of those turtle freaks."

My eyes grew wide and I grew tense. T must have told him about the attack that had happened. I looked over at T for answers and he said, "I told Hun how we came out that night just in time to save you from one of those miserable genetic accidents." I frowned some by his T's last remark. I then looked at Hun to see him looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I was," I said some kind of softly. 

Hun looked at me again as if he was studying me. I didn't feel comfortable at all! I almost felt scared! Finally he spoke "The Master is here and wishes to speak with you about your encounter. The others may leave."

My eyes went wide and I looked over at T, he gave me a smile of reassurance and then walked out with his friends leaving me in the dark room with Hun and his Master, whoever he was. I looked at Hun's face as he watched them leave then looked back at me. "Master Shredder is here," he said and stepped back some. A figure stepped out from the shadows. It was the same man I had saw during the beginning of my trip in Chinatown! Hun bowed slightly at the man. I wasn't too sure on what to do so immediately, I got down on my knees and bowed to him.

"Please get up," the man said. "My name is also Oraku Saki, 8th generation Master of Ninjitsu. It is an honor to meet with you." His voice seemed so soothing and calm, it was almost kind of scary.

I looked up at him, shaking some, and sat back down on the couch. "I-I'm Melinda."

"You are from this city?" Saki said as he waved Hun off. I looked over at Hun, who bowed and walked out of the door and closed it gently. Now it was only me and this man here. I felt so nervous being in front of him. It was almost as if I was in at a job interview or something!

"No, sir. I am from Virginia. I was just on vacation. I was actually planning on leaving soon to go back home but I wanted to stay for the concert that one of the Purple Dragons gave me a ticket for. I-I'm just not sure if my friend or my family will let me stay longer," I said sadly, sometimes I hate myself for being honest when I shouldn't be. 

Saki looked at me as I spoke as if he was studying my emotions. "You get along with your family and your friends?"

"Well honestly, sir. No, I don't. My family hardly understands me and I use to get depressed a lot when I lived there with them. I love my friend, but anymore because of some current events, her and I have grown apart," I said sadly, I felt tears rushing to my eyes, but I tried to hold them back because I didn't want to cry in front of this strange man, especially one who appeared to be so distinguished. 

"So you feel so alone now don't you?" Saki said softly as he came up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

Finally one hot tear escaped from my eye and I felt its hot presence slide down my cheek. "Yes," I looked down at the floor trying my best to hide everything in me.

"That is probably why you sought refuge with the group that Hun runs. We take the ones who seem to be lost and sad and give them the life to where they can finally be themselves and be happy. You are most welcomed to join our group if you want. If you are interested I could teach you martial arts. Knowing how to protect yourself is fundamental in your life. For that way no one would dare tease you and you can finally be who you are." I smiled some at him. I knew he was right and I wanted that so much. All of my life I had been picked on from elementary through high school and even into college. I never seemed like I didn't belong and it made me sad especially when my own family seemed like that they didn't want nothing to do with me. "We are the family that you should really have instead. I can take care of you and give you whatever you may desire." I nodded my head and sat there quietly. The offer sounded so tempting, especially at this moment with what I had been going through for the past week. Saki spoke again, "We have been dealing with the issue of those turtle freaks like the one that attacked you for almost a year now. They don't believe in my cause to help those who seemed to be lost and make them happy. These green skinned freaks are highly trained in martial arts as well. From who? I do not know, but I am trying my best to train as many people as possible in Ninjitsu to help protect them from the turtles. T and his friends say that you were attacked by one of those mutant freaks the other night as well."

"Yes," I said sadly. I started to remember what Leonardo was saying to me. I felt so bad for betraying him but I was so upset at the time. Plus when he said that I should just stay away from Donatello, it crushed me tremendously. 

"They said that the turtle spoke to you. Are you familiar with this turtle?" Saki pressed on. 

I started to grow nervous. I knew that Saki must be an enemy of the turtles. I didn't know what to do. I felt bad for betraying Leonardo and his brothers for I still had some feelings for Donatello but yet again Purple Dragons had been taking care of me. "I-I'm not too sure on why he came to me, Master. But he's very hateful to me. I think because one of them had developed some sort of feelings for me. But I don't have any for them," I said growing angry thinking about Leo's words once more. 

"So you have come in contact with them before?"

"Yes just that one time."

"And which one attacked you last time?"

"It was the one wearing the blue mask, Leonardo."

I saw a huge smile appear on Saki's face when I told him this, for what reason, I cannot say. "And you say that he has told you that one of the others has developed some sort of feelings for you?"

"Yeah…I don't know why. They are turtle freaks!" I said, lying, but yet my anger showing through.

"They are. Do not fall for them. These turtles only want to hurt anyone that they can. They are a menace to this city and one day I will help get rid of them. They will play around with your emotions. I fear that you are still not safe from them. Where exactly are you staying?"

"Well right now I am staying in a hotel in Times Square, but after I leave there I'm not sure," I said.

"You are more than welcome to stay at my skyscraper. I own a skyscraper in the middle of Manhattan. I can provide you with the food and the shelter that you may need. I will protect you from those freaks. But you must let me know if you have any more contacts with them alright?"

"Okay," I said. Oraku Saki had given me directions to his skyscraper and I stuffed them into my wallet. I said goodbye to him and left the "Underworld." It was around 9pm. I was only gone for an hour so it wouldn't be that bad. As I was walking away from the "Underworld," a voice cried out for me. It was familiar and completely shocked me.

"Hey, Melinda! Wait up!" the voice said. I turned around and there was Lea jogging over to me. My eyes went wide. Did she follow me here?


	18. Chapter 18

I watched the door shut as Melinda left and a felt my stomach butterfly for like the hundredth time that day. I could tell something was wrong with her. She had an almost constant guilty expression on her face and whenever I asked her anything she seemed to look so distant. Like she was trying her best to hid something from me. It kind of hurt because we were such good friends. I couldn't understand why she couldn't just tell me what was bothering her.

And then there was what Leonardo had told me the night before. I knew I had screamed at him. I had called him a liar and few other nasty things, but I was beginning to wonder as I looked blankly at the TV if that really was how I felt; or if I was denying my true feelings. Like maybe I could feel there was some truth to his words but I didn't want to face it.

If I just hadn't found the money in Mel's purse maybe I could have hung onto my illusions, but when she had mentioned staying and then almost ran into the bathroom to avoid a discussion with me about it I had grown both concerned and curious. My eyes had fallen on her purse. At first I was going to check her phone, see what kind of places she had been calling lately but as soon as I opened her purse my eyes shot wide open.

Inside there had been huge wads of cash. Hundreds upon hundreds of dollars. I was flabbergasted. I knew no way Mel could have gotten all of this money all of the sudden. Well no way legal at least. I had sighed frustrated wondering if Leo was indeed right. Melinda turned off the shower water then and I threw her purse back on her bed. I didn't even want to face the implications of what I had found.

Now as I sat in our hotel room. Knowing that my friend had lied to me about where she was going. Knowing that she was out there in one of the most dangerous cities alone. I felt the need to act. I grabbed my coat and taking my money and few other things out of my purse stuffed them in my pocket. Figuring it would be safer then carrying a bag around with me. I left Mel a note. Telling her I had went for some snacks, just in case for any reason she did come back and left.

I knew she had went to Brooklyn, but honestly had no idea where. I kept my eyes peeled hoping for any sign of her as I hopped the subway, but I knew I was being foolish. I had wasted too much time making up my time to go. There was no way I was going to get caught up with Mel now. Even with this fact I knew I had to look for her. She was my sister and I couldn't leave her to wander around the city alone. To get into some terrible problem without me to back her up.

I exited the subway. Keeping to myself looking around trying to figure out what my next plan of action was. Honestly I had no clue where to even begin looking. If Leo was right and Melinda was in a gang, well where did gangs go? I wasn't really well versed on this kind of thing, and I was certain this wasn't the kind of situation that you could walk up to someone and ask them about.

I chided myself for NOT checking her phone when I had, had a chance. I was almost certain there would have been at least one number in there for a contact for where ever she was. And I was also pretty sure I could have found her through that contact. I was so useless sometimes. I had been so depressed and down on myself about my own events that I hadn't been planning clearly.

I just hoped something bad didn't happen to Mel that maybe I could have helped her with if I hadn't been so stupid. I was getting nervous and could feel myself walking a little too fast looking a little too desperate. I forced myself to slow down, to calm my breathing to think. I looked around me. There were a few stores, a lot of apartments and cars wheezing by, but thankfully not many people on the streets. It was starting to get dark and I began to question the sanity of what I was doing. Maybe I shouldn't be wandering around out here alone either, but I had to take the chance to find Melinda.

As I was looking at the buildings around me I did a double take. I distinctly thought I saw shape moving alone the roof of a building about a block down. I sighed frustrated. Having a feeling I knew whom it was and if I saw him he must have wanted me to notice him. I didn't have time to play games with Leonardo at the moment. I thought about just turning around and heading back the other way, ignoring him, but then I also thought he might be able to give me some information about what was going on. Sense he seemed to know so much about all of this.

I quickly covered the distant of the block and slipped into an alleyway right around where I had seen the shape. I looked around me. There was garbage strewn on the ground and I could hear music blaring from some apartment above. I grew frustrated quickly, wondering if maybe I had been seeing things. "If you're here Leo just come out, I am NOT in the mood to play games with you." There was a slight growl in my voice.

"And why do you think I would WANT to play with you?" My eye widened at the voice as I turned. I stood looking a little more shocked then I liked, but I quickly tried to hide it and forced my expression to become more neutral, more controlled, I crossed my arms glaring at the figure across form me.

"What do you want, Raphael?" The Turtle in the red bandana stood across from me, hidden partially in the shadows. The smirk that was on his face made me want to stomp off and away from him. I couldn't even fathom why he had followed me or why he was talking to me now.

"You looked like you needed some help. Imagine my surprise seeing you wandering around out here, after you were SO certain your friend wasn't doing anything wrong. I thought it might be a laugh to see what you had to say, so I got your attention." His left hand rested on one of his sais, he was considering me. Sizing me up. I growled annoying by his expression.

"I don't need or want your help. Whatever is happening with Melinda I can handle on my own!" I went to try to push past him but he moved, blocking my path and stopping me.

"So NOW you'll admit your friends up to something right? That MAYBE Leo was right after all…" He was glaring at me, his expression becoming hostile very quickly.

"Look I don't know what I think. All I know is I still don't trust the two of you or anything either of you tell me. So please just leave me alone." I went to try to move past him again I really didn't want to fight.

"You really hurt his feelings you know…" I stopped surprised and just looked at Raphael, uncertain what to say by his implication. He looked at me with accusation. "He would never admit it to anyone, but I could tell at practice this morning. He dragged. He wasn't motivated. For him that's almost like being dead. Whatever you said to Leo cut him really deep." Raphael studied me trying to decide what he thought about my reactions.

I felt guilt sweep across me. I certainly hadn't been expecting to hear ANYTHING like this. Truthfully I hadn't given much of a second thought about how what I said would affect Leonardo. Even if he was right, I didn't think he would really care if I thought so or not. I simply couldn't believe it. "You're lying." I stated the fact bluntly. Stopping from trying to leave now facing Raphael again. My own expression hard.

"Why the fuck would I have any reason to come here and lie to you? You REALLY have to get over yourself, if you think everything we do revolves around us trying to do something to you. I could honestly give a rat's ass what you think of me or my brothers or ANYTHING for that matter. I think you're a spoiled little brat and I don't respect you, BUT… for some reason Leo got hurt by you and THAT pisses me off and I wanted to tell you that." He was glaring at me. I could feel his dislike for me radiating off of him. I shifted uneasy. Not certain what to say to him, because I did believe him now; he honestly didn't have any reason to lie to me. Maybe if I hadn't been so consumed by myself I could have seen that.

"I didn't mean to hurt him…" I looked away, a guilty expression on my face. I felt bad. I had been so angry with Leonardo, so intent on making him my enemy that I had been blinded to so many facts that where slowly beginning to become clear to me. Now I really just wanted to leave, I didn't want to have to face Raph's judgmental expression.

"That doesn't stop the fact that because you're a selfish bitch you did." His voice was still threatening. I cringed. "And now look at you, wandering around down here all alone looking for your STUPID friend, who is going to get herself and you killed pretty soon and you hurt probably the only person who would actually want to help you with all of it."

My eyes narrowed. I could only take so many insults. "Melinda is not stupid, Raphael. And I honestly don't know for a fact that she is in a gang still. Maybe Leonardo just saw her with the wrong people." I tried to come across as strong but truthfully my own words sounded juvenile and stupid to me.

"Yeah right…" Raphael rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Like even YOU believe that!"

"Look just let me go, I'll figure this out on my own." I started to move again, but was very surprised when he grabbed my arm.

"Are you stupid or something? Do you honestly think your EVER going to figure out where she is tonight? And even if by some chance you do, what are you going to do? Get yourself hurt, or maybe just get yourself raped while you are looking for her. This is completely against my better judgment, but…" He shook his head looking even more annoyed. "I'll take you to where she is. Leo would be pissed at me if I just left you here." He started to tug me towards the fire escape. "Move it!"

"What? No! I can take care of myself!" Even as I protested I knew what I was saying was stupid. The most logical choice would be for me to go with Raphael, but I still didn't want to trust him, because if I did that means I had to trust Leo and that meant a lot of things I wasn't sure I was willing to face yet.

"Sure you can! Whatever…CLIMB!" Raphael pointed at the fire escape ladder not even really listening to what I was saying. I could tell he was displeased with having to help me, but that he felt like it was the right thing to do.

Reaching up I started to make my way to the ladder to the roof. I felt strange. I was happy Raph was there, because I knew I would be wandering aimlessly without him, but I also wish I had never crossed his path that night, because as I climbed and I could hear him complaining about me below I realized one sharp emotion. I wished it was Leonardo there instead and I wasn't sure how to face that.

We reached the rooftop and I couldn't hold in my guilt anymore. I shivered in the cooler night air above, "Raphael, could you please do one thing for me?" I considered him as we started to move, making our way from one rooftop to the next. He wasn't as patient as Leo had been with me earlier and I was afraid he was just going to toss me in the air to get me to move faster. At first I thought maybe he didn't want to know what I wanted so he didn't answer. Finally it was like his curiosity got the best of him.

"What do you want?" He paused, looking at me.

"Could you tell Leonardo, I am honestly sorry. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings." I looked away unable to bear his expression. He was so judgmental and honest. His eyes burned into my guilt.

"Tell him yourself, if your really sorry." That was all he said as he started to move away again. I ran to keep up afraid to say anything else. I wasn't sure what I wanted or could say to Leonardo, but I was afraid to see him again and I wasn't sure why.

"Stop!" Raphael grabbed me as I was getting ready to attempt to jump to another rooftop. "That's where your friend is right there." He pointed down at a rather bland looking building, but I could hear the loud, earth shaking music pounding out of it and could see masses of kids moving in and out. I knew it had to be the right place.

"Your certain Melinda is in there?" I hesitated, looking down not quiet able to picture her in with this crowd. Raphael rolled his eyes at me, I knew I was getting very trying to him but I was still so unsure of everything. All my core beliefs I had build up sense I had arrived here had been bashed to hell this evening.

"Leo is rarely wrong… live with it! I do…" He sighed, relaxing leaning against the building. "Watch for her, she'll be out." I nodded, knowing we were now done talking. Raphael kept a lookout for trouble, his eyes never stopped moving. He was like a predatory animal. I on the other hand, leaned against the side of the building and just watched the entrance waiting for Mel to appear.

I had questions I would have liked to talk to Raphael about. Mainly why he thought I upset his brother so much. Leonardo seemed rather unshakable. I was uncertain why someone like me could cause him so many problems. Looking up at Raph briefly I knew he didn't want to discuss anything with me. I was pretty certain he didn't like me, and the fact that I had hurt his brother made him like me even less. I knew the only reason he was even helping me was for Leo. I sighed. I was so stupid. It seemed both Raphael and Leonardo where very good guys and I had been so cruel to both. I needed to get Melinda back, apologize and get out of this city. All this conflict was getting to confusing.

After about fifteen minutes I saw Mel leaving the building. I was shocked. I stood quickly gasping. Raph was right she was there I don't know if I ever could have completely believed it had I not seen it with my own eyes. "Raphael!" I pointed at Mel. He looked at me like I was stupid.

"Well go talk to her, get her away from the building, I have a few things I would like to say to her." I could hear even more dark annoyance in his voice. I nodded. I wasn't going to argue now. I myself was very curious what Melinda was doing.

"I'll try to get her over here into an alleyway." I barely looked at him as I ran to a fire escape and climbed down it. It only took me moments, but Mel was already crossing the street away from the club by the time I got down.

"MELINDA!" I called out chasing her. She turned and the look of pure shock on her face was priceless. I think I was the last person she ever expected to see running down the street at her here. She glanced back at the club quickly before turning back to me.

"What are you doing here Lea!" She hissed at me. I saw blood flush to her face and realized she was embarrassed I had found her here. I glanced over at the club too and just saw some kids milling around, I shrugged.

"I was worried about you Sis, what were you doing here?" I heard her intake of breath, she looked a little cornered.

"Nothing really, just meeting up with some people I ran into a few days ago, hanging out." She tried to look non-caring, but I could tell she was upset.

"Melinda," I decided to be blunt. "Are you like trying to join a gang or something? Is that why you are here?" I watched as she actually stepped back from me shocked, then her expression became suspicious. 

"Lea, how, why? What do you know? How did you find this place?" Her voice was rising a few octaves I could tell she was upset. I grabbed her hand dragging her a few steps.

"Come with me and I'll explain everything okay? I don't feel safe talking here." A very large man had exited the club. He was rough looking with lots of tattoos and some sort of scars on his face. He was looking at Melinda and I with interest, especially me. He made me very uncomfortable; I wanted to get out of his view and back near Raphael where I would feel safe.

"Okay…I guess, but I still don't understand how on earth you found me, Lea!" Mel allowed me to drag her back and into the alley I had told Raphael I would get her into. She was looking at me puzzled as Raph suddenly sprung down next to us landing softly.

"Look who decided to show up." He gave Melinda a hard stare. Obviously displeased with her. Melinda backed a few steps away from him. Surprise on her face. She looked in between him and I, with a very uncertain expression.

"Lea, why are you with him?" She pointed at Raphael, giving me a critical look. I frowned at her. Displeased not only with the fact she had been flat out lying to me the last few days, but that now she was being to blatantly rude to Raphael after he had went through so much trouble to help me find her.

"No, the better question Melinda is WHY you are with a gang, hanging out and lying to me?" I crossed my arms a hurt expression on my face. She once again got a cornered look in her eyes. She glanced between Raphael and I. He too was standing with his arms crossed, but he was glaring rudely at her. I was actually surprised HE wasn't attacking her with words, but he must have been allowing me to have my say first.

"I…I don't have to answer that, Lea. Its no big deal, its just some cool people I met." Mel was glancing back and forth between us. I could clearly tell she was confused at how Raphael and I had ended up together. I was going to allow her to stay confused.

"Yeah, everyone I hang out with gives me hundreds of dollars for no reason. I saw your purse Melinda." My voice was becoming cold. Very few things hurt me more then being lied to and I had a feeling Mel had done her share of telling my falsehoods that week. Raphael rose an eye ridge looking over at me surprised then turning to face Melinda.

"So you're taking money from these scumbags now… how cute. Don would be so proud," The sarcasm in his voice was unmistakable. Melinda was shaking slightly, as while I felt pity I still was in disbelief she could have thought so little of me that she wouldn't even try to tell me what was going on.

"Look it's none of your business!" Mel glared at Raphael. Her eyes shooting daggers. "And Lea, you don't control me, I do what I want. If I want to be friends with some of these guys I don't see what's wrong with that. They have been very kind to me."

I was taken aback. It was like I was slapped in the face. My tone became harsh. "So what I'm not? Do THEY deserve more respect them me Melinda? I know I don't give you hundreds of dollars, but I thought we were friends and FRIENDS usually don't lie continuously to one another!" I was glaring at her too now. Trying hard to keep from saying anything I would regret later. Raphael was allowing me to speak, but I could see he was growing more annoyed by the second by watching how tense his frame was becoming.

Melinda's fist balled and she started to yell at us. "Look neither of you understand and how could you! I only lied because you wouldn't accept these people as my friends Lea, so it's YOUR fault. Why don't all of you just LEAVE ME ALONE!" Melinda shoved me suddenly and I almost lost my balance. She got an almost panicked look on her face as she realized what she had just done. "I… I need to get out of here." Suddenly she took off, I was shocked. I couldn't believe everything that had happened so quickly.

I went to run after her and felt Raphael grab my arm suddenly. I turned about to scream at him for holding my back when I saw he had his sai drawn in his other hand and was slowly backing up. "We're not alone here anymore, move it! We need to get out of here." He nearly dragged me down the alley and we started to move swiftly down streets sticking to the shadows.

After we got a few blocks away Raphael stopped. I leaned against the building, breathing hard looking around. Raph was very tense, both weapons drawn now, looking carefully around him. "I think we lost them." Still he didn't put his weapons away.

"Good I need to get back to the hotel, I bet Mel is going there." My expression was panicked. I felt like I had been thrown into the middle of an action movie. I was clueless as to what was going on.

"You won't be going back to the hotel, not tonight at least." Raphael nudged me, forcing me to start moving again. He was still watching, being cautious.

"What do you mean NOT going back, I have to!" I protested, thinking he was over reacting.

Raphael shook his head. "I am taking you to April's, I don't think its safe for you to be alone right now and I wouldn't trust your friend at the moment." He shoved his weapons into his belt again. "Come on!" And pushed me down the street. I squeaked surprised. "You and April can get your stuff in the morning."

I wanted to protest more but couldn't. I was caught up in something I didn't understand and right now I knew all I could do was trust these creatures that just a few hours ago I had hated. I was scared for Melinda, very scared. I wished we had never come to New York.


	19. Chapter 19

Honestly I am not really sure on why I acted the way I did with Lea that night. I was really shocked to see that she was there. I guess I kind of felt cornered. See I was really planning on telling Lea what was going on, but I was so worried on what to say to her that kept pushing it back further and further. I wasn't ready to deal with the issue yet. So when she demanded to know what was going on, I was really unprepared on how to answer. I knew her reaction would be just as I feared. She was angry…very angry. I felt horrible. I knew she had every right to be angry with me. I lied to her. Here she was so open to me, but yet I turn back and hide things from her. I guess for a while I just started to assume that it really wasn't her business about what I was doing, but as I saw the hurt in her eyes that night I knew that it was her business. Lea cared for me a lot…a lot more than I think I realized. I felt so much like an idiot.

At first I wanted to apologize, but then when I saw Raphael with her, I think it really put me in a loop. I was trying to grasp on what he was doing there since I thought Lea didn't really care for the guys. I mean for a while she acted like she wanted to do nothing with them and since I have been with the Purple Dragons I kind of felt the same. I mean I was told by the PD that the turtles evil and that they were their enemies, but I never did once think of attacking them for I felt like they have done me no wrong, but I kind of believed on what they were telling me. I mean after all, Lea was very hurt by Leonardo or one of them. At least that is what I thought so why the heck would she now be with one of them? This made me angrier too. Was she hiding something from me too? Was she really with them and not telling me? I was VERY confused! To make things worse, here I was stuck in the utmost confusion with Lea demanding on what's going and Raphael joining in. I felt helpless. I had no clue what was going on. I mean I wanted to talk with Lea, but not with Raphael there. I wanted to try to talk up, but it seemed like I couldn't. All I could hear were their voice demanding to know what everything was going on. This made me so frustrated that I actually started to yell back, telling them to leave me alone. 

I was actually kind of hurt that Lea had gone through my purse. I was trying my best to keep my anger inside me because I don't like to get angry with people too much, but then Raphael brought up the issue with Don. This really hurt me…I am not sure why. At that very moment I felt my anger in my veins, that remark had crossed the line. Even though Lea did not say it to me, she was with Raphael. She had taken sides with him and so when he attacked me with that remark…she was on it too. At that very moment I burst out with my rage and stormed off. I just wanted to get away from them. FUCK THEM! They didn't know me so why the hell were they doing this to me! I felt so afraid…so helpless…so cornered. I didn't know what the hell was going on anymore. I just had to get away from them…away from all of them! I ran as hard as I could away from them, pushing my way past people who are walking. They were so annoying! I ran as hard as I could till finally I stopped. I stopped halfway on Brooklyn Bridge once more. I moved to the side to let the other pedestrians walk by. Have you ever been so angry to where you couldn't cry? That's how I felt. I felt so angry that I wanted to scream because I had no clue on what to do. I felt helpless, alone, and afraid. I look down at the dark water of the river. I grew silent…all the rage and anger that was flowing through my veins seem to disappear. I didn't want to lose Lea. She was so close to me like a sister that I felt so horrible. I never meant to hurt her. I knew she would be worried about me if I told her about the Purple Dragons and I didn't want to put her in any harm but I think I made things worse.

How horrible this trip turned out to be! If only I never went to the Bronx that night then NONE of this would have happened. If I didn't go to the there then her and I would still be close friends and we would be having a wonderful time in the city. I hated myself…a lot. Lea had every right to be mad and I should accept the blame. I knew what had to be done. I needed to go back to the hotel room and explain things to her. Talk it over, no more hiding things. No more lying. With a clear set mind, I made my way back over the bridge to get on the subway to go to 42nd street. I knew what had to be done. As soon as I get back to the hotel, I would apologize to Lea. If she wanted to yell at me then that would be fine. 

I made my way out of the elevator in the hotel room and fumbled in my back pocket for my keycard. I didn't hear a tv on in our room so I figured that Lea must have been laying down on the bed or something. I slid the card through the reader and waited for the green light to show up. I walked into the room and heard nothing so I walked down the small hallway into the room. The beds were bare…I felt my heart almost stopped. Lea wasn't back yet? I tried to get myself from panicking. She would probably come back later on that evening. I mean she had nowhere else to go and besides she was mad. Perhaps she needed some air? I let out a sigh and sat down on my bed for a few minutes before laying back. I dunno how long I watched television because I knew I had drifted off some.

I caught myself dozing off and immediately woke up. My eyes glanced over at the clock. I knew I had been sleeping some. It was almost 1am and still no sign of Lea. I sighed and got back up from the bed. I felt a lump forming in my throat. She wasn't going to come back. I felt tears just pouring to my eyes. I let out a loud cry in anger and walked over to get my bag and threw it onto the bed. I am not sure how fast I packed, but I remember tears were streaming down my face and I was cursing underneath my breath. I started to throw my clothes into my bag, not even bothering to fold them properly like my mom told me. I just wanted to get out of there. I had lost Lea and it was all my fault. I zipped up my bag and walked over to the small table where a notepad and pencil were compliments of the hotel. I wrote Lea a note telling her that I was sorry and that I was leaving. But then as I wrote that, I began to think. Exactly where was I going to leave? I had nowhere to go and I had no clue where Lea was staying. Maybe I should go to April's? But then again, maybe not. If I go there then it means I would have to face them again at some point…I couldn't face them…especially Don. Maybe I should go home? But I wasn't ready to go home and besides there was no way I was going to the airport tonight. My only best bet would be to stay at Saki's. He seemed to care for me enough. I just hoped he didn't mind me waking him up so early to ask for a place to sleep. I quickly finished off Lea's note, telling her that I had left but I would spot her half of the room for the night. I told her that I was sorry and that I was staying with Oraku Saki, but I didn't tell her where he was. I also told her that I had my cell phone if she wanted to call me. I left a $100 bill with the note to compensate her for the trouble I had caused her, but I knew that wouldn't be enough. I opened the hotel room door and didn't even bother to take the door key with me. I knew I wouldn't need it anymore. I made my way out of the hotel and started to walk down Times Square in the direction of the skyscraper that Saki had told me about. 

I wasn't really too sure on which one was his, but I figured it was the one I had spotted because it had the same red symbol on the side like he had worn on his jacket. What exactly did that symbol mean? I just hoped that Saki wouldn't be mad that I had come so early in the morning. I mean it was still practically night time! I was unsure if he would be there or not, but I saw some lights on in the skyscraper so somebody had to be there. I walked up to the door and gently knocked on it. The doors were kind of tinted so you really couldn't see inside. As I stood there, I first thought that perhaps no one was there but then I saw a dark shape of a figure approaching the door. I grew tense as I saw the figure coming closer. The door opened and a man wearing a gray full piece uniform answered the door. He was bald and had a weird eyepiece on his left eye. "May I help you?" He asked. He stared at me with no emotions what so ever. This made me grow uneasy. 

"Yes…is your Master around?" I asked nervously.

The guy looked at me almost shocked. "The master does not see strangers." He said sternly as he eyed me. I thought at first he thought I was suspicious or something but then I heard a familiar booming voice behind him.

"It's okay. You may leave," the voice said. The guy turned around in the direction of the voice, bowed slightly and walked away. There was standing Hun with a huge grin on his face. He looked at me and his eyebrow raised when he looked over at my bag. 

"I-I need to speak with your Master if I can," I said again kind of shyly.

"Sure…right this way," He replied and turned and motioned me to follow him. He looked way too happy. I was a bit confused by this. 

Hun led me into an elevator pushed a button on the panel. The elevator glided up for awhile, then it stopped. I wasn't too sure at first what floor I was, but I knew it must have been pretty high because the elevator ride was long. When the door opened, I stood there and allowed Hun to exit first. The floor looked very different. The entire wall was made out of wood. There were torches burning on the wall as well. Down at the end of the hallway was a huge door that seemed to slide to the side. A large red dragon emblem was coiled around the outside barrier of the door. On the door was the same huge red symbol. I followed Hun towards the door, but I felt butterflies in my stomach and chills going up my spine. This place seemed to actually spook me. Hun slid the door to the side and then walked into the room, I followed him. The room was huge! It was made out of wood as well with torches all over. The windows were in a square pattern almost like some Japanese dojo. In front of the room on a small rising from the floor sat the figure of Oraku Saki. He was sitting there in a lotus position before a small table. There was a tiny porcelain cup on the table. He eyed me and a smile appeared on his face. This place seemed so quiet. I could barely make any sound at all! No sounds at all coming from the city! No sirens at all! All I could hear were the flames flickering on the torches. I was amazed to see him still awake. It was almost 2am in the morning, didn't he sleep? "Sorry if I had awaken you," I said looking down at the floor. I really hoped that I hadn't waken him up and he just managed to get out here so fast.

"No not at all. I was not tired," Saki replied back softly, the smile remained on his face. He then motioned to my bag with his eyes. "You going back home now?"

"Actually…I-I just left the hotel. I am not really leaving yet…," I said some, trying to keep my struggle about Lea to myself.

"Oh? Something happened?" He asked, his eyes still on me.

"I-I had a fight with my friend," I said sadly.

"I see…well it seems like you are having quite a time here," He said. "Hun told me that he had to save you earlier again tonight."

My eyes went wide after he said this. At first I was a bit confused, but then I realized it. I remembered that I had noticed that Hun was watching me talk to Lea for a bit. "Oh it really was nothing," I laughed some nervously. "Lea was just angry with me."

"Was she angry because she does not approve of you joining Hun's group and being happy?" Saki asked again. I stood there in silence, how did he know so much? "I would be careful of her if I were you. It would be in your best interest not to trust her. I am not sure if you NOTICED or not, but your friend was spotted with one of those turtle freaks. I know it is hard to lose a friend, but you must. You will be much happier if you stay away from her. Those mutant freaks are not good at all. But we can have a talk another time. Why don't Hun show you to a room to where you can rest and we shall talk again tomorrow?" I nodded my head some and remained quiet. His words seeking into my mind as I thought them over. Exactly what was he talking about? Were they really bad? 

The next morning I remembered I woke up really refreshed! Mostly because when I woke up it was almost noon! The room I was in was rather nice. It was a very soft bed, a whole lot better than those hotel beds! That afternoon, Hun took me back to the "Underworld." I met my friend T and my new friends Tina and Amanda. They welcomed me and I grabbed a sandwich and sat down with them. I had quite fun that night! We played tons of video games and Tina and Amanda made me laugh a lot! Tina was kind of heavy set with dyed blonde hair with red tips. She had glasses, but wore a black tribal jacket with red flames. Amanda was a few inches shorter than me. She had brown hair like me and glasses. She had on a black shirt with 2 chain necklaces and black pants with chains on them. I mean even though they dressed a really weird…they were really nice to me. I think time slipped by because in no time I was eating some pizza for supper. I don't think I ever left that place. I noticed that Hun was talking to another man in a booth in the main area of the club. The new man had a red dragon tattoo on his face. He had on chain pants as well. Hun kept eyeing me and nodding some. I had no clue what was being said. I noticed that Hun had called T over to him, but I wasn't too sure what was going on so I tried to focus and pay attention to Tina talking to me. Amanda had left earlier that day. I think she was at least 3 years younger than me as well. "You want to play air hockey?" Tina asked.

"Sure!" I said as I got up and walked over to the table with her.

"I am going to beat you," She said as she grinned.

"No way!" I smirked back.

During our game, T walked over to me. "Hey, Mel. What kind of bands do you like?" I began to tell him Mudvayne, Staind, Chevelle. T grinned and ran from me and I was curious on what was going on. Minutes later I hear "Silence" by Mudvayne blasting loudly throughout the club. I busted out laughing and Tina managed to hit the hockey into my goal when I wasn't paying attention. "T, you rock!" I cried out in happiness, not even paying attention to Tina. 

I really had fun there! My mind was very clear that day and I didn't feel troubled at all. Later on that evening, T came back to me and said that he and some others were going to stroll down Times Square and wanted to know if Tina and I wanted to go. I agreed and followed them out. Tina shuffled her hands around in her jacket then pulled out a cigarette box. "I am craving badly!" She said. I just laughed at her. Then she pulled out another and handed it to me.

I looked down at the cigarette. "Nah, that's okay. I don't really need to…" I said.

"Come on. You need it," She grinned some and lighted her cigarette then gave me the lighter.

"Alright! Fine! Just this once!" I said playfully and did the same. We began to walk down the street. I watched the cars drive by and heard some of the guys in front of us yelling and cheering after the cars. Tina smiled and threw her cigarette on the ground and then took off her tribal jacket.

"Her, Mel! You have to wear this!" She giggled.

"Whoa! Cool!" I said because I admired it a lot. We walked down a small street, not even reaching the bridge yet. There were no cars around. Suddenly I heard a voice taunting us nearby. My heart froze and I turned around to see a guy wearing a hockey mask. He was holding a baseball bat in one hand and there was a bag on his back where there was another bat, hockey stick, and golf club.

"Shit! Not him again!" T said as he and the others turned around. I saw him reach into his pocket and he pulled out a knife. His 3 other comrades did the same but pulling out chains.

"What's going on?" I asked, becoming really frightened.

"It's that vigilante fucker," Tina murmured. I could tell that she was kind of scared too.

"Huh?" I asked again. I had no clue what was going on. But before I knew it I saw T and his friends rush towards the strange man. I cried out as I heard a sickening crack as the man's bat hit T and his friends over the head. T and the others were on the ground now, groaning, some of them bleeding. My heart was pounding! I felt like I was in one of those horror movies! The masked man just laughed and then he looked over at Tina and me. "You girls want to go next? Because I don't care if you're a girl or a guy…you Purple Dragon scum are going down!"

"Shit! Come on, Mel! Run!" Tina cried as she took off running down the street.

I stood there, scared. "Huh? Where!" I cried after her as I took off running in the direction she went.

"Hurry!" Tina yelled at me faster.

I was in tears from fright, I could hear the man laughing as he chased after Tina and I. Was he enjoying this? Suddenly I felt something get tangled with my feet and I fell on the ground hard. I felt the asphalt hitting my knee hard! I let out a cry! I knew he must have tripped me with one of his weapons. I stayed there on the ground, holding my throbbing knee. I knew it wasn't broken, but there was going to be a huge bruise in the morning. I just hoped that I would see tomorrow.

"Well all, but one isn't bad!" The man laughed as he ran up to me. "Now girly, you want the same punishment as those other punks got earlier!" He bent down and I felt him grab my jacket hard. Suddenly he said "I don't believe it…tell me that you're playing around right?" 

I looked at him in shock…that voice sounded familiar. The man lifted up his mask and there was Casey! My eyes went wide. "What are you doing here, Casey?"

"I was going to ask ya the same question! What kind of game do you think you're playing here!" He said again. I grew quiet. I didn't know what to say. I heard him growl. "It's fine if you don't like my pals, but you do NOT go with these creeps you got that! Casey jerked me hard by my arm. "You're coming with me." I tugged at my arm as he started to pull me but I couldn't get free.


	20. Chapter 20

My eyes slowly fluttered open as sunlight poured into the room. I sat up swiftly looking around me, confused. For a few moments I wasn't sure where I was or how I had gotten there. Then the whole night before came crashing back to me. I flopped back down on the couch in April's spare room not ready to face the day.

Raphael had forced me to go to April's. I had been extremely worried about Mel, but he wouldn't hear it. He wouldn't leave me until we arrived there and he had explained everything to April and put me in her care. April in turn wouldn't let me leave and tried to explain to me how dangerous everything I was getting involved with was. She said it was much safer for me to just stay with her, where the guys could watch out for me.

I had protested. I was worried for my friend, but knew it was useless. Whatever Melinda had gotten herself involved with was obviously way over my head. I knew I would need everyone's help if I had any chance of reaching her and getting her back. I wished desperately I hadn't lost my temper the night before. Perhaps if I had spoken clearly we could have resolved our issues and I wouldn't be here. I sighed, chiding myself for once again falling into my trap of self-pity. I had too much to do right now to be moping around feeling sorry for myself. I had to be strong to help Mel.

As I laid and thought and finally began to fully wake up I realized I heard voices. I sat up and listened, I slowly identify each voice and realize everyone is there, even Splinter. I heard my name mentioned more than once and with a heavy heart I knew they were discussing Mel and myself. I slid off the couch, feeling perhaps I should be part of a discussion about me.

I pulled my sweater back on over the undershirt I had been wearing to sleep in and pulled my hair up into a tight ponytail. I pushed the door to the spare room open slightly, listening I could tell the voices where coming from the living room. I crept down the hall rather uncertain what to say. I knew Melinda and I were causing a lot more trouble to these people, then necessary and I was waiting for them to just give up on us and allow us to fall from our own mistakes.

As I approached their words grew painfully clear and I stopped mid hallway and just listened. Displeased by what I heard. "I think we should send her home. It's too dangerous for her to stay in the city now, if Hun's seen her." It was Leonardo's voice and the tone of it caused my knees to tremble. There was actual concern in his voice, still after all that had happened between us.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with Leo…" Raphael spoke up next. "Her friend Melinda is in a serious mess and I don't want to be babysitting someone who is trying to save her." His tone was so indifferent, how could he just write me off like that. I stomped down the hallway turning the corner to face the room full of people. Everyone turned to face me as I strode into the doorway.

"I WON'T go home!" A stubborn look crossed my face and I glared at everyone. I couldn't believe they were just going to cart me off, like I wouldn't care what happened to Mel. Like I could just go back home and forget everything.

"But it's not safe here…" Leonardo protested first, his arms crossed. Our gazes met and we both froze for a moment, an uncomfortable feeling passing between us. I remembered my resolution to apologize to him so I held back the harsh words that were on my tongue.

"What you just expect me to abandon my friend? How heartless do you think I am!" I looked at him with a wounded expression. Wishing he would try to understand where I was coming from. He sighed, and looked back to Splinter, my gaze followed him to his Master.

"You should go to where you are safe child. Our enemy should not be your enemy." Splinter looked at me with a soul-searching expression. I held his gaze and stood by my convictions.

"You can try to send me away, I can't stop you, but I'll just come back alone then and try to help Melinda. I won't abandon her; I don't care what it does to me. She is my family, maybe not by blood, but I can't just leave her." Splinter sighed, but nodded, like he understood that I was not going to be shaken. Glancing at Leonardo I could see him looking at me with respect. I felt a shiver and suppressed it. Annoyed with my emotions for flaring at such a serious time.

Casey spoke up, having been watching all of us conflict back and forth. "You don't know the Purple Dragon's, Lea. They will tear you apart and you won't be able to stop it." Casey and Raph exchanged skeptical looks with one another and I sighed, knowing in all honesty there was no way I could defend myself against this gang.

"I won't let them." I turned surprised by the clear determination in Leo's voice. He looked from face to face in the room, before finally resting on his Master face. The two of them seemed to exchange silent words and Splinter gave Leonardo a somewhat puzzled look before nodding. "I told you, you were under my protection Lea and I meant it. I won't let them touch you." He faced me. His expression was stoic, strong. It made me feel more confident. I cursed myself for everything cruel I had ever said to him. I was an ass.

"I want to help Melinda too, Sensei." Don's voice was soft when he finally spoke and it almost broke my heart to hear it. I could clearly tell he was worried. "I mean she doesn't even realize what she is getting herself into. We have to help her." Mike was sitting next to him and laid a hand on his brother's shoulder concerned. Don sighed and lowered his face, I could tell he was upset and it broke my heart. I hadn't realized how deeply his feelings were for Melinda. I wondered if she even realized.

Splinter looked thoughtful for a moment, then sighed looking like he was about to speak when suddenly Raphael stood from where he had been leaning on the arm of the chair Casey's was sitting on. "Well I think this is stupid! Did WE cause any of these problems? Why should we risk OUR lives to help her? Its HER fault!" He growled frustrated. He pleaded his point to everyone around him, and finally his eyes rested on me. "You should just go home…" He pointed right at me. "You TOO! You've caused enough trouble. Both of you, I am so sick of all of this!"

I saw Leo take a step forward ready to engage his brother in an argument, but it was Don that shocked the room into silence. "SHUT UP, RAPHAEL!" He was breathing hard, glaring at his brother. Even without knowing him well, I was stunned by Donnie's out burst. "You don't even really know what is going on! I swear sometimes you just like running your mouth to hear yourself talk!" Don turned away from his brother and towards their Master. "We will help her, Sensei, right?"

Raph stood for a few moments, slack jawed, surprised before he turned and stomped from the room, pushing pass me. "Fine! Do whatever you want, see if I care!" I moved quickly to get out of his way, once again feeling out of place. Out of the corner of my eye I saw April shoot me a sympathetic look. I smiled weakly back. Wondering how she handled all of them all of them time. Leo was watching me, but I forced myself to focus on Splinter. Trying to keep at the task at hand.

Sensei sighed again and looked towards where Raphael just departed. " I think we have no choice, but to help. We can't leave someone to be corrupted by such an evil force as the Shredder, on any level. Not when it is in our power to help them." He considered for a moment. "But, Lea, you will stay here with April. You won't fight and you won't put yourself in danger. That you MUST promise." He eyes fell squarely on me. I felt myself nod without protest. I couldn't fight against him, not even if I wanted to help Melinda. I knew I would just be in the way.

"Casey…" Splinter kept talking.

"Yeah?" Casey looked over at him surprised by being singled out in the room.

"Would you please take Lea back to her hotel room and gather her things." I am certain that would make her more comfortable." Splinter and Leonardo exchanged looks. I could see they wanted to talk and wanted me out of the apartment to do so. Still I didn't protest. They were helping me I should be grateful.

"Yeah I can do that." He stood and studied me for a moment. "That alright with you Lea?"

I nodded, sighing. "Yeah I should try to write Melinda a note too, just in case she shows back up there. She's going to worry." I saw a few looks exchanged between the men in the room, but I let it slide. They didn't know Mel; I couldn't believe she would just abandon me without worrying.

April stood. "I'll go and start to make breakfast. That way we can all eat when you guys get back." I watched Casey and April exchange smiles. For some reason it hurt to watch. I sighed and started from the room.

"I'll meet you out by the door Casey, let me just grab all my stuff because I will need my cardkey." I walked back into the spare room for my jacket, which was holding everything I needed. I didn't see Raphael and wondered briefly where he could have gone, but didn't press it figuring he wanted the time alone.

I grabbed my coat and walked back into the hallway to exit, I stopped short when I saw Leo was leaning against the wall outside waiting for me. He looked serious.

"Be careful and stay with Casey okay? Don't run off and try to do anything stupid." He spoke to me like a child and my brow furrowed I was about to protest, but thought better of it. I couldn't be rude when I was asking so much of these people. Plus something about his expression made me not so angry. His concern was almost flattering.

"Look, Leonardo, I just want to say… I'm sorry." Standing and staring at him the words starting rushing out. "I was an immature idiot for what I said and I don't deserve your help. I am very grateful." I bowed to him. It was without thought it seemed like the respectful thing to do. As our eyes met again, he was looking at me slightly shocked.

I flushed, figuring maybe I had said too much and had looked foolish. I felt even more stupid and turning swiftly knew I had to escape. "Excuse me." Bowing my head again, I walked away from him. I met Casey at the door and exited before I could do anything else dumb.

Casey and I were walking threw Time Square to my hotel. I was quiet. I was watching people walk past; hoping secretly one of them would be Melinda. Casey was next to me, hands in his pockets, also watching people as they passed us; only he seemed to be glaring at a lot of them.

"Look at all these punks wandering around!" He scowled at two young men as they passed us. "You would think they own the city…"

"And you do?" I smirked at Casey. Allowing some of my pent up stress to melt away. Trying to relax and just make the best out of the situation at hand that I could. At least until I could do something to improve it.

"Well I help to keep it cleaned up, I certainly do a lot more then any of them." He huffed to himself and frowned. I considered his words, curious about a lot of things.

"Why do, you and the Turtles go out of your way to help so many people, kind of well, like us? I mean it seems to be a lot more trouble then it's worth." My mind drifted back to Raphael's outburst in the living room this morning.

Casey just shrugged. "Cause I can help people. I mean I watch Moms and old ladies in my neighborhood struggle each week just to get down to the store to buy groceries without being robbed. That isn't right, that isn't anyway for people to live. I can change that so I do." I felt respect for Casey as I watched him. His methods may be questionable and he was bit rough around the edges, but surprisingly he was a good guy.

"So what about the Turtles, they don't have a "neighborhood", why do you think they do it?" I looked at him with genuine curiosity. We reached the hotel as I was talking and he held the door as we entered and walked to the elevator. Upon getting on he started speaking again.

"They follow all that Bushy-do-do stuff, ya know? They believe in helping people weaker then them, and fighting for the betterment of themselves I guess." He shrugged.

I thought, confused for a moment. "Do you mean Bushido?" I was trying to follow his line of thought.

"Yeah like I said Bushy-do-do." He nodded plainly and I had to smile. Casey was a simple man, a good man, but a simple one. I giggled; he looked at me a little confused. The elevators doors open and we walked down to where my room was.

I put the cardkey in and as the light blinked green pushed the door open. I wasn't surprised to not find anyone there. What did surprise me was all of Melinda's stuff was gone. "What the hell…" I looked at where her clothes had been, they were gone. I jogged quickly into the bathroom and all of her toiletries were gone also. "Mel left already…" I stood a little shocked, just staring.

Casey shuffled uneasy looking around the room himself. I think maybe he wanted to say something to make me feel better, but had no clue what to. I blinked a few times, pulling myself together. I couldn't understand why Mel would just leave and I had no idea where she would go.

"Well I should get my stuff together. If we don't get back, everyone will worry." My voice was heavy. I couldn't believe my friend had literally disappeared.

Casey nodded. "Yeah, well… I'll wait outside, give ya time to pack and stuff." I could see he still looked unsure with how to deal with my distraught state. I smiled weakly at him and nodded. I wasn't about to force him to stay in the room with me.

"Thanks, Casey." I watched him leave and fell heavily onto my bed with a sigh. "Mel, where have you gone…" I asked myself the question I had no idea of the answer to. It was then I noticed the paper on Melinda's nightstand. Even at this distance I could see her handwriting on it. I leapt up and hurried over to grab it. I read furiously, not understanding what she was talking about in the letter. I had no idea who Saki was, or why she was staying with him. This only made me worry more. I noticed the money she left me and frowned.

I stuffed everything into my bags. With one last look at the room I considered my opinions. I knew where Mel was now I had a lead. A small part of me wanted to just go find her, drag her away from where ever she was and take her home. The issues with that. I didn't know where she was, and Leo has expressly forbid me from trying anything on my own. Sighing I exited the room to find Casey waiting right outside the door for me.

"Ready to go?" He asked, grabbing my bags from me to carry them. I wanted to protest, tell him I could handle it on my own and then realized that would just be stupid.

"Yeah, let me just check out and we can head back to April's, I'm kind of getting hungry." I looked sadly one more time at the door. I knew Mel was not coming back here so there was no reason to keep the room. Heading down to the lobby I decided not to mention Saki to Casey. I would just wait and tell Leonardo about it when I got the chance. Casey waited while I checked out and then we headed back towards April's. Our journey back was much more quiet. I had run out of questions and Casey didn't seem to know what to say to me about the situation. 

The day was uneventful. The guys had left by the time we returned. Don had come up with an idea to track Mel and they had gone back to wherever they lived. April had breakfast waiting for Casey and I. I found whatever hunger I held felt had disappeared on the walk back, but tried to eat a little. Casey and April kept looking at me. April even tried to talk to me, but really I just wanted to be alone.

I spent the day brooding in April's spare room and no one bothered me. Around dinnertime the Turtles came back. This time without Splinter. I heard Mikey talking swiftly to April about something and I knew they had returned. I didn't move yet. I was curled up on the couch. Hugging my Kakashi plushie, staring out the small window in the room at the buildings beyond. I didn't feel ready to talk. I felt heavy, I wanted to cry to relieve my stress but nothing came out.

I heard Casey leaving. Him talking and the door opening and shutting, but I still didn't move. I briefly wondered where he was going. I started to think about Melinda again. I ran all the events from the night before through my mind again. Wondering what I could have done different, how I could have improved what happened. A knock at the door shook me from my thoughts. "Its open."

I wasn't really surprised when Leonardo was the one that opened the door. He considered me, looking at me curled up and I saw a flash of emotions through his eyes. It was pity. I looked away feeling weak and stupid. "April told me you haven't left here today, maybe you should have some dinner?" He walked in. cautious and sat in the chair at the desk in the room considering me.

"I will," I sighed. "I've just had a lot on my mind." I could feel him studying me.

"Casey told me Melinda was gone when you got to your room. Are you okay with that?" I shrugged. I was actually surprised Leo seemed easy to talk to. I thought he would be a little oppressive, but actually he had an almost calming effect on me.

"As okay as I can be I guess. I can't believe she would just leave. She must have thought I abandoned her. I am so stupid I've done so many things wrong." I looked down ashamed.

I heard the chair moving and looked up to see Leo shifting around in it, uncomfortable. "Your not stupid Lea. Just human. You can't be expected to make every decision the right way every time. We all have flaws. Now we just need to figure out how to pick up the pieces and start to correct everything, okay?" He was giving me a reassuring look. I felt confidence in him and that made me feel better. As stupid as it sounded I felt like he could fix my problems.

I felt a new wave of guilt hit me. Here I was putting so much faith in a man I had been so dreadful to. That made me feel even more stupid. I started to cry, fat tears rolled down my face. Leonardo stood within seconds and was crouching down in front of me looking up at me concerned.

I could see a look of worry and confusion on his face. I realized with guilty he must not know how to deal with a crying girl and that my tears where upsetting him. "Lea its okay." He was trying to make me feel better again. "We will take care of everything I promise."

I sniffled but couldn't stop crying. "How… how can you be so kind to me, when I have been so rotten to you. I kept pushing you away and saying horrible things. You should hate me." My tears came faster. He was taken aback, that was not the response he had been expecting.

I froze as he suddenly embraced me pulling me hard against his shoulder, he murmured to me lightly, running his hands through my hair. I could feel him shaking lightly. And I realized that he must really feel like he was taking a chance by holding me again, considering my reaction the last time. Crying harder, hating myself for everything I had done to him I held him back tightly, crying into his neck. Neither of us spoke. He allowed me the time to simply cry myself out. Finally after sobbing for what seemed like forever, I stopped shaking. The tears stopping coming and I was simply nuzzling him.

Part of me felt like I should pull away, but I couldn't. Being held by him was the only thing that had felt right in the last few days and I didn't want it to stop. "Thank you…" I turned my face away from him so he could hear me, my cheek resting against his shoulder.

"Do you feel better?" He made no attempt to move either, but his hands stopped running thought my hair. I nodded and coughed a little. Feeling babyish for crying, but feeling gratitude to him for letting me.

"I can't express how grateful I am to you Leonardo. You have done so much for me." He hushed me. I could hear that same deep chur in his throat I had heard the night he had embraced me in the alleyway. I liked it. I just closed my eyes and listened. We sat for a while, simply being close, him supporting me while I recovered myself. Finally I felt strong enough to reengage the task at hand.

"Leo?" I asked, pulling away slightly to face him.

He looked at me curiously. "Yes?" He inquired.

"Do you know someone named Saki? Kaz said she went to stay with him?" Leonardo's eyes grew impossibly wide. I felt him pull away sharply and sat back surprised. He was about to speak when suddenly there was a clamor outside.

We could hear the door to the apartment burst open. And Casey's voice booming out. "Everyone! You gotta get out here!"


	21. Chapter 21

I jerked away from Casey's grip as he pulled me into the apartment. I guess he figured I would run off so he moved to where his body was in between the door and I. Actually I did want to leave, I looked up at him. "You're not goin anywhere!" Casey sternly said to me. My eyes went wide and I finally realized that in the living room were Mikey and Raph. I think Raph must have been lounging on the couch, but now he was standing up in front of the couch, his hands resting on the handles of his sais. Michelangelo was sitting in the chair near the couch, but now sitting straight up with his eyes right on me. Raph had a very angry look on his face while Mikey just looked at me with wide eyes. I grew scared seeing them there. I didn't want to face them. Luckily I only saw Raph and Mikey there so I figured I wouldn't have to face Lea or Don. "Everyone! You gotta get out here!" Casey shouted out. This made me cringe because that means there were other people in the apartment.

"Well look who decided to join us?" Raph said as he kept his eyes glaring at me. I didn't like it all. I felt so scared that I wanted to get away from everyone. I didn't want to be here. 

"Whoa! Where did you find her?" Mikey asked as he looked at me amazed. 

"I found her out with those Purple Dragon low lives," Casey replied, I could sense the hostility in his voice. But I liked T, Tina, and Amanda. They were my friends! This made me angry so I snapped back at him.

"They ARE not low lives! They are my friends!" I screamed out at him. My anger was clearly up. I felt so angry that I was shaking my fists were clenched. I didn't like it when people insulted my friends and I felt cornered again. 

"Yeah whatever!" Casey said again then he took a step closer towards me away from the door and pushed me some. I lost my balance and fell onto the floor. Even though it was carpet, the impact still hurt my knee. I let out a small cry as I felt my knee hit the floor. It WAS feeling better till he made me fall. This made me even angrier. 

"You asshole!" I shouted at him, I was really angry. I never felt so angry in my entire life!

"You know what Raph? I think maybe I should teach her a lesson. I mean she IS with them!" Casey said as he glared down at me in the floor. For one moment I was kind of scared by the look in his eyes.

Suddenly I heard another voice coming from the kitchen. "Casey! Wait a minute!" The voice pleaded, I turned my gaze over to where the voice was coming from and saw April walking out of the kitchen. She ran over to Casey and pulled on his wrist to move him away from me. Casey was breathing hard in anger; I stood my ground and glared at him. Leonardo and Lea walked into the living room where we were. My eyes went wide as I saw them. Lea was here! So that's why she didn't come back! She was here at April's…with Leonardo! I felt very hurt. I don't know why. I should have been happy for her, but I couldn't believe that she didn't come back to the hotel. She MUST have been with Leonardo or have grown closer to him. How could she trust them and be with them after everything that Saki and my friends had told me? Lea looked at me and I tensed up some…clenching my fists again. Finally I managed to let myself speak.

"Look, what is the BIG deal!" Immediately I let my eyes fall on Lea. I didn't want anything to do with the others so I kept my focus on her. "You are with YOUR friends and I am with MINE!" I snapped. I hated to be facing all these people at one time. I never did like confrontations much in my life.

My attention got directed when I heard Casey let out another growl. I saw him about to make a remark, but April jerked on his arm again to make him be quiet. "Are you THAT dumb!" Mikey asked me. I was a bit shocked to hear him speak up. He had crossed his arms and even he was glaring at me. I was hoping at least I would get some sympathy from him, but I guess not. 

"I think she is…" Raphael added as he continued to hold his own gaze at me. "Or that she thinks she's too good for us!" He spat. 

"Raphael, that's enough!" Leonardo snapped at his brother. He let out a very deep loud sigh then he looked at me. "Look, we are not here to hurt you in anyway. You are free to leave if you wish, but we wanted to help your friend." His eyes motioned over to Lea for a bit, and then he looked at me again. "You know you do have a friend RIGHT here who has been worried for you and she's been putting herself into danger looking for you. I think the LEAST you can do before you go back to Oraku Saki," His eyes narrowed down to almost slits and I could hear a slight hiss in his voice as he spoke, "is to tell her what is going on. Let her know THE truth! That is what is owed to her," He crossed his arms again. After he finished I heard everyone make a slight gasp and they murmured amongst themselves about Oraku Saki. I was a bit confused by this.

"She's with the Shredder!" Mikey exclaimed really loud. "Are you THAT crazy!" I stood there flabbergasted, looking at them. I felt my guard had been put down. I was less tense; I looked at them with wide eyes. I didn't know what to say. They seemed to act like Oraku Saki was a horrible man, but he was so nice to me. 

"I can't believe this!" Raph growled lately, blocking out Mike's hysterics. "You're really stupid you know that! I am just glad that Don is down in the basement, fixing the hot water heater for April so he won't have to know about this!" Raphael clenched his fists, and he moved closer to me. His eyes were down to slits as well, but the anger inside him was so immense that it really scared me. I backed up some away from him, but felt my back touching the door so I had nowhere. "Look, I don't know your friend very well at all. But she's HELL of a lot nicer than you! I can't believe that a friend like you would treat her this way! You're just lucky that I am not too close to her because if you DARE hurt Don, you will definitely pay…" He hissed at me.

"Raphael! Stand down!" Leonardo screamed. Raphael looked almost shocked by the tone in Leonardo's voice, but then he let out a growl and slowly backed away from me, but his eyes remained locked on me for a few more moments before he turned and stormed away to sit back down on the couch. I felt my body growing tense again when I felt the need to cry once more, but I remained strong. The tears were clearly in my eyes, but I kept them in. I balled my fists up tighter, digging my nails into the flesh. I kept telling myself to get out of there, but I felt like my feet were glued to the floor! The room grew quiet once more and all of us just stared at one another for a brief moment before April walked over to where Leonardo was standing. I really couldn't hear what was being said because she was whispering to him. I looked at them curiously, wondering what was going on but before I knew it, Leo and April had walked down the hallway. My eyes trailed them, but when Lea spoke up finally, my eyes went back to her becoming distracted. I didn't really see Leo or April, but I heard the sound of a door opening. 

I felt Lea's gaze fall back on me after she turned her head back around from watching Leonardo walk away with April. I think even she didn't know what was going on. I knew I felt like crap on the inside about a lot of things, but then again I was defending the very things that upset my friend. Raphael got up from the couch and looked at me. "Why don't you come over here and stay with us for awhile?" His tone was still very harsh to me. I walked over to where he was, without saying a word and avoiding any eye contact with him. I sat there on the couch with Lea on the other end. I kept my eyes to the floor, trying to not to look at any of them. I knew as long as I didn't have any eye contact with them then I could be strong. I knew I always broke down when I had to look straight at someone while arguing with them. I don't know why I did this. I think it goes back to my whole thing with not being able to deal with confrontations. I sat there and listened to Raph's feet as he walked away from the couch and over towards where I was originally standing. 

Finally Lea spoke up. "So, Mel, what's up?" She asked. I knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted me to tell her everything, but I felt like I couldn't tell her. I wanted to tell her, believe me! Just not in front of EVERYONE! I wanted to speak up and ask if we could talk in private but I felt like no words could come out of my mouth so I sat there where I was and kept my gaze to the floor. There was then another long moment of silence. I knew what they wanted. They wanted me to talk, but I felt like I couldn't speak up. I looked up some at the wall nervously, but when I quickly caught Raph looking at me impatiently, I looked back down! I hated this! I sat there, praying silently to myself that they would finally drop it and bring up a conversation amongst themselves. But no, they didn't.

I let out a sigh and finally had the courage to answer, but I kept my answer mostly directed to her, hoping that perhaps that Raphael, Mikey, and Casey would get the hint and leave me be with her but I should have never hoped that. "Lea, I need to talk to you. I know that. There are some things I should really tell you," I said softly. I don't think I have ever spoken so softly in my entire life! It was almost like a whisper, but of course Raph heard it. 

"Damn straight you have THINGS to tell her! You have things to tell ALL of us! You know you and her are becoming a pain in the shell lately! Mostly you! I don't see why my brothers are so concerned about you anyway," Raph replied.

"Yeah! Raph's got a point!" Casey added. "If you ARE hanging around with those Purple Dragon goons then you have a lot of explaining to do, young lady!"

Mikey let out a frustrated sigh. "Will you LAY off the Purple Dragons for once!"

"You defending her!" Casey snapped back.

"Yeah, Mike. You're beginning to sound more like Leo and Don. They are ready losing it already," Raph replied as well.

I grimaced hearing them argue among themselves. At first I was kind of happy that they attention was diverted from me, but then again I didn't want them to argue. I heard Lea let out a sigh. "Cool it, Raph!" A voice boomed from the hallway. Instantly I knew who it was and I cringed some. I felt my stomach tighten up and I knew I had to get out of there! Donatello entered into the living room from the hallway along with April and Leonardo. I looked over at Don and I felt like I wanted to cry then and there. Not because I was sad but I because I was frightened. 

"I have to be going now," I stammered as I rose up from the couch and started to walk towards the front door. I knew they were watching me and this made me feel even worse!

Raph stood his ground and looked at me with his narrow eyes, "You're not going anywhere." I could tell that he was serious and that even if I had tried to bluff him and make for the door, he would probably attack me. I felt trapped and I didn't like this feeling! 

Then I heard Leonardo speak again, "Melinda, listen to me. You know that we don't want to bring you any harm by having you here. Lea is only your friend and she wants to help you. If you go and talk to Don for a few moments, then you are free to leave and we will never bother you again. I give you my promise, but I can not speak for Lea myself, but I assure you that we will leave you alone and let you be with Lea if you wish it so." I sighed and looked over at Leonardo then to Lea. I could her pleading with me silently. I then heard Raphael and Casey groan out loud and complain about Leo's option. 

"Alright," I sighed some, keeping my gaze on Leo and Lea, trying my best not to make any eye contact with Donatello. 

"Very well," Leo replied, I knew he was pleased by my agreement to this. He made a motion with his hand over to April.

"Follow me," April said. "You guys can talk back in my room." She turned to walk and I followed her, but making sure that Donatello was walking in front of April, away from me. I kept my eyes to the floor as I walked past the couch where Lea was sitting. Trying to keep my eyes off of them. My heart was pounding really hard as I followed April. I felt so squeamish that I didn't like the feeling at all! I heard the sound of a door being opened, so I looked up to see Don walking inside with April following him. I followed behind April. I walked over quickly and stood beside April's bed. Don had stopped near the door. "Okay. There you go," April said, giving me a soft smile before she turned around and walked out of the door, shutting it behind her. The room stayed quiet after that. I heard slight murmurs coming from the main room, but then the sound of a television being turned on. The sound of the television muted out the murmurs, which made me frustrated because I wanted to know what was being said. I felt so uncomfortable being here. My heart was pounding so fast that it almost scared me! I knew he was glancing over at me and I didn't like it all! I let out a sigh and sat down on the bed's edge, but I didn't realize how much my knee was actually hurting till the pressure hit it as I sat down with my knees bent. I felt the pain shooting in my knee as I sat and I clenched my knee some with my hand. The pain hurt real badly for only a brief moment but still it hurt so I had to stretch it out to make it feel better. "Asshole…" I sighed in frustration as I sat there.

"I beg your pardon?" Don asked as he looked over at me.

I almost felt kind of bad because I thought by the way he asked me that, that in fact he thought I was telling him that. "Casey made me fall earlier on my knee and it really hurts. I don't think I broke it but just will have a huge bruise on it in the morning."

Without a reply, Don walked out of the room. I heard him go into the next room and rummage around some, moments later he came back with a tube of some ointment. "Don, it's not THAT bad." I said, looking at him.

"Still it will help," He replied and looked at me. "Can you push up your pants leg high enough to the knee so I can put some of this on there? It should reduce the inflammation of the tissue that is probably causing the swelling."

I couldn't help, but to let a small smile fall across my face as I bent down some and gently pushed up my pant leg for him to my knee. Don started to put some ointment on my knee and began to rub the ointment all over my knee. In fact, he was right! It did help a lot! He kept his eyes down as he put the ointment on my knee and I couldn't help, but to look at him as he did so. I watched him in awe. I don't know…something about Don always seemed to make me feel better and happy. He finished rubbing and looked up at me. "How's that?"

"It's better…thank you," I said softly at him. I didn't really feel any anger towards him. He nodded his head and left the room again. Moments later he came back in and sat down on the floor and looked up at me. I saw this gaze and quickly looked away. 

"Listen, Melinda, I am not here to make you do anything you don't want to do. If you do not want to stop being with the Purple Dragons, then I won't stop you. It's your life and your decision. I just don't understand why you are with them. You are obviously not THEIR type," He spoke at me, his eyes right on me.

I let out a sigh and thought about my friends Tina and Amanda. They were really nice to me and I didn't think that they meant me any harm. "Don, are you sure about that?"

"Well not really. Hypothetically I don't think you are their type," He sighed and looked at me. "You are really pretty, Melinda and very smart. Look, I am sorry for what I said to you earlier and what happened the other time we met. But you don't have to hurt yourself because of this. I can just leave you alone if that is what you want. I didn't mean for you to get upset about it. I guess I was hoping for another response. But believe me! It's not your fault," He said, his voice was shaky some. I looked at him sadly as he spoke. "Listen you don't have to force yourself to like me or even talk to me if you are not comfortable with it. You do not owe me anything. I only wanted you to be safe and I think we should end it with a thank you."

I felt the tears come to my eyes. Whatever we had together, I felt like it was hurling downward in a deadly spiral with every word that came out of Don's mouth. I didn't want this, I wanted to stop him from talking anymore…I wanted to speak out, but I couldn't. All I could was cry…and believe me I cried. I felt the tears just flowing down my face. How could Donatello do this? With all the others I remained strong in what I thought was the right to do. But Don quickly destroyed my barrier with no violence at all. I heard Don become alarmed to me crying, but I couldn't stop. I cursed at myself in my head for crying, but it did no good…I put my hand over my eyes to hide my eyes from him. That's when I felt the bed mattress bend some below me as if someone else had sat down. I knew it was Donatello. "Please don't cry, Melinda. I don't want to hurt you…I didn't mean to upset you. I am just saying that I think you are a very terrific person…more than you give yourself credit for. It's okay be scared about something…but you shouldn't hide from it. You have friends who are willing to help you." Don gently pulled on my shoulder and I felt myself lean over against him and I buried my head against his shoulder and cried. I felt Don gently stroking my face with his fingertips. I knew he was trying to wipe the tears from my eyes so I forced myself to stop crying. "Lea cares about you a lot…I care about you a lot…," He said softly as he gently caressed the side of my face and neck with his mouth. The touch of his skin so close to mine gave me the utmost chills! I was really shocked by this. What he said was making my heartbeat fast! His voice was so soft and I knew it was true. What he was saying was not a lie. My right hand gently fell onto the top right side of his plastron. I felt his heart beat against the palm of my hand. His heart was beating really hard. It was almost as if he was scared about something. I looked at him with confusion. But as my eyes met his, I felt myself being dragged inside his soul deeper and deeper. I felt as if not only my own soul was being dragged down deep inside but my body as well was being pulled closer. I gently held onto the back of his neck as I lifted up some, closer to him. My right hand rested on his plastron where his heart was. I felt his face gently caressing mine…his hot breath flowing across my mouth. 

Suddenly I heard a familiar ring tone coming from the side strap on my jeans where my cell phone was. It quickly knocked me back into reality and I looked at him with wide eyes, as if I felt like I had been in a trance. I pulled away from him and grabbed the cell phone from my belt and hit the receive button. "Hello?" It was T. I looked over at Don nervously because I knew he was watching me, trying to figure out who it was. 

"Who is it?" He asked but I tried to ignore him. 

"Mel! You okay? We are worried…are you coming back?" T asked.

"Yeah…in a bit."

"Where are you?"

"Ugh…nowhere. But I am fine! I'll be there in a little bit."

I saw Don walking over to me but I quickly hit the end button and put the cell phone back on its strap. Don stood there and looked at me. "I have to be going now." I said quickly as I started to walk away from him towards the bedroom door. 

"No, wait!" Don said quickly. I felt his hand grab my arm. He pulled me back over to him.

"Don, stop! Come on!" I said as I tried my best to get free, but I couldn't.

"Leonardo told me that you are staying with Saki. Please do NOT go back with him. You don't know what kind of person he is…he doesn't care about you at all," Don insisted and then held me closer to him.

"Donatello! Let me go now! Look! Stop worrying about me! You don't NEED to worry about me!" I screamed at him. My emotions were so high that they just frustrated me.

I could tell by what I said kind of hurt him because I felt the grip on my arm become a little looser after I spoke. "Melinda, I HAVE to worry about you…"

I looked at him, confused. I hated to play mind games! I didn't want this! I just WANTED to get out of there. "Why!"

"Because I love you!" Don shouted back at me, but then his gaze softened to me. I was about to protest, but then his own words hit me and I looked at him. Those were the words I didn't want to hear…at least not right now.

"No, Don…please…don't. Now just let me go," I said softly back to him. Don released my arm and I looked at him one more time before I walked out of the bedroom. I walked back into the living room, but didn't take a glance anybody. My eyes were locked on the door and that meant Raphael. 

"Where do you think you're going?" He said as he stood there in a threatening position.

"Let me go now, Raphael," I said, almost growling. Raph stared at me for a moment as if he was determined not to let me pass. Then I heard Leonardo let out a big sigh.

"Raph, she made her promise. Now we should honor it. Let her go," he said.

Raph make a quick glare over at his brother, and then grumbled to himself as he step aside. 

Without another thought, I ran out of the apartment. My shoes hit the pavement pretty hard as I ran. I wanted to get away from there. Far away from there!


	22. Chapter 22

The evening had been leading from one shocking event to the next. I had held a relative calm as I had been close to Leonardo, but it had been shattered abruptly as Casey's voice had boomed through the house. Leo and I had rushed out, there was no mistaking we had been together and I don't know whose expression had been more shocked. Mine at seeing Melinda being dragged around by Casey; or Mel's at seeing me with Leo.

It was another moment in our friendship I wish I could go back and erase. The look of pure betrayal that had crossed her face as she had looked from Leonardo to me. I could tell she was very angry and I couldn't blame her. I had abandoned her in our hotel room. Never coming back the night previous and now she finds out I had been with the man I had claimed to hate. She must be so confused by my actions.

I too was disturbed by what I saw of her. She was dressed very punkish. Mel looked like she could be a spokes model for Hot Topic, but what really disturbed me was the way she treated everyone. Very cornered and uncomfortable, like we were her enemy. I couldn't understand why she would feel that way. She had to know I would never allow her to be put into a situation with me that was unsafe; had she stopped trusting me also?

We were ushered into the living room and Leonardo left to discuss things. I felt a little helpless. I was used to being very in control of everything in my life, but at this moment I felt like I was being flung around by all these people surrounding me. Mel and I were just players in their drama. They told us where to go and we went. We exchanged looks, I could tell she wanted to speak to me and I did her too, alone.

Raphael was breathing almost down both our necks. I couldn't believe how irrational he was being. Did he honestly think scowling at Mel and threatening her would get her to speak to us? I was beginning to think the idiot lacked every redeeming social skill that a regular two-year-old child has, but I gritted my teeth. I didn't want to cause a fight. Not with so much tension in the air. Without Splinter there I almost feared the result.

So I steeled myself and tried to reassure Melinda as best I could from my position, but I don't think I was having much luck and that just made me feel worst. She would barely look at me. I just saw her continuously glancing at the door with a very trapped look. I wished whatever Leonardo was doing he would hurry up at it.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity he re-entered the room and laid down his ultimatum. I was shocked by his words only because he expressly told Melinda to speak to Donatello and not myself. I was flabbergasted. I had been friends with Mel for quiet some time, the Turtles we had only met a little over a week ago. How could Leonardo think Don was more qualified to talk to Melinda then me?

I wanted to protest, but once again, the chance was stolen from me. Melinda went with Donatello on her own accord. I think more to escape the mass of prying eyes then anything else. My mouth opened, but I couldn't even get any words out before she was gone. I felt helpless and growled as frustration set in. I hated feeling like I couldn't do anything.

I sulked on the couch as Leonardo and Raphael began to whisper words harshly to one another. I didn't even pay that much attention, I was fretting. I couldn't help but wonder what Mel was thinking? What Don was saying to her? Could he convince her to stay? Would he even express how sorry I was about everything that had happened?

Finally the pent up annoyance inside of me broke and I couldn't hold the words in anymore. "Why didn't you let me talk to her first?" Both Leo and Raphael turned as they heard my voice. Both with equally stressed expressions on there face. I think it took a moment for my words to compute. As they did Leonardo got an almost sheepish expression on his face, Raph just rolled his eyes.

"Lea, I'm sorry, its just I thought it might be best if Donnie spoke to her first." Leonardo had an apologetic look on his face as he spoke, I could feel my glare fixed on him become critical.

"Why?" I asked the one simple word, my expression hard. Waiting, shifting, tension building for me. Wishing to hear his answer.

"Well… it's not easy to explain my reasoning…" Leonardo cleared his throat. I could see he was trying to pick the right words to say.

"Look girl." Raphael's voice broke through Leo's. "It's what my brother decided, live with it!" He crossed his arms and glared back at me. His mood falling even darker.

"Raphael…" There was warning in Leonardo's voice and the two of them squared off again. There eyes locking, glaring at one another.

I sighed and turned away from them. Not wanting to be part of their power struggle. I just wanted to talk to my friend; but now even though we were in the same house she felt miles away. I wish I had spoken up sooner. I wish I could have forced everyone to allow me to speak to her first. I was beginning to discover with my newfound allies if you didn't make your decisions lightening fast and act upon them, you were left mostly in the dust. Things happened very quickly here. At a rate that was almost too much for me at times.

I could hear Leonardo and Raphael go back to their debate they had been having earlier. It was about Mel and myself, but at that moment, I didn't feel like jumping in on it. Even as I could feel Leo's eyes rest upon me every once in a while.

Mostly I wished I were still sitting alone and thinking. If I hadn't been with Leo, if I hadn't shocked Melinda, maybe she would have felt more at ease to speak to me. Maybe I had been wrong to seek comfort from him, but it certainly hadn't felt wrong at the time. It had been the one thing that had made me feel better.

The question was, were my needs so important? Should I put the few moments I may have felt better being with Leonardo ahead of my friends well being. My eyes lifted and fell on him. His expression was drawn. Raphael was obviously getting dangerously close to his last nerve. I felt my chest grow slightly tight. Feelings warring inside of me.

Why did I feel by choosing to allow myself to be close to him I was choosing a side and it was a different one then Melinda? When had all of this happened? How in the last week and a half had my life gotten so screwed up beyond measure? Was it his fault? I watched Leo and thought. If we hadn't have met him or his brothers none of this would have happened.

Would I rather have never met him and not have to be going through all this pain? Not have to be putting Melinda through all this pain. I felt myself tearing again. How could I not? I was being torn apart from the inside. My emotions were breaking open. Raw and powerful. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't find my voice. I simply sat and looked at him, trying to decide if I should even be in this room right now.

He turned; his eyes met mine dead on. His narrowed for a moment. I could feel him reading me. My every movement, breath, a page in my book that told him my story. He stepped away from Raphael, completely ignoring his brother's words and turned towards me.

Now…now was the time I had to decide. Would I stay, would I allow him to once again calm me with his actions and words or would I simply leave? Push away from him, grab Melinda and get the hell out of the city. As sensible as the latter option was, as safe as it was. I couldn't move. I knew in my heart I couldn't hurt him like that. Not when he was reaching out to me.

Leonardo stepped towards me; I could hear Raphael protesting somewhere. It was like a surreal reality that only contained the two of us at that moment. Leo's mouth opened to speak, his expression serious. It was a clamor from behind me that caused me to turn. Caused me to panic because it was coming from the hallway Melinda had walked down with Don.

Mel was running down the hallway. She looked terrified and annoyed both at the same time. I rose and called out for her, but she didn't even hear me. Raphael moved faster, he tried to block her exit, but to no avail. She sailed past him, a frighten, consumed look on her face. I didn't think, I started after her. Screaming out for her. Afraid of losing her to the darkness of the city again.

I got a few steps before I felt something grab my arm and hold me back, it was Leonardo. He was shaking his head. Giving me a practical look. I growled at him. " No." He stated. "You promised me you wouldn't run off alone." He had already decided my actions for me. My own eyes narrowed.

"Maybe if YOU had let me talk to her, she would still be here!" I jerked my arm away from him. He looked momentarily stung. With one last glare I ran away again. Frantic to get caught up to Mel. Raphael let me by him without protest. I could only imagine he was glad to see both of us go.

As I left April's doorstep and started down the street I could hear Leo try to follow me and Raph stop him. I could hear the yelling as the struggle ensued between them, but I didn't look back. I saw Mel vaguely in the distant and I just ran hard after her. Into the darken streets.

I followed Melinda through the city. I was always close enough to keep an eye on her, but I didn't actually try to speak to her yet. I was more curious where she was going at the moment. I figured if I could figure out where she was staying. I could let her cool down for a while, and then try to talk to her on my own. I still had enough money left to get a hotel room for a couple of nights. So I could just check in and wait a day and then approach her again.

Maybe if it was just the two of us and we could talk I could actually get somewhere with her. I sighed, turning a corner swiftly to keep her in sight. If only Leonardo would have just left the two of us alone for some time. I am certain I could have gotten through to her. I knew how to talk to Melinda. Donatello was a good guy, but I am certain he had only made her more upset. I could tell by the way she was holding herself. She looked so scared and defeated.

I really just wanted to run up to her and grab her arm right away. Tell her I was there for her no matter what. That it didn't matter to me who she was with. That the only reason I had been with the Turtles was to get her back. Still even as I thought this a nagging feeling held with me. HAD that been the only reason I had been there?

I pushed any of those thoughts aside. That was trivial. Melinda was my concern now. Anything else could wait. Mel was twisting through numerous alleyways to the point where I had lost my way. I wasn't completely sure where we were heading anymore so I simply trusted her and followed. I wondered if she would really go back to this gang everyone kept talking about? I wondered why she would want to be with them in the first place.

We ducked out a particularly long alleyway and a huge skyscraper caught my attention. It had a weird symbol on the front of it. Large, glowing red. It almost reminded me of clawed foot. Mel was heading right for the building. I hesitated. Thankful in the fact I now knew where she was going. I moved closer still staying in the shadows watching as she entered the building. I figured I would let her and myself rest for the night, collect our thoughts and I would come back the next morning to talk to her.

I waited a few moments. Mostly until I was fairly certain she was staying in the building. Feeling pretty confident, I turned and was going to try to find a more main road so that I could try to find a hotel. I only got a few steps before I thought I heard someone behind me. I froze fairly certain it was Leonardo.

I cringed, just waiting for the lecture I was going to get from him, but as I turned my face grew deathly pale. It wasn't Leonardo that was standing behind me, but instead it was the huge blond man I had seen the night before at the club Mel had been at. He was standing smirking and staring at me.

I tried not to look him in the eye. I wasn't even certain how he had gotten so close to me so quickly. I ducked my face and tried to walk away. He moved surprisingly quickly for someone of his bulk. He was around me and in front of me before I got a few steps.

"Going somewhere girl?" His voice was hard, cruel. I cringed inwardly.

"Sorry, I think I wandered into the wrong neighborhood, I'll just leave." I couldn't help but glance up at him as I spoke and the smile on his face terrified me. 

"No you got the right place. My Master has been VERY interested in meeting with you. I happened to mention you to him last night. Told him you both have some similar... friends." He cracked his knuckles as he spoke I felt myself shallow hard.

"Do you mean Melinda, is she staying here?" I looked at him slightly hopeful.

"No I don't mean her; I mean the shellback FREAK you were traveling with the other night. I saw the two of you run off. We like to keep tabs on what those mutants are doing." He slammed his fist into the building side next to us and I jumped. It just made him smirk more.

"Look I don't know what you are talking about. I am going to go." I tired to walk past him. Hoping maybe he was just threatening me. Trying to intimidate me into saying something stupid in front of him, but that maybe he wasn't as interested in me as he was letting on.

"Tsk…tsk. Sorry, girlie, but I can't let that happen. You see my Master wants to talk to you about what I saw and he would NOT be happy with me if he knew I ran into you all alone out here and just let you walk away." He blocked my path with one of his massive arms.

"He doesn't need to know. I won't tell." I pleaded with him. I was starting to shake. He was MUCH larger then me and I know if he was also fairly fast I had no chance for escape.

"Oh he will know, trust me… HE knows everything." The blond man grabbed me and I screamed. His face contorted with rage. "Shut up!" He slammed me into the mortar of the building next to me. I whimpered as my head smacked into the side. My vision began to blur.

"Your friend Melinda is going to be VERY helpful to us and so are you girl." He smirked at me. I wanted to protest, but the world was becoming dim and fading to black. I think he might have said something else, but my senses collapsed around me. I was vaguely aware of being carried somewhere, my body tossed over his shoulder like a rag doll and then there was nothingness.


	23. Chapter 23

I made my way into the skyscraper, just being there kind of made me feel more safe and secure from the intense emotions that I was feeling, but I feared that Master Saki would want to see me. I mean Casey attacked me in front of my friends so I am sure my master would have found out. I knew what Master Saki's feeling were towards the turtles and I knew he would be very angry with me if he found out that I had spoken with them. I walked down the hallway on the 40th floor where my room was located. It was a very nice, quiet floor. My room was great! Very spacious! Almost better than my old room! No it WAS better than my old room! The bed was very soft and huge! I had a 6 CD stereo system in my room that Hun had given to me along with tons of CDs of bands of which I really enjoyed. I did miss listening to Delerium, but I knew that it wouldn't look right to everyone else around me so I was stuck with Mudvayne, Fear Factory, and Mushroomhead. Bands I didn't really mind at all, but anymore, on how I was feeling, they weren't really bands I wanted to listen to so I mostly kept to myself in my room. I approached the door, but suddenly a foot ninja approached me. It was what I had dreaded; Master Saki wanted to see me. So I sighed and followed the foot ninja into the private elevator to head up to the top floor where Master Saki's dojo was. 

Oddly enough when I walked inside the room I noticed that Hun was nowhere to be seen. This kind of confused me because I had noticed that Hun and Saki seemed to be close. But now Hun wasn't there. I think this really threw me off because I was kind of startled when Saki called out my name. I approached him and sat down on the floor before him on my knees, which I have noticed that many foot ninjas have done. "Where were you?" He asked me, his dark eyes right on me. For a moment, I felt a cold chill go down my spine. "Hun told me that a group that you were in was attacked by that vigilante that is an ally with the turtles." 

"Nowhere, Master. I was safe," I said kind of in a low tone, not really wanting to discuss the matter. I kept my eyes down to the floor, trying not to look at his judging face. I heard him get up from where he was sitting and walked over to the windows.

"You were with them," He said in a cold tone. "Weren't you?"

I looked up and now his back was to me. His hands were holding one another behind his back and he seemed to be looking out the window. I clenched my teeth and hesitated on to answer. I knew if I told him the truth that it may put my friend in danger. I didn't want any harm come to Lea. But I knew if I lied to him that it may make the situation worse plus I knew he could tell if I was lying or not, so lying wouldn't really have done any good. "Yes, Master, I was…"

I heard a growl come out of Saki's mouth as he turned quickly around and faced me. "How DARE you defy me!" He roared, he started to walk towards me. "After everything that I have DONE for you!"

My heart was pounding hard and I felt tears were going to my eyes. I never once in my life liked to be yelled at. It has always bothered me. When my dad use to get upset at me and raise his voice with me, I always wanted to cry. I guess sometimes I am sensitive. I looked away from him, my eyes back to the floor. I could feel them growing hot as tears wanted to flow out onto my cheeks. "I am sorry, Master Saki…. My friend Lea…" I choked some. I felt myself breaking down. Everything that I had bottled inside me was pouring out. "She's friends with them, Master. She keeps trying to make me stay close to them, but I try not to, Master. I keep running away from her, but I don't want to lose my friendship with her," I said as my voice shook some, I could feel some tears streaming down my cheeks. 

That's when I heard the tone of Saki's voice go back down once again. I looked up at him. He was actually smiling again some! Why was he smiling at me? "Melinda, I am very proud of you. Unfortunately your friend has fallen prey to their deceitful lies. Please understand that I am trying to help you. Are you not happy staying where you are at the moment?"

"I am, Master…" I said softly.

"That is good to hear. Hun has told me that you have made some friends with his group and you seem to be quiet happy being with them. Melinda, the turtles are evil. I wouldn't lie to you about this. They have attacked many innocent people. Hun told me that they attack some of people from his group. Your friend Tina was attacked just because of the way she looks, the turtles thought she looked like one of your criminals just because of her outfit. They don't really care for you at all or your friend. They are just using you to get close into the Purple Dragons and to me." Saki paused as if he was waiting for me to take everything in. I sat there, looking down at the floor with my eyes wide. I couldn't believe what he was saying! Then he spoke up again, "Melinda, that turtle that you claim may have some sort of feelings for you. Describe him for me." He walked over to where he was originally sitting and sat down in front of me. 

"Well I don't know much about him, but he does wear a purple bandana and he seems to be very quiet." I said and then closed my eyes. I felt a great pain in my heart as I spoke about Donatello. I could see an image of his face in my head. 

"Aww, yes. The quiet one, I figured that would be him," Saki said.

I looked up at him in bewilderment. "What do you mean?" 

Saki shook his head sadly and then looked back at me. "That is the same one who upset Tina about a year ago."

"Huh?" I said in almost complete shock. I felt a bit of anger deep down inside my chest.

"He played the same trick with Tina about a year ago. He told her that he had feelings for her, and then denied her months later. Believe me, I am trying to help you for your own good. Tina was devastated by this, I do not want this to happen to you," Saki replied. I felt like crying right there and then, but I held deep down inside me. There was a long moment of silence in the room after he said this to me. I really wanted to cry. I was so angry inside…I could feel the nails digging into my skin as I balled my fists! HOW DARE HE DO THIS TO ME! I KNEW IT! Donatello never loved me! I was so blind to think this! Finally Saki spoke up again. "Melinda, do you practice martial arts?"

This question kind of threw me off, but it kind of gotten my mind off of Donatello. "I use to, but I did take fencing in my senior year in college."

"As you may know, I do train people in the martial arts. If you are interested I would be honored to train you. I am sure you would be an excellent fighter yourself," He said as he arose from his sitting position and walked over to a foot ninja who was standing in the corner holding a pillow in his hands with a cover over it. I didn't even notice the guy earlier. 

"I guess I could try," I said.

"I have a present for you," Saki said as the foot ninja took the cover off. Saki picked up 2 small weapons and walked back over to me. " I had these specially made for you if you decided to train in martial arts and become part of my clan." He held out the weapons. They were 2 metal silver sais with black and fuchsia wrappings. My eyes went wide. I have always had a thing for weapons and these were beautiful!

"I-I can have these?" I asked as I admired the 2 sais.

"These are yours," Saki smiled. I reached over and took the sais from them. They felt not too heavy or not too light! "I am sure you will learn well with them."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door to Saki's dojo and Hun entered. He seemed to be having an urgent message. He walked over to Saki and looked at me. Saki walked away from me over with Hun to another spot in the room to talk. I couldn't hear what was being said, but I watched with interest. Moments later, Saki walked back with me. "You must excuse me, Melinda. I have business to attend to."

"You can go back to the club if you like." Hun said, smiling to me. "I think your friends have been looking for you. I'll put your sais back in your room. Why don't you go on now?"

"Alright," I said, looking at them kind of confused, but I tried not to think too much about it.

"Oh wait!" Hun called after me. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black handgun and held it in the palm of his hand. My eyes went wide! I never had seen a handgun that close. "Take this with you. Just in case you run into that masked vigilante or those freaks again. It's loaded so be careful." He instructed me as he pointed to the safety switch. I nodded and gently took the gun from him and put it in my jacket pocket.

I walked down the busy darkened streets of Manhattan. I decided that I really didn't want to take the subway over to Brooklyn that in fact I would walk. I knew that Lea would be angry if she knew that I was out walking around in the dark in the big city by myself. I made my way towards the southeastern portion of Manhattan Island where South Side Street Port was and the Brooklyn Bridge. I hurried as I walked down one side street towards the bridge, but suddenly I felt someone grab my shirt and pull me almost off of my feet into the alley. I was kind of scared by this so I jerked some, my hand going towards my jacket pocket where my gun was but when I saw whom it was, I stopped struggling. It was Leonardo.

"Leo!" I asked, my eyes were wide. He put his finger to his mouth to signal me to be quiet and motioned for me to follow him towards the middle portion of the alley so that way people wouldn't hear or see us. I watched him for a moment, a bit hesitant on following, but I did anyways. When I reached to where he was, he spoke up again.

"So…care to explain yourself?" He crossed his arms and looked right at me.

"About what?" I asked, kind of confused on his matter.

"On why you left again? And where Lea is?" 

"I don't know where Lea is…"

"She LEFT with you…so obviously you MUST know where she is?" He said, the tone of his voice raising.

"She didn't LEAVE with me, Leo."

"She never caught up with you?"

"No…" I said, I saw a huge wave of dread go over his face when I said this. "Why? Is she missing or something?"

Leo closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "I don't believe this…where did you go!"

I remained quiet and just looked at him. I was kind of shocked that Lea was missing, but I knew that he was trying to blame me for her disappearance. "Answer me!" Leo screamed.

"Look! It's none of your damned business!"

"Your FRIEND is missing and MAY be in trouble. Does that EVEN bother you!"

I was about to answer, but then I heard my cell phone ringing. I groaned as I pulled my cell phone from my pocket and checked the number. It was T calling me. I knew they must have wondered where I was. I sighed and looked at Leo. "Look, Leo. I have to go now. I'll look for Lea later." I hated to be so mean to Lea, but after hearing what Saki told me, I didn't want to deal with the problem with Leo or any of his brothers. I started to walk away from him, but I felt him grab my arm.

"No, you are coming with me right now," Leo glared at me. I could see the anger in his eyes. I sighed and turned my cell phone off and put it into my jacket. 

Leonardo led me down into the sewer to wherever he was taking me! I don't know! I can't believe they live in the sewer! It was the grossest thing in my entire life! I had asked him where he was taking me and he said that I would see, but I didn't say anything else. He led me to this lighted up area of the sewer tunnels. "Hey, everybody. Come here, please," He said as he walked into the lighted area. I followed him. The place was huge! It almost looked very decent to be in the sewers! There were several little entrances on a top floor with some at the bottom level. There seemed to be some sort of pond in the middle. To one side on a ledge were several monitors hooked together with couches in front. This place looked almost so serene and calm and light that it made me kind of be less tense. I saw Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo walking out towards where Leonardo and I were followed by their Sensei. 

"Whoa! You brought her here!" Michelangelo exclaimed, he looked at Leo with large eyes.

"Yeah! Are you nuts?" Raph asked kind of angrily as he looked at me. I caught Don's glance and quickly looked away, trying to keep myself hidden behind Leonardo.

Leonardo let out a sigh and said, "It was the only way we can get her to talk."

I watched Leonardo walk over and sit down on the floor. I felt kind of bad, he looked like he was deeply troubled about something. He looked very hurt inside as if he had lost something so valuable to him that it seemed to mean more than life itself. Was he worried about Lea? Was that what was troubling him so much? I frowned some, he seemed to have no more interest in me, but with his own thoughts. 

Raph kind of snapped my attention back over to where he was standing. He was leaning up against one of the poles, with his arms crossed glaring at me. I didn't want to face him, but I didn't want my eyes to wander, fearing that they would fall upon Donatello. "So, you're here. Now TALK to us and no running off this time."

I looked at him kind of confused. "Talk about what?"

"You know DAMN well what. Why the hell you are messing with those Purple Dragon goons? Why the hell you ARE hanging around with Saki and Hun!" Raph shouted.

"Raph," Mike protested. "Don't be so hard on her." I smiled some, seeing the forgiveness almost in Mike's eyes.

"Don't be so hard on her!" Raph screamed out. "Mike! Are you THAT dumb! She HURT my brother and she getting our shells into more trouble than we NEED to be. She's not worth it! At least her friend seems to be VERY nice to us, but Melinda seems so heartless that she acts like she doesn't give a shit about her!"

"That's enough, Raph!" Don finally spoke up. "I AM not hurt. Melinda made her choice, I can't FORCE her to do anything she doesn't want to do.

"Not hurt! Don, are you NOT thinking? Don't you dare try to defend her! Bro, you have not been well since you met her! You hardly do anything anymore! You don't focus! You don't sleep! She's dragging you down! You don't NEED her!" Raph shouted back.

My eyes went wide and I growled some. "Look! I don't NEED to be here and listen to you guys attack me." My eyes shot right to Don as I spoke. "Look I don't like or love Don. If that makes you guys happy? Okay! I DON'T LOVE HIM!" I screamed as hard as I could, my anger was boiling. All I could think of was what Saki said to me and Raphael's words. I clenched my fists and stood there, I was breathing heavy. I'll never forget the look on Don's face after I spoke. It was so painful looking that I can't even describe it. He didn't even say a word, he just turned around really hard and walked up to one of the rooms on the top level and disappear. I think at that very moment I regretted what I had said. The whole place grew quiet.

I heard Leo mutter under his breath, "Damnit, Don…"

Raphael looked at where Don went as well. His eyes and mouth were wide open, then he looked at me with his eyes narrowed to slits. "Look why you don't' you JUST get the hell out of here! And get yourself killed if you WANT! But we are DONE messing around with you! You are WORTHLESS!" Raphael screamed.

I was hurt by his words and yelled out "Fuck you!" Then I turned quickly on my heels to leave, but then I heard a voice calling out for me.

"Melinda, wait!" I turned back around, it was Master Splinter. 

I looked back at him, his eyes were pleading with me as he approached me. He walked with his walking stick towards me, giving a small glare to Raphael. "Please, my child. Do not leave. Come and talk with me," He said as he started to motion for me to follow him.

"Master Splinter…" Raphael started, but Splinter shot him another glare and he grew quiet. I let out a sigh and followed the 4-foot tall humanoid rat into another room. 

The room was very calm looking. It had a sliding door that resembled a Japanese door and the room was covered with candles and soft pillows. I stood in awe at his room. "Please sit…" Master Splinter motioned for me to sit in one of the pillows. I sat down and remained quiet. He then began to speak. "My child, you are filled with such emotions that you are losing control over your mind. Tell me do not be afraid to say something that you think will alarm me. I want to help you."

I let out a sigh and sat there…I started to cry. I knew what I said to Don I was regretting, but deep down inside, I couldn't make myself love him, no matter how hard I tried. 

"Melinda, you are a very good person and sweet. There's nothing wrong with you despite what my son, Raphael, says. Donatello is deeply troubled over you. He cares for you a lot and has been trying to maintain your well-being. However, he knows that he can't protect you when you are with Oraku Saki. I fear that he may have your friend." Splinter let out a deep sigh. "I am not certain, but it is a possibility. Though I do not want to risk all of my sons going into that dreadful place for no reason. It is very dangerous. Melinda, though I do not wish you to set a foot in that place anymore, I fear that is our only solution. You will need Donatello's help in this. Please let him help you, he cares for you deeply. You are not forced to have feelings for him, Melinda if you do not wish it so. But I am asking you for the sake of your friend, will you work with him?"

I let out a sigh, and then nodded my head. I dreaded it, but I wanted to save Lea. I had no clue that she was in the same building. I never saw her. Why would Saki be interested in having her?

Splinter let me back out from his room to the main area again. He explained to his sons of the plan that he had in mind. Raphael had some small arguments, but Splinter has great authority over Raphael sometimes, which is kind of funny to watch! I stood there listening in on the conversation. I could tell by the sound of Don's voice that he was troubled, but I tried not to focus on it. Donatello had explained to them that he could give me some sort of camera device to take inside the building with me, which would allow him to view what was in the building. It was the only option that they had besides going into the building. I could tell by the look in Leonardo's eyes that he wanted to go with us, but Splinter quickly spoke up and said the most dreadful thing, "Donatello and Melinda are going alone. The rest of us will sit here and wait." I heard Mikey let out a whine, Raph start to grumble, and Leo let out a deep sigh, but Donatello didn't speak a word. I tried my best not to look at him. 

Minutes later after I had waited on Don to get his bag, I walked with him out of the sewer back to the darkened streets towards Saki's skyscraper. The journey there was very quiet. Don and I hardly spoke a word or even made eye contact with each other. I could tell that he was hurt, but I didn't know what to say. I mean how could I talk to him about the issue if I myself was so confused by it? I led Don to an alley that was located right next to the skyscraper. Don stayed behind me and rummaged through this duffle bag that he had taken with him. "Alright, when you get inside I need you to place this preferably in one of the air duct systems if you can. I can navigate my way up the building through the ventilation shafts. Then once it is done, try to come back out if you can. I'll be waiting here for you." He said as he pulled out a small green device. It was small in shape of a turtle. I was amazed how it was a camera!

"Aww that's kind of cute, Don!" I chuckled some as I reached out to grab the camera. But when I picked up the camera…a part of our hands touched. I shivered some and felt my heart pounding faster. I shook my head trying to get the emotions out and turned back around to face the building with Don behind me. "Alright, I'm going now."

I turned the corner to leave but quickly stepped right in front of one of Saki's Elite guards. He walked towards me. His eyes were red and he I could barely see his face underneath his hat. In his hand he was carrying a double sided sword. I noticed to the back of Don and I were several of Saki's foot ninja. I quickly shoved the cam into my jeans pocket, hoping they didn't see it. I felt the elite's eyes locked onto mine as if he was trying to read my mind. Don let out a growl and took out his bo staff as he backed up some into an angle to where he could face the elite and the ninjas. I stood there…the foot ninjas seemed to have no interest in me, they closed in on Don, but the Elite stayed where he was, and his eyes were glaring at me. I trembled some and my hand went for my jacket pocket. Inside I felt the cold steel of the gun that I was carrying. My hand was shaking as I pulled it out and pushed the safety tab off of it. The Elite kept watching me. I closed my eyes some then turned around and aimed the gun towards Don. "Put your weapon down!" I yelled out…my adrenaline was pumping! I clutched the gun tighter in my hand, my other hand moving to hold onto the gun too.

Don looked at me with a confused expression, his eyes went wide as he saw the gun in my hands. "Huh?"

"I said put your weapon down now!" I clenched my teeth tighter.

"I don't believe this…you HAVE to be joking…," Don said, he held his bo staff, anger coming into his voice.

"NOW!" I screamed and pulled back some, making the gun click in place.

I knew Don heard the click. He looked at me, his eyes narrowed and he let out a growl of frustration as he tossed his bo staff onto the ground in front of my feet. I held my gun to him, but then looked back at the elite. "There you go. I brought him for Master Saki. Take him to him." The Elite looked at me one more time before bowing his head and motioned for his foot ninjas. The foot ninjas ran up to Don holding onto his arms as they pushed him towards the skyscraper entrance. The Elite followed with me behind him. I let out a sigh and put the gun back into my pocket…


	24. Chapter 24

My first concise thought was of my head throbbing. It was a dull pain. Like when you stub your toe and it just aches for a few minutes afterwards. I didn't want to open my eyes. Something inside of me knew the light would cause more pain. I just wanted to sleep more. I wanted to wash the pain away.

A feeling was eating at my simple thoughts. It was curiosity, forcing me to remember why it was I felt this pain. Jumbled pictures, Leonardo, Melinda, Donatello, fighting, the blond man; they all blurred together in my mind. Unclear, unfocused. Slowly more complex thoughts started to come back to me. I started to remember where I was and the dull ache became shaper.

Fear hit me. I realized I had to have been captured. Why else would the blond man have knocked me out? Slowly I opened one eye, cautious; thankfully the room I was in was dimly lit. I opened both eyes, my head throbbing now and looked around. I made a small grunting noise struggling. I realized my hands were tied behind my back, so tightly it was almost painful.

I was in a room alone, lying on the floor. I had the distant impression I had been tossed there. Left until I was needed. My face was sticky and I realized there must be dry blood on it. I cringed, feeling gross and dirty and tried to move a little. My limbs felt sluggish; I cursed myself for being so stupid. Leonardo had warned me what would happen if I ran off on my own. I hadn't listened and I now knew he was right.

I had gotten myself into a horrible situation; I was completely at the mercy of whoever had captured me. The name Saki echoed in my head. That was who Melinda was with and it seemed the Turtles' enemy. I couldn't forget the look on Leo's face when I had first spoken the name. Shock, disgust, anger. There was no love lost between these two factions it seemed and now I stupidly had thrown myself into the middle of their fray.

I tried to move again and felt useless. Between the pain in my arms from their tight binding and the insistent throbbing on my head I felt weak. I struggled, but knew even if I somehow did manage to get up and by some insane luck the door was unlocked. I had no idea how to get out of the building I was in. Still I looked around hoping for some clue of escape. I felt very much like I was on my own now. I had made my stupid mistake, now I could pay for it.

The room I was in was very sparse. There was little furniture. A chair and table. Two rugs on the floor, a few wall hangings and no windows. This looked like a holding room. These people were professionals and I was now within their grasp. Strangely enough I didn't cry. I felt too stupid, to angry with myself to cry. Why hadn't I just listened?

I rolled onto my back, staring at the ceiling rather blankly. I wondered if Melinda was in this building. I wondered if she knew I was here and if she did would she try to help me? I didn't know anymore. She was angry and I wasn't even sure why. I knew the Turtles made her uncomfortable, but I really didn't think they were that bad of individuals. At least they did seem to tie people up and hold them hostage the way Mel's friends did.

I listened. I could hear movement outside the door. The people in the building going about whatever business they did. I thought of trying to call out for help, but knew it would be useless. Everyone here I am certain works for this Saki and my voice would go unheeded. It was then tears started to come. I felt so alone, so small and so afraid. I wished beyond hope someone would sweep in and rescue me, but I felt so abandoned and on my own. I had dug my grave and now I could lay in it.

Huge footsteps pounding down the hall drew my attention. I shivered and tried to worm away from the door. There was only one human being I could think of that could make that much noise when he walked and it was the blond man that had did this to me. I knew whatever reason they were holding me in this room for, they needed me now.

The door flew open and I tried to curl myself into a ball, make myself small. I closed my eyes, tightly like a small child hiding from a scary noise in her bed. I heard the person in the doorway chuckle. I knew the sound. It WAS the blond man. "Good, you're awake girl, my Master wishes to speak to you."

I looked up at him as he spoke. Fear clearly on my face. The smirk in his expression grew wider. He was obviously amused by my emotion. I didn't speak back; I simply looked away. I had no choice, but to allow him to do with me as he pleased. I couldn't fight back, I couldn't scream for help. I had never felt so useless before in my life. I hated it, it made me sick. The man picked me up roughly, my head being jostled around. I squeaked out in pain and this made him laugh again.

"You're stupid you know that." He told me as he carried me down a long hallway and entered an elevator. "Not only do you choose to hang out with FREAKS of nature, but then you come here after your friend, who obviously doesn't care for you. You don't see her here saving you do you?" He laughed again it was cold and I felt tears coming back to my eyes.

Did that mean my fears were correct? That Melinda did in fact know I was captured and she hadn't done a thing about it. Was she so far gone from me now, that she didn't even care if I lived or died? I tried to push these thoughts aside. How could I trust this hoodlum, throwing me around and treating me like garbage to be telling me the truth? He might be saying all of this just to mess with my mind. I steeled myself. I had to stay strong. My strength could be the difference between life and death for me.

I had a brief flash of Leonardo. I hated to admit it, but when I thought of staying strong he was the one that sprung into my mind. He was so solid. I knew if he were here right now, he would just stay silent and not let any emotions show. I tried to mimic his poker face. The expressionless look he gave me so much of the time. Hoping that maybe I too could yield it to my advantage. My abductor was looking at me, waiting for a reaction, when he didn't get one he frowned. Displeased by me blankly staring at the wall like I didn't hear it.

It made me feel stronger. Maybe I could do this, if this guy's boss was as stupid as him. We exited the elevator and the huge man stayed silent. Teasing me seemed to have become less amusing to him sense I had stopped reacting. I just kept thinking about Leonardo, about his postures, his expressions and I tried to stay calm. I had to get out of this. I had to help Melinda. Even if she didn't want my help.

We stopped in front of a massive door. I turned looking; it was very ornate and looked Asian to me. I raised a brow interested. The goon carrying me did NOT appear Asian, so this left me a bit baffled. He knocked on the door before entering. He took a few steps and literally tossed me onto the floor before him. I fell hard with a groan, feeling sharp pains throughout my body. Hoping nothing broke, I wormed my way around to face the "Master" this man kept speaking of. "I brought you the girl you asked for Master." Out of the corner of my eye I saw the goon bow. I heard myself growl lightly, but once again forced myself to steel my expression.

I turned towards this Master and my eyes widened. If I had been impressed by the presence Leonardo held just by viewing him then I was astounded by the sheer fear this man emanated from him. He was sitting in the lotus position, looking down at me with veiled interest. He was Asian; there was no mistaking it. With very dark featured and a slim, yet toned build. There was no doubt in my mind he was powerful. I fought off a shiver. Trying to keep my expression neutral, but I felt like he could read right through me. 

He, Saki, considered me for a moment. Before rising and nodded to the blond man. "Well, done Hun." His voice was soft but had a lethal quality to it. And the blond man, Hun, was the perfect name for a barbarian like him. "She seems like she doesn't much care for you." Saki had caught me glaring at Hun at the mention of his name; I quickly looked away not wanting to give him any fodder against me.

Hun chuckled looked down at my small form. "I really wouldn't know why, I've been a perfect gentleman." I heard him laugh out loud, sadistic and cruel. I kept my eyes away from him, my expression as blank as I could muster. I wasn't about to sink to his level. He was below me.

"Now, now Hun, don't be in personable." Saki's voice sounded much too kind. It seemed genuine, but my gut told me it was false. I still recalled the hatred in Leo's eyes. I couldn't fathom this man was kind. "Would you like to sit up, Lea?" My head lifted at the sound of my name. My eyes must have grown wide and I noticed Saki smirk ever so slightly.

"Yes, Melinda told me your name and she also told me about your… situation. The trouble you have gotten yourself into." He looked at me concerned. I almost wanted to believe him. Wanted to believe I wasn't in danger, that maybe this man was Mel's friend and he was trying to help me. Still my instincts told me this wasn't true, but for now I would play his game, until I understood where he was going.

"I would like to sit up please…Sir." My voice was very small in the large room. I tried to stay distant and polite. Like nothing that was happening around me mattered much to me. Inside my heart was pounding so hard I was certain it was going to explode.

"Hun, bring her a chair and help her into it." Saki pointed and the blond man obeyed without question. He walked over to a corner and picked up a huge ornate armchair and carried it near me, he then lifted me into it, my bonds still tied.

"Must I stay bonded like this?" I tried to look as small and pathetic as possible. Hoping they would let there guards down and misjudge me. Saki unfortunately didn't look like the type of man that ever let his guard down. He shook his head.

"No, we will leave you in them at least until we know your intentions." His eyes lingered on mine for a long time. I felt a cold sweat break out on me, but focused solely on my face. Keeping it neutral, dead of expression, staring blankly back at him. His studied me a while longer before he spoke again, pacing slowly in front of me.

"My first question is very important, because it concerns something that could affect MY safety and the safety of my men so don't lie to me." His voice took a hard quality at the last words. I simply continued looking at him as he talked. "Why were you with the Turtle monsters the other night."

I barely paused, I knew any hesitation on my part would be considered weak, but still I choose my words as wisely as I could. "He was helping me look for Melinda. I don't know my way around the city and was frightened to travel alone." It was completely the truth, just not the complete truth.  
Saki studied me for a few moments more. Thinking over what I said. "So why would you want to trust such horrible looking creatures as these Turtles?" I could see he was trying to lead this conversation somewhere; still I kept giving simply answers.

"They haven't done anything bad to me, and they were willing to help me. I accepted, it was better than being alone." I know my answers were vague but they were the best I could give without going into details I had no interest in him knowing.

"That's odd, because I distinctly remember Melinda mentioning one of them HAD hurt you and that you were upset." Saki's eyes narrowed and I cursed myself. He had been setting a trap for me. Curse him. I knew I would have to talk circles to get myself out of this one. I felt myself began to panic a little but once again I tired to stay calm.

I put on my best fake smirk. "Mel exaggerates. How could one of them hurt me? They are after all only turtles." I felt horrible saying this. I was lying and ever fiber of my being knew it. My mind flashed back to being in April's room and Leonardo holding me so tightly, protecting me. I knew they were more then just Turtles.

Saki's pleasant expression left his face and turned dark. "You're lying to me." He said it bluntly, I heard Hun snickering in the background at me. I shivered at the glare that was on his face. "Now tell me the REAL reason you were with the impetuous one, the one with the red bandana. Do you have feelings for him?"

My eyes widening, and I had to surpass a laugh. I thanked a higher power that he had gotten the wrong idea about what was going on. At least now I could tell the truth. "Me? Have feelings for Raphael? That's a laugh. I can't stand to hold a conversation with him let alone have feelings for him." I rolled my eyes to further prove how stupid that idea sounded to me.

Saki grew silent, watching me. I held his gaze. Knowing every word I had just spoken to him was the complete truth and he could call me on it. This seemed to displease him. He scowled at me. "So then how did one of the creatures hurt you?"

I looked away; I knew this conversation wasn't one I could simply talk my way out of. Everything that has happened between Leonardo and I was too complicated to explain simply. I didn't even know why he had hurt me so badly, or what was going on between us. How could I make up a simple, yet true explanation to please Saki.

"There was a misunderstanding between myself and one of them. My feelings did get hurt, but it's only because I was acting stupid." I couldn't face Saki. I couldn't look him in the eyes. I knew he would be able to see right through me.

"So you DO have feelings for one of them?" Once again he was closing in, trapping me. I didn't know what to say, so I stayed silent, looking down at the floor. Knowing that alone was betraying me. "Well," He continued. "It can't be the red bandied one then, or the quiet one because I know he likes Melinda." I looked up at him a bit shocked when he said this.

I felt annoyed. How much had Mel told this guy about what was going on? Saki ignored my expression and continued talking. "So is it the stupid one that is always showing off, the one with the orange bandana?" He was narrowing it down; I felt my stomach growing sick. I thought for a brief moment of lying. Screaming at him about not liking any of them, but knew he would know it was a lie and it would be completely useless. I shook my head weakly. The expression that crossed his face scared me. He got a very sadistic smile on his face. "Leonardo?" 

I was surprised he knew his name. The other just seemed like simply annoyances to him. Creatures that were his enemies, but that he didn't deem worthy enough to know by name. Leonardo I could immediately tell held a different view for him. I felt myself shake and look away, I didn't want to tell Saki anything. I didn't want to give him the pleasure. "I don't have feelings for any of them, that's stupid."

My words were hollow and he could tell it. I could feel myself losing my calm. I was beginning to feel cornered and panicky. I moved slightly against my bonds just wishing to escape there. "Does he have feelings for you in return?" Saki's voice was pure venom. He had found the information he was looking for and now he was milking it.

My mind flashed back once again to Leonardo holding me, his hand smoothing my hair. His voice soft and soothing. I wasn't sure how to answer. I wasn't really sure myself. I was so confused and this man, Saki was forcing me to face blatantly everything that was confounded me. I growled growing frustrated and scared.

"Look! I don't know. I don't know why he would. Look at me, I'm weak and stupid and he's strong and noble. I wouldn't deserve for him to have feelings for me. I can't even hold in my emotions in front of you. I am nothing, but a frightened little girl and I am certain if he could see me now he would laugh at me!" I was shaking. I was almost yelling. Saki seemed surprised by the sudden outburst and stopped pacing to stare hard at me. I held his gaze, my own emotions rising.

"You actually DO have feelings for him. That is disgusting." Saki spat his words in my face glaring hard at me. I visually looked wounded by his words and he backed off a little considering me again. "But how could you know how evil these creatures are." His voice had grown controlled again, soothing. I had the distant impression he was playing with me again. "They are using your own emotions again you, tricking you."

I was breathing hard. I was beyond trying to control myself anymore. I was frightening and confused and now I was growing annoyed. Saki was talking to me like I was stupid. Like I couldn't see the cat and mouse game he was playing with me. I just glared at him, still struggling lightly against my bonds.

"Leonardo is using you. He has no honor. He knows only animistic instincts. They are beasts. You cannot trust them." He was standing in front of me speaking, a superior look on his face. I growled again at his words. I was getting sick of him toying with me.

"Now YOU'RE lying." My eyes locked with his and I didn't back down. I watched, as his facial expression grew slightly surprised. "Leonardo has valor and honor, it's YOU that doesn't comprehend the definition of the words. Do you think I am too blind to see that? Leonardo may be part beast, but he more of a man then you could ever hope to be." Saki stepped forward rage on his face and slapped me hard sending the chair rocking back.

Now his breathing was growing ragged, I had obviously made him very angry. I could hear Hun stirring off to the side just waiting for some sort of command from his Master to do something to me.

"How dare you speak to me that way you ignorant girl? You have no idea what you are even talking about. I have fought these Turtles for years, watched them attack and injure numerous people. They are animals: Brutal beasts that live off causing others pain. Your friend Melinda can see it, why can't you? Are you so stupid that you can't see what they are doing to you? It's their favorite game and Leonardo's most of all. They like toying with girls and then they take pleasure in having their way with them, in whatever manner they desire and then they leave them broken and battered and I end picking up the pieces. You should be thanking me for saving you and help me to get back at them for your pain." I watched his expression. The cunning on his face as he spoke and the anger. Yes I had hit a sore spot. I was pleased with myself.

"You are an evil, conniving, horrible man. I can see what is wrong with Melinda now; you have poisoned her with your false ideals. Made her doubt the only people she can trust and brought her into whatever gross game you are playing. You can do with me whatever you like. I am at your mercy now. Your prisoner, but I would sooner die than help you hurt ANY of the Turtles and if you think for a moment I believe a word you have told me about Leonardo. Then you are stupider than you look, you ugly bastard." I was pissed; my breath came out in a low, warning hiss. I was sick of listening to Saki, to his lies. I just wanted to see him for what he was. The horrible beast he was trying to make the Turtles out to be. 

I don't even know where the gauntlet came from or how he got it on his hand but before I could move or say anything there was blade at my throat and he was inches from my face, his eyes burning with rage. He slashed down my chest hard. I could feel the metal cut into my skin and I whimpered, low and pitiful. There was a warm sensation that followed and I knew I was bleeding. I breathed hard watching as he drew his hand back for what I knew would be the killing blow. "You'll die for your ideals girl, just the same as I will kill Leonardo for his someday."

I didn't close my eyes; if I were to die I would meet my death face on. The sound of the doors bursting open behind us distracted Saki. His gaze shifted and I saw his eyes widen. He glared down at me lowering his weapon, his heated expression turning more neutral again. He was calming himself. Suppressing his emotions. "You aren't worth the trouble to kill. You will be more valuable alive."

He kicked my chair and it flipped over knocking me to the floor. I cried out in pain, my head once slamming into the ground as I landed. My arms still tied and unable to brace myself. Suddenly I heard someone call out my name weakly I looked up, confused and my eyes grew wide. Standing in the doorway being ushered in by guards that looked like mythical demons was Donatello. He was the one that had said my name.

"Don?" I asked weakly. I looked down at myself I could see blood spreading but my cut wasn't horrible. Saki must have been so angry he didn't slash me as hard as he could have. That or it had been a warning. It was more so the woozy feeling I was getting from the repeated blows to my head that was affecting me. I could see Donnie was looking at me concerned.

"What have we here?" Saki strode across the room, a pleased expression on his face. I could do nothing, but lay on the floor and watch. Donatello held his ground against him, an angry expression on his face.

"Let the girl go, Shredder. She's wounded and has nothing to do with this." I saw Don was weaponless, this worried me. I looked around him, trying to see how many guards there were. I couldn't understand why he was alone, it seems like he should have come with his brothers.

"I think she is very valuable to me. As she is to your freak brother." Saki smirked at Donatello cruelly. Don's face grew hard. I could see he was as disgusted with Saki's attitude as I was. I watched him clench his fists and I wormed around. I didn't want him to get injured on my account. His eyes moved back over to me. I could see he was worried about me being injured, I shook my head my expression stern, begging him not to fight.

Donatello stood down looking away from Saki and at the floor. His expression still hard. Saki's noticed Don exchanging silent words with me and he frowned. We were taking control of the situation away from him and giving it back to us. We were supporting one another, which took away his power. Saki glared at me.

"Hun, take her away from here. The sight of her is bothering me. I would like to speak to the freak alone." He gestured to Hun with a wave of his hand. It was dismissal for me. It made me furious that he thought he could just toss me away when I ceased to amuse him. I gritted my teeth. I wanted so badly to engage him in a battle of words again, but hesitated to anger Saki once more. I didn't want him to take his anger out on Don instead of me.

Donatello wanted to protest, I could see he did, but we exchanged looks. We both knew it was useless. We were at Saki's mercy. I had been all right with it when it was just myself, but I didn't want to see Don hurt, for Leonardo's sake and Melinda's. Hun lifted me harshly paying no attention to my wounds, but I stayed silent. I was giving Don no reason to worry and Saki no fodder to use against him.

"Lock her somewhere safe. I'll need her later on." Saki smirked smugly at Hun and Hun bowed his head. An evil grin on his face also. He carried me past Don, the two of us exchanging worried looks. More badly than anything I wanted to ask him why he was here alone? Where everyone else was, but with enemies all around it was useless to even hope for.

Hun and I left the room and I could hear the door shutting behind us. I said a silent pray for Donatello's sake. Hoping that I would see him again and he would be healthy. If I was worth something to Saki as pawn it seemed to me Don should be too. Briefly I wondered about Melinda again: If she had any knowledge of any of this. The thought of her made me sad. I missed my friend. I missed a lot of things.

Hun once again tossed me rather thoughtlessly into my new room. I was getting used to it and tried to at least brace my head as I once again slammed into the floor. I realized I must look like hell and I sighed. Guessing this wasn't the moment to care about my appearance. Hun laughed as he shut the door. "Try to get some sleep. You'll need it."

I heard him punching in a code. I was trapped. I didn't cry anymore. I just laid and looked at the wall.


	25. Chapter 25

I didn't follow the Elite Guard, the Foot and Don to wherever they went. I don't think I was allowed to because the Elite had motioned for me to head towards my room. I became concerned on what would happen to Donatello. I honestly I couldn't tell why I did what I did. The whole incident happened so fast and I felt like I had no control on my actions. Was I angry to Donatello for what Saki had told me on how he was deceitful? But then again Don didn't really seem that type to be deceitful and cruel, but maybe he was really good at it? Was I jealous that Donatello actually had feelings for Tina before? How silly! Why the heck would I care who he liked or like! I didn't like him! But I knew I couldn't make myself lie. I did like Don…but anymore it was different than on how I felt about him when I first met Donatello. It seemed to be so deep that I could hardly feel it and I begin to question if I did in fact cared for him at all. It was like I seem to feel like I cared nothing for him at all but then his very presence would bring up my feelings and I would get so frustrated. Or was I so scared about the Elite that I really had no choice?

I stepped inside my darkened room and turned the light on and I saw that Hun had placed my 2 sais that Saki had given me onto my bed. I looked down at them and gently traced my fingers around on the handles. I tried my best to push the thought of Donatello out of head, but then I kept having this gnawing feeling inside that made me so frightful for him. I stood there, totally confused on what to do. I knew that Saki really didn't like the turtles at all and I shouldn't either because Saki had told me how terrible they were, but then again I knew deep down inside that I still didn't want anything bad happen to Donatello. I had no clue on where the Elite were taking him, but I knew I had to find a way to try to keep him safe while he was here. I sighed and took my sais with me, holding both of them by the handles in my right hand. I walked down my hallway to the elevator to get to the top floor where Saki's dojo was. 

Moments later I was on the dark, top floor. I heard talking slightly, but I couldn't really hear what was being said. Curiously, I cracked open the door some to allow me to look inside some to see what was going on without being noticed. Inside, a few feet away from me I saw Hun standing, watching, with his back to me, and then I felt my heart almost sink when I saw Don lying on the floor. He appeared to be hurt; there were several bruises all over his arms and sides. Saki was standing about 3 feet away, glaring down at him, he was talking, but I couldn't exactly hear what was being said. Don groaned some in pain as I saw him try to lift his body up but every time he did, I saw that the Elite Guard, who was behind him, would kick him hard on the shell to make him fall back to the floor, face first. 

My eyes went wide as I watched this, immediately I dropped my sais to the floor as emotions started to rush through my mind and heart. The sais made a loud clang as they hit the floor. I cringed as I snapped back to reality when I heard this, immediately the Elite, Saki, and Hun turned back around to look at me. I felt scared since they knew I was there and witnessed some of this. Stupidly I said, "S-sorry…I didn't know you were busy…I can come back later." I felt so scared; I didn't know what to do. I saw Hun make a motion towards me as if he was going to come over and escort me back out, but then Oraku Saki spoke up.

"It's okay. Please come in and join us, Melinda," He said gently to me. I bent down and gathered my sais back in my hand and then walked inside gently, trying my best not to make any eye contact with Don. "I am very pleased with you capturing one of these pathetic freaks for me. For the longest time, my men have tried their best to get rid of them for their danger to the society, but you have done it. I am very proud of you." He looked at me and I could see a huge smile on Saki's face, his voice was very soothing and calm. 

"Stop lying to her!" Donatello managed to yell out. My eyes went wide and I immediately looked over at him. He was lifting up some, his eyes glaring at Saki. 

Suddenly I felt Hun put his hand on my shoulder behind me, he laughed some. "I would be careful with your words, you pathetic reptile. You and your kind are garbage on the streets. She knows how you have hurt people before with your OWN lies. She knows about how you hurt Tina. Melinda is much stronger, she doesn't give into your false feelings for her." I gulped some as Hun spoke. I looked over at Don with my eyes fixed upon him. I was waiting on what Don would say. When Hun brought up Tina again, I felt myself becoming numb again. I looked over at Saki; he had his eyebrow raised as he looked at Donatello.

Donatello looked up at Hun and me with a very confused face. "Huh? What the shell are you TALKING about? That is a pretty pathetic story, Hun. Is that what you told Melinda? I don't even know who this Tina person IS." He then fixed his eyes upon me as he was trying to look past my eyes and more into my heart and soul. "Melinda, listen to me. Don't LISTEN to them. You are not weak! They think you are dumb and feeding you this. You are smarter than this, please do not listen to them!"

I tensed up and looked at him, breathing in sharply. I didn't know what to do or say, I know Don's words were striking me pretty hard. I was kind of thankful that Saki had spoken up again once more. "Funny, you say that you don't remember anything, but Hun clearly tells me that Tina remembers you."

"Hun doesn't have the brain capacity to take in anything that holds truth. All he can handle is wasteful information such as lies. Speaking of lies," Don's glare snapped back at Saki. "Did you tell Melinda that you have Lea?" My eyes went wide as I stood there. Now I knew where Lea was! But why was she here? I knew she had some pretty close ties to the turtles so that meant that Saki wouldn't have liked her. Don turned his head and looked at me again. "Did you tell Melinda that you cut her because she wouldn't give into the poison that you were feeding her?"

I felt my stomach grow sick by this. Lea was hurt! I looked at Don, scanning his eyes and face, trying desperately to see if he was in fact telling me the truth about this. He held my gaze and looked at me. I finally broke from his gaze when I heard the sound of Hun growling lowly to himself, his grip on my shoulder was now tighter. I looked at Saki again. He seemed to be frustrated. The expression on his face truly had changed from calm to anger.

"I am tired of your interference!" Saki screamed out and kicked Don hard in the middle of his plastron. I heard Don let out a groan as he fell back some and landed on his side. "You pathetic freaks will cause me no more trouble!" He growled again as he walked over to Don, who was still on his side. Saki bent down some and grasped Don's wrist tightly, he jerked his arm up and gave it a slight twist. I heard Don let out a cry and Saki lifted his arm just high enough then kicked Don sharply in the upper side. I knew where his ribs would be at. I knew the skin in between Don's shell and his plastron was very vulnerable for a turtle. Don let out an agonizing cry as he dropped to the ground again. I shook my head some as I watched. Feeling so helpless for him, I felt like running over to stop the attack, but when I tried to jerk away some, Hun's grip was so tight that it held me in place. Saki walked over to where Don lay. I knew that Don was completely at Saki's mercy for the time being. I noticed that the expression on Saki's face changed from anger back to calmness.

"Hun! I am tired of dealing with him right now! Take him away. He will be useful to lure out the other freaks," He spoke, his eyes fixed on Don. I felt Hun took his hand away from me and walk over to where Donatello was. Saki then looked over at me. "Melinda, you stay here with me." He motioned for me to walk over towards him. I walked over where Saki stood, but my eyes were fixed on Donatello. I felt so bad deep down inside to allow all this harm come to him. Don let out a sharp gasp as Hun jerked him by the same arm that Saki had injured earlier. When I saw the door close as Hun walked out with Donatello, I let out a deep sigh. I knew what I had done was not right at all, but how I was going to fix it now? "You don't have feelings for him, do you, Melinda?" Saki asked with a great deal of suspicion in his voice.

I turned my head away from the door sadly and kept my eyes lowered to the ground. "No, Master, I don't…" I said. I knew that I had lost Donatello for good at that point no matter if I did change my mind about the matter and wanted to be with him. How could he forgive me for what I did to him?

"So, you ready to learn how to fight with your weapons that I gave you?" He asked as he walked away from me.

I looked down at my sais and replied, "Yes, Master Saki." My mind still wasn't off of what I just had witnessed and the fact that Don mentioned that Saki had captured Lea. I wanted to ask what was going on, but I knew it would be bad to ask at the moment so I kept my troubles inside. I watched Saki walk over to where a foot ninja was standing. The ninja handed a katana blade to Saki.

"What training have you had in the martial arts?" He said as he walked back over to where I was standing, his eyes fixed upon me. 

"Well I took karate when I was really young and I took fencing about a few months ago in my last semester of college," I said kind of nervously.

"Ah, fencing. Very good! How were you with that?"

"I was okay. I had a hard time with slowing down to learn specific moves, but I was very aggressive."

"I see and what hand do you normally use?"

"I am ambidextrous, sir. I fight with my left hand, but I am very good with the right as well," I said.

"Good," Saki said, I could tell he was pleased with me, which kind of made me feel better. "Being able to use both hands effectively is needed to use the sais." His eyes then studied me for a moment as if he was thinking then he spoke once again, "Alright, I want you to take a few steps back and get a good grip on your sais. Then I want you to come after me. I want to see how you fight naturally." I nodded my head and did what I was told.

I am not too sure how long I practiced with him. This guy was REALLY good! I did get hit some, but it wasn't anything major, but I knew I had some pretty big bruises, especially on my arms and bruises. But I also knew that I was really out of shape; the guy wore me out after three sparring sessions! However, Saki seemed to be really impressed with me so I didn't feel so bad. "I think you're done for the day, Melinda," He said smiling at me. "You did well for your first time, but you will get better from the practice that I will give you. You fight very well naturally with the sais. You have a natural warrior tone to your fighting and there's nothing wrong with that." I smiled big, feeling really happy from hearing that since in fencing class I always felt like I really sucked! Because in fencing class, I lost every bout! "Go rest for the night and tomorrow you will get up and train with my foot ninjas with their exercises. We shall have this practice session again tomorrow night. I am very proud with your effort that you are making."

I nodded my head and told him goodnight. I felt really good about my session but then again I was kind of confused how he seemed to totally forget what had happened earlier. Was he not bringing it up on purpose? I wanted to ask about the whole issue with Lea, but felt I could wait until tomorrow to ask but just keep alert on what was going around me. 

I decided to take the stairs down to the floor to where my room was; I wanted to explore the place if I could. I was still kind of uneasy about Lea and Donatello. I didn't mind the walk either because I really didn't want to go to bed yet even though my body was aching. About 4 floors from my floor, I noticed a foot ninja was standing at a door near the end of the hallway. He was looking through a small window on the door as if he was checking on something and then continued to walk on. Luckily, his back was to me. This brought great interest to me and I figured that this might have been the room that they had put Donatello in. I knew I had to talk to Don and see how he was doing, no matter if he hated me or not, but I couldn't get near him without alarming any suspicion to Saki or Hun so I decided to wait till later on that night when everyone would be asleep to check on him. I noted the floor and the proximity that the door was at and then continued on down to my floor. 

I set my sais on the floor near my bed when I entered my room and then lay down on my bed. I sighed some as I looked up at the ceiling. My body was aching for some rest, but I wouldn't allow it. I couldn't. I was deeply troubled. What the heck was wrong with me? About a week ago or so, I felt like I had grown so close to Donatello to even make me believe that I had deep, strong feelings for him. But now I couldn't feel anything at all for him. I was so numb inside even though I knew my feelings were still there. They felt so hidden. Like as if they were at the bottom of the ocean and I didn't have the oxygen to go that deep to get them. What had made me this way? When did this just seem to happen? Even that I didn't know. I didn't feel really angry with him at all. But now since I saw him get hurt by Saki and the Foot, I felt bad for him as if I wanted to break down to him and tell him how sorry I was. I knew the only thing that would make me better and that was to see him again. But also I needed to find Lea. Was she really here? Why was she so important to Saki?


	26. Chapter 26

I lay staring at the white toned walls of the room I had been thrown in. The bleeding in my chest area had stopped thankfully, but it was still painful to move too much. I felt pretty woozy. I was hoping all of the numerous blows to my head weren't too serious. I would hate to fall asleep and just not wake up. That would seem so wasteful.

I was worried about Don. With each passing moment, I was beginning to dread what Saki was doing to him. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe with me there they didn't need him and he would just get rid of the much more skilled fighter. I was easier to control so it might be simpler to just keep me.

The thought of them killing Don made me feel sick. I knew it would destroy Leo and the rest of his brothers, but a small part of me thought it would also destroy Melinda. I think she felt more for Donatello then she had even realized. I think she was in more self-denial than I was. I had watched her fret for him almost every day sense we had begun this trip. I think her fretting for him was part of the reason she had so easily been sucked in by Saki.

Saki told her a truth that was easier to handle. That she was somehow being tricked into her feelings that she shouldn't have to feel them. Thinking this was easier then actually realizing she might want a relationship with someone as different from her as Don was. That was a line I didn't think she felt prepared to cross. I shivered. Saki's words ran back on me also.

I realized I did have feelings for Leonardo. As stupid as that was, as unbelievable as it was, I couldn't change it. But could he possibly feel the same? I had expressed my true emotions to Saki. I didn't understand how someone like Leonardo could feel something for someone like me. He was so special and I was so plain. Yet he seemed compelled to keep helping me and I couldn't understand why. At least if nothing else I seemed to interest him.

I groaned lightly. Going around in circles was making my head hurt more. Plus I didn't see how any of this should matter. If by some chance I did escape the situation I was in, I had to go home. I couldn't stay here. I couldn't abandon my life. So nothing between us could work out anyway. I SHOULD be trying to figure out a way to escape. Not laying here wondering about feelings.

I must have hit my head a little too much it was making me act stupid. I smirked and rolled over onto my back to stare at the equally dull ceiling. I was listening to the guard outside the room pacing. As I was concentrating trying to work out the pattern of his steps I heard the same thundering footfalls I had heard earlier. Hun was approaching.

I tried to pull myself up into a sitting position. After a few failed attempts I managed to. I heard Hun speaking to the guard, but his words were muffled through the thick door. Then I heard a code being punched in. Someone was coming inside. I started to slide backwards afraid I was once again going to be dragged from my cell.

The door slide open and Hun was glaring inside at me. My eyes grew wide as I seen he had Don slung up, he was holding him by his belt. Don appeared to not be awake. I moved to stand. Afraid for my friend and was horrified as Hun too threw Don in and he skidded across the floor to stop next to me.

I glared up. Holding my side where a pain was shooting through. "You inhuman monster!" My eyes narrowed at the blond man in the doorway.

"You're saying that to the wrong person." Hun smirked down to gesture at Don. I shook my head, nearly growling. 

"No, trust me I didn't." My voice was cold. I held Hun's gaze. I was sick of being threatened by all of these men. Hun just laughed. Smirking at me even more.

"I can't wait until you see what my Master has planned for you girl." He grinned and before I could shoot a smart remark back at him he stepped away and the door slide shut. I could hear him pressing in the lock code and speaking to the guard. It appears he was done with me for the moment.

Shaking terrified by Hun's implication I sunk back to the ground, my eyes immediately falling on Don. I was worried. He looked in even worst shape than me and I hoped they hadn't thrown him in the cell with me so badly injured that I couldn't even help him. I touched his face. It was cool, but I was pretty certain he was cold blooded so that seemed correct. I slapped his cheek lightly.

"Don please wake up…please be alright." I begged as I continued hitting him lightly trying to wake him. I nearly fell over when he groaned and his eyes started to flutter. I felt myself tear. I was so grateful not to be alone. No problem, I had to admit felt as heavy if you had someone to share the burden of it with you. Slowly Don woke up and I watched him look around confused before focusing on me.

"Lea?" He seemed surprised to see me there, groaning he slowly sat up. I noticed he was favoring one of his wrists.

"Are you hurt Don?" I looked at him concerned wondering if there was anything I could do. He looked down at his injury and shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure its broken, but I've lived through much worst trust me. Are you alright?" I noticed him looking at my wound. I didn't want him to worry about me. So I returned his shrug.

"It's stopped bleeding. I should be alright." I sighed. I neglected to mention my head, but had a feeling my face had to be black and blue and I was a fairly pale girl so I am certain it had to look mildly appalling.

"Well Leonardo is going to be furious when he finds out what the Shredder did to you. VERY furious." I could see Don was studying the room, trying to look for any means of escape. I sighed.

"It's locked up tight like a drum. Trust me, all I've been doing is studying the layout of the room sense they put me here. But the guard, I'm not sure why, but every five minutes or so he walks down to the end of the hallway. I think he is waiting for something." I shrugged looking at the door. Trying not to concentrate on what Don was telling me about Leo.

Don looked at me a little surprised. "Yeah, that's good observation Lea." I turned to see him smirking lightly. I shook my head, laughing.

"I am certain you figured out the same thing in like two seconds." I couldn't help, but grin. "You guys are pretty amazing." We fell silent for a moment. I could see Don looked uncomfortable. I wondered if he was in pain or if something was bothering him. "Where are your brothers, Don? Did they come with you? Did they escape?"

I watched him freeze. He seemed to stumble over what he was trying to say. "I didn't come with my brothers, Lea." He looked away from me. "Not that they didn't want to come." His words were coming out in a rush. "They were all really worried. Leo is beside himself."

I looked at Donatello confused. What he was saying wasn't making any sense. "Did you come alone, Don? Why?" It seems like it would have made much more sense for at least two people to try to get inside.

"No," He continued to look away. "I came with Melinda."

My eyes grew wide. My immediate thought was of her safety. "Was she captured too?" I didn't even care how she ended up back with Don I just hoped she was alight.

Don looked at me pained. I felt a knot grow in my stomach. "Lea, I know this is going to be hard to hear, but…she's the one who captured me."

I looked at him shocked. Certain I didn't hear him right. "What do you mean, Don? She was with you when you were captured?" I looked at him confused.

"No Lea, she," he sighed. "She was with me. Leo pulled her off the street. He was trying to find you. We figured you were in here and I was going to work with Mel to get a camera inside to check. Well as we were sneaking around the building, we were cornered by some of the Elite. She turned on me and pulled out a gun. I had no choice but to drop my weapon."

Donatello looked so betrayed, so pained. I just sat staring at him in shock. I couldn't believe Melinda was so far gone. That she was so enveloped in the lies that Saki was telling her that she would do such a horrid thing. "It had to be a mistake Don, or it was Saki. The lies he fed her. He tried to feed them to me too." My hand drifted up to my wound. Realizing the price I had paid for disobedience made me fear for her even more.

Donatello looked down to the floor cradling his injured wrist. "Whatever the reason, she did it." He voice was soft and dulled. Like he wasn't sure how to feel. I wanted to speak out, I wanted to defend my friend, but I wasn't sure what to say.

Melinda and I had grown so far apart in these last few days. It was like we had become completely different people. I still couldn't understand how she could follow someone like Saki so blindly. He was so evil. If I ever got the chance to speak to her again, I wanted to ask her. I wanted to know what her reasoning was for her choices. I had to know. If only to make me feel better about all she has done.

"My brothers will come after us here now. Once we don't come back. And I know Shredder is laying a trap for them. I wish I could warn them." Donatello kept staring at the door, his expression heavy.

I looked down at the floor worry also on my face. "Don, Saki knows that…well…" I wasn't sure how to phrase my next statement. Not without totally feeling embarrassed and stupid. I sighed, glancing up at the Turtle. He was looking at me curious. "He knows that…" I flushed red I couldn't say it. I couldn't tell Donatello my feelings, not so blatantly and I wasn't about to presume enough of anything to speak about Leonardo's feelings to make a statement. So stupidly I stuttered.

"He knows what Lea?" Donatello looked a little baffled by my flustered form. I sighed, I felt stupid for not being able to express myself like an adult. I was stumbling around my feelings and my words like a child.

"Nothing Don, I think I am just being stupid." I turned away from him, looking at the wall. The only reason I wanted to tell him was because of Hun's threat. This "plan" Saki had for me. I didn't want Leonardo to get hurt on account of me, I wasn't worth it.

I could feel Don watching me. I desperately wanted to share with him my worry. Only because I was afraid it would affect his brother. But I couldn't even began to put together what to say. I felt stupid. Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard the guard moving away again. I noted it. Seeing how long he was away for. 

"Why was Leonardo out looking for me?" I tried to stir the subject in the direction I needed to go in without actually coming right out and saying what I was thinking. Don looked at me a little baffled by the change in topic.

"He was worried. Leo likes to take matters into his own hands when something worries him." Don was considering me as he spoke. Like he was trying to figure out where I was going with this.

"You don't think he would do something stupid to help me do you? Something that could get him hurt?" As soon as I said it I sort of regretted it. I could see Don look away and realized HE had done something that could be considered a bit dangerous to help Melinda and it had turned out getting him hurt.

"Leo, would do what he felt he needed to do, no matter what the cost to him was." Don's voice was hurt; I could see pain in his eyes. I realized he wasn't just speaking for his brother but for himself also. I sighed.

"He shouldn't get hurt for me." I was watching the door realizing it had been a while sense the guard left.

"That's not your choice to make, Lea. It's his and if he wants to risk his life for you he can. " Don's voice raised a little impassioned. I knew he wasn't talking about Leonardo, but was in fact talking about himself. I looked at him with pity. I realized he still felt very deeply for Melinda and that everything that had happened tonight wounded him deeply.

I heard stirring outside, I head turned back to the door swiftly. There were footsteps, but they were not the guards. Don and I exchanged looks. I knew he could tell also. We both grew still, just listening.

"Donatello?" The voice was small but there was no mistaking it.

"Melinda!" I pushed myself up surprised and moved towards the door.


	27. Chapter 27

Later on that evening, I tiptoed my way back to the floor where I saw the guard at the door. I knew that the number panel on the door meant that I would require a number code to gain access into the room. There was no way I could get that code so that meant the only way I could get into the room was by the guard. Luckily for me all my life I have looked so innocent that sometimes it was easy for me to lie to people and to get away with things. 

I saw the guard up ahead and I sighed and tried to gather my courage up before I approached him. I walked down to where he was, my sais in my belt that Saki had given me, walking tall and proud so that way he would think that I had business to discuss. The ninja looked over at me and bowed slightly when he saw me. I nodded my head and bowed back, trying to look serious. "Is that where the prisoner is located?" I asked him, still trying to keep a serious tone in my voice.

The ninja looked at me, first kind of uneasy about telling me or not then he nodded his head. "Hai. The turtle and the girl."

I was kind of alarmed when he mentioned the girl. I knew for sure that he must have been talking about Lea. I was now alarmed by the fact that Donatello was right and that Saki had captured Lea. I started to grow worried for her safety, but I tried to keep that feeling hidden. "Will you let me enter? I need to talk with her. Master Saki wants to see if I can persuade her to tell us more about the turtles."

The ninja looked at me, still unsure about the whole situation. "But what about the turtle?"

"Don't worry. He's injured besides I brought my weapons," I said and motioned to my sais on my belt. "Just stay right near the door, I will call upon you if I need help so don't leave." I said sternly to him and held his gaze, still having my serious face.

The ninja bowed gently and turned to enter the number code. Once he did and the door became unlocked, I motioned for him to step inside and I opened the door. "Donatello?" I said gently…calling out for them, but yet not wanting the guard to hear me. I heard a voice calling out for me. I motioned for the guard and then walked inside. Inside I saw Lea crawling over to me. She looked so happy to see me, I was amazed and I couldn't help, but to let myself smile. 

Then I looked over and saw Don. He was looking at me, but I almost felt like running away from the room when I saw him. He was bruised and favoring his wrist. He was looking at me too. but the emotion on his face and his eyes was different. I knew he was hurt both physically and emotionally by me. I stood there and remained silent looking at them till I heard the foot ninja close the door. 

I felt myself tensing up as they looked at me. I totally forgot on what I was going to say or do! Lea looked at me and then spoke gently, "Melinda…what's going on?" I tried to ignore her question as I approached them. I didn't know on what to tell her on why I was staying with Saki and why I did the things I did. Heck I don't even know why!

I stood there and stared at them, not knowing for sure on what to say. The words simply were not there. I must have looked totally lost and confused. I really hadn't planned on Lea being there with Donatello. I heard Lea let out a sigh then she spoke again, "Look, Melinda, if you don't want to talk to me right now, then will you please tell me why you gave Saki Donatello? The man is evil, Mel! How in the heck could you give him Don when you knew something bad would happen to him! Don't you HAVE any more feelings for Donatello!" She looked at me in shock. I saw Don turn his head and look away painfully. Obviously Lea didn't know about what I said to Don earlier in the lair. 

I had no clue on what to say to her! I had no clue on my feelings for Donatello! I cared for him, but for some reason I couldn't feel the same emotions that I had felt for him earlier. I looked over at the door nervously, wishing that Lea would lower her voice. "Listen, Lea. Can we discuss this another time, please?" I begged. 

"Why can't we do it now?" She said.

"Because…"I said some, biting my lip. "I am going to get you guys out of here." I looked back at the door. The only thing was I didn't have a plan on how to get us out of there. "There has to be some way I can get the guard's attention and make him think you guys are attacking me." I thought for a second watching Lea look at me and Don get up from the ground.

"I have an idea," Lea smirked. "Give me a sai to stand near the door and let Don have the other. Now, Don hold Melinda to you and hold the sai to her throat. Mel call out for the guard and when he comes in, I'll hit him on the head with this one." She was smirking at me some when she was saying this. I looked at her for a moment, kind of puzzled on why she was but then I saw the gleam in her eye and I groaned some. 

I walked over to where she was and took the sai from my belt. As I was handing it to her, I said, "You know I really hate you…," in a low tone so Don wouldn't hear.

"Yeah I know," She smirked big at me. I couldn't help, but to smile back at her. I walked back over and handed Don my other sai. I stood in front of him and with his uninjured wrist, he held the sai to my neck, his other arm around my waist, holding me close to him. I shivered some feeling him so close to me. I felt myself longing for him again but I tried to hold in my emotions. 

Lea walked over and got in position by the door, she then looked back at us. "Aww that looks cute, you two."

I glared at her and I felt Don shifting some uneasily. "Ok ready?" I asked, Lea nodded her head. I then took in a deep breath and then shouted, "Guard! Help me, please!" My heart was pounding fast. I heard the punch code being put in so I knew that my scream got the guard's attention.

The door slid open and the guard walked in. "Huh?" He asked when he saw Don holding the sai to my throat. Lea walked out behind him and hit him hard on the back of the head with the blunt end of the sai. The guard let out a soft groan and then he fell to the floor unconscious. I smiled some, letting myself breathe again.

"That was kind of fun!" Lea smirked. Don let go of me and I got my sai back from him and her. I put them back in my belt and walked out of the room first to make sure that there was no one nearby, when I saw that the place was clear, I motioned for them to walk out. Fortunately Don's bag and weapon were lying on the floor near the door. I picked them up and handed them to Don. I stood there, I knew we had to hurry up but I couldn't think of what to do.

I heard Don rummaging through his bag. "I have a grappling hook in here, I think it's long enough for us to use it to scale down the building to safety," He said as he took out the grappling hook.

"Will your wrist be okay?" Lea asked him.

"Yeah, I'll try to use my other wrist as much as possible." Don replied and then looked over at me. "You know where the nearest window may be?"

I looked at him for a moment, I felt so bad knowing that he was in pain. I wanted to stop Saki, but what I could have done? "Yeah, it's not far. It should be good enough for you guys to get out of."

"Wait a minute," Lea snapped and looked at me. "Melinda, you ARE coming with us." She said sternly. I looked at her for a moment, kind of unsure on what to reply, I took a small glance over at Don and he just looked at me. 

"Come on! It's not far!" I said as I tried to avoid the question. I led them to an empty room and pointed to the window. Don ran over and opened the window and looked down.

"Hmm…that's not too far. 15 stories at the least. Luckily our ropes can scale 20 stories," He said as he attached to the grappling hook to the end of the windowsill and threw the rope down along the side. "Lea, you go first." Lea looked over at me for a moment and then turned around and climbed out the window down the rope.

"Luckily I was training to be a cop," I heard her grumble as she climbed down.

Don looked down and saw that she was far enough down for the next person to go down. He looked over at me. "You want to go next?"

"No, Don. You go next. I'll go down after you." I said gently. I felt kind of uneasy. I never did like heights. I always had a fear about climbing ropes or ladders but I didn't want to tell them and make them waste their time with me and get in trouble. I never could get myself to climb ropes up or down in gym classes. Plus I felt bad for going with them. I felt like I didn't belong anymore. Lea seemed hurt by me and Don was hurt physically by what I have done. I can't go back to them after all the trouble I caused them. I knew that the breakup had to be now. I looked out down from the window and saw Lea nearly at the bottom with Don about halfway.

"Okay! Melinda, you can go ahead now!" He said up to me.

I looked at him kind of scared. I couldn't climb down! I was scared of climbing down! It looked too high! Plus I couldn't go to them just yet! I stood there and looked at them. Don looked up at me and saw that I was still standing there, Lea was already at the ground, looking up at us. "Melinda!" He called up at me, he was looking right at me with fright in his eyes. He knew I wasn't going to go. "Melinda! NO! Come on!"

I looked at him one more time then backed away from the window and started to walk away from the window towards the door of the room. I could hear Don calling for me outside and the faint voice of Lea down below on the ground.

I ran quickly as hard as I could up to my room. I knew that it wouldn't be long till someone found out that Don and Lea had escaped so I had to pretend that I had been asleep the entire time. I stripped down from my normal clothes and put on my nightclothes and climbed into my bed. I shut my eyes, but I didn't go to sleep, I was too afraid to go to sleep. All I could hear was Lea's and Don's pleading voice in my head.


	28. Chapter 28

"MELINDA!"  
I was screaming at the building as I could see my friend walking away. I couldn't believe she was just going to leave and go back to that beast Saki. I had seen the look in her eye when she had gotten close to Don; she still had feelings for him. How could she just abandon that, abandon me. I braced myself ready to scream out again when I felt someone grab me from behind, a hand firmly clamping over my mouth.

I squeaked in fear my eyes growing wide and looking up, relief washing over me when I realized the person holding me was Leonardo. He made a sign with his hand for me to be silent. I obeyed. He held me tightly looking up at Don watching his brother descend. I cried out as he squeezed my ribs a little to tightly.

Leonardo looked down at me surprised. Letting me go and backed up his own eyes growing wide as he seen the condition I was in. He growled loudly. Turning to glare at the building I had left from. I could see him warring the desire to go inside. He seemed very anger; I had to wonder if it was over me. If it was, that was silly, I wasn't worth getting so worked up over.

Leo gently pushed me towards the alleyway across the street. In the dim light I could see Mike waiting for us there. Weapons at ready, eyes scanning the street. Leonardo motioned for me to go with him. I wanted to protest. I wanted to go back in for Melinda. But all the activity had my wounds throbbing and I was getting dizzy. I simply listened to him for now. Trotting as swiftly as I could across the way to Mike. Where I collapsed against the building wall. Seeing the world spin around me.

"Whoa, Lea are you alright?" Mike was by my side in an instant trying to help support me. Worry in his voice.

"Yeah Mike." I was breathing a little hard. I was pretty sure the wound in my chest had re-opened. "I just need a minute to get myself back together." I laid my head against the cool mortar of the skyscraper I was leaning against. I couldn't believe my luck. A part of me had really begun to wonder if I would escape Saki's with my life. Then Mel had shown up and she had helped Don and I. I thought maybe that meant she wasn't with Saki and everything had been a huge misunderstanding, but she had stayed with him. Maybe I was wrong.

I wish I could have spoken to her. Even if only for a few moments, but everything kept happening so fast. I wasn't really sure what was even going on half the time. I opened my eyes and looked up as I saw Leo and Don approaching. They appeared to be arguing back and forth. From the expression on Don's face I was fairly certain it was about Melinda. Whatever they were saying Leo didn't appear pleased. I was hoping to find out about what, but Leonardo silenced Don as the two of them approached me.

"Can you travel on your own, Lea?" He was studying me. Looking at my wounds and my general appearance to gage just how injured I was.

"I've made it this far, I am certain I can make it the rest of the way." I tried to sound strong. I didn't want to be a burden. I didn't want to slow them down. I just wondered how far the rest of the way, was. I pushed off the building to stand, so I didn't look so pathetic and clingy as I did I felt a rush to my head. I reached out blindly to stop myself from falling and was surprised.

I stumbled against something solid. Leonardo was there. He had read my appearance and knew I was going to fall. He held me, my head resting on his shoulder. He was warm and I felt safe. The spinning lessoned slightly. The clouded feeling in my mind began to clear.

"What happened to you?" Leo asked gently, I could see him exchange looks with his brothers. I sighed softly. Feeling so helpless, so useless.

"I had a…disagreement with Saki. He's a very… belligerent man." I laughed lightly. My chest throbbing. I felt fear hoping it wasn't infected. I heard a laugh to the side of me and turned surprised. Raphael was there too. I had figured he would be the LAST one to come look for us.

"That's putting it lightly." I watched his eyes rise to meet Leo's, there was challenge in them. "You found her now, Leo, are you happy? Can we go home?" Raphael sounded annoyed to be there. I wasn't surprised. I could feel Leonardo tense against me, glaring at his brother.

"We wouldn't HAVE to be here now, Raphael, if SOMEONE wouldn't have held me back when we were at April's." I was surprised. Leonardo sounded so angry. He didn't need to be. Unless it was because of all the trouble I had put them through. "You are correct thought." Leo's tone cooled as he got control of himself. "Let's head home and regroup and figure out our next plan of action."

I felt panic consume me. Bile rising into my throat. I pushed away from Leo swiftly, he looked at me surprised. I could feel how wide my eyes were how panicked. I faced the four men around me. "I can't leave, not with Melinda in there, I have to go help her!" I started to move away, stumbling slightly, but the rest had helped me regain my composer.

I saw movement, I collided with a form. I raised my eyes and was surprised it wasn't Leonardo that confronted me, but Raphael. "NO!" He stated bluntly. Everyone was frozen. All eyes on Raph and myself. Leonardo had stepped forward to stop me, but now froze; watching the two of us.

"What do you mean, no! You have no control over me, Raphael." I tried to push past him, but injured and weak it was even more of a joke that I would try to confront him.

"No!" Grabbing me Raphael turned me harshly, I cried out in pain.

"Raphael!" Leonardo protested, the spell breaking reaching forward he grabbed me as Raph pushed me roughly into him. I clung to Leo surprised, turning to look at Raphael wide-eyed.

"You hurt Leo once running away. You won't do it again. We are going home! If your friend's stupid enough to stay in there, then hell with her!" Raphael stomped by the two of us and down the alleyway. His mood even more dour than normal. I looked up at Leo surprised and flushed. Realizing the way we were holding each other. I pulled away lightly. Feeling embarrassed. He too drew back, clearing his throat.

"Lets go." He looked at both Don and I. "But I haven't given up on Melinda. We just need time to think and regroup." I looked to Don. He was looking down at the ground. The pain on his face was heartbreaking. Mike walked up behind him. Laying a hand on his shoulder he began to talk softly to his brother. Don brushed him off. I could feel his emotion building to a boiling point. I wanted to say something, but I wasn't sure what. I watched Don follow Raph, stomping off in much the same fashion. Mike called out to him, following close behind. Worry on his face.

"Lea?" It was Leonardo; it was now just he and I standing there. "Do you think you can make it back?" He was hesitating. I could tell he wanted to help me, to support me, but was afraid to move close to me again. I watched him. Feeling myself flush again at the sincerity of his emotions.

"I'll be fine, thank you." My voice was soft. "Can we please just go slow?" I compromised my pride, acknowledging I was weakened. He nodded.

"I'll take you to my home. You're safe now. The Shredder can't touch you as long as you are with me." I followed him. We quickly caught up to his brothers, Raphael leapt up onto the bottom of a fire escape. Pulling himself up quickly. I watched him wide-eyed. Uncertain how I was going to follow. An arm wrapped around me. Leonardo silently lifted me. I wrapped my arms around his neck without question. I would have to be dependant on him. No matter how much that confused me. I abandoned my pride and just allowed him to care for me. Don leapt up and Mike followed. Lastly Leo, he leapt up holding me closely and caught the ladder with one arm, he swung me up. Mike helped me and then Leo followed me.

I did feel safe. As long as he was near, but that also made me fearful. How much should or could I depend on him? I tried to clear my mind I had a long journey ahead of me.

I woke the next morning in a state I was getting used to. I wasn't certain where I was. My eyes opened to see a sparsely decorated room, with wall hangings and weapons, the only adornments. Sleepily I looked around me. Slowly the events from the last few days started to drift back. I realized I was in Leonardo's room. He had insisted on me taking it and his bed the night before. I had been so tired that I hadn't even put up much of a protest.

I rose now; I could hear muted sounds outside his door. I cringed, I was still very stiff, and the wound on my chest hurt. I had cleaned it before I went to bed the night before and Splinter had helped my wrap my wound. He had wanted to know what happened also. I had given him a very basic understanding. It was too embarrassing letting them know my entire argument with Saki.

I was grateful the nights sleep seemed to have stopped the pounding in my head. That means it probably wasn't too serious. I yawned and reached across the floor to see my watch. It was almost noon, but I think this once it was alright to sleep in late. I looked down at Leo's bed and smirked. It was what I would have expected of him. All that was on the ground was a large floor mat. Very comfortable, I would almost guess stuffed with down, with soft warm covers. It very much reminded me of Japanese floor rolls. He embodied the ninjitsu life style. It was almost cute.

Feeling a little more awake I straightened the messed up blankets. I shivered. It was little chilly and I was only in a tank top. The sweater I had been wearing over it had been so badly damaged from Saki's attack I had thrown it out. As I was trying to figure out what to do there was a knock at the door.

"I'm up." I called out curious. The door pushed open and Leonardo entered carrying bags, he smiled at me.  
"I stopped at April's and got your things." He set everything down to the left of his door. "I figured you might like a change of clothes." I watched his eyes; they unconsciously drifted over my body. In the tank top and jeans I was wearing there wasn't too much left to the imagination. I felt myself flush, realizing the desire in his thoughts from his face.

I cleared my throat, shifting uneasy. His eyes widen slightly as he realized what he was thinking and I saw him flush. I wasn't sure what to say. I wasn't sure what I felt. "Thank you, Leonardo. I really appreciate everything you have done for me." I smiled warmly at him.

He nodded. He looked kind of sheepish. He scratched the back of his head. "Well I guess I'll let you do whatever you need to. The bathrooms downstairs if you need it." He backed out of the room and turning swiftly left. I watched him go, trying not to giggle. He looked uncomfortable, but it was so cute that it was almost painful to watch.

I pulled my bags over by his bed and sitting on it began to dig through them. I found a floral shirt and some black dress pants I liked. I put them on, being very careful of my wound. There wasn't any blood on the wrappings so Sensei must have done a very good job doctoring me. I realized Leonardo didn't have a mirror. That seemed odd to me, but considering he didn't wear clothes maybe he didn't need one. I pulled my hair up into two loose messy ponytails and yawning tossed my dirty clothes into a bag I had brought just for that purpose.

I noticed my purse sitting in the bag. It was open, the contents were spilling out. My cell phone was laying on some of my jeans. It suddenly dawned on me I hadn't checked it in a few days. I bet my family was trying to contact me. I felt a little panicked, as I realized what day it was. I should have left two days ago. I jumped up. I seriously doubted my cell would work down here. I needed a phone.

Leaving Leo's room, I dashed down the stairs to the side that lead to the ground floor. At first I had been skeptical when I realized the guys lived in the sewers, but as soon as I saw their home and realized how nice, spacious and hidden it was, it made perfect sense. I could hear the clang of weapons and saw Leonardo and Raphael practicing to the side. The two circled one another, both willing the other to attack. Mike was sitting on the couch in front of their like 40 TVs, lounging and watching talk shows. I decided to bother him.

"Mike, do you have a phone I can use?" My eyes glanced at the TV and I smirked. I was not surprised he was watching **Springer**. Mike looked up, sprawled across the couch, his legs hanging over the side, throwing chips in his mouth.

"Yeah there's one in the kitchen…" He pointed giving me a curious look. "Who are you going to call?"

"Just need to check my messages on my cell phone." I smiled. "Thanks Mike!" I ran off in the direction he had indicated. It was weird. I had barely known the guys for over a week and I was already comfortable with them. It didn't seem possible, but they were just too welcoming and kind to feel threatened. I wish Mel could have gotten to know them better before meeting Saki, because she never would have believed a word he said, if she had. I walked past Leo and Raph and paused for a moment. The two were growling, weapons locked; both trying to unbalance the other. I watched wide-eyed, astounded by the sheer beauty of them.

The primal force they both possessed. I envied them. They were both so strong. I had never felt weak before. Not until I met everyone here. Now I was beginning to realize my limitations. And that only made me respect Leonardo more. He seemed to lack them. He was amazing. He pushed Raphael back with the light roar, knocking him off balance, Leo charged forward at Raph. There was another clang of metal I started to head towards the kitchen to let them finish.

I heard a groan and a thud and turned to see Leonardo lying in the floor. I looked at him and Raphael surprised. "Never look away, Bro… isn't that what you usually tell me." Raphael was teasing him. I was confused. Leonardo chuckled lightly. I could tell he was embarrassed. He saw me looking and he grinned sheepishly again. I looked at him amused and surprised and shaking my head, pushed the door open to the kitchen.

The room was empty, but it only took me moments to spot the phone on my own. I moved over to it and picking it up dialed in the number to my cell phone. I entered in the code to retrieve my voice mail and listened. Apprehensive of what I would hear.

It started with a couple from my friends asking me about my trip, then my family. The first one was curious. Asking why I hadn't called in a few days. More calls from my family, each one growing more desperate, then my work. They wanted to know where I was, why I hadn't shown up or called. I sighed. Finally one more very frightened message from my family. I hung up the phone. I felt so guilty. So much had been going on, I hadn't even considered my family.

I picked the phone back up. I started to dial in the code for the family phone card. We all knew the code; if anything bad ever happened and we needed to call it was an easy way for us to reach one another. I got thought to their phone and it started ringing. I just hoped my grandparents were home. I desperately wanted to let them know I was alright. I hated to make them worry.

My grandmother picked up on the 8th ring; I was almost ready to hang up. She must have been running for the phone she sounded a little out of breath as she answered. "Hello?"

I hesitated suddenly afraid. "Ummm hello, Gram, it's me Lea." There was silence on the other end of the phone for a moment, and then suddenly she exploded.

"Where the HELL have you been, Lea! I've been WORRIED sick! Why haven't you come home?" I shivered at the intensity of her words. Taking a physical step back.

"Well you see a lot has happened, a lot of well weird stuff. I can't really talk long now, but I just wanted to let you know I was alright that I will be staying a while longer." I was hoping to keep the conversation short.

"You what? WHY won't you be coming home? Are you in trouble, WHERE ARE YOU?" Leonardo entered, smirking with Raphael. They both paused when they saw my expression. I bit my lip fighting back tears from being screamed at over the phone.

"No, I'm not in any trouble; it's a lot to explain over the phone okay. I just wanted to let you know I was alright. I'll be home soon I promise." I couldn't even look at Leo as I said the words. I didn't want to see his expression. It would hurt too much.

"What are you going to come home too?" My grandma just kept going. "You know your job called and you're fired because you never came back. What are you doing Lea, this is stupid. It's NOT like you to act this way." I sniffled a sob, my eyes getting wide at the mention of my job.

"Fired?" My voice was small now. I felt myself fall back against the kitchen counter leaning, shocked.

"Yes, fired! I told you not to go on this trip. Now look at what's happened!" My Grandma sounded so annoyed. I was shocked. I felt tears begin to spill down my face. 

"Look Gram, I have to go… I… I can't talk now. I'll call you later okay." I sniffled trying to not start sobbing right over the phone. I had felt pretty good, now it seemed like my life was falling apart again.

"Fine, you do that! How considerate of you to call!" She tone was sarcastic and with the last word she slammed the phone down on her end and the line went dead. I stood stunned the phone still to my ear just staring.

I felt a hand cover mine and take the phone from me. Leonardo hung it up and pulled me into his chest close to him. I started to cry. I couldn't help myself. I had been lost in this little world of there's. It was desperate and fast, and so outside of my own. That when I finally decided to contact my own world again, I realized everything had changed without me.


	29. Chapter 29

Luckily for me I don't think that Master Saki was quite aware that I might have been involved with the disappearance of Lea and Donatello. But no one came to get me or even check my room earlier that morning when I had woken up which kind of scared me because I thought for sure Hun would stop by to interrogate me. 

I got up from the bed and put on my belt on, which held my sais and walked out of my room, down the hall to get on the elevator to go up to the top floor where Saki's dojo was. I was afraid if I continued to remain isolated and quiet that Saki may grow suspicious so I decided to kind of act like I didn't know what was going on. When I reached the top floor, I noticed that the door to his room was cracked open and I could hear him yelling at someone in the room. Curious, I stepped quietly over to the door and looked inside. 

In the room Saki was standing in front of a foot ninja, who was on his knees. The side of Saki's body was to me and behind the foot ninja, stood Hun. Master Saki seemed very displeased about something with the foot ninja so I figured this was the same guy who was guarding the room where Don and Lea were. 

"I can't believe that you would allow this to happen!" Saki screamed at the guy. "It was very important for me to HAVE at least one of them! Those miserable shellback freaks have been a thorn in my side for too long." I held my breath some as my eyes went wide. I totally forgot about the guard! If he tells Saki that I had made a visit to see Don then Saki may grow suspicious. I looked on my heart was pounding hard.

"Sorry, Master for my failure," The ninja replied as he stayed where he was on his knees, his head hung down low in shame. I was in shock when I heard the reply. He was going to take TOTAL responsibility for this even though he was tricked.

"You know I do not have any tolerance for failure." Saki walked away from the ninja, over to where he normally sat and picked up something. I really couldn't quite see at first because his back was blocking my view, but when he turned around to walk back to the ninja, I saw it! He had slid a gauntlet on his right hand. It had 2 deadly blades extending forward from the wrist. I watched in horror as I saw Saki walked back over. I couldn't believe what he was going to do! I looked over helplessly at the foot ninja, who seemed to stay where he was. Saki stopped in front of the ninja again and looked down at him. I was pleading and hoping that Saki may found forgiveness, but the expression on Saki's face turned to anger again, he let out a growl as he quickly grabbed the ninja's left shoulder and thrusted the blade straight into the ninja. He thrusted it so deeply that the blade stuck out on the other side of the ninja's body. My eyes went wide, I wanted to cry out, but I held it in. I could see the blood falling all over the floor. The ninja let out a faint groan then fell to the ground when Saki removed the blade. 

At that very point, I wished I had gone with Don and Lea. I felt so afraid. I never seen anyone get killed in front of me and I felt so scared; tears filled my eyes. I wanted to get out of there right away. Suddenly Saki's voice grabbed my attention once more. "I do not think Melinda is aware of their disappearance, but now since they are gone, she is very crucial for us. Bring her to me, I will have a word with her."

As soon as he said that, I panicked! I knew I had to get back to my room. I got up and ran swiftly to the elevator, almost tripping over my feet. I got in the elevator and went down to the floor where my room was, hoping that Hun did not spot me. I ran to my room and jumped on the bed and trying to calm myself down so Hun wouldn't suspect anything. 

Minutes later, Hun walked into my room. "Master Saki wants to speak with you," he said, his eyes studying me.

I got up from the bed and walked over to where he stood. "Sure, what about?" I tried to make myself look confused.

"About something that happened last night." Hun said as he motioned me to follow him. I nodded my head and followed him back up to Saki's dojo, trying my best to get the image of what I had just witnessed out of my head. 

When I reached the dojo I was in complete shock to see that the dead foot ninja's body was gone and so was the blood on the floor! It was as if nothing had happened! 

Saki looked very pleased to see me. "Ah, Melinda, glad of you to come. We have urgent business to discuss."

"Sure what about?" I tried my best to remain calm.

"Apparently, it seems that the turtle tricked the guard and escaped last night, but no matter, I am still very proud of you capturing him for us, it means a lot to my clan," He smiled gently as he put his hand on my shoulder this time I shivered some. "So are you ready for your training session? You are doing quite well and I am pleased with your ability." I nodded my head.

That day I had practiced with Master Saki for almost the entire day! I mean I did get breaks in between, but he was very good! He taught me a lot of moves and he looked pleased on well I could do! I guess those fencing classes paid off after all! I am not quite sure what time it was at first when I walked back to my room, but I knew it must have been pretty late. Master Saki had even allowed Hun to give me tours of the building! I was amazed how extensive this place was. Hun promised me that the next day I would be able to stay more at the different places. I was amazed how much they seemed to trust me and how nice they were to me. It almost tempted me to stay there. I felt so high and important with Saki, but I still wanted to see Lea again and talk with her. But I also knew that once I left Saki that was it, but Lea was too important of my friend and I knew that. I walked in my bedroom and saw that the clock on my nightstand stated that it was 11:00pm. How was amazed how late it was! Time sure went by fast that day!

My eyes then fell upon my bed. How I longed to just lay down on my bed and go to sleep, but I knew I had to leave there shortly to get out of there and try to find my friend. My legs were so sore from the practice and my body was begging me to lie down, but I forced myself to just sit down on my bed. I sat there and waited for a few minutes to see if the coast was clear before I would start packing. When I felt it was safe, I walked quietly over to my small dresser and started to put my clothes back into my bag that I had brought with me. Once I was done I zipped up my bag and pushed it against the wall quietly. I looked over at the clock once again it was 11:30pm. I knew I couldn't leave just yet. I sat back down on my bed and stared at the wall, I felt my eyelids growing heavy. Without any more control over my body, I lay down and told myself I would sleep for just a little. 

I am not sure at first how long I slept but I figured it must have been longer than I thought so I forced myself to wake up. Still so tired and exhausted, I looked over at the clock and saw it was 12:15am. It was time for me to go. Groggily, I arose from the bed and stumbled over to my bag. My body pleaded for me to stay there, but I knew if I stayed there to rest more, then it would be too late for me to leave. I slung my bag over my shoulder and quietly opened the door. I kept my sais in my belt around my waist, hoping I wouldn't need to use them to get out of there. 

I made it down to the first main level and looked down the hallway to the front door. I knew once I left the building, there was no turning back. I saw the foot ninja who was guarding the hallway; turn the corner to cover more sectors I guessed so I knew now was my chance. I bolted for the door and pushed the door open, allowing myself to get out of the building. I figured that when the door slammed against the wall when I had opened it as hard as I did, it would alert the guard, so I kept running as hard as I could, feeling myself stumble from how hard I was running! I didn't know where to go! I turned the corner and stopped in an alley, trying to catch my breath. The streets were so quiet that I heard a voice coming from the skyscraper, calling for more backup. I knew that they were onto me! I looked around frantically trying to find someplace to hide. I knew April's apartment was down near Soho and that was too far for me to go! I let out a cry some from fright as I heard several voices calling out to each other. I knew that the foot ninja were out trying to find me. I took off running hard from the alley and I heard someone shout, "There she is!"

I ran as hard as I could, trying to cross streets randomly, hoping that I would lose them as I made my way towards downtown. I thought for sure at first that I had lost them, but suddenly I felt someone jerk me by the arm into an alley nearby. I let out a cry, but I felt his hand go to my mouth to muffle my cries. I had no clue what was happening! All I could do was feel him pulling me down deeper into the alleyway. I muffled my cries some as I squirmed, but I heard him say, "Shhh." Immediately I recognized the voice! It was Casey! I remained quiet, feeling so much safer knowing he was there! Casey remained quiet and still as he held me for about 5 minutes, I could hear footsteps nearby. I knew that the ninjas were passing the alley. I felt Casey's head look upwards then he whispered for me "It's not safe here."

Casey motioned for me to follow him and he led me over to a grate near the sidewalk. He looked around and then lifted the grate and told me to go down under the grate. I groaned some to myself, but did I was told. I stayed down there and waited for Casey to go down with me into the sewer. I felt the water splash some onto my pant legs when Casey jumped down. Casey looked up and motioned me to follow him some through the sewer tunnel away from the grate, and then he stopped me. "Okay, what the exactly are you doing?"

I let out a sigh. "Look, I was trying to find April's. I needed to find Lea." I then looked at him. "What are you doing here so late at night?"

Casey's face turned red. "Uh, nothing. Just takin' a stroll." He then studied my face. "Oh so NOW you want to join the good guys again?"

I sighed hard and looked at him angrily. "Stop it, Casey!" I didn't want to deal with him.

Casey sighed at me to and then said, "Look, ok. I'll take you to the guys." He motioned me to follow him. I wasn't quite sure on where I was going, but immediately I recognized the lair's door. I guess Casey had access to the door because he pushed in a few buttons at the control panel and the door opened up. 

It was very dark inside the lair, not as bright as I remembered. I figured everyone was probably asleep. I heard some faint snoring in the distance. Casey motioned for me to follow him. Suddenly I heard "Hai-yah," then I saw a quick blur and then Casey was down on the ground. I heard Casey let out a groan as he hit the ground.

"Oh, sorry, Casey," the voice said as he got up. I knew that it was Leonardo. I was first kind of shocked, but then I figured it was a mistake and I tried to hold in my giggle.

"Gee, thanks," Casey grumbled as Leonardo helped him from the ground. "You know I didn't have to do this." Leo's gaze then fell over at me. His eyes narrowed some as he studied me. I knew he was waiting for an explanation from me.

"Hey, Leo…I-I'm sorry for everything…I just need to talk with Lea. I left Saki," I stuttered some, I didn't know what to say. 

I saw Leo's eyes soften. "Well it's pretty late, Melinda. Everyone's asleep. Are you tired?" He asked.

"Yah, I had a long day," I replied. I felt my mind still kind of woozy from the lack of sleep. 

"Alright, I'll take you to where you can sleep till morning, then we can discuss everything," Leo said as he motioned for me to follow him.

"Hey! Don't I get a thank you?" Casey whined behind us. "You KNOW it is late and I should be in bed."

"And just why were you out so late in the first place, Casey?" Leo said as he looked back at Casey, his arms crossed. I noticed that a smirk appeared on Leo's face, which kind of confused me.

"Uh, just out with a friend," Casey said as he face got red again. I giggled some, confused, but finding it amusing.

"Well thanks for bringing her to us safely," Leo smiled softly back at me, which made me feel kind of better. "Now everyone's asleep so we'll talk to you tomorrow." He turned again to motion me to follow him.

"Aww," Casey whined.

"Good NIGHT, Casey," Leo called back more sternly; this made me giggle even more. I put my hand up to my mouth to muffle the noise. I followed Leo up to a room and heard the lair's door closing after Casey left. Leo turned back around to me. "Now, she's asleep. But don't wake her up tonight," he smiled. He walked past his bed where Lea was sleeping quietly. He pulled 2 blankets from the closet and walked back over to me. I stood there and placed my bag down on the floor. 

"Here are some blankets. They should be enough till tomorrow," Leonardo said as he handed them to me.

"Thanks," I whispered back. "I can sleep on the floor. It's not a problem at all." I smiled gently at him.

Leonardo nodded and walked out of his room, closing the door behind him. Once he was gone, I placed one blanket down on the floor for me to lay down on. I then walked over and unzipped my bag and changed into my pink, short sleeve, cotton nightgown and then walked back over and got down on the blanket. I laid down and pulled the other blanket over me. I felt myself drifting off to sleep. I haven't slept so well in days, even though I was on the floor.


	30. Chapter 30

I was dreaming blurry images: Some of home, some of the city. Nothing concrete. I heard movement and snuggled deeper into the warm bed I was laying on not wanting to get up. The bed smelled like Leonardo. I could feel myself murmur lightly in my sleep, nuzzling the pillow still half dreaming. I heard a bang and sat bolt up right, surprised.

I saw Melinda, across the room holding her foot cursing under her breath. She had stubbed her toe on Leonardo's desk. My eyes grew as wide as silver dollars. Several different emotions flooded through me. At first I thought I had to still be dreaming. I couldn't be seeing the sight in front of me, slowly as the cool air hit my face and I awoke more fully I realized what I was seeing was indeed real.

"Melinda?" I was almost scared to speak her name. Afraid if I did she would disappear. She turned from tending to her injured foot to look at me. Her eyes too grew wide and I saw guilt rush across her face. She looked away biting her lip I don't think she was certain what to say.

Finally she just said a quiet greeting. "Hello, Lea." I jumped out of the bed surprised. I was just kind of staring at her. Like I couldn't believe she was real. Yet here she was standing in front of me in her pajamas nonetheless.

"Mel, where did you come from, how…how did you get here?" I looked at her shock blatant on my expression. She was still looking away. I could tell she felt badly for everything that had happened between us in the last few days, but truthfully that was unimportant to me at the moment. Right now I was more concerned about her, and mending our friendship currently then what had happened a few hours before.

"Casey brought me here. Lea, I realized a lot of things after I helped you and Don escape. I know what I did was wrong, but I got so sucked up into everything and I feel so stupid. I know I don't deserve it, but I hope you can forgive me for everything that has happened to you in the last few days because of me." She looked so ashamed. It broke my heart. I walked towards her a soft expression on my face. I punched her playfully in the arm.

"Don't be an idiot. Of coarse I forgive you. We all make mistakes, all that matters is that when you realized what you had done was wrong you changed it. And you're here now, which makes me so happy. I was so worried, Sis." Tears welled up into my eyes; I turned from her fighting them off. I felt I had cried too much in the last few days.

Melinda looked at me a little shocked. Like she couldn't quite believe I had just forgiven her like that. "Lea, thank you." Tears welled in her eyes also, she stepped forward and hugged me, and I returned the hug and smiled, sniffling.

"Yeah, well it's good you showed up!" I started to walk over to where my bag was and kneeling down started to dig through it. "I was going to go looking for you, you know! Brave Saki and that ugly Hun guy and save you." I looked up at her giving her a lop-sided grin. One she barely returned.

"You shouldn't have bothered Sis, I'm not worth it and Saki…" I saw her visibly shiver. I was about to ask what had happened when there was a knock at the door. We both jumped as it opened and Don peeked in.

"Hey I heard Melinda came back…" He looked between us his eyes falling to Mel. I saw him start to color and turned to follow his gaze to realize Melinda was in her pajamas and that was getting a rather amusing reaction out of him. I sat back on my haunches and just watched the two.

"Umm… yeah I got in last night. Leo let me crash here." Melinda too was turning bright red. I had to bite my lip to stifle the giggle that was trying to escape. The two of them then proceeded to stand there kind of blankly and stare at one another. I watched. Wondering who was going to speak first, Don won.

"Yeah well, umm… you look a little indisposed, so I'll be downstairs if you need anything." He quickly backed away having regained his composer enough to realize that he looked a little silly. I smiled; this was too adorable for words.

"Well thanks, Don, I umm, I'm glad to be back here with you…ohh…I mean everyone." Melinda turned even redder. I had to turn my face away from them. I had to be grinning from ear to ear. Don flushed and quickly shut the door. Melinda stood staring at the wooden backside of it for a few moments. I finally lost it and fell over backwards laughing. It felt good. It was a nice reprise form the stress of the last few days.

Melinda turned to glare at me. "What's so funny!" She pouted as she walked over to her bags that where on the floor next to where she had been sleeping. I sat back up again and started to sort out clothes for myself for the day.

"It's you two! You're so cute." I sighed picking out a light pink shirt and some jeans. Laying them down I went to make Leo's bed. I started to straighten the blankets; fishing out my Kakashi plushie I had been sleeping with. I got the blankets perfect and laid the pillows on top of them. Without thinking I buried my face against one and inhaled. Smelling Leonardo on it, I smiled softly to myself.

"What are you doing?" I flushed realizing that Melinda had been watching me. I felt stupid, suddenly, I had been underground too long it was starting to affect my brain.

"Nothing, just making the bed." I replied back shortly. Gently laying Kakashi in the middle between the pillows.

"Sure, I smell the pillows EVERYTIME I make the bed." Mel gave me a skeptical look. I shrugged it off.

"I am going to go shower." I began to gather my things. "Someone should be making breakfast downstairs if you are hungry." I saw Melinda freeze a little. I think she was nervous about going down. I grabbed my bag of shampoo type items and smiled at her. "Don't worry, Sis, Leo let you stay and Don's so thrilled about you being here he ran RIGHT up to see you." I giggled. "Mike won't care about anything as long as Don is happy and who cares what Raphael thinks." I made a face. "Now GO! Eat!" I grinned and she nodded at me.

"Okay…okay. Are you sure everything is okay between us, Sis?" Melinda still seemed scared.

"I am positive! Now I need to shower! GO!" I laughed as I half pushed her out the door. She was still buttoning her shirt and protested, but I didn't care. I threw my hair up in a loose bun quickly before leaving the room and picking up all my things again, grabbed the knob to exit and nearly collided right with Leonardo.

My body bumped into his, and I dropped my toothpaste right onto the floor. We both stood staring at one another for a moment. I could feel myself color. Watching his eyes. Seeing him looking at me. I stood trying to gauge his expression, trying to read what he was thinking. His hand reached out to lightly touch my face. I could almost feel my pupils dilate as he touched me.

"Did you sleep well?" He voice had a husky quality to it. Like he was trying to control something pent inside of him. I flushed and bit my lip. Wondering briefly why he wasn't downstairs eating with everyone.

"Yeah, your bed it's very comfortable. It makes me feel at home." I backed up a step; my shoulders collided with the frame of the door. I wasn't really fearful just very uncertain about what I was feeling at the moment. He noticed my retreat his hand that had been rubbing my cheek fell swiftly back down to his side. He cleared his throat.

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to let you know, that Mike made eggs, if you're hungry." He bent down to retrieve my almost forgotten toothpaste and held it out to me. "Mel came down. I was wondering if you were still asleep."

I took the toothpaste, our hands touching. I felt my heart race. I couldn't believe my emotions. I stomped on them. I was acting the way I used to back in high school when I had a crush on someone. Sure Leonardo was incredibly sweet and caring, but what kind of relationship could strike up between us. He needed someone at his standard that was as amazing of a person as he was. Not some whiney little crybaby like me, who would be going home soon anyway. I wasn't worthy of him.

"I am going to shower first, but thanks for telling me." There was regret in my voice I wanted to hide it, but I couldn't. The two of us stood and looked at one another for a few moments longer

"I think you should go down." He looked away from me. His voice was strained. "Raphael will want the shower when he's done eating." I stepped away from him, still studying him, confused. I pushed aside my thoughts. I knew whatever was happening between us it wouldn't work out. We were too different.

"Thanks." I clutched my clothes to me and started to walk away. I heard him sighs deeply behind me as I did. I shivered uncertain what I was feeling.

I lounged on the cough in the middle of the Turtles' huge studio room. It held almost everything they needed for their day-to-day activity. There was plenty of room for practice, which I noticed they all tended to do a lot. Especially Leonardo. Don had his own little workshop in one corner and Mike seemed to monopolize the TV section. At the moment. Mike wasn't there so I was invading the couch.

Kaz was in the kitchen making tea. Bored I decided to read. I had gathered together my Newtype for that month and my headphones. I still had a slew of unresolved emotions running through me from my confrontation with Leonardo that morning. Nothing helped me forget my problems faster then anime. I put in one of my favorite CDs and flopped down on the couch.

I flipped through the Newtype until I found an article that looked interesting to me, as I read one of my favorite songs started pounding through my CD player. It was Haruka Kanata the third opening theme to Naruto. Without thought to where I was I started to sing along bobbing my head in time with the bass in the song.

"kokoro wo sotto  
hiraite gyutto   
hiki yosetara  
todokuyo kitto  
tsutau yo motto  
sa aa"

I screamed out the last word, raising my head to find Michelangelo smirking at me standing watching me sing. Immediately I dropped my headphones the song still blaring out. I froze and felt myself color before we both burst out laughing.

"Whatcha doing?" Mike moved to look at what I was reading. I glanced down at the article about a new anime I was interested in called Bushilord. I handed the magazine to him; he looked at it with interest.

"Entertaining myself. Everyone else was busy." Mikey's eye lit up as he looked at the pictures.

"You actually like this stuff?" He seemed surprised. "I try to watch anime on TV, but Raphael always calls it stupid and flips the channel." I turned my CD player off the Japanese voices muting. I rolled my eyes at Mike.

"That's because it's too complex for Raphael to understand." I smirked at Michelangelo and he laughed. "I don't just watch this stuff, I guess I kind of obsess over it. I spend way to much time and money on anime." My voice wavered towards the end of my speech. It sort of hit me, with the loss of my job and the uncertainly of my future now I wouldn't be getting as much anime as I had. It hurt a little and I think the pain crossed my face. Mikey looked at me curious.

"You okay, Lea?" He handed me back my magazine concerned. I tried to shrug it off. I was sick of whining to everyone about my petty problems.

"Yeah I'm fine Mike, just been a long week." He seemed to consider this. As he did Donatello came walking down from his room and headed towards the kitchen. I watched with interested as he entered wondering what Melinda would do. She seemed to be avoiding him for some reason. Like clock work, Mel came out of the kitchen right after he entered and headed back up to Leonardo's room where we both where staying.

"Pitiful" I looked up at Michelangelo as he spoke it was like he read my mind.

"I don't understand the two of them. They so obviously like one another. Why do they keep running away from each other?" I watched Don walk back out of the kitchen. His expression looked a little hurt. I wasn't surprised when I saw him glance up at Leo's room, before heading back to his own.

"You know what those two need is someone to help them realize that they both like one another." Mike spoke his thoughts out loud. I nodded agreeing.

"I think they just need a push in the correct direction, but who could give it to them?" There was silence for a moment. Mike and I turned towards one another grinning.

"Hey, Lea are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Michelangelo smirked.

"If you're thinking, what I think your thinking, then yeah…" I giggled, ideas already beginning to form in my head.

"So what is Melinda afraid of?" Mike flipped over the couch; landing next to me the two of us began to talk. We were both laughing and planning, setting up a beautiful plan to help give our two friends the push they needed to finally break through whatever wall was between them. 

I laughed hard as Mike tried to describe to me how Don handles girls, as I leaned back I happened to turn my head. At the top of the stairs, Leonardo was standing watching us. His expression was strange. I looked straight at him confused. He almost looked hurt or angry. He noticed me look and turned swiftly walking in the other direction.  
Mike's head turned to follow mine. He noticed Leo walking away.

"That was weird." He commented. I agreed but shrugged. We kept talking until we were pretty sure everything was set, we would spring our trap the next night.

I had gone out early the follow morning to get the main item I needed. I had made Casey go with me and had told him about our plan. He had been so amused he insisted I had to call him after we did it to tell him what happened. For helping us I agreed.

It was hard waiting until after dinner to spring our trap, but everything would have to be perfect. Every time Mike and I would look at each other all day we would start laughing. It was hard keeping our idea a secret. I was so busy scheming that I barely noticed how tense Leo seemed that day. In fact I wouldn't have noticed at all if I hadn't been walking past as him and Raphael practiced that day.

I heard Raph hit the mat VERY hard and Leonardo growling. Raphael had sprung up protesting, very annoyed. Saying Leo wasn't playing fair. I paused long enough to watch for a moment, before heading onwards to my destination. It did strike me was odd. Leonardo didn't seem himself, but ever sense we had run into one another in his room. I had been trying to avoid him. It was almost painful being near him. I knew I wanted something from him. Something I shouldn't have and I didn't want to think about it. It was much easier to just think about Don and Melinda.

Dinner passed rather uneventful. I kept quiet, to myself. Trying not to give away anything in my appearance. I helped Melinda clean up after it was done and keep talking about how tired I was with her. So far she seemed to suspect nothing, she acted completely normal. She started telling me about how she needed a shower before she could go to bed. I nodded agreeing.

She offered to let me take mine first, I grinned inwardly, thinking how perfect the suggestion was. I pretending to protest, but she insisted so I ran up stairs to get my things. I stuck down to Mike's room and knocked on the door. "You have it?" I asked him as he peeked out.

He laughed and shoved a fabric bag out at me. "So you'll be like 15 minutes so get Don down they're in around 20?" He looked at me with question.

"That would be PERFECT!" He and I exchanged smiles and holding the bag tightly I ran down the stairs to jump into the shower quickly.

I finished as swiftly as I could and getting the bag, out from under my stuff I emptied its contents into the shower. Smirking down I stepped out. I dried my hair a little for appearances before changing and dashing up to get Mel. As I walked back down with her, I could see Mike already over by Don's workshop bugging him. He glanced over at me, I gave him a nod. He returned it and pushed Don on the shoulder. I saw words exchanged between the two as Melinda and I reached the bathroom.

"Have a nice shower, Sis." I yawned pretending once again to be tired and turned like our conversation was over. I saw her looking at me a little befuddled, but she seemed to brush it off as she entered the bathroom. I could hear Mike and Don walking towards me. Mike was talking rapidly.

"I am telling you, Don the TV was making this weird WHIRRY sound… it was freaky like whirry…whirry." I had to suppress back a laugh and pretend to walk past them. I froze listening to Mike and Don talk.

"I don't think so, Mikey. I think maybe you had it on a channel we don't get again." Like clock work as they neared the door of the bathroom, Melinda let out a blood-curdling scream. Don turned swiftly towards the door. Concern paramount on his expression. Melinda fled from the bathroom in only her bathrobe and right into his arms. I could see she was shaking.

Mike slowly started to back up. I could hear Mel babbling on to Don about a snake. Mike and I were trying desperately not to laugh. This is where we exited and let nature take over. I could see Don gently rubbing her back trying to calm Mel down. I grinned; pretty sure something good would come out of this.

Mike and I took off running toward the kitchen barely able to breath from wanting to laugh. We collapsed against the counters smirking at one another. "That was perfect!" He grinned wide at me. "We make a good team!" He held out his hand to shake, laughing I reached across and accepted it.

The door opened and Leonardo entered. I had no doubt the scream had drew his attention and somehow he had ended up in the kitchen. Wordless his eyes fell on Mike and I, our hands touching. It was completely innocent. A handshake for a job well done, but from the dark turn his expression took, I decided he wasn't taking it that way.

He covered the distant between himself and us rather quickly. He slapped Michelangelo's hand away from mine, growling at his brother. Everyone in the room froze. Tension so thick it could be cut by a knife. "Bro, it's not what you think…" Mike sounded confused. I don't think he was used to Leo attacking him like this.

My heart broke to see Leonardo's hurt expression. I wasn't sure what to do, I felt stupid and useless. He turned to look at me waiting for some sort of explanation. I wasn't sure what to say. I wasn't sure how to express what I was feeling. Taking my silence the wrong way also, Leo stomped out of the room. Leaving me standing there watching him, baffled and wounded myself.


	31. Chapter 31

Actually I was very happy to return to the lair to be with my friend Lea again. Believe me, she was very happy to see me! This made me feel kind of feel better. I thought at first everything would be okay with me back with her again. Course I think I was wrong. Before I get into this, let me just go ahead and make a confession. I like Donatello. I mean really like him! Kind of like your average crush, but a little bit more! But then again I felt that I didn't have a chance with Donatello and I felt like he didn't really like me in the same way that I liked him. I mean Donatello after all was a turtle, not a human, so I mean that's scientifically impossible! Another thing is that Donatello is very smart! I mean extremely smart! I could never be as smart as him so what interest would he really have in me? Plus I wasn't the hottest human girl either! I mean I really need to lose weight. I mean Donatello DID tell me he loved me, but I think he only said that to get me away from Saki. How could anyone like him find any interest in me? I knew that he was worried for my safety, but silly, Melinda, that's all! Nothing else!

Well Donatello came into the room to check on me since I figured Leonardo must have told him I was there. But as soon as he saw me, he seemed to be quieter. I then realized that I was standing in front of him with my nightgown on! How embarrassing! I didn't know what to say! I wanted hide and cry! All he did was gawk at me! Ugh! Way to go, Melinda! I am standing in front of the guy that I really like in my nightgown! Even he MADE a comment about it! He said something like, "Sorry…you must be indisposed of...I'll be downstairs if you need me." Then he left! He almost backed into the doorframe as he left! I felt so bad for what had happened. I scared the poor guy! To make things worse after this happened, Lea fell onto the floor laughing hard. I was a little confused on why she was laughing.

For the rest of the day I tried my best to avoid Don. Don't get me wrong, he's really sweet, but I didn't want to give myself false hope about him. You see, years ago in high school, I use to like this guy who was really smart, probably not as smart as Don, but really smart! Well when the guy found out that I liked him, he started to act differently away around me. He hardly spoke to me and constantly made fun of me. Those last 3 years of my high school life were terrible! I didn't know how long I was going to be staying here with them and Lea so I didn't want to make things depressing for me. I mean the only option I had besides here was going home. I really didn't want to go home yet. Well I could find a way to go back to Saki, but I couldn't. For one thing that would hurt Lea and she seemed so much happier with me here and the fact that it would be pretty stupid of me since they knew I had ran away. 

For the most part during the day I mostly stayed in my room, pretending to be reading or napping to avoid any contact. If anyone asked me I just told them I was tired and needed some rest; luckily Don didn't even come to check on me so I assumed that he wasn't all that interested in me. I think the only people that I had spoken to were Lea and Master Splinter. I often retreated to Master Splinter's room to meditate with him because he never asked me about anything unless I brought it up. Later on that day Lea told me that they were about to eat supper and asked me if I had wanted to join them. Of course, I declined and told her that I wasn't hungry. I just didn't feel comfortable around them like she did. I don't know if it was because of that the fact that I have been with Saki for so long and I still haven't trusted them yet or because the fact that I found them too weird for me to associate with? Or was it only because of Donatello?

I sighed hard as I stared down at my feet as I sat on the floor in Leonardo's room. I hated to be in this situation. I started to grow sad and depressed. I could hear them talking amongst themselves down below as they ate, talking lively among one another. I knew for sure that Leonardo had liked Lea. I could tell by the way he looked at her sometimes when I snuck around. I envied her. She was so much prettier than me. I let out a sigh as I sat there, pushing my back up against the wall. Something inside me was telling me to go back to Saki or try to find my friends, Amanda and Tina again. Believe me the urge was strong,

but I tried to shrug off and just sit there. I didn't know what was wrong with me! I let out a groan and pressed my face into my pillow and began to cry, muffling any noise that I may make as I cried. I felt the tears soaking my pillow. 

I am not sure how long I stayed like that with my face against the pillow. Eventually I did stop crying, but I am not too sure what all happened after that. Did I fall asleep or just completely zone out? I looked up from the dampened pillow and listened carefully. I could hear a variety of noises downstairs so I figured they were done with the dinner. I walked downstairs and saw that Lea was still there eating some of her rice that she must have had. I smiled some to her, hoping that she could have not realized that I had been crying earlier. But as I looked at the food, I didn't feel hungry at all. I watched her get up and start to clean her plate so I walked over with her and helped her clean up the rest of the dishes. Not many words were expressed between us, not that I could remember. All I remember was Lea mumbling about getting her shower. I wanted to go first, but I decided to be nice and offered for her to get hers first. She was actually pretty excited about going first, which confused me, but I guess she was tired or something. I sat in the kitchen and forced myself to try to eat some of the rice at least knowing if I was hungry for too long that it would make me sick and that's all I needed. I was surprised that I didn't get sick already from the way that my nerves were shot. After forcing down 12 spoonfuls of the rice, I cleaned my plate and made my way up to Leonardo's room again to retrieve my bathrobe that I managed to pack with me. As I walked up to Leonardo's room I noticed that only Michelangelo was sitting there on the couch, watching television. I figured that Leo must have been with Splinter and I had no clue about Raph and Don. But what really kind of creeped me out was as I was walking, I saw Mikey looking over me, grinning from ear to ear really big. "Hey, Melinda! Where ya going?" He chimed at me. He seemed way too happy and it kind of spooked me.

I got back up to Leonardo's room and got my bathrobe. Lea walked back into the room, finishing drying her hair with the towel that she brought with her from the bathroom. "All done, sis." She said at me. "You going to take yours now?" I nodded and walked with her to the bathroom. I noticed that now Don was downstairs again, working on something and Michelangelo seemed to be around him. I hurried my pace, hoping that Don wouldn't notice me. "Have a nice shower, sis." Lea said as she smiled and turned away. This kind of confused me. Everyone seemed to be way too cheery! I thought it to be nothing and went into the bathroom.

I just had taken off my clothes and put them in a nice little pile on the floor when I walked to the shower to turn on the water. Suddenly something caught my eye towards of the floor where a stack of towels was. I glanced over to see what it was! I swear I must have done several double takes! Because I couldn't believe what I had seen! It was a snake! I am not too sure if it was real or fake, but I didn't want to find out! You would think someone who lives in an area where she sees snakes; she would be accustomed to them. Not me! I am petrified of them! My heart was beating fast! I let out a scream and put my pink silk robe on and tied it around me fast! I ran to the door and opened it up. I ran out of the bathroom, only to run into Donatello. I was so scared that I didn't care! I don't like snakes! "What's wrong?" He asked with concern as he stood there.

"I saw a snake in there, Don!" I said again, I felt myself crying. I hate snakes so bad. "I don't like them, Don!" I clutched him tighter to me, trying to find some sort of comfort in him. "Can you kill it?" 

"Sure," Don said as he walked into the bathroom first. "Now where is it?"

I followed behind him. "It's right there!" I squealed and pointed to the towel mass that was on the floor. Don tiptoed further and then let out a groan.

"It's only a fake one, Melinda," He groaned. I don't think he was peeved at me though. "I bet Mikey put it in here. He likes to play tricks on people. That chucklehead!"

I felt relived, but my heart was still pounding from the scare. Don pulled me to him again, holding me to him. "You okay? I am really sorry for that. Don't worry, I'll let the lame brain know." 

I sniffed some again as I rubbed my face against his chest, trying to calm myself down. "Yeah. It just almost gave me a heart attack." I giggled some and sniffed again.

Don chuckled too, but then I felt him gently caressing my back with his hands. I THEN realized that I was standing here next to him in my bathrobe! I knew he was hugging me to only comfort me, but I wanted more. Then I realized I was giving myself false hope again so I quickly moved away from him. "Please, don't touch me," I said. I was so angry inside. Immediately for some reason I started to think of my past experiences with men. How the first guy I was with, tried to force himself on me. How my ex wanted me close to for his pleasure, then left me and blamed everything on me. How guys at my work always made crude comments to me. I didn't want to deal with this again! I felt so angry again, thinking about all of them.

"Melinda, what's wrong?" Donatello asked me as he looked at me. I could tell he was confused by my action, but I just looked at him as if he was just like them. I felt so angry inside. How could he be any different from them?

"I said, 'Don't touch me!'" I screamed really loud and then stormed out of the bathroom passed him. I didn't care about my shower. I could get one the next day. I felt embarrassed for everything that I just wanted to get away from it all. I made a dash back to Leonardo's room and slammed the door hard.

I was so angry, hurt, and confused inside that I immediately put on my clothes and slammed my bag onto my makeshift bed. I checked to see that all my clothes were still in there, then zipped it back up. I noticed my sais lying on the floor nearby and walked over to retrieve them. I just had to get out of here! I didn't know where! Suddenly I heard the door open and immediately, I whirred around angrily, expecting it to be Donatello, but instead it was Lea. "Mel? Are you okay? What's wrong?" She asked. She seemed very concerned.

I said nothing to her and turned back around and walked back over to my bag with my sais. I didn't want to discuss this with her. I unzipped my bag and started to put my sais in it, I felt her grab my hand. "Mel, talk to me. Please," she said. I sighed and looked at her, her eyes were filled with worry and I knew I couldn't just say anything to her. But I didn't know how to tell her. I looked at her, then at the door and bit my lip. She followed my gaze and then asked, "Is it about Don?" I looked over at her I felt the tears come to my eyes and turned my head away and felt tears sliding down my face. "Listen, sis, is it about running into him? He just wanted to see if you are okay. Don's not a bad person, he just cares for you that's all." I sighed and wiped my eyes. "Sis, do you not like him? I mean if he's bothering you then just let me know."

I sat there and sighed. I knew I had to tell her. "Sis, listen. I do like Don…a lot," I sighed hard and then lifted my eyes up to the door, not keeping them on her. "I just feel like there's no point in me even liking him."

"Why's that?" Lea asked, I could tell she was looking over at me. "There IS a point if you like him, especially if your heart likes him, sis."

I giggled some trying to calm myself. "I know THAT for a fact, sis. Every time I am around him, my heart skips a beat."

"Well why don't you talk to him? Are you that shy around him?" Lea pressed on.

"No, sis," I sighed hard. "I don't want to give myself false hope."

"False hope?"

"Yeah. Don has no interest in me, sis. I mean sure he cares about me, but that's about it. He's a turtle, sis. He wouldn't find me attractive at all. I am not that pretty for starters and he's so smart, he wouldn't find me his type at all." I let out another sigh. "So I figured if I don't talk to him, then I won't get any ideas that he likes me and I would be happier."

"Sis. You got it all wrong though. Don likes you…actually quite a bit. He's just very shy around you and I think he thinks the same things as you are about this."

I looked at her, my eyes went wide, but I managed to stay calm. "Sis, you don't have to say that to just cheer me up."

"Melinda, come on, you know me. You know I just don't tell people to tell things to make them happy. I only say things that I know are true. Another fact is that I know also from what Michelangelo told me. Mikey is Don's brother and even HE says this. You just need to talk to Don. Don has trouble coming out openingly with his emotions. I bet he likes you even more than you realized." She smiled warmly at me, she frowned some as if something else was bugging her as she was telling me, but whatever it was, she quickly pushed it out of her mind.

"So y-you're telling me the truth?" I asked as I looked at her, deciding not to question what was bugging her since she was trying to hide it for the time being.

"Of course," She smiled at me. "You just need to give Don a chance. You two would be so cute together!"

"Lea!" I said as I felt my face grow hot. I picked up my pillow and threw it out her. She let out a laugh as the pillow hit her and then fell to the ground laughing. I couldn't help but to laugh with her.

Later on that night when everyone was asleep, I lay there on the floor and looked up at the ceiling. The entire place grew quiet. I heard the distance sound of a television so I figured someone must have been up downstairs. I knew it was late, but I wasn't too sure how late. I couldn't sleep at all. I kept thinking on what Lea had told me. I felt so bad now for yelling at him. Earlier that evening after Lea had talked me, I peeked outside the door and saw Don working at his worktable. He seemed to be working hard on something, but I could tell by the expression on his face that he was sad. I knew I had to talk to him. I heard got up from the floor quietly and looked around. Luckily the door to our room was cracked open so there was some light shining through. I tiptoed out of the room and walked my way towards Don's room. It was kind of cool in the lair, but fortunately I had on my cotton PJ pants and a long sleeve shirt. I made a glance at the television center and saw Mikey on the couch with one arm draped over. He was snoring really loud, but it seemed almost as if his snores were in unison with Raphael's snores. I shook my head. How THAT sounded familiar! At my house, my dad snored so loud that sometimes it would keep me up if I stayed up too late! I crept and looked around to make sure no one saw me then gently opened the door to Don's room. His bed was against the wall in a little like loft. It tended to be around 8-10 feet in the air and there was a ladder at the end to climb up. I groaned. I hate ladders! I walked in quietly and looked around. He had a small fish tank against the wall as you walked in and a computer monitor near that. On a table near the middle were some plants.

I rolled my eyes. Man, he really WAS a geek! It was like I was walking into one of my science buildings at college. I tiptoed quietly and then looked over up at him. He had one arm draped off the side of the bed and he was lying on his side, his face was towards me. I stood there and looked at him. He didn't seem to snore like Michelangelo and Raphael. Instead he just seemed to breathe quietly and murmured softly in his sleep. It was actually kind of cute! I wanted to go "Awww!" Really loud in the room, but I held it in and just giggled silently to myself. I looked over at the clock on his plant table and saw that it was around 3:30am, I groaned! I didn't realize how late it was but my body did. It was begging me to sleep. I walked over to the ladder and climbed up some of it and gently reached out and touched his blanket covered leg. "Pssst…Don." No movement, I tried it again, shaking him some. "Don…" I whispered. Hoping not to startle him or waking up anyone else in the lair.

He groaned some so I knew he was coming to. I climbed back down the ladder and over in front of the bed where he was. "Donnie…" I said again.

His eyelids fluttered open and he looked over at me tiredly. "Melinda?" I could tell his eyes were still focusing because as soon as he saw that it was me, he sat straight up. "What is it?" He looked at me kind of uneasily as well, I guess since I was in my pajamas.

I frowned some, I still felt bad for yelling at him earlier. "I-I couldn't sleep, Don…" I said as I looked at him.

I saw him shift some uncomfortably in his bed. "Do you want to sleep in here?" His voice was shaking.

"I can…if you want me to," I said quickly, I felt myself growing nervous.

Don looked at me one more time and then crawled over and stepped down from the ladder. "Here go ahead." He motioned for me. I smiled at him nervously and then went back up the ladder and laid down some on the soft mattress that he had for a bed. It was a whole lot softer than sleeping on the floor! I looked over some and saw him going to his closet and pulling out a blanket and extra pillow. 

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I am not leaving. I am just going to lay here in the floor," He said as he put down the blanket and the pillows.

I then felt bad for making him get out of his bed! "No, no, Don. I didn't mean to kick you out of your bed…" I said as I got up from the bed and was about to make my way over to the ladder once more.

"No, you stay there. I'll be fine," He said as he watched me.

"You are not sleeping on that floor, Don." I then stuttered, "You can sleep up here with me if you want…I have room. Trust me, the floor is not good to sleep on."

He looked up at me with wide eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah…I mean if you want to," I replied.

"Okay if you want," He said as he walked back over to the ladder. I heard him climbing up the ladder. "Uh, does it matter what side you like to sleep on?"

"No…I am fine where I am if that's okay with you," I said quickly. I was still on my side, my back to you; I held the cover tightly to my chest. My heart was pounding really hard!

"No, problem," He said as he moved over and lay down behind me on the mattress. I could smell his scent on the pillow and I nestled my head against it. "Now try to get some rest. You have plenty of cover?"

"Yeah," I said, I then scooted forward some more away from him. "You have plenty of room, Don?"

"Yeah, don't scoot too far. I don't want you falling off the bed," He chuckled some softly. His soft chuckle gave me chills up my spine.

I giggled some softly. "Yeah I always had a fear of falling out of these beds or bunk beds," I said. "I use to fall out of the bed a lot when I was little. I don't like being too high up."

"You want me to hold onto you?" He asked playfully.

"That may help," I laughed some nervously.

I felt Don scoot closer to me and I tensed up gently as he put his arms around my waist, holding me closer to him. I think he could tell I tensed up. "Are you okay?" He asked, releasing his arms some.

"Yeah, I am fine," I said. He then put his arms back around me again but I could tell he was trembling some. "Are you okay, Don?"

"Yeah. Don't worry I won't let you fall," He said as he sighed happily. I felt his nose gently rub against my hair and neck. I felt more relaxed and I nestled back against him. His body so warm against mine. I stayed there for a moment, but I still felt sad for earlier. "Don?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah?" He asked. I could tell he was still awake too.

"I am sorry for earlier…I shouldn't have yelled at you," I said.

"Shhh…it's okay. Just get some rest."

I nodded my head and drifted out to sleep peacefully.


	32. Chapter 32

I stirred softly in my sleep. Barely waking. My mind starts to fill again with the events from the previous night. I sighed hard burying my face into the pillow I am sleeping on. Wishing desperately for more rest. Guilt hit me and I knew the sleep wouldn't come. The look on Leonardo's face before he stormed away the evening previous was etched into my mind. I simply could not forget the look of hurt, betrayal.

I hadn't even realized he was so upset. I hadn't meant to make him angry and now I felt helpless. What was I suppose to say to him? What was I suppose to do? Did he want me to do anything? He had left right after he had confronted Mike and I in the kitchen the night before. Maybe he didn't even want to see me anymore. Maybe I disgusted him now. I curled into a ball, scared because the thought of him disliking me hurt much more then I thought it should.

Somehow I had gone from a sort of simple admiration, to very devout feelings and I am not certain when this change occurred. I had realized I felt something for Leonardo, that there was some form of tension between us, but until now. With the pain I was feeling at my probably loss of him, it was blatant to me that my emotions were much deeper for him then I had ever assumed.

Now I realized I would have to speak to him. I had been trying to ignore whatever emotions I harbored for him. Thinking it was better for both of us, because when I went home any relationship between the two of us would be too painful. It appeared that my heart had taken the matter into its own hands and even if I wanted to deny myself my desires. I could no longer brush off the fact that Leonardo too had to feel something for me. The intense look in his eye. The pain, it had been plain.

I didn't want to make him feel wounded; I wanted to make amends no matter how much of my own pride that might mean sacrificing. At this point Leonardo had done so much for me, without asking for anything in return. I owed him the right to know the truth. I hugged myself as I thought, but how on earth was I going to tell him? Just the thought of mentioning my feelings to Leo made me blush so badly, it felt like my face was burning. I felt like a child again. Like I couldn't express myself properly. I sighed. Shifting to look at Melinda, hoping she was awake, thinking maybe we could talk.

I sat bolt upright as I looked down at the blankets where Mel had been sleeping. The space was empty. Dread filled my stomach. If I had been worried about speaking to Leonardo, now I was positively sick thinking that Melinda must have left in the middle of the night because of the "prank" Mike and I had played on her. We hadn't meant to offend her. Simply to help her and Donatello along.

Glancing I noticed Mel's stuff was still next to her bed though. This confused me. It didn't seem like Melinda would just leave during the night and not take any of her things. If anything I think she would at least take her purse, yet it was sitting there waiting alone right next to her bags. I crawled out of bed. Shivering against the chill of the very early morning. I glanced at the clock it was only a little after four am. I groaned softly, really wishing I was still asleep.

My fear for Mel's whereabouts is what finally drove me from the room. I didn't even bother to throw on a shirt over the small tank top and sweat pants I was sleeping in. Fear was starting to grasp me hard. I quickly pushed my slippers on my feet and peeking out Leo's door started to creep down the stairs towards the main room. Stopping everyone once in a while to look around and listen for signs of anyone moving.

I heard snoring coming from either Raph's or Mike's rooms. Maybe both, I wasn't certain. I got to the top of the stairs and paused before going down. I didn't see any movement below me. There were no lights and the TV's were off, which meant everyone was asleep. I was hoping maybe I would just find Mel downstairs thinking. Maybe not able to sleep and trying to clear her mind.

I sat on the top step for a moment frustrated, uncertain what to do. I wondered if Melinda had just left everything and went back to Saki. Maybe she had thought getting her belongings together would be too noisy, or take too much time and she didn't want to wake me. I thought hard, my brain still a little foggy from slumber. Trying to think where else Mel might have gone.

It dawned on me. I knew her and Donatello had been hanging out a lot in there warehouse topside. She liked to fool around with all his gadgets with him and I had guessed simply spend time with him. Maybe if she had to think she would have went there. Hope seized me. Maybe Melinda hadn't left, maybe she was just doing some thinking on her own.

I decided to go check, to both put my own nerves at ease and because I still wanted to talk to her. That way if something was bothering her, she could share with me also. I took the steps slowly in the dark, afraid to tumble down and wake everyone up. I had noticed quickly that none of the Turtles were heavy sleepers, but I guess being a Ninja one wouldn't be.

I reached the bottom, blinking against the very dim light. Trying to remember right where the entrance to topside was. I started to slowly creep along. Hands out, trying not to run into anything. Just as I reached the point where I could tell I was near the entrance, I heard someone's throat clear and a light flicked on behind me. I turned swiftly; I knew I had a guilty look on my face. Standing staring coldly at me was Leonardo. His arms were crossed and his expression was hard, like it used to be when we fought, when I first meet him.

"Are you running away again?" His expression was critical. He was assessing me. Studying me and I felt myself shirk under his intense gaze.

"No…" My tone came out sharper then I wished. I watched him bulk. I took in a deep breath. Trying not to become annoyed. "I was looking for Melinda, she wasn't in your room, and I was afraid maybe she left again." I felt my voice falter. Wavering as I mentioned my fears. It was too early and I was too confused to completely control myself.

Leonardo's hard expression fell, he visibly relaxed, his arms falling to his side, he gestured towards Don's room with his head. "She went up to stay with Don. I saw her creep in there a few hours ago. She never came back out."

My eyes grew wide. I couldn't quiet believe that Melinda had actually done what Leonardo said, but he had no reason to lie to me. I was thrilled. Maybe the plan hadn't turned out as badly as Mike and I had thought it had. "That's great." I knew I was smiling. Leonardo was looking at me curiously. "I knew she liked him and couldn't keep denying it. Maybe this will make her happy." There was hope for her in my voice, but as I realized Mel was all right a new pain set into my heart.

She was upstairs with Don, warm and safe and here I was locked in a battle of wills with Leo. Maybe the two of us weren't meant to be together. Maybe we were too strong of personalities to actually click. We always just seemed to end up fighting. I sighed, feeling sad.

He seemed to notice my change in expression. He leaned back against the couch he was in front of, considering me. "Don't you want Melinda and Don to be happy?" His tone was suspicious. I looked at him confused.

"Of coarse I do! Why do you think I spent all afternoon with Mikey planning a way to force them to be near one another? It was the only way I could think how to do it. I just wanted them to see how much they meant to one another." My heart hurt. He seemed so disinterested in me now. He was concerned about his brother as he should be. Maybe I was a fool to think he was upset because I was with Mike.

"You and Mike were planning someway to get them together?" His expression became startled. He tried to cover it with disinterest. But I had seen it there. Hope filled me a little again.

"Yeah, we thought it had backfired, but…" I glanced up at Don's door. "Maybe not." I smiled softly, hopefully for my friend, before turning back to look at Leonardo forcing a smirk on my face. "I mean why else would I spend so much time with Mike. Its NOT like I like him." There I had said it. I had told him what I needed to tell him in a round-a-bout way that didn't make me seem desperate or obvious. Inside I rejoiced.

I watched Leo blink a few times. He was trying to suppress whatever he was feeling. Trying to not allow me to see it. Inside I had a million butterflies swirling around in my stomach. Wondering if this was news he REALLY wanted to hear, if he was just being coy or if he really didn't care.  
"You don't? I don't know I thought from the way you two were laughing that something was going on." He shrugged trying to look indifferent. I bit my lip as hope once again seizing me. I began to think maybe he did like me.

"Nope, Mike's nice, but he's not my type…" I froze growing shy. I looked down at the ground I could feel myself growing red. Unsure what to say next. I knew that if I described what my type was it would come out sounding a little to much like him. I wasn't ready to make that confession yet.

"Oh." Leonardo sounded very surprised. I watched his brow wrinkle. He was taking in a lot of information and I could tell he wasn't sure what to make out of all of it. We both grew silent. Tension was in the air. We would both look at one another and then away, neither really certain what to say. Finally sadly I got sick of standing there and feeling stupid.

"I guess maybe I should go back to bed." I studied Leo, "you should probably try to get some sleep too Leo, you look tired."

Leonardo shrugged. "I've just had a lot on my mind lately I guess." He was looking away from me, towards the couch so it was hard to read what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry I took your room from you, I guess that isn't very fair." I felt badly. He probably hadn't been sleeping well because I noticed there tended to be people wandering around here at all hours.

"No, really that's alright. You are welcome to stay in there as long as you need. I tend to be a really light sleeper anyway." He protested, waving his hands a little defensively. Still I felt guilty.

"Why don't you let me take the couch for the rest of the night, that way you can at least get a little uninterrupted sleep." I felt the need to offer. Honestly I didn't really want to sleep on the couch, but I would to be polite.

"I couldn't possibly do that." He was stumbling a little over his words now. I smiled inwardly, thinking he wasn't used to arguing with girls. "The couch isn't very comfortable. I'm used to it, it will just keep you awake." He was making excuses I could tell. He was a master of deception, but surprisingly bad at lying.

"It doesn't look that bad to me." I crossed the room between us and leaned over the couch, feeling the padding. It honestly didn't feel uncomfortable to me. I wanted to prove this to him. I was about to speak when Leonardo moved. I felt his hand come down to rest on my back. He ran his finger along my spine. I realized from the low dip of my tank top he was seeing a lot of skin. It seems he couldn't stop himself from touching it.

But his caress was chaste, gentle. Almost like he wasn't sure how to touch me. "Your skins very soft…" His voice was low, I glanced up at him and he seemed to just be staring at me. Kind of like he was mesmerized. I felt my face growing hot again. I wasn't sure what to say. I desperately didn't want to sound foolish.

I didn't have too say anything, he realized what he was doing and pulled away swiftly seeming to reproach himself. My skin felt hot where he had been touching me. Sending an electric shiver down my spine. I turned a little, looking up at him now self conscious because of what I was lacking in my dressing choice. I saw him trying to look away and not on me. Our bodies in such close quarters seemed to be an obstacle to him.

"I wouldn't feel right leaving you here." My voice was soft; I bit my lip, the words almost hard to say. I knew that I respected him. There had never been very much doubt in my mind, even when I first meet Leonardo and couldn't stand him, that still on some level I respected him. Now standing inches from him, the light in the room dim, casting shadows something struck me. I was very physically attracted to him.

Being so different from him, I had thought it really wasn't possible. Yet here I stood, trying not to stare at his plastron, thinking how strong he was. Wondering what he felt like, wondering how his arms would feel around me. His face buried against my neck. His weight and smell one with me. I could feel my blush growing darker and didn't even try to fight it. He too was avoiding eye contact with me and I had to wonder were his thoughts similar to mine. Could he possible be attracted to me like I was to him?

He cleared his throat. Turning from me to stare down at the couch cushions. An unreadable expression on his face. "You should take the bed Lea, go rest. Pretty soon everyone will be up." His face never turned, he didn't look at me as he spoke.

"But that's not fair!" I protested, reaching out to grasp his bicep, moving a step closer to him, freezing as I realized my body was now pressed against his side. I watched as his eyes closed. He took one deep breath and then another. He too was still, almost like he was also afraid to move.

"I refuse to allow you to sleep out here, on our couch when I can offer you my bed. What honor is there in forcing your guest to sleep in the more substandard arrangement?" He turned our bodies colliding with one another. I fell back a little, hitting the couch, not expecting him to be so forceful. He was so close I could feel his breath. His face so near mine. I wasn't sure what to do, what I wanted from him. Our eyes locked, we stood staring at one another for a few moments.

"Sleep." The word was a command, no longer a request. He leaned forward and I felt him very gently kiss my forehead. My eyes closing as he touched me. His presence was so overwhelming it consumed me. He stepped away. I could see it was difficult for him to do so. His eyes were heavy with emotion. It was attractive I had never seen him look like this. 

"Alright." I didn't argue. I knew it was pointless. I desired nothing more than to stay with him, to be close to him, but that didn't seem to be what he wanted. I knew he was as scared and as uncertain about all of this as me. I stepped away from him. "Could you get me if Melinda wakes up before me?" I looked at him with question, feeling my heart racing at such a speed I was certain he could hear it pounding.

He nodded and turned. "Have pleasant dreams." His words were low, meaningful. I nodded and turned. Desperate to leave, but almost just as desperate to stay. I walked away swiftly uncertain what I was doing. How could I go home again, if I fell in love?


	33. Chapter 33

That morning when I woke up, I first was kind of disoriented on where I was, but then I remembered that I was in Donatello's room. The bed didn't seem as pressed down as it was earlier so I knew he wasn't in the room. I got up and made my way back down the ladder and felt the cool floor touching my bare feet. The room was still kind of dimmed since Don didn't turn the lights on, but light was coming through the room's entrance from the main area. I stretched and let out another deep yawn as I walked to the room's entrance. In the main area, I saw that Raph and Mikey were sitting on the couch watching television, Splinter and Leonardo were practicing some katas on the opposite side of the room and Don seemed to be working on something at his computer. I didn't want to get anyone's attention so I started to tiptoe quietly towards Leo's room, seeing that all of them were distracted anyways. But then again, they WERE ninjas and I think all of them were aware of my presence. 

"Ohayo, Melinda. Did you sleep well?" Splinter asked warmly, there was no teasing in his voice at all, but more with concern as he looked up at me from the area of the lair he was. I glanced over and felt his eyes on me as well as Leo.

"Y-yes, M-Master Splinter," I stuttered, I hate to be on the spot like this. 

"Well I know Donnie did," Michelangelo yelled back and started to bust out laughing on the couch. My face went completely red. I heard Raph grumble loudly to Mikey.

"Knock it off, you goofball," Don replied back at Mikey. He didn't even look at me. I was surprised that all of them knew I had stayed in Don's room some. I felt myself grow nervous so I quickly retreated into Leo's room. I groaned some as I walked in; I felt my stomach so tight from the embarrassment. It wasn't what they thought! I just needed some rest and I felt bad for yelling at him! I then let out a sigh and felt myself being distracted by my deep thoughts. I knew how much I loved the touch of Don's arms around me. His body wasn't as warm as a human's body probably because of him being cold blooded, but it felt so right and good against mine. I shook my head to clear my mind of these thoughts because how silly it was for me to think such things! I mean Don was really nice to me, but I had no clue if he even had the same amount of interest that I had in him. I wanted to tell him so bad how much I cared for him, but I couldn't do it. 

Last time I told a guy that I liked him, he completely ignored me and became hateful, and I didn't want to ruin what I had with Don. My eyes lifted up and I saw Lea in the room, lying down on Leo's bed. She seemed to be reading some book on Bushido; I figured that it must have been one of Leo's books. I was really shocked on how neat the bed was made up. It was almost perfect and it wasn't the same how she made up. I looked at her confusedly. She was reading the book, but I knew her mind seemed to be off somewhere else. I mean really FAR off! "I guess Leo made the bed up for us," I giggled some; I noticed my voice alerting my presence kind of startled her. Because she looked up at me as if she didn't know that I was in the room.

"Well no, actually. Leo slept in here earlier this morning," She smirked at me, she seemed way too happy. I looked at her questioningly.

"He did?" I asked. I looked at her kind of sadly. "With you?"

"No!" She giggled. "I got up looking for you and he was awake. I felt bad for making him sleep on the couch so I made him sleep here for the rest of the morning while I slept on the couch."

"Oh, I am surprised that he let you. Leo seems to be way too strict in his ways," I sat down on the floor beside her and pulled my knees to my chest. For some reason I seemed to be very trouble about this entire situation. I mean I should feel happy for my friend, but I felt kind of sad seeing her growing close to Leonardo. I knew she was even if she didn't admit it. I could tell by her facial expressions, the way she talked and just the look in her eyes. It was one that I had experienced seeing all too well when I had friends in high school. She had a crush on Leo or maybe even loved him. 

"So, where WERE you last night?" She said. I snapped out of my trance and looked over at her to see that she was smirking at me last night.

"I couldn't sleep. I kind of yelled at Don yesterday and then I felt bad for yelling at him. I don't like yelling at people, it really bothers me so I got up and went to talk to him. He let me stay in his room," I said quickly.

"That was sweet of him. So I guess he made you sleep in his bed while he slept on the floor huh?" She said as she sat up on the bed, putting the book to her side.

"No, that was what he wanted, but I didn't want to kick the poor guy out of his bed. So I let him sleep in the bed with me," I said, my felt my voice shaking. I started to remember the way I felt inside as Don held me close to him. How I longed for him to hold me again like that.

"Ooooh, so both of you slept in the same bed together?" Her eyes got wide and a huge smirk appeared across her face. "Mel, that is soo cute!" She squealed. "See! You two would be so cute together."

My eyes went wide and I got up from where I was and walked over to my bag to sort through my stuff to find some clothes to wear that day. She seemed WAY too happy about Don and I. I mean she always had been positive about Don, but she was BEYOND that today. "Aw, knock it off, Lea. Nothing's happening and NOTHING will happen between us," I said, I felt my face growing hot as nervously sifted through my bag, trying to keep my eyes from her.

"Aw, Melinda. Well I am sure something would happen if you let it. I think Don really likes you a lot. Remember what I told you earlier? Even Mikey AGREES with me. He cares about you a lot," Her voice softened. "If only you knew what he was going through when you were with Saki…"

That really hit me, my eyes went wide. Not just about Don, but her bringing up Saki again. "That's what YOU think, sis. Besides I-I am not sure about him or not," I said, trying to get defensive. I got up and walked to the bathroom to change my clothes, keeping my eyes off everyone else in the main room and just focusing on getting to the bathroom to change my clothes, getting some refuge from everything.

Later on that afternoon, around noon, Don was up in the garage working on the Battle Shell; I decided to go up there to see what he was working on. Plus Lea kind of encouraged me. When I got up to the warehouse, I saw that the driver's door was open and Don was sitting in the seat, working on some sort of control console on the dashboard. I could hear him grumbling to himself. I stepped towards the van quietly, trying to be sure not to bother him, but I accidentally stepped on some piece of scrap metal on the ground and it made a noise. "Mike, I thought I TOLD you to leave me alone," I heard Don say as I saw him get out of the driver's seat, but his expression quickly seemed to change when he saw me. He appeared to be surprised. "Oh sorry." He said as he got back in the driver's seat. I could hear him snipping wires and messing around with different latches. 

"It's okay, Don. You're busy. I can come back," I said. I noticed when he first replied he seemed to be kind of frustrated from being interrupted that I didn't want to bother him.

"No you can stay if you want," He said, he never turned to look at me. He seemed so drowned in what he was working on. I stepped closer so that way I could at least see him as I talked to him. I watched him work; he kept on working as if I wasn't really there. I kind of felt myself grow uneasy, feeling like he didn't really want me there. There was a long pause of silence between us. All I could hear was him grumbling under his breath and more clunking around inside the vehicle as he was cutting wires and reconnecting them. "So, uh, what are you working on?" I finally asked. I wasn't too sure if he was waiting on me to ask him a question or if in fact he didn't really want to talk.

" I am re-triangulating the degree of the vertex at which I need the missile launcher to be on the Battle Shell," He said as he finally got out of the vehicle and stood as he looked over at me. I looked at him and then looked up at the revealed missile launcher located on the upper left side of the van. I then watched him walk over to his worktable to look at a piece of paper. I walked over to examine on what he was working. My eyes grew wide seeing different equations. Equations, some I have never seen before and some that I have! He noticed that I was looking and then spoke again, "This is just some rough computation to figure out what basic angle I need. See I have to figure in altitude, velocity, and the magnitude. Then I have to compensate for other factors as well such as wind speed to configure the exact amount of thrust the missile needs to go a certain distance. This can be differentiated by normal to windy days. Then I have to figure how many missiles I can put in the launcher that won't weigh the truck down either," He spoke as he pointed to the paper. I nodded my head and looked down at his computation. Man, this guy was smart! I mean really smart! Albert Einstein smart! I think he had looked over and saw the confused look on my face because he then said, "Oh, sorry. Ugh, basically I am trying use different polynomial equations to come up with the degrees."

"No, I get you. You're using sine, cosine and tangent since you're dealing with a basic triangle diagram," I replied. My mind still amazed on how much he had done. I looked up at him and this time HE had the wide-eyed expression, which made me cringe because I thought I had said something totally wrong or stupid.

"You know about sine, cosine and tangent?" He asked. "So you understand my equations?" He seemed to be almost in shock, which still kind of threw me off.

"Ugh, yeah," I said, I looked down, away from him, feeling really embarrassed. "I took Calculus in college."

"Oh really?" Now he sounded excited. "How did you do in that?"

"I uh…failed," I said and sighed hard, I kept my eyes down from him.

"Oh," His voiced sounded a little disappointed. "That's okay. That stuff is pretty intense. You know if you ever want to try again, I can always tutor you." He smiled softly.

"Nah, it's okay, I don't like Math," I said again and sighed hard. I felt so dumb for even speaking about his project. There was no way I WAS smart enough to be with this guy. He was so beyond me. "Anyways, I was just going to see what you are up to. I am going to go back downstairs and see what Lea is up to." I quickly said, wanting to get out of there! I felt myself dieing of embarrassment!

"Alright," Don replied as he turned and went back into the Battle Shell to finish his project.

Well for the rest of the day till that evening, I really didn't see much of Donatello. He stayed up in the warehouse, practically the entire day till around 5pm! Just in time for dinner! Splinter was cooking some fried race, and some different types of sushi. I guess they are lucky for their friends Casey and April to get some food for them! Michelangelo was in the kitchen, helping Splinter and I could hear Splinter constantly yelling at Mike about something, which made Lea and I giggle like crazy on the couch. Don had walked in from the elevator that led to their warehouse and made his way across the main area towards the kitchen. I looked over at him slightly as he walked by, but then looked back at the television. I grew sad inside from seeing him, thinking about earlier. Minutes later I heard Mikey call out, "Dinner's ready!" Lea and I got up and walked to the bathroom to wash our hands then moments later we walked back down to the kitchen, I was in the front. As we walked into their kitchen, which was also their dining room. All 4 turtles sat around their table. There was an empty chair at one end, and then on the left were Leo and an empty chair then Raphael. On the right side was an empty chair across from Leo, then Don and then Mikey. Master Splinter smiled at us warmly as we entered, he was still standing up. 

"I am honored that you could eat with us tonight," He smiled at us. "Luckily, Leonardo managed to find 2 more chairs for you. Please sit…" He motioned to the table. I looked over and hesitated. I was kind of nervous to just walk over and sit beside Donatello, that would look too obvious, but then again I didn't want to sit beside Leonardo and I knew that the front chair was probably Master Splinter's. I was hoping that Lea would take first choice or Master Splinter, but he was waiting on us and I think Lea was waiting on me. Finally I think Master Splinter knew that we were nervous to even move. "Melinda, why don't you sit over beside Donatello and Lea you may sit beside Leonardo," He said as he walked over in front of us and motioned us to the table. Was he trying to set us up? I felt my body growing all nervous as I smiled and walked over to the chair beside Don that was empty. I knew all of their eyes were on me. Don got up from his chair and stood near my chair and pulled it out for me. "Yeah, here you go. You can sit beside me," He said as he held the chair out for me. I smiled at him. I felt myself being warmed up to by his kindness and I felt my stomach doing flip flops by my tension. I sat down and muttered a "thank you." I noticed that Leo had gotten out and done the same thing Lea, but he bowed slightly at her too. I also noticed that there was some pause, hesitant eye contact between each other. I looked at them curiously for a moment, but then had my attention taken by Michelangelo.

"Oooh. You can sit beside me, Melinda," He said teasingly to Don. I heard him then let out an "umph." So I figured that Don must have elbowed him. Dinner remained pretty quiet. The only thing interesting that happened was that Mikey and Raph had started a quick foot fight, but Splinter had quickly calmed them down. Then Mikey started to play with his sushi rolls and made them out to be like animals. He started to make animal noises and made them crawl around the table and even on Donatello's plate! I couldn't help but to bust out laughing!

After dinner, the 4 turtles had weapons practice in the main area of the lair. Master Splinter had invited for Lea and I to watch. Both of us sat down on the outer edge of the lair to look on. Splinter stood to the side to be a monitor. The bouts were Leo versus Raphael and Donatello versus Michelangelo. At first, I felt my eyes linger onto Donatello as he fought. I felt so happy and at peace when I watched him. I was amazed how skillful he was with the bo staff. He twirled the bo staff around with one hand and exchanged it over to the over hand behind his back before he got in a fighting stance. I then I realized that I was basically gawking at him and I quickly diverted my eyes away. What was the use looking at him? I mean Don was nice at me and despite what Lea had told me earlier about how much she and Mikey thought that Don likes me, there was no way that I had a chance with him! I took a quick glance over to what Raph and Leo were doing. They were already going at it with full strength! 

"Aww, bro. I think you're going soft on me," Raphael teased as he kept blocking all of Leo's attacks. He then blocked a high attack and kick Leo swiftly in the chest, knocking him backwards. 

"Leonardo, focus on Raphael," Splinter commented sternly as he looked on. 

I noticed that Leo's eyes seemed kind of go wide as if he was shocked that Raph had knocked him back. He then nodded his head at Splinter and got back in a fighting stance. I noticed for a brief moment that his eyes had swiftly made a glance over to where Lea and I were sitting. I could see that he had looked over at her before returning his gaze back on Raph. I was kind of startled by this. Was he doing poorly because she was there? Was there REALLY something going on between them two? I smiled some to myself as I looked over and saw Lea look at Leo briefly as he made eye contact with her, then diverted her eyes off of him. I smiled to myself seeing the hesitant eye contact that they had. How it seemed almost a few weeks ago that they wanted to tear each other's throats out and now they seemed to be uneasy among one another as if they had crushes on another. I felt happy for my friend, but then I envied her. 

"So, Leo. Are we going to fight or what?" Raphael asked as he stood there. I noticed that he had grown impatient for the waiting time.

"Fine, Raph. Let's make things more challenging," Leo smirked as he put his left sword in his right hand as well and used his free left hand to turn his bandana around backwards, blinding him. He then put his sword back into his left hand. I watched with curiosity.

"Oh, Raph's going to get his shell kicked!" Mikey laughed as he and Don walked over to where we were to look on. Mikey had walked over and saw on the edge as well, but further away and Don stood beside him, about 3 feet away from me. "Isn't that right, DONNIE?" Mikey nudged his brother really hard, making Don shift to the side some to where he was closer to me.

Don cried out some as he was startled by Mike's sudden push, but then regained his balance and stood now only about a foot away. "Well I don't know," Don said back teasingly to his brother.

"Well, Raph. Are you going to fight or what?" Leonardo replied back to his brother, teasingly as he gripped his swords tighter. I looked over and saw that Lea was completely looking at Leo. I am not too sure if she was doing it intentionally this time or not. I smirked some and looked on. Raph let out a growl as he charged at his brother and made couple quick swipes with his sais, but Leo had somehow managed to disarm him about 5 seconds later, then swiftly kicked Raph hard, knocking him to the ground. He let out a cry as he jumped and pounced on Raph, putting his right katana to Raph's neck. "Who IS not focused, Raph?" He smirked and then got up quickly from Raph. He gave a slight bow to Raph, before putting his swords away and putting his bandana back around.

"Very good, Leonardo," Splinter commented.

Raph growled out some and got back up. "You were lucky that time, bro." He mumbled.

"You ALWAYS say that, bro," Mike teasingly said.

"You WANT to fight me next?" Raphael growled out at his younger sibling.

"I don't know, bro. Can you handle 2 losses in one night?" Mike replied back and laughed again.

"No we are done for the evening. I am going to retire to my bedroom. I suggest all of you do the same shortly," He said as he bowed to his students and us. He then walked onto his room, using his walking stick for support.

I looked up at Lea confused. "But it's only like 9:30," I said.

"Don't worry. Sensei tells us that. Usually we stay up later anyways," Donatello whispered to me as he leaned over.

The rest of the evening till around 11pm, we watched television. Raphael had gone to his bedroom around 10pm so that left Don, Mike, Lea, Leo, and I. We all crowded around the television and watched some late night television. Mike, Lea and I sat on the couch while Leo and Don sat on the floor nearby. Unfortunately Mikey got the remote first since he practically ran over there to get it so we were forced to watch the late night television shows. Then around 11pm, Leonardo kind of forced us to go onto bed. At first Don and Mike groaned, but Leo just crossed his arms and stood there, looking sternly at them.

"Well I HAVE to sleep on the couch so I need my sleep. Besides you 2 need to get more rest than you do," He said sternly over to Donatello and Michelangelo. I kind of giggled again hearing Don and Mike groan out loud again together.

Lea and I exchanged glances, we kind of felt bad for forcing Leo out of his room. "Leo, why don't you take your room? Lea and I can sleep on the couch tonight." I said as I spoke up for us, I kind of watched Mikey out of the corner of my eye, drag on to his room.

"No. I will not have you 2 sleeping on the floor. The couch is fine for me. Go on to the room," He said again sternly, but I knew he was just trying to be nice. 

"Alright," I said. " I didn't want to argue with him. Goodnight Leo and Don." I watched Don turn to leave to go up to his room. My heart ached to follow him, but I knew I couldn't. I stood there and watched some uneasy eye contacts come once more between Lea and Leo. 

"Well goodnight, Leo," She said. I noticed that there was a small hint of sadness in her voice.

He smiled at her warmly and nodded his head. "Night." Then he turned to walk back to the couch to place his blankets and pillow back on which were piled in the floor.

Once back in Leo's room, I walked over and changed into my pink short sleeved night gown once more then walked over quietly to my blanket and pillows. Lea walked in and changed into her night clothes as well, then made her way over to her bed. I sat down on my blanket, but my eyes were staring at the door. 

"Sis, you alright?" Lea asked me, which kind of startled me.

"Yeah, I am fine," I sighed as I turned my face away from the door and let out another sigh to act like I just was really tired.

"Sis, why don't you just tell him already?" Her eyes on me again. I knew EXACTLY what she was talking about. I figured she had suspected that something was up about him and I.

"I can't tell him. Sis, I just don't think I am really the type he's looking for. Besides I don't want him to ignore me like this other guy did years ago," I let out another sigh and pulled my knees up to my chest as I sat there.

"Mel…" Lea pressed on. I knew that there was deep concern in her voice. "Listen to me. I really do think Don likes you. I can tell it and so does Mikey. Don's just really shy around you. Nothing's going to happen between you two unless one of you takes the plunge first and it may as well be you. It would make him feel a whole lot better. Besides I don't think Don's the type of guy to act like that other guy did around you. If you don't act quickly, you may miss the opportunity." I felt her staring right at me. I knew every word that she was saying was true, but I grew so scared of even telling him that I felt my stomach start to knot just thinking about it! But I also could tell him that she was not only talking to me but also to herself. I heard her let out a sad sigh.

"Hey, Lea," I asked as I looked over at her from where I was sitting on the floor.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Leo? You know what I mean." I said as I kept my eyes down. I heard some slight noises of discomfort from her and then there was a long pause as if she was unable to answer that question.

"No…I don't," She said, I could hear a slight shaking in her voice.

I then turned my face right to her to where I could meet her eyes with her. "Truthfully, sis? I mean you know I am here for you and you can tell me."

She looked at me this time she grew quiet till finally she sighed and said, "Yeah, sis, I do. But I am not sure if it is like. It's a deeper feeling sis. Deeper than I have ever felt before about someone. It's almost like I can't describe it." She let out a soft laugh and then laid back down on her bed. "But anyways, let's get some sleep. Remember what I said, sis."

"I know," I said smiling some as I laid down as well on my blankets. "I'll try my best to tell him tomorrow.

Morning came and I must have slept in again because I looked to see that Lea wasn't in the room and I could hear talking out of Leo's room down in the main area, which meant everyone was up. I got up and put on my black jeans and a pink short sleeve shirt that I had packed and brushed my hair. I was actually quite happy to myself after talking to Lea and knew that some point of the day I would tell Don my feelings towards him. As I walked to Leo's room's entrance, I heard another voice downstairs. It sounded like April's. I figured that she must have stopped by to see what the guys were up to. I never really grew too close to April. I wasn't quite sure who she was or who Casey was. Lea had stayed with her a lot, but I hardly spoke to her. To me she seemed just like a really good friend to the turtles. I walked out of the main area and saw that Splinter was talking to Lea on the couch about something. Mikey and Raph were watching television and Leo was practicing some solo katas. I looked over at the computer table and saw Don talking to April as she sat in his chair. I wasn't quite sure on what was being said, but they were talking lively among one another. Don seemed very happy as he talked to her. I edged closer out of the doorway to try to listen on what was being said, curious. Luckily for me, I don't think anyone knew that I was standing there. I could hear Donatello exclaiming about some computer program that he had developed. He seemed very thrilled as he explained to her the program and seemed very happy. I heard April exclaim "Aw, Donny! That's great!" She got up from the chair and hugged him tightly.

I felt my heart crushing the instant I saw that. I couldn't believe what I just saw! I felt my whole body shaking as I stepped backwards into Leo's room once more. My breathing became heavy. I felt my knees growing weak so I collapsed to the floor and immediately the tears came! I was crying so hard that I really wasn't making a noise at all. I was so angry inside that I felt my hands balling up into fists. I was so wrong! THEY were so wrong! CLEARLY Don had a huge interest in April! I mean she HUGGED him and he was so happy talking to her! How could I compare to her? She seemed to be a few years older than me, probably around Lea's age. She was MUCH thinner than me and she seemed to be way smarter. I mean she was using all these big words around Don and he JUST seemed so happy to be with her! I knew that everything that I felt inside was false hope and it was all a pretense to think that Don even cared for me the way I thought. I crawled over and shoved my head into the pillow and cried hard. I screamed hard into the pillow but it muffled my cry. "Donnie! No! Please, don't leave me! Please don't leave me!"


	34. Chapter 34

I had come down that morning from a troubled night's sleep. I had admitted my feelings for Leonardo to Melinda and that had been a very difficult thing to do. I had been so scared of her judging me, or telling me how stupid I was acting. In the end she had supported me and it had surprised me just how big of a relief it had been.

I had tossed and turned most of the night. I couldn't stop thinking about the evening before. Leonardo's body so close to mine. The way his breath had felt on my face. The warmth of his hand on my back. The realization that I had a very desperate desire for him. Yet the rational part of me told me how stupid these feelings were. Truthfully I should have gone home already. I had called my Grandparents again and they had been just as negative about what I was doing. They were beginning to pressure me for information and a confirmation of when I would be returning. I kept thinking I should. Then I would watch Leo practice, the sheer beauty and strength of him and the thought of leaving without finding out where our two paths would lead, would just break my heart.

I yawned as I entered the main room. Shaking my head slightly, a sleepy look on my face. Leo had been doing katas alone and I watched him pause and study me. I could see slight perspiration on his forehead from the energy he was expending. I blushed as I couldn't help, but stop to stare at his taunt frame. He saw the flush I think. He smiled at me and leapt into the air doing a prefect spin kick, slicing down and out with one of his katanas. I giggled realizing much to my amusement that he was showing off. He stopped, his breathing slightly hard and turned to smile at me again, waiting to see what I thought. I grinned wide and bowed my head at him, 'very impressive,' I mouthed at him. He smirked and moved into another kata formation.

I felt a gentle hand lay itself on my shoulder and spun surprised to see Sensei standing behind me, watching Leonardo and I. I felt myself flush again and I bowed to Splinter. "Good morning, Splinter-sensei. Did you sleep well?" My tone was both pleasant and polite. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Leo pause. Curious what the two of us were doing before continuing with his practice. Splinter smiled at me.

"Hai, I did thank you." He patted my hand. "Would you mind speaking with this old one for a while?" He gestured towards the Turtles couch. I looked over at it surprised, wondering what on earth Splinter would want to speak to me about.

"Of coarse I would be honored." I nodded and followed him across the small expanse of the room. We both seated ourselves, I tried to read anything from Sensei's expression to get any clue as to what he was thinking, but he was even better at disguising his thoughts then Saki was. At least with Splinter I knew I was safe.

"We have been honored to have yourself and Melinda stay in our humble home, Lea." Splinter bowed his head; I returned the bow curious what he was going to say. He continued. "I know much stress has been put upon the two of you by being here and my Son's worry for you. In particular Leonardo and Donatello." I nodded listening to him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the door to the elevator to the topside open and April stepped in. She waved to Leo and Mike and Raph who were goofing around on the other side of the room. She smiled to Splinter and I before moving towards Donnie. I was surprised I hadn't seen April in a while. I smiled back at her and waved.

Splinter sighed, seeming used to distractions while he was trying to speak. "I just want you to know, child. If anything bothers you, you may always speak to me. There is no reason for you to shoulder the burden alone. And perhaps if you are not comfortable talking to this one, you may wish to speak to my son." With one hand he gestured towards Leonardo. I looked over at him and felt myself blink. He had become completely consumed by his practice. He was slowly going through sword positions, the world around him having disappeared. He was now lost to his art. I felt myself smile, it was beautiful.

Splinter noticed my expression and patted my hand. "The both of you are like great trees, one red maple…" He gestured towards Leo. "The other sakura." He patted my hand. "You both grow on opposite sides of a wall and unless you both learn to redirection your branches towards one another, you will never meet."

"Sensei?" I looked at him with question.

He smiled. "You will understand child with time."

I turned to look at Leonardo again and then back at Splinter. "Thank you so much for your consideration of me, but I should be alright. I am happy with my situation right now." I saw someone at the stairs out of the corner of my eye. My face became confused. Melinda was creeping down the stairs it was odd. I followed her gaze; her expression was one of hurt and maybe loathing. I saw she was looking at Don and April. I in turn watched Don and April. They seemed to be looking at something together on Don's computer and laughing and talking.

I realized the impression Mel must be getting. She must think something was happening between them, but I had seen April act this way with all the guys. They were like her little brothers and she tended to like goofing around with them I noticed. I wanted to say something to Melinda, but she had already run upstairs. My brow creased with worry.  
I turned back to Splinter; he too was looking at the space Melinda had just run from. I saw him turn back to Donatello and April with a troubled expression. "Your friend bares much pain Lea, you mustn't allow her to." I nodded understanding what he was saying. 

"Thank you, Splinter-sensei, you have given me much to think about." I bowed to him again and stood, turning to go after Mel. I saw Leo pause in his practice as I walked past him, but I couldn't stop now. I know my ignoring him had to hurt him a little, but I was really afraid of what Melinda was thinking. I dashed up the stairs and to the door of Leonardo's room, I knocked.

There was no answer. I really wasn't that surprised. I pushed the door open and looked around. Melinda had dimmed the lights, it was fairly dark. It took a few moments for my eyes to adjust. Mel was curled up under her blankets on the floor, her back turned towards me. I stepped into the room, a worried expression on my face. "Melinda?" I asked with hesitation.

"What?" Her reply was cold. I could hear the hurt in her voice. I just wanted to talk to her and make the hurt go away.

"Sis, are you alright, you left awfully quick back there?" I would let her tell me what was wrong instead of confronting her.

"I'm fine…" I could hear Melinda trying to control her tone. "I just didn't feel good. I think I have a migraine." I didn't believe her words for one second, but I wasn't sure if pushing her for an explanation would help. I sighed.

"Okay, Sis, but if anything WAS bothering you, you know you can talk to me about it right?" My voice was hopeful like maybe she would change her mind and tell me her problems. Instead all I heard was her sigh loudly.

"Yes, Lea I know. Now I just want to sleep." She fell silent the conversation now over.

A little wounded I walked away from the door and shut it, uncertain what to say. I stepped away from the room. My heart heavy. I felt like everyone I cared about was angry with me. First my family, now Melinda. As I walked down to the kitchen alone I wonder if maybe this trip was the best idea.

I spent most of the day reading, simply because it seems like in this household whenever one broods they get asked too many questions. The only way I could seem to get time alone to think was to bury my face in a book. I had a rather nice collection of manga with me so I decided to spend the day reading them and thinking.

I curled up in an armchair in the corner and just lost myself in my books. I tried to stay away from the ones that centered more on romance and stick more to fantasy or straight action. It worked for the most part. For a few hours I drowned out my troubles and just tried to relax. Mike came to get me for dinner, but I told him I wasn't hungry. Truthfully I didn't know if I could take being stared at by everyone. They knew something was wrong and they would try to help me with it. As much as I appreciated there kindness, right at this moment I just wanted to be alone and think. I never saw Mel come down so I was assuming she too never went to dinner.

Reading had lost its flare for me, I couldn't concentrate and I wondered if maybe I should try to talk to Melinda again. I looked at my watch. I knew dinner would be over soon and that if I wanted to sneak up to Leo's room to speak to Mel I should do it now before there were too many prying eyes watching me. Gathering my courage, hoping for a more positive reaction than last time I dropped my manga and made my way back up the stairs.

I didn't even bother to knock this time I just entered. Mel was still laying in much the same way that I left her. I sighed. Worried and wondering what I could do.

"Melinda… it's me." I stood at the foot of Leo's bed just looking at my friend uncertain what to say. I could hear her shifting around for a few moments before she spoke.

"I don't feel like talking Lea, I still don't feel well, please leave me alone." Her tone was still cold. Sighing I went to sit on Leo's bed. Staring over at her before finally scooting up and curling up under the covers.

"Fine…" My voice was soft. "But I am here if you need me." I laid in Leonardo's bed for what seemed like a long time. At some point I got up and put on my pajamas deciding I wasn't going to leave the room again that night. Sliding back under the covers I almost tried to speak to Melinda again, but seeing she still had her back to me, I fell against the pillow feeling defeated.

I think at some point I dozed off. I don't think I dreamed at least nothing I remember. A small sound woke me. I looked around feeling confused and sleepy, wondering what was going on. Reality was brought to me when I realized someone was crying, and that after a few moments of collecting my thoughts it was Mel. I scooted up into a sitting position.

"Sis, are you alright?" There was obvious worry in my voice. I could hear her shifting around; I wondered what she was doing.

"I'm fine, leave me alone!" She snapped back at me a little harshly. I was growing annoyed. I could only be patience and understanding for so long.

"You're NOT fine and you know it, why won't you just talk to me?" I knew I sounded a little whiney, but I couldn't alter that feeling from my tone.

"What would you know, Lea? You're so damn happy, acting all giggly about Leonardo. You couldn't understand what I am going through." She threw the blankets back and sat up to glare at me. I actually scooted back a little, frightened by her reproach.

"Mel, what do you mean? I couldn't be happy if you're so upset. Sis, is this about Don and April because..." I was cut on when Melinda slammed her fist down on the floor.

"I don't want to hear any of it. No more lies. Nothing about how Donatello likes me because he doesn't. I don't even understand him, HOW could he like me. I don't know why this is upsetting me. I mean they are just Turtles it's not like we should like them anyway." Melinda's tone was so cold, so angry. I made a little hurt noise at the mention of both of us and the fact we should have feelings for the Turtles. I saw Melinda turn to look right at me in the dim light.

"I bet Saki is right, I bet they ARE playing with our emotions!" I could hear the tears in her eyes. The way her voice choked when she spoke. My expression became horrified.

"That CAN'T be true, Melinda, the guys they would never…" She cut me off again.

"How do you know that, Lea, huh? You don't know them any better than I do. I wish I would have never came on this goddamn trip with you. I wish all of you would JUST GO AWAY!" Mel flipped back over and pulled the blankets to cover her head. I just sat staring at her for a long time. I could feel myself shaking, both from fear and the hurt from what my friend had just said to me.

"Melinda?" My voice was small she didn't answer. I sighed and slowly untangling myself from the blankets stood. I couldn't stay in the room with all this negative energy, so I thought I would go get a drink to try to clam down.

I glanced at the clock before I left the room. It was a little after three in the morning. I sighed. Worried and tired. Mel's words were nagging at me as I carefully made my way down the stairs. Once again thinking that maybe this trip wasn't such a good idea.

I tried to be quiet as I tip toed through the living room, but without fail a light flickered on. Leo was without his mask or any of his gear and he was looking at me with a sleepy expression. Even in my pain I could see it was cute. I paused just staring at him.

"Lea, why are you up?" He was looking at me confused. I could see he was becoming alert within seconds. Much faster than me. He rubbed his eyes looking back up at his room and then at my expression. His own expression grew worried. "What's wrong? You're as white as a sheet." He sifted on the couch to give me room to sit next to him and patted the cushions I hesitated for only a second, before I nearly ran across the room. I fell against him, embracing him, crying. Seeing his compassion just completely set me off. I knew coming here wasn't a mistake and I felt guilty for even thinking that it could be.

He stiffened at my embrace seemly not ready for it. It only took him moments to recover. He smoothed my hair and spoke gently to me. I wasn't even sure what he was saying, but his tone was so calming, his embrace so warm I felt myself relaxing. Slowly my sobbing stopped, it was then I realized to my embarrassment I had somehow ending up in Leo's lap. Cuddled against him while he was holding me, nuzzling my neck.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me." I was wiping the tears from my eyes still sniffling. "I shouldn't burden you with all of this Leonardo, it isn't your concern." I looked away from him, I felt bad, because not too long ago I had been questioning why I was even here. Now I was running to him and once again forcing him to burden himself with me being insanely emotional. It wasn't fair.

I was surprised as his hand came down to gently, but firmly grasp my chin. He lifted my face until my eyes meet his. His expression was very concerned, yet strong. He seemed to consider me for a moment before he spoke. "I can't believe you look so beautiful, even when you cry…" His words were soft and full of emotion. I sat staring at him for a long time. The implication of what he had just expressed to me sinking in. With one large finger he pushed back my hair, it was sticking slightly to my still wet face. He then ran his hand down my neck. "Why are you sad? I don't want you to be." His tone was simple, pure. I had never felt like anyone had been so honest and open with me as he was being at this moment.

I leaned in to hold him again, my small arms wrapping tightly around his neck, my cheek pressed firmly against his shoulder. "I feel like I am messing up everything for everyone. Like the world is mad at me and there's nothing I can do to correct or change it…" All my problems with my family and Melinda all came spilling out to him. I couldn't hold anything back. He had opened his heart to me and now my heart was pouring out in return. He listened silently, making small noises to show I had his attention. His left hand never leaving my hair, constantly playing in it.

"Lea…" He nuzzled my shoulder with his beak. I was running out of things to say and slowly getting to the point where I was about to start sobbing again. "I know you feel guilty about a lot of things, but you have chosen this path. You have chosen to stay here and your family must allow you to see why your heart made that choice and why you must follow it." He sighed heavily; I could tell he wasn't certain how to approach the next topic. "Melinda will just have to realize that Donatello and April are nothing to each other, other than friends. I think truthfully the only one that can convince her of that is Don, but he's so shy it's hard for him. Even if he does adore her." He let the last words sink in for effect. I was correct Don DID have feelings for Melinda, its wasn't just my ideal fancy.

"There's nothing you can do about that right now. It's very late and you'll just keep getting yourself more upset about it. You should try to sleep and in the morning, I will help you take care of this. I'll talk to Donatello for you, alright?" I turned my head looking at him with puffy tear filled eyes. I nodded.

"You don't have to do all this for me I feel like such a burden." He shook his head, looking at me long and hard, he appeared to be considering something. I squeaked surprised as he shifted, he was moving to lay back down and pulling me gently with him. I could see from his expression how uncertain he was about his actions. I was pretty sure he was waiting for me to jump up and move away from, instead I cuddled closer. Both of us were laying now, my back pressed against his plastron. I could actually feel him shaking a little. He must be a slightly scared of being this close to me.

"You need to sleep." His breath was warm on my neck. I felt his hand drift down and start to massage my arm and shoulder. "Just relax and lean against me. I am here. I'll protect you." Leonardo calmed from his own words. I murmured softly, feeling myself grow drowsy. His quiet words and his soft touched lulled me into a very deep calm slumber.

I woke later that evening, still cuddled tightly against Leonardo. His smell clinging to everything around me. I shifted slightly, a soft noise escaping me. He patted my hair, I could hear him talking it was what had woken me. I turned to look sleepily, surprised to see Melinda.

She too was looking down at us slightly shocked. Leo seemed to be asking her where she was going. I looked at her my wits a bit shambled. Not completely awake yet. "I need to use my cell phone and I don't get any reception down here. I thought I would try the warehouse topside to see if my call goes through." Mel replied to Leo's question. Maybe it was just me, but she seemed less upset than before. Maybe that was good.

"Its only six in the morning, Melinda, who are you calling?" I couldn't believe Leo sounded so awake. I yawned.

"My phone was beeping and I managed to get a slight signal long enough to tell it was my family that called. Something might be wrong I need to check." I felt Leonardo watch her, considering her words carefully, before nodding.

"Alright, but don't be long." He watched her walk away. I yawned again, rubbing my eyes. He turned back to me and pushed my shoulder gently with his beak. "Go back to sleep." He wrapped his arms tightly around me and I was forced to lay back down. He snuggled his face into my hair, I could feel his breath against my neck. I felt so safe, without any words I drifted right back into a deep slumber.


	35. Chapter 35

The feelings that I felt for you…  
I thought they were true…  
The feelings that you felt for me..  
I knew could never be..  
No longer will I be told this lie..  
I am saying goodbye..

I stayed in Leonardo's room the entire day that day, not bothering once to get up to get some food. My stomach ached all day, pleading with me to eat, but I wouldn't let it. I didn't want to go down there and see him. The lying bastard! How could he treat me so wonderful and then turn around and be all happy with someone else! I shouldn't have kid myself. I knew that Lea was probably only saying such things about Don liking me to only make me feel better. I was beginning to think that when he had kissed me weeks ago was only a ploy to get me back with them, away from Saki. How could I ever match up with April? She was clearly his type and he seemed so happy around her. I mean even if she MAY be with someone, for all I know, I could still see the way he acted around her that showed he still had feelings for her. He seemed so happy around her. I felt so dumb for even liking him. I knew he was only trying to be nice to me to be a good person, but I shouldn't have taken this thing too far. I felt like there was no place for me here now. 

I was so frustrated because I wanted to leave, but I felt like I couldn't! How could I get out with all of them there? Lea had came into the room several occasions to speak to me, but I didn't want to talk to her. I knew what she said, but how could her words go against what I saw. I saw it with my two own eyes! I didn't want to her words of sympathy to cheer me up. Every time she came in, I hid my face in the pillow and yelled at her to go away. I didn't want to deal with this! Not now! Still Lea persisted to where I got to the point where I screamed at her. I didn't want to hear any more lies! The only thing I wanted to do now was to get away from here but I felt so trapped.

Later on that evening, I heard my cell phone ring go off. I scrambled over to the phone and picked it up to look at the number. My vision was blurry because I didn't eat anything all day and the lack of food was causing me to become dizzy. I held my head as I looked at the number. It was a number that I didn't recognize so I decided not to answer it fearing it would be my parents and I didn't want to deal with them either. I looked at the screen and a sound indicated that there was a message. I pushed the voice mail button and listened. It was from Tina. 

She was worried about me and wanted to talk to me. She seemed kind of upset about me which really bothered me. I mean they were still my friends no matter who they were with. I knew I had to call her back and find a place to meet her to see what was going on. But I also knew that I couldn't bring it up to Lea or the others. They wouldn't approve because I would be putting myself back into that Purple Dragons' position. Also if I went out to tell them about it then it meant I would have to deal with Don and I really didn't want to see him. Just the thought of him made me start to cry. I looked down at the cell phone again to see that it was pretty earlier in the morning. I had stayed in Leonardo's room for practically 24 hours with no food, but it didn't feel that long because I must have slept for most of the entire day. I got up and put on my black jeans, figuring it would be pretty cool outside because it was early in the morning. I slipped on my pink short sleeve top and tiptoed quietly towards the main entrance of Leo's room. I noticed that Lea wasn't there so I was curious on where she was. As I walked quietly down into the main area, I WASN'T surprised to see her snuggled up with Leonardo on the couch. Seeing them together, reminded me of the night that I spent with Don. The only thing was that Leo LOVED her. I knew how much he cared for her. I let out a small growl to myself and then walked quietly towards the elevator. Unfortunately I should have known that Leo would wake up by me. Fortunately for me, I came up with an idea in my head just in case I would have to deal with him. "Where are you going?" He asked as he leaned up some looking at me, I could see he was still cradling Lea to make sure he wouldn't hurt her as he sat up to look at me.

"I don't have any reception and I need to make a phone call," I said as I looked at him.

"This early in the morning?" He asked, his eyebrow ridge raised at me.

"It may have been my parents and I need to make sure," I said back at him, holding his gaze.

"Alright," He said as he motioned for me to continue. I nodded and smiled at him warmly as a thank you, taking notice that Lea had awaken, but I quickly left to go to the warehouse before she could say anything. Thank goodness I always looked so innocent and true that I could get away with stuff. 

As soon as I got to the warehouse, I didn't stop to make the phone call. I looked back at the elevator, but then sighed and turned around. "Who needs him," I grumbled. I put my cell phone keypad on lock and then shoved it in my pocket. I walked out of the warehouse and then broke off in a sprint, running as hard as I could to gain some distance from the warehouse and myself, making sure that there was no way that they could find me. 

Once I felt like I was far away enough, I stopped to catch my breath and turned the corner to walk towards East Manhattan. I stopped and leaned my back against the wall of a building and pushed in the number that had called me earlier. The phone rang at least 3 times before it picked up. I got a hold of Tina and told her to meet me at the South Side Street Port around 7am. That would give me enough time to get down there. 

On the way there I stopped by a small café to pick up some food for breakfast and the other meals that I missed the previous day. After I scarfed down my food, I made my way to where I would meet Tina. She was already there, waiting for me. She had on black jeans as well with a long sleeve jacket that had tribal red flames on the front. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and the ends were dyed in a firery red color. "Melinda!" She exclaimed as she ran up and hugged me tightly.

I smiled some as she hugged me. Boy did I EVER need a hug. I hugged her back and sighed to myself. The comforting feeling of her hugging me already made me feel better. "Where have you been?" She asked as she finally released me.

"Just hanging with some friends," I quickly said.

"I haven't seen you in so long, I had no clue what had happened to you!" 

"So what's going on?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

Tina looked at me and sighed. "It's Amanda. She's not doing too well. She really needs you right now…"

I looked at her confused, I saw the sadness in her eyes. "What are you talking about? What's wrong with her?"

"Melinda, she tried to commit suicide a few days ago. She's going through some tough times. She left her family. You know she's grown attach to you. She really needs you."

"Well where is she?" I asked.

"At the club, she's been staying there overnight for the past 2 nights. I have been trying to stay with her as much as I can. She's getting better I think. You want to go visit?"

I hesitated some. I knew that the club is where most of the Purple Dragons hung out yet, which meant Hun. I wasn't too sure how serious it would be. "Alright, let's go." I said as I motioned for her to walk first. I was just about to follow her when I heard my ring tone sound. I looked down at the number and knew it was Lea's number. I groaned. Tina looked at me and I knew she was waiting for me to answer it so I did. "Hello?"

"Mel! Where are you at! Where did you go!" Lea said over on the other end, her voice was filled with fear.

"I'm fine. I just had to meet up with someone, I'll be back," I quickly said, trying to make the conversation short.

"Where ARE you at?" She asked again.

"Look, I'LL call you back!" I said again, more sternly as I hit the disconnect button and put the phone back in my pocket. I didn't want to deal with this right now. I noticed that Tina was still looking at me.

"Mel, who was that?"

"No one…" I stuttered.

"Are you with those freaks?" She asked, her eyes wide. I knew she could look through me. I remained silent. "I can't believe you…" She said as she stepped back.

I growled sharply. "Listen! I WAS stupid ok! I'm not going back so don't worry about it! Now let's go find Amanda." I said as I stormed off in front of her. I was fuming so down deep inside. "You can have her, Don. I don't want you!" I said to myself as I walked.


	36. Chapter 36

I sat in shock staring at my cell phone. I was leaning back against Donatello's work desk up in the warehouse. Leonardo was standing across from me watching me curiously waiting to see what happened. "I can't believe she hung up on me!" It took all my will power not to slam my cell phone against the table hard. I wanted to cry I felt so desperate.

I had woken that morning back in Leonardo's bed and had been very confused. After a few moments it had dawned on me that he must have carried me back up when he had awaken. I had dressed quickly and went downstairs, remembering Melinda had been stirring earlier and was hoping to see her. The night before with Leo weighing heavily on my mind. There was no longer anyway I could deny something was happening between the two of us. A change that good or bad was only going to accelerate further.

I was excited to see him. See how he looked at me, after the soft words and touches we had shared. I wondered if his brothers knew if any of them had seen us snuggled together. As I walked down the stairs I could hear an argument. I paused listening fearing it was about us, only it was something far worst.

I listened plainly as Leonardo and Raphael were nearly screaming at one another about Melinda. It only took me moments to realize she had left again. I stood, horrified, unable to do anything but allow their words to sink in. Mel had never come back from her outing that morning. Everyone seemed very concerned, Don nearly sounded like he was ready to cry.

I stood at the bottom of the stairs just staring at them. After going back and forth about what to do, how to help or not help Melinda, Raphael had stormed off. He pushed past me and it was then Leonardo noticed me. I saw pity fill his eyes. He shifted a slightly nervous expression on his as he realized I knew everything. I could feel tears starting to slide down my face. I didn't understand how Melinda could do this to me again. How she could just leave. Didn't it even dawn on her how much this hurt me? I knew she was in pain, but she could have at least talked to me about it before storming off. Everything she was thinking was wrong.

Mike was consoling Don, the two of them were sitting on the couch talking lowly. Leonardo was watching me, waiting to see what I did. Part of me wanted to talk to him, to seek his strength, but I knew I couldn't depend on him for everything. This was one problem I would have to solve alone. I turned without a word and ran back to the stairs to Leo's room to grab my cell phone. I had seen Melinda leave with hers and I was going to call her and try to reason with her.

That is what had led to the point I was at now. Of coarse Leonardo had followed me when I had stormed off and after explaining what I wanted to do had went topside to the warehouse with me while I called. He was now studying me as I nearly growled at the phone both hurt and frustrated. Melinda had screamed at me and hung up. My patience with her was beginning to wear thin.

"She isn't coming back is she?" His face was neutral; trying to gauge me before committing to what emotion he wanted to show. I was staring down at my phone and thinking.

"She IS coming back…I won't let her destroy herself because she was too blinded by emotion to see the truth." I looked up at him my expression hard, my face set.

"And how are you going to do that?" There was warning in his voice, like he knew my answer and DIDN'T approve of it. I watched his arms crossed as he stared at me. I could see the authority slipping into his figure.

"I'll go MAKE her come back and talk to Don. If the two of them would just speak to each other honestly, all of this could be solved." I mirrored his position crossing my own arms leaning back against the worktable staring right back at him.

"No, you won't!' His words were direct, simply, like the dropping of a gavel. My eyes narrowed. If I had woken up this morning with completely fuzzy warm feeling about Leonardo they were swiftly melting away as he commanded me.

"Excuse me?" My tone was becoming heated. "Sense when do YOU tell what I can and can not do?" I felt my body tense as anger surged through me.

I saw him pause to consider his words, all the time glaring at me. Finally he growled, I could see emotion pouring into him again, but I stood my ground not backing down. "How could you possibly think I could just allow someone I…" He breathed deep, "Someone I care about to just run off into the city without any kind of protection. NO! Lea, I'm sorry, we will wait for nightfall and I'll go and look for her." His tone became final. In his mind the discussion was over.

"Stop me…" There was rebellion in my voice. I knew somewhere in my heart Leonardo had just made a form of declaration about his feelings towards me and I should be more respectful of that, but at this moment I was too frustrated. Mostly at Melinda, but because he was standing in my way it was coming out at him. I leaned forward off the desk and started to walk right past him towards the door. I had a pretty good idea where Mel was and I was going to go get her.

"I said NO!" Leonardo grabbed my arm as I walked past him, grasping it tightly, I cried out in slight pain. I stopped looking at him shocked. He looked very angry. More so than I had ever seen him get at me. I had an idea I had hurt his feelings. Part of me was very ashamed because of this, but another part of me was annoyed because he had the gall to hold me back still.

"Let go of me!" I tugged against his hold. "You have NO right to tell me what to do!" I was breathing hard now, very agitated, scowling at him. He returned my glare, but did as I requested. Dropping my arm out of his hand. 

"You didn't listen to me before and look what happened to you, are you really going to run off again. You barely escaped Saki last time, the next time you won't be so lucky." His expression was becoming emotionless again. He was trying to regain control of everything.

"That's a chance I will have to take to get Melinda back I guess." I turned and started to walk towards the door again, trying not to look back at him. I have never felt so guilty in my life. Leonardo had done nothing, but support me and help me and here was I walking out on him again.

"Stupid girl!" I heard him stomping off behind me back down to the lair. I was honestly surprised he gave up and was just letting me go. I glanced back as I pushed open the warehouse door and my heart broke. He looked so hurt; I could see his expression as he waited for the elevator. I turned quickly and left. Knowing I had to go get Melinda and that if I didn't leave right now, there was a good chance I wouldn't go.

I moved swiftly thought the streets of NY, it was near midday so there were many people out and around, but none of them paid any attention to me. I was just one more youth wandering around in the streets. I took the subway and when I got off in Brooklyn it took me a little while to get my bearings. I was pretty sure Melinda had went to that club I had seen her at before. One because I was hoping she was not dumb enough to go right back to Saki and two because when I had tried to call her previous I had heard female voices in the background. I know Casey had mentioned something about her being with girls the last time he had dragged her back so I assuming that was where she met them.

It was difficult trying to decide where to go. The last time I had come to this place I had been following Raphael over rooftops. Walking along in the street everything looked quiet different. It was by pure luck I managed to find my way back to the club I had seen Mel walk out of all those nights ago. Now earlier in the day it looked like an ordinary building. There was no music throbbing out of it and only a few people milling around in front of its entrance. I wondered if I should just try walking in and decided there was no better way for me to go about this.

I hesitated leaning against the building for a moment. I knew I had seen Hun last time I was here so I was taking a chance of running into him again. That thought just scared me more because if I could run into him then so could Melinda and imagine what they would do to her for helping Don and I escape. Leonardo's words came back to me. His warning about not listening to him again. I sighed once again feeling guilty. As much as I was growing to love him, I could admit it I was. Maybe the two of us weren't meant for one another. I seemed to cause him nothing, but grief, he deserved someone better. I wondered if maybe this was some sort of sign. Maybe Melinda and I had out stayed our welcome in the city and we should go home. My heart ached I didn't want to leave Leonardo, not yet, not with so many unanswered questions, but it might be for the best before I hurt him again.

I pushed off from the building and started to walk towards the door of the club. Knowing I could stand there all day and second guess every choice I had made sense I arrived in the city but that it wouldn't change anything now. I looked at the guys in the doorway. I could see all of them studying me. I was certain they weren't to use to unknown faces wandering in. I decided to play innocent, I was small and very young looking I was hopeful I could just get away with looking unsuspecting enough to get by unnoticed. One of the goons stepped in front of the door as I neared.

"What you want, girl?" His grammar was poor; I trained my face to appear scared and impassive. I sniffled as I talked.

"I'm looking for my Sister. I'm pretty sure she came here." I could hear the waver in my voice. I tried to look as pitiful as I could muster. Mostly I just wanted to kick this guy in the face because he reminded me of Hun, but I kept up my act, waiting as he and another goon exchanged looks.

"What's your Sister's name, huh?" They didn't really look suspicious more like they were fulfilling a duty they had to do. In fact the one looked downright bored.

"Melinda… I think she came here this morning." Fake tears brimmed in my eyes now. I just wanted them out of my way. More looks where exchanged. The one leaned in to whisper to the other. I stood, trying to keep myself looking scared and slightly panicked while inside I wanted to scream for them to just let me inside.

"Okay, she's on the second floor." The goon stepped away seeming to have made up his mind that I was unthreatening. I tried to look very grateful.

"Thank you!" I stepped past them quickly. Moving inside. I saw their eyes following me and to my disgust I realized they were checking me out. Inwardly I cringed, once again hoping I wasn't getting myself into anything I couldn't handle. I moved swiftly up through the club. There were lack luster people there, playing cards and video games. I shook my head wondering if any one of them had a job or would even try to get one. I spotted the stairs and moved towards them. I noticed a few people glance at me, but so far I hadn't had any issues, I was pleased.

Once I reached the second floor I grew tense. It looked like it was almost all private rooms. Places for people to go to do whatever they wanted to keep prying eyes from I guessed. I didn't want to just start knocking on doors, I wasn't sure I wanted to know what was going on behind most of them. Instead I grabbed one of the kids wandering around. He paused and looked at me surprised as I grabbed his arm.

"Have you seen Melinda?" I kept up my desperate act. I liked everything that I was dong to fit together in case anyone asked any questions later. The guy looked at me confused for a moment, before realization crossed his face.

"You mean Amanda and Tina's friend?" His voice was deep, his grammar too poor. I nodded.

"Yes, I'm her sister, I need to talk to her, it's urgent!" He seemed to consider this for a moment, before accepting my words.

"Go to the end of the hall on the left and knock, she should be inside." I dropped his arm and quickly thanked him as I walked away. I didn't want to hesitate anywhere too long. I figured the more quickly I get out of this place the better. I found said door and knocked, all the acting, the shy, sacred demeanor melted away. My eyes narrowed as I heard someone approach the door. I was now pissed.

A smallish girl with mousy hair opened the door; she kind of looked at me baffled. "What do you want?" She didn't sound pleased about being interrupted.

I glared right back at her. "I want to speak to Melinda, I know she's in here." The girl seemed taken aback. She looked at me with a guarded expression. 

"Who's looking for her?" She tried to block the door from me. I could hear a voice in the background.

"Tina, who is it?" It took me seconds to realize it was Mel. I pushed Tina hard, knocked her back and out of my way and stepped into the room looking around, shutting the door behind me.

I saw Melinda gawking up at me shocked, sitting next to another girl, the one who must be called Amanda. Amanda looked very pale, almost sick; from the bandages on her wrists I could guess why. My heart had become stone. I couldn't fathom that Melinda had left all of us to come to a place like this.

"You stupid bitch!" I saw Tina regain her footing and start to come at me. I held my ground I would knock her down again, if I had to. I had no respect for her so I had no qualms. 

"Tina, Lea…STOP!" There was a plea in Melinda's voice as she spoke. She stood trying to get between us. I stood staring coolly at Tina over Melinda's shoulder. I wasn't afraid and I wanted her to know that. I saw Tina's eyes widen as Mel said my name, I was certain it was a surprising confirmation that I was indeed who she thought I was.

"So this is why you left us, Melinda?" I couldn't stop the disgust from leaking out of my voice. "This is why you screamed at me and hung up the phone, this is why you hurt Don's feelings?" I pointed right at Tina. "Dirt like this."

Tina's face took on a look of pure rage. Melinda stumbled over her words, I could tell at the moment she was uncertain what to say. I wasn't sure if she had ever seen me this mad. Tina, on the other had seemed to have plenty she was ready to tell me.

"Why can you talk? I know you love one of those freak monsters. You can say what you want about me, but at least I am not into bestiality." Tina glared. I saw a hurt look cross Melinda's face; my own took on a look of rage.

"What pray-tell would you know about ANYTHING, you uneducated little twit! I'm certain YOU have been selling your body sense you were old enough to walk right. The child of a bastard family with parents who taught you no morals. You work for the most evil being in the universe and YOU'RE going to try to give ME a lesson in morality. Please don't make me laugh." I could hear the arrogance in my voice. The loathing. She could insult me all she wished, but once she started on Leonardo, making such horrid accusations, I reached my limit.

She blinked at me a few times, I had to chuckle, I think my words were a bit too much for her small brain. I watched Tina's eyes narrow, she was trying to think what to say back to me. Melinda looked between us, I could see so much hurt on her face, but still I was so angry, so hurt myself at being left alone by her I was able to keep up my tough image.

"Melinda, you are coming back with me NOW! You owe me at least the ability to discuss all of this with you and you owe Don a goodbye before you simply take off." It was the mention of Donatello's name that brought Mel back to reality her eyes darkened.

"Why do I owe him anything? He's a bastard!" I moved back like I had been slapped. I snapped, annoyance at this whole situation getting to be too much for me.

"Are you really SO stupid, Mel, that you can't even see the whole situation here. There is NOTHING going on between Don and April, everyone seems to know that he is in love with you, but YOU! You're being pig headed and stupid and you made me hurt Leonardo's feelings to come here and get you back before these idiots do something horrible to you…" I gestured towards Tina and Amanda, Tina gave me a murderous look. "I am just asking you to be fair. You saw what their Master is like, I have scars to prove what kind of person he is, and do you really want to associate yourself with that?" I looked at her with question. Hoping she would see some form of sense in my words.

"Listen, you stupid bitch, how dare you speak about our Father that way!" Tina had found her voice again; she was trying to get around Melinda at me. I glared at her with no fear. 

"Your Father…has no honor, you disease."

"Yeah well your BOYFRIEND is a fucking freak turtle, you bitch, who are you to judge anyone!" She was nearly spitting on me her words were so vehement. I stood there calmly, looking at her like he was an insect. I turned to look at Melinda again.

"Are you REALLY happy knowing you are associated with this? Are you saying they are better friends to you than I am?" I saw her cringe at my words. I had hit the spot I needed to. I knew she couldn't deny the two of us were good friends and that I had never betrayed her. Melinda seemed very drawn, I could see she was trying to decide what to do, I waited.

"Fine, I'll go back with you, but only to talk and if I am not happy with the results I am leaving again." I could see Tina and Amanda look at her with horrified expressions. I nodded, I couldn't ask for anymore than that. At least now she was willing to listen.

"Fine, but I ask if you leave, you go home instead of ending up back here." I tugged on her arm. Impatient to leave now that it had been decided. Melinda gave apologetic looks to Tina and Amanda, but I didn't allow her time to speak to them, I pulled her from the room. My eyes never leaving Tina the two of us warring between one another.

"Don't go, Mel!" I could hear Amanda's light plea, but I didn't even allow Melinda to hesitate, I pushed her out the door and turned.

"Don't even TRY to get her back here. I'll hunt you down and kill you both. I don't care WHAT it takes" I growled at them. Tina stormed towards me.

"You and your freak friends will pay for this, just wait!" I could see she was very likely going to try to stop Mel, I scowled at her.

"Bring it on!" I promptly slammed the door right in her face. Grabbing Mel's hand I dragged her from the building almost afraid to look back. Having a feeling that Tina was going to try to get someone to stop us. Melinda seemed quiet and confused and just let me lead her away. She looked guilty and I could think about one hundred reasons why she would feel that way.

"Thank you, Melinda, for at least listening to me." We exited the building; she was walking next to me down the street. I could see her look off. She didn't really want to discuss this yet. I could see this whole situation was going to be difficult. I sighed, wondering briefly if we would even be welcomed back into the lair when we arrived. We had pretty much ticked everyone off. Up until this moment, I hadn't even thought of that.

I moved Mel swiftly through Brooklyn stopping every once in a while to check to see if we were being followed. I was thinking that maybe we actually got out of the building and away before anyone was alerted. We stepped off the Subway into Manhattan and I felt ten times better. I felt safer, knowing we had put a good distance between us and them. Melinda still had a distant look on her face. I was beginning to worry. I hoped once we reached the lair she would talk.


	37. Chapter 37

Tina led me to the same club that I had gone to before. As we entered the club, she handed the black bag that she had been carrying. "Here you go," she said.

I looked down into the bag and saw a red tank top with a black dragon symbol painted on the front. "What's this for?" I asked.

"I got this for you as a welcome back gift," She smiled. "Trust me, Mel. This had your name written on it. You have to try it on and wear it." 

I smiled at her and then walked into the bathroom to change my top. Moments later I walked out and she smiled big at me. "That's better!" She said, smirking some. I giggled some and then followed her upstairs to wherever Amanda was. 

Tina stopped at a door and knocked at it lightly before turning the handle and walking in. I followed her in. Inside the room, sat Amanda. Her hair was stringy as if she had not bothered to brush it for several days. Her clothes were all ruffled as if she had been wearing the same outfit for that amount of time as well. My eyes immediately settled upon her bandages wrists. I knew what they stood for and I shook my head in shock. "Amanda…" I said as I walked over, my heart ached for her. I knew that she had tried to kill herself and even though I hardly knew her, I was still worried about her.

"Hey, Mel," She said to me in a cheerful way. I knew she was still sad, but I could tell she was happy to see me. I smiled and hugged her to me, hoping that maybe the hug would comfort her even more. Tina sat down in a chair and I could tell she was fumbling with her coat pocket. She took out a pack of cigarettes and lighted up one.

"So, Melinda, where have you been?" Tina asked as she leaned back against her chair, inhaling some of the smoke. I looked at her, I did not plan on saying anything to them about my whereabouts, but I should have planned on it. I remained quiet for a bit.

"I was staying with my friend for awhile," I said, taking a glance over at Amanda, who was looking at me pitifully.

"I hope it's not that one who is into that beastality stuff," Tina replied. "I mean that's really sick. Hun said that girl who came after you before…Lea…yeah that's her name. He said that she has a thing for one of those turtle freaks. I am so glad that you're not sick like her. I mean stick with your own kind. Gross," she said. I nodded some at her and then sighed. My own thoughts going into my mind about Don…then I started to become angry thinking about April.

"Hey Tina, give me a cigarette," I said sadly. She tossed me the pack and I took one out, and then used her lighter on it. I sat down near the small couch that Amanda sat on and pulled my knees to my chest as I smoked. 

"Well don't worry. You're with the Dragons now," Tina smiled at me. "You're back with us!"

"Yeah! I missed you, Mel!" Amanda exclaimed at me happily. I let out a soft smile seeing that my presence was bringing her comfort.

I nodded my head and smoked quietly. I think I only sat there for 5 minutes till I heard the door knock. Tina got up and walked over to the door. I sat there and listened, I couldn't tell who it was, but I could hear Tina having a conversation with this person. "Tina who is it?" I asked.

That's when I saw Lea push into the room, almost knocking Tina completely down. My eyes went wide as I saw Lea. She came here to get me? Immediately Tina yelled at Lea, but I tried my best to break it up. I groaned and stood up, rubbing the cigarette butt into the ashtray. "So this is why you left us, Melinda?" Lea demanded. I couldn't talk. I remained quiet, feeling my body growing tense. I hated confrontations. "Dirt like this." She spat. I heard Tina get up and start to yell at her but I tried to block it out. Then I heard Tina bring up Lea liking one of the turtles I cringed. I knew that I still love Donatello, but I couldn't admit to that in front of them. 

"Melinda, you are coming back with me NOW! You owe me at least the ability to discuss all of this with you and you owe Don a goodbye before you simply take off." Lea shouted to me, I watched as she started towards me. I knew what she wanted. How the heck could Lea be so blind? Don had no interest in me, but yet she wanted to drag me back to the lair and still talk to him! I started to think about how happy Donatello acted around April and how she hugged him. I couldn't bear to deal with that again. I didn't want to see him. 

"Why do I owe him anything? He's a bastard!" I screamed back at her, trying to move away from her. I didn't want to go back to him. My heart still ached for him, but I didn't want to get near him again.

"Are you really SO stupid Mel that you can't even see the whole situation here? There is NOTHING going on between Don and April, everyone seems to know that he is in love with you, but YOU! You're being pig headed and stupid and you made me hurt Leonardo's feelings to come here and get you back before these idiots do something horrible to you…"

I looked at Lea, my eyes wide. I know that Lea had always told me over and over that she never lies to people and I felt bad that she had to go after me and now ruined her chances with Leonardo. I agreed on going back with her. Not because of Donatello, but because I didn't want to cause her to miss her chance with Leonardo. I looked over at Amanda and Tina and I could see them looking at me with wide eyes. But I tried to comfort them, but Lea was determined to keep me away from them. I think this angered Tina because on the way out as Lea dragged me out of the club, I heard Tina screaming at her.

Lea dragged me all the way towards the warehouse as if I was a child who had wandered off and nearly scared the parent half to death! "Lea," I said as I tried to keep up with her. She was walking so fast that I kept tripping over my feet as she pulled me. "I left my bag in the club with my pink shirt in it!"

"Leave it. I'll buy you another one if you want," She said, she didn't even look back at me. As I walked inside the elevator in the warehouse, my heart started to pound hard. I had no clue on what I would have to deal with and I grew nervous. Lea finally let go of my wrist as we walked into the elevator. I guessed she knew now I wouldn't run off. I stayed quiet and tried my best to stay behind her. I grew uneasy and nervous about the entire idea. I was too nervous to even see Donatello. 

Moments later, the doors to the elevator opened and Lea walked out first with me following her. I walked behind her, trying to keep out of sight as much as possible, well at least my face at least! I noticed that Michelangelo and Raphael were sitting on the couch and Leonardo was standing behind the couch. All of their eyes were focused on us. I glanced over and was surprised that Raphael was just looking at me and not saying one word. Michelangelo was smiling softly Lea and I. Leonardo didn't look too happy. He was standing in front of us, his arms were crossed. He was looking more at Lea than me. I could tell he was angry, probably by the fact that she had run off to look for me. He was so protective of her. "I see that you are back…" He said, his voice was low. I looked over at Lea and I could tell that she had tensed up and was just looking at him sadly. I sighed and stepped forward, putting myself between her and him.

"Leo, listen. Do not get angry at Lea. If you want to be angry, then be angry at me…" I said, looking at him, my eyes pleading. "She is my friend Leo and she watches out for me."

Leonardo sighed hard as he uncrossed his arms. I knew he didn't want to hear what I was saying. "Well we are glad that both of you returned safely." His eyes lifted back up at Lea again. He then shifted his eyes back to me once more. "Come on, Melinda. Don wants to talk to you." He motioned me to follow him.

I looked back at Lea, distrustingly, but she nodded her head and gave me a warm smile. I nodded back at her and then followed Leo up to Don's room. Leonardo walked in first, I trailed behind him. "Donnie, you have a visitor." He said gently. I peeked around Leonardo and saw that Donatello was sitting at his small worktable, looking at a book. Leonardo gave a soft smile as he turned and then bowed slightly to me before leaving the room. 

"Melinda?" Donatello asked as he got up from his chair and looked at me.

I took a deep breath, and approached him. My stomach was churning! I remained silent, but still look at him painfully. I still couldn't get the idea of him and April together out of my head. I think Don noticed my sadden expression because then he said, "Look, I am sorry. I should have told you. April is our friend. We saved her years ago. It's a very long story. True she is techno savvy like me, but there's nothing between us. I would feel kind of odd with that," He chuckled some. "She's like our big sister. Also I would have to fight Casey off for her."

"You mean she's with Casey?" My eyes went wide as I listened. Feeling like such an idiot.

"Yeah, I guess you didn't know about that either. They are still in denial. but we all know," He smirked. "Kind of like what is happening now…" His voice got softer and he looked over at me. I looked at him confusedly. "Melinda, ever since I rescued you that night and the other time that you visited me, I liked you. You're so beautiful, sweet, kind, caring…and you have a wonderful personality. I kept trying to tell myself that it was nothing, but my brothers knew." His voice started to shake some. I looked at him with wide eyes, I felt my body going numb as he spoke to me. "You see at first I tried to keep myself from thinking that liked you, I thought it was impossible for such a thing to occur. It's scientifically impossible. I mean both of us are different species. I couldn't understand it no matter how hard I tried. But all I had to do was to look at you or even just think about you and then it made sense to me. I thought you went back to Saki, Mel. I was worried." He spoke, his eyes looking at me.

"Why? You shouldn't be so worried, Don," I said nervously, I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Because I can't help it. I thought I had lost you…Melinda, I love you…"He said softly. He reached over and gently caressed my face with his hands. "I don't ever want to lose you. I thought it wasn't anything, but I know it has to be something since I hardly can work on my inventions. You mean a lot to me…you don't need this," He said as he motioned to my shirt, his eyes looking at the dragon symbol. His hands gently touched the shirt strap. This his fingers wandered across touching my shoulders lightly and arms. 

I felt a strange tingling all over my body as I felt his fingers softly stroking my skin on my shoulders. I felt my heart racing and my breathing had increased. I felt his finger still caressing my shoulders. "Your skin is delicate…" His voice was so soft that it gave me chills.

"Don…you-you don't have to do this," I stuttered. My heart was pounding so hard. I watched him, my mouth gaped open, and my eyes were wider.

"I know that," He smirked at me some playfully. I smiled back at him playfully and our eyes met. His hand gently moved up my neck to my face, cradling it softly as he brought it closer to his. Our lips met for a soft embrace. I felt his lips trembling so I pressed again, but this time deeper, trying to reassure him. I could hear him already breathing hard against my face. Our kisses were so deep filled with passion. I wanted to kiss him over and over again so badly. I felt his tongue gently flicker across my lips, I opened my lips wider and allowed it to slide in some, tasting him. I then pulled away from his lips and started to gently kiss his neck lovingly. His skin was so soft, I could smell his scent as I breathed deeply against his neck as I kissed it. 

But then I realized what the heck I was doing! I paused some, my face went red. "Uh, sorry…"

"No, it's okay, Mel…" He said, breathing heavy. He gently nuzzled his head against mine. I smiled back and gently placed my hand over the top right portion of his plastron and felt his heart beating fast.

"Your heart is beating fast, Donnie," I smirked playfully at him.

He looked at me, kind of embarrassed and turned red some. I smiled and gently kissed his lips before I moved my head down and gently kissed the top right portion of his plastron where his heart was. I heard him let out a soft moan, which made me feel so good inside. I smiled in awe at him and looked up at him. "I love you, Donatello…"

"I love you too, Melinda…" He said. "Just don't ever leave me again." He smiled playfully at me.

"I am not going to leave you, Don," I smiled at him as I kissed his lips again lovingly.

"Promise?" He said in between the kisses.

"Promise," I said as I giggled some trying to catch my breath during our kisses' breaks.

Our lips met again, kissing again with deep passion. I smiled and pushed my tongue out to meet his lips and felt him open his mouth for my tongue as I pushed it in. I felt his hands gently caress my waist, his hands under my shirt on my back. I shivered some feeling his hands touching the bare skin on my back. I let out a soft moan as he did. 

Donatello finally broke from my lips, both of us were panting hard. "They are going to wonder where we are," He smirked big as he nuzzled my face with his.

I giggled and caressed his face. "Yeah, probably." I smirked and kissed his lips again lovingly.

"Shall we?" He smiled as he held out his hand.

My face went red. "You want us to walk out there holding hands?"

Donatello shrugged. "Doesn't bother me." I smirked and took his hand, giving it a light squeeze. "Oh by the way. We will have to find you another shirt to wear."

"Aw, come on, Don. I said I was sorry," I pouted some.

"No, not that. It's kind of showing too much," He smirked.

I playfully slapped him on the arm. "Why? You jealous?"

"Maybe," He grinned and retook my hand and led me out of his room.


	38. Chapter 38

I stood staring apprehensively at Raphael and Mike. Raph seemed to have very little interest in me. He gave me a sideways glance before going back to the television show they must all have been watching before our arrival. Mikey was grinning at me. As I gave him a slightly confused look he gave me a thumbs up. I looked at him with question not understanding. He seemed to be trying to tell me something, but stopped as Leonardo walked back down from Don's room.

Leo paused at the bottom of the stairs and just looked at me for a moment. He looked so tense and frustrated still, my heart ached to realize he must be furious with me. I felt my shoulders shag slightly. I didn't think he was going to be able to forgive me for running off on him again. I questioned why he should. I had been nothing, but a problem to him from the moment I had first arrived. He deserved so much better.

"Lea, kitchen…please." His voice wasn't hard, it was more indifferent. I felt my stomach flip-flop. He looked like he had something serious to tell me. Something he would rather not say in front of his brothers. Maybe to save me face. I couldn't answer. I felt my chest grow tight. I didn't want him to tell me he could see we weren't going to work out. I couldn't hear those words from him, but I tried to steel myself prepared for the worst.

I strode towards the kitchen. Holding my head high. I wasn't going to appear weak. I was going to try to stay strong as long as I could. He started to walk towards the door and I followed him. Watching his back. He didn't turn, didn't glance at me. It was almost like he couldn't look at me. I felt sick. I clenched my fists. I really thought if he didn't say something soon I was going to be ill.

He entered in front of me pushing open the door and continuing to walk, not even holding it for me. I felt like a small child waiting to be scolded by a parent. I followed slowly behind him. I dearly did not want to be standing where I was at this moment. I heard the door make a soft click as it shut behind us. Leonardo was still facing away from me. Staring at the wall. I assumed trying to word what he was about to tell me.

I felt myself tear and scolding my emotions. I had to try to be strong. I barely knew Leo how could all of this be affecting me that badly. "Lea…" I looked up as he spoke, confusion on my face. His voice didn't sound angry at all. I wasn't sure what he was thinking.

"Leonardo I…" My voice was tiny; the fear in it was evident. "I am so…" I never got a chance to finish my apology. Leonardo turned and embraced me so swiftly and so roughly he literally knocked my off my feet. I found his arms being the only thing keeping me from tumbling right to the ground. I almost couldn't breath he was holding me so tightly, his face buried in my hair pressed against my neck. I could hear him murmuring something. It almost sounded like he was apologizing to me. I was so confused. My emotions tumbled around inside of me. I wasn't sure what to think or feel.

Softly I touched his head, saying his name. Uncertain what he was thinking or feeling, but fairly certain he wasn't angry. He pulled away enough to look at me, my heart melted as the saw the turmoil in his eyes. I realized the hell I had put him through that day and my heart broke again. He spoke, his voice so soft it was almost a whisper. "I didn't think you would come back again."

My mouth moved uncertain what to say, I squeaked surprised as he roughly pushed me, my back pressing tightly against the cupboard behind me. He was looking at me hard, I had never seen a passion quite like what was in his eyes. It was the same devotion I had witnessed when he practiced, the love of his art. Yet it was very different, the intensity was completely new. His fingers reached up to touch my hair, his hand slipped behind my head he pulled my face forward. My eyes sprang wide as our lips met.

He was growling kissing me roughly, everything that had been pent inside of him that day coming out in one huge rush of desire. I closed my eyes and lost myself within his needs, returning his kiss with just as much strength. Bracing my arms against the cupboard and pushing back up, my mouth slightly open excepting his tongue as it slid into it. His right hand still in my hair, his fingers pulling at it forcefully. His left hand moving around my waist. I could feel his finger on that hand creeping below my shirt touching the bare skin on the small of my back.

I felt like our embrace lasted forever. His taste and smell would be embedded in my memory for the rest of time now. This moment, so passionate, so perfect. I could have given myself completely to him without regrets. Realization struck me. The depth of the love I had for him was almost frightening. Still as he held me, as our mouths mingled, I was at peace. There was nowhere else in the world I would rather be then with him.

After an eternity we pulled away together. Both breathing hard. We looked right into one another's eyes with no shame. I reached up to stroke the side of his face, smiling softly. Both of our expressions very tender. The intense heat that had been driving us fading into deep warmth. I gently nuzzled his cheek with my nose. "You know something funny?" My hands were resting behind his head now, my fingertips gently massaging the back of his skull.

He made a questioning noise, fingers mimicking the movements of mine on the small of my back. Kneading me. I purred at his touch, my eyes closing for a moment before I finishing my thought. "This is what I have wanted from the moment I met you, I just never realized until now." I felt myself flush, my feelings so frighteningly strong for him.

He looked at me intensely, his hand lifting from my back to rest against my cheek. His thumb rubbing back and forth across it. "That's funny, because I feel like I have been waiting for you for forever and I just realized it." I felt my heart skip. Emotion grasped me again and I couldn't speak. Leonardo leaned forward and caught my mouth again. Only this time the kisses were sweet, gentle. He sucked on my lower lip, gently before pulling away again.

His expression had changed. It looked a lot more normal. He had something he wanted to tell me, something that seemed to be eating at him even as we embraced and touched. "Don't do that again." The regular commanding tone to his voice started to drift back in. "It was stupid and dangerous." He tenderly ruffled my hair. "And very noble and I respect you all the more for taking care of your friend, but you have to listen to me." He moved close kissing my cheek. "I know what's best for you."

I felt myself stiffen slightly; I wasn't sure I liked what he was implying. I knew there would come a time when we would disagree about something again and I simply couldn't promise him to follow him blindly. Still, at this moment, I was so at peace with him, so enamored with him I hated to break the mood. " I will try… I promise you." It was the best I could say. He nodded seeming to except that.

He pulled away first. Twisting his neck around popping it. I watched a different kind of tension releasing from him. I just kept leaning against the counter for a moment. I wasn't sure if I had ever shared that intense of an experience with another living being. My heart was pounding in my chest still. I had never had so many emotions crash through me at one time. He was watching me. His eyes reading my every movement. I smiled playfully at him.

All the barriers we had built up between one another had crashed down. Now we both stood looking at one another uncertain what to do or say. If Leonardo's emotions were churning like mine he certainly had to be amazing at hiding it. If anyone would have told me on the plane ride to the city that I could have found such unending, deep emotions for a creature so different then myself, I very likely would have laughed in there face. Now staring at Leo, still close enough to feel the heat radiate off of him, I couldn't deny the fact that just the sight of him made me melt. No one had ever had the power over me he did.

He reached out a hand to cup the side of my face, I nuzzled his fingers. His eyes grew soft. "I have a confession to make." His voice was controlled now, more normal. I looked at him curious about his statement. "The first time I saw you I thought you were gorgeous…" He smirked. "And the biggest, most annoying brat I had ever had the pleasure to crossed paths with."

My brow raised, I looked at him with question. He continued. "Then I got to know you and I realized just who you were and…" He looked away thought for a moment. "In Bushido it is dictated that one must value honor and service to his Master before anything else. Any kind of desires must be quelled for the betterment of that service, but you…" He looked up and back at me again. I saw desire in his eyes, but also hesitation. He seemed conflicted. He sighed. He looked away again, like he was trying to decide what to say. "My brothers are going to wonder were we are. We've been in here for a long time."

I blinked, the change in topics nearly flooring me. I stared at him, my heart had been racing, I had been hanging off his every word and now he appeared to be done talking. "Okay?" I wasn't sure where Leonardo had been going with what he had been saying, but whatever it was he seemed to not be ready to share yet. I tired to respect that. 

We both started to walk from the kitchen. Mutually shy now. What we had shared had been so amazing and intense and now neither of us seemed terrible sure were we stood. Leonardo reached down to touch my back holding the door open for me this time. Raph and Mike both turned when the doors opened. Curiosity on their faces. I could see they weren't sure what had been going on between us when we had walked into the kitchen either.

"Is everything alright?" Mikey asked, studying his brother, Leo was his usually stoic self-staring right back at him. He nodded.

"Fine Mike…" He then looked around. "Are Melinda and Don STILL up there?"


	39. Chapter 39

Donatello and I walked towards the entrance of his room but when I heard Leonardo asking, "Is she STILL up in his room," I quickly let go of Don's hand. I mean I felt strong emotions about Don, but I didn't want to face them yet about all of this. I also think Don didn't mind either about me retrieving my hand because I had noticed that he quickened his pace to gain some space between us as we walked out of his room. As soon as we entered the main area where everyone was at, all of them looked at us. Leonardo was the first to speak, "So everything okay now?" Don and I made quick eye glances to each other. I remained quiet, but Don nodded his head. I looked over at Lea and Leonardo. Lea had a very guilty expression on her face about something, but I wasn't too sure what. 

Raphael had turned back around to watch television, he didn't look too interested in what was going on, which I was glad about because I really didn't want to talk about it. I watched Donatello as he walked towards his computer desk but as he passed Michelangelo, Mike grabbed his arm to stop him. "So did you kiss her, bro?" He asked, grinning from ear to ear. I heard Raphael groan. My eyes went wide and I started to grow red when I heard Mikey ask this. 

Don looked at Michelangelo in shock as if he knew Mikey could read his emotions pretty well. "Knock it off, you goob," He said teasingly as he kept on walking to his worktable.

"Mikey, stop it," I heard Leonardo warn his brother as he made his way over to the couch as well. Lea looked at me and then grinned big at me before she followed Leo over. I stood there and watched them. Leo had sat down on the couch, but when Lea sat down too, they noticed that they were sitting way too close to each other. Their faces got kind of red as well, Leonardo got up from the couch and then sat down on the floor. His eyes never left Lea. I knew something had to be up, but I decided not to push it. I sat down on the other couch's end near Mikey and near Don's worktable. As I watched the evening news with them, I couldn't help but to let my eyes glance move over to where Don was. He was working on what to be some sort of circuit board. I smiled to myself watching him. But then I saw that Don had looked over at me, he knew I was looking at him. He had a warm smile on his face, I smiled at him back and then returned my gaze back at the television.

Later on that evening we had dinner again. This time Michelangelo cooked. We had spaghetti and tomato sauce with meatballs. Actually Mike doesn't cook that bad, but you couldn't tell from the racket he made in the kitchen. I sat in the same spot I did last time, right next to Don. Lea had retaken her position near Leonardo. I glanced over at them and saw Leo and Lea exchanging tiny smiles to each other. Then I noticed that Leo seemed trouble about something. He had a frown on his face as he was thinking deeply about something. I wasn't too sure what. But something was definitely bothering him. Michelangelo and Raphael made numerous attempts throwing meatballs at one another throughout dinner. I think it was mostly Mike. Splinter kept getting after them, especially Mike. "Michelangelo! We have guests in our room! I would expect you that you would have better manners than this! I'll send you to your room if I have to!" He warned. I couldn't help but to let out a small giggle by this. Mike was such a little kid!

"Aww, sorry, sensei," Mike said and then remained good. Donatello chuckled too and then smiled at me. Suddenly I felt his hand reach over and hold mine underneath the table. He gave it a light squeeze. I was first kind of surprised by this, but then I smirked back at Don playfully and gently stroke the side of his hand with my fingers underneath the table. I gently felt his skin, I noticed that sometimes he did the same to me. Luckily for us, I was left-handed so we didn't have trouble eating so I don't think anyone could tell.

Later on that evening while Lea was watching the evening katas practice between Leonardo and Raphael, I decided to go upstairs and get my shower again. I took about a 15-minute shower. I got out and dried off, then slipped on my pink flowery silk robe and tied it around the front. I gently folded the towel and placed it on the towel rack like my mom had always taught me. I gently stepped out of the bathroom and quietly made my way over to Leonardo's room where my stuff was. As I walked, I looked down and saw that Splinter was talking to Leonardo and Raphael during the katas, Lea was still watching them. Mike was on the couch, watching television and Donatello seemed to be fumbling through a box full of computer parts. As I got halfway to Leo's room, I heard this loud noise down below. It sounded like lots of metal pieces had slammed to the floor. I almost jumped! I looked down to see everyone to be staring at Don. The box full of computer parts was down on the floor, parts all over the floor. He must have been carrying it and just dropped it or something. His face was really red! As red as Raph's mask! I noticed that he shyly looked at me and then got down to his knees to pick up the parts.

"Oh, good job, Don!" Mike groaned. "Give a guy a heart attack!"

I quickly fled to Leo's room, feeling embarrassed. I mean I was smiling to myself, but at the same time I felt embarrassed. Was Don looking at me in my robe? I giggled some and then walked over and slipped on my long, cotton, pink gown that my mom had given me for Christmas. It had short sleeves, but it was long enough to my knees to keep me kind of warm in the damp, cool sewer lair. 

For rest of the evening, I stayed up in Leo's room. I was really nervous about being around Don. I mean I wanted to be near him but at the same I didn't because I was afraid on how everyone would take it. What happened earlier that day seemed so incredible that it was hard to believe that it actually happened. I sat down on my little makeshift bed and read my Inuyasha manga book that I bought months ago to kind of clear my mind. Then I kind of skimmed through the books that Leo had on Bushido and the Samurai. I mean since after all I did get a major in History. Later on that night, Lea finally came into the room. "You ready for bed, sis?" She asked me as she walked over to get the nightclothes she would change into after her shower.

"Yeah," I said as I put the book that I was reading back into the neatly organized bookshelf.

"Well I am going to take my shower. I'll be right back," She said as she walked out of the room again.

I decided that I would go to tell Donatello goodnight. I walked towards Don's room. I looked down at the main area and I didn't see Raph or Don so I figured that they went to their room. Leo and Mike were still downstairs, sitting on the couch. I tiptoe quietly towards Don's room, hoping not to alert them, especially Michelangelo. But I think Leo had looked up at me, I am not sure so I hurried my steps.

Don was walking over to his ladder to his bed when I walked in. He had taken his bandana off again and placed it on the little hanger that he had placed near his ladder. I think he was surprised that I had came in. I saw him looking at me, I looked back at him. There was a lot of silence between us. Then I finally spoke, "Hey, Don. I-I just wanted to tell you goodnight…" My voice was shaking! I could barely look at him! Without his mask on I could see his eyes directly looking at me. I wanted to kiss him again so badly, but yet I felt so nervous around him.

"Oh okay," Don said gently as he walked over and stood in front of me. But I felt myself growing tenser as he approached me. My heart was racing! I felt so silly! "Well uh…goodnight, Melinda." He said, his voice was very soft. We stood there just looking at each other. I felt like I couldn't move, but I didn't know what else to do! I think he was feeling the same way! Then I felt really dumb, expecting that something else would happen.

"G-goodnight, Donnie…" I said again and then I quickly leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "I hope you sleep well.."

He looked at me, his eyes were wide. "I hope you sleep well too…" He said gently. I nodded my head and turned around to walk off, but I quickly felt him grab my hand. "Melinda, wait…" He said.

I turned around to face him. "Yes, Don?" He looked at me again, growing silent. Something about his eyes, I can't quite place it. Then suddenly he pulled me in close and kissed me right on the lips passionately. I returned the kiss probably with even more passion. I knew that I wanted him…I wanted to be near him…by his side for the rest of my life. Finally after several minutes it seemed like, we pulled apart. Both of us breathing heavy. He leaned in gently nuzzled my forehead with his as he smiled into my eyes. "I love you…" He said to me as he smiled again.

"I love you too, Don," I replied as I lifted my hand to gently caress his face. "Sleep well." He smirked and then I turned around and left his room again to retreat back to Leo's. Along the way back, I knew Leo was watching me again…

The next evening around 8pm, Donatello told everyone that he was going to go up to the junkyard for a while. This to me seemed kind of odd, but seeing his brothers acknowledging, I figured it must be a routine thing with him. I wanted to go with him, but I figured he needed some time alone so I didn't want to pester him. I decided it would be a good way for me to spend some more time with Lea. We planted ourselves on the couch and decided to watch some television with Mikey. Mike was groaning as he was flipping through channels, trying to find something to watch. "Hey, stop right there!" I said when I saw a familiar movie on the screen.

"What is that?" Mikey asked.

"The One" I smirked over to Lea.

"Jet Li!" She exclaimed and giggled.

"Aw," Mike groaned. "I don't want to watch that."

"Hey that looks pretty cool with all the violence," Raph smirked evilly as he walked over and snatched the remote from Mike and sat down on the floor near the couch.

"Yeah, Jet Li is pretty hot!" I smirked big. Lea just giggled some with me. Mike groaned and Raphael rolled his eyes.

We watched the movie all the way through till the very end. Leonardo was practicing his katas nearby; I noticed that Lea had shifted her glance over to watch him some instead of the movie. I felt like nudging her to let her know I caught her, but I decided against it. Towards the end of the movie, around 10:00pm I started to grow drowsy. I haven't slept well in the past few nights and I think it finally caught up with me. I must have dozed off some because when I woke up, I noticed that I was the only one on the couch. I lifted my head to look at the clock on the VCR to see it was 11:15pm. I rose up suddenly and looked around and saw that Raph and Mikey were sparring with no weapons. Leonardo was leaning against the column, watching them. Lea was standing beside him and they were talking amongst one another as Raph and Mike fought. Mikey glanced over at me, "It's about time you woke up, sleepy head!" He chuckled. Leo and Lea turned and look over at me. I giggled and got up from the couch, stretching some. I was still tired.

"Don back yet?" I asked.

"Nope," Mike said and then laughed as he pounced at Raph again playfully. I looked worriedly over to Leonardo.

"Trust me. Don's not late," Leo said soothingly.

"Yeah, Brainiac would spend his entire life at that place if he wanted," Raphael said as he and Mike continued to spar. I nodded my head and walked over to continue to watch the fight with Leo and Lea. But I couldn't get my mind clear. I mean they would know Don better than me, but I still worried about him. Something wasn't right, I could feel it. I knew that time hadn't passed long, but it was 11:45 and still no sign of Donatello. I glanced over at Leo and saw he was frowning some, but he was trying to hide it. "Leo, something's not right…" I broke, my voice shaking. Lea looked at me and hugged me tightly.

"Aw, you worry too much, Melinda," Raph said as he walked over to his punching bag. "Trust me when I say nothing is wrong. Geek boy just gets distracted too easily."

Leo let out a sigh, I could see that he was troubled some. "Let me contact him and see where he's at," he said as he walked over to Don's desk to retrieve something. I watched him curiously. Leo walked over and picked up a small device and opened it. It folded out to what resembled a cell phone in a way. He pushed some buttons on it and then held it to his ear. I watched him, my body was tense. I saw Leo's face falter after a few moments and he put the device back down. "He's not answering…" I felt like my heart had stopped. I saw that Mikey and Raph had both lifted their gaze over to Leo.

"Maybe we should go check on him…" Mikey said.

"I am sure he just left it in his bag or not be hearing it," Leo said quickly. "Look I'll go find him and see what's taking him so long. I am sure it's nothing. The rest of you just stay here." He walked over to the column to gather his swords. I watched him, I wanted to go with him, but I felt like I couldn't talk. I watched Leonardo walk over to Lea and murmur something to her, but I wasn't too sure what. He then sighed and walked to the door. "I'll be back soon."

Lea walked over to me. "Come on, Mel. You're tired. Let's go up to Leo's room and try to lay down." She gently tugged on my arm. I sighed and followed her.

Moments later after Lea and I got dressed for bed, I sat down on my little bed and sat there. I couldn't lay down…I was tired, but I didn't want to sleep. I heard a soft knock on the wall near the room's entrance. "Come in," Lea said.

Mikey walked in and smiled big. "Hey, dudettes! I came in to say goodnight!" He chuckled some and then looked over at me. I knew he could tell I was really worried about Don. "Aw, don't sweat it, Mellers. Donnie will be fine. You know…" He said as he sat down beside me, still grinning big. "We had to give Don a curfew."

I couldn't help but to let myself giggle, Lea laughed too. "Are you serious, Mike?"

"Yeah. See Don use to spend HOURS at that place and worry the shell out of us! So finally with some talks with Leo and Sensei, Don can only stay there for a few hours during the night so we won't be worrying for the poor genius." Mike patted me on the back some. "Awww, but it's so sweet how you care about him, Melinda." He smirked big.

I felt my face grow red. "Mike!"

He laughed and then said, "So…you want me to read you a bedtime story?"

"No, Mike. I think we are fine. We are going to sleep now," Lea said.

"Aww, ok!" Mike got up from the floor. "Goodnight!" He said and ran off from the room.

I smiled some and put my head down on the soft pillow. I did feel somewhat relieved from Mikey. Amazingly what he said kind of cheered me up although there was still a nagging feeling about Don. I decided to tell myself that I would rest my eyes for a few minutes…but I felt asleep…


	40. Chapter 40

1I woke very early that morning. It was only a little after seven. The lair oddly enough was still fairly silent. I think most of the guys were still asleep. I turned onto my side to see Melinda was still resting peacefully. I knew she had been through a lot in the last few days and wasn't surprised, she needed the rest.

I slipped out of the bed and pulling on a sweater grabbed my cell phone. I was as silent as possible, creeping through the door and shutting it very slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. I wanted Melinda to sleep as long as her body would allow her to that day. I figured I would take the time alone to call my Grandparents. I hadn't spoken to them in a few days. I knew they would start to worry soon if I didn't check in. I had been so vague with them about my whereabouts thus far and I felt very guilty. I wasn't sure what to do. I knew they wanted me to come home, but now I was positive I couldn't leave Leonardo yet. The intense feelings between us just keep blooming; I desperately wanted to see where we would end up.

Descending the stairs to my disappointment, but not surprise, I saw Leonardo was already gone. The couch was empty and all the bedding he used was already cleaned up and away. I faintly heard someone in the kitchen and thought it might be Leo, or Sensei, they were both early risers. I decided to make my phone call before I went to check. I wanted to get speaking to my family over with. With the amount of complaints I got from them with each call, our communication had become more a burden than a pleasure. I sighed, entering the elevator and going up to the warehouse. I got perfect reception up there and it was fairly private at this time of the day to make my call.

I sat down at Don's worktable. I looked at all the plans for different inventions on it and shook my head. It was ALL way over my comprehension. I turned on my cell phone and noticed I had messages, but decided to just call my family first. I dialed their number and listened to the phone ring. I leaned over on the table, swinging my legs back and forth on the stool I was sitting on. The phone rang quiet a few times before the other end was finally picked up. My Grandmother said hello. I sighed bracing myself for her enviable interrogation.

"Hey, Gram! Calling to check up with things, how are you doing?" I tried hard to sound cheery and optimistic, like I wanted to be talking to her VERY much at that moment. She started right in.  
"Nice of you to finally call." Her tone was abrasive. I sighed. "Are you FINALLY calling to say you are coming back?" I could hear the annoyance in her tone. My own patience with our antics was wearing thin. I was running out of excuses. I looked down at my hands hard for a few minutes. The thought of Leo's tight embraced the day before first and foremost on my mind. I came to a decision.

"No, I am NOT coming home anytime soon, Gram. Maybe it's time for you to realize that." My voice was strong unwavering. I had belief in my words.

"You're what? What are you doing, Lea? What are you involved with? Is it drugs?" I could hear fear creeping into her voice. I didn't want to worry her, just assert my needs to her. I knew I would have to tell her almost everything. I sighed wording what I said carefully.

"I met someone Grams. I've been spending time getting to know him. I just didn't know how to tell you." I could hear the feeling I have for Leo creeping into my tone and I didn't try to stop it. I wanted my Grandma to know how I felt for him.  
"You what? This is about a guy? You have been acting so crazy because of some man, Lea that isn't like you!" The fear left her voice, and while she still sounded annoyed I also thought I now heard some understanding from her.

I picked up a pencil that was on Don's desk and started to fumble with it. "No it's not like me I know. But Gram…" I took a deep breath. "That's because I haven't felt this way about anyone for a long time." I paused. "I think I am falling in love with him." The confession. After I said the words, the truth of them made me feel better. A tightness in my chest grew looser. I ran my finger along the side of the pencil smiling softly thinking about him.

The other end of the line was silent for a few moments. I knew my Grandma was thinking about my words. Trying to figure out how to reply. "I don't even know him, Lea, what's his name?" I figured she would be curious, I wasn't surprised.

"Leonardo." I smiled as I spoke of him. I felt so warm inside and it was all because of him.

"Do you know his last name?" I blinked, faltering for a moment. I guess I should have expected this, but I wasn't sure what to say. Finally I smirked slightly.

"Kame…" I bit my lip trying not to giggle, knowing my Grandmother didn't know that was the Japanese word for turtle. Once again there was a pause of silence.

"That's an odd name. How old is he? What does he do… are you sure he's not married?" I finally giggled. It was all her usually questions. I crinkled up my nose grinning, leaning forward. Trying to quickly decide how old Leonardo must be.

"He's in his mid twenties. He teaches Ninjitsu and trust me he is NOT married." I leaned back, happy; for once my Grandma didn't seem AS negative about everything.

"And you're SURE about what you are doing? I mean you have given up a lot just to get to know this guy. Are you sure you're being practical?" She still sounded judgmental. I knew she was nervous about my actions. I rarely ever took very out on the limb chances like I was right now. I steeled myself once again thinking about Leonardo's strong passionate kiss from the night before.  
"I am positive. I can't remember ever have anything happen to me that felt so right. I smiled thinking about Leo's words from a few nights before. "My heart has chosen a path Gram and now I must follow it to see where it will end up."

"Well if you are certain, just be careful. Where are you staying? Hopefully not with him?" Her tone became critical again. I know not with Susan because I called her and she didn't even know you were still in the city. I cringed, knowing I would have to lie about this one thing. I didn't want to, but I knew I couldn't tell her the truth.

"No, I am staying with one of Melinda's friends. Her place is bigger than Susan's so it made more sense for us to just bunk here." I bit my lip, I hated lying. There was silence on the other end again. My Grandma was thinking. 

"What's the number there in case I need to reach you?" I cursed my luck, I thought quickly.

"I don't know it off the top of head and everyone else is asleep, but I can call you and give it to you later, okay?" At least that bought me time to think of a number to give her.  
"Fine, just be careful, okay, Lea?" Her tone became soft. I didn't want her to worry about me.

"I will I promise, don't worry about me. I am SO happy. He's so perfect." I let out a happy sigh. My Grandmother actually laughed. 

"They all are at first. Just keep in touch and come home soon. Bye Lea!" I giggled laughing along with her. Now that she knew what was going on, she seemed a lot better about the situation.

"I promise I will, bye, Gram!" I hung up the phone. I squealed sitting my phone down on the table. Both out of the joy of resolving my conflict with my family and out of the pleasure of my feelings for Leonardo. I heard something move behind me, curious I turned swiftly and froze. Leonardo was standing in the doorway of the warehouse from the outside. He was looking at me. I felt my face turn bright red. My eyes grew wide. I had NO idea how long he had been listening to me, or how much of my conversation with my Grandmother he had heard. I looked down, my heart racing now, I had said so much.

I heard his footsteps approach me. I swallowed hard wondering if maybe I had said too much, if maybe his feeling wouldn't precisely reflect mine. I found myself biting my lip. My eyes closed as he stepped in front of me his finger slipping under my chin. He lifted my face, my eyes peeked open and grew wide as he kissed me again. Pressing me hard back against the workbench. My hands slide up and behind his head, opening my mouth to except his. Desiring his touch, his nearness. After a time we pulled apart. He was still leaning on the table, balanced around me so I was between his arms. He nuzzled my hair with his beak.

"Did you really mean all of that?" I was surprised, his voice sounded so unsure. Leonardo was always so confident. It never occurred to me that he might be just as nervous about all of this as I was. I felt myself biting my lip again. Afraid to bare my soul to him, because I didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"Every word of it was true. Well at least all the parts about my feelings for you." I smirked shyly. "I've grown so fond of you, Leonardo, so devoted to you. I can't imagine starting my day without you now." I was shaking lightly, scared of my confession.

He sighed deeply; I was slightly shocked as he dropped down to one knee. I must have looked at him with surprise. His expression never faltered, it was so serious. "I have spent my entire life devoted to one cause: To serve my Master and my family. I had fought and spilled blood for their honor. I have sacrificed many things in order to keep my priority. I have given much of myself and my heart to serving them. I have never taken anything for myself solely, that goes against the teachings of Bushido. I live for them…" He paused. "At least up until a few weeks ago. I realized there was something I wanted. Something I jealously desired to have only for myself. Someone whom I wished to serve and protect as much as I do them. Lea…" He bowed his head. "I am at your mercy. My soul, my honor, my heart, my sword are all at your disposal. I am devotedly yours." He raised his head again to look at me. His expression so filled with compassion with desire, I felt myself sob without thought.

I fought off tears. Emotions rushing through me so swiftly I felt dizzy. I leaned forward falling from the stool and almost onto him, holding him tightly, and tears escaping my eyes. "No Leonardo…we are each others." I was breathing deeply to keep from crying. Pure undiluted joy was making my heart want to burst. Everything I had hoped about his feelings was true. I couldn't deny it when he said right to me. For the first time I kissed him. Both of us kneeling on the floor. Our passion was almost chaste, shy. Our kisses soft. We were trying to discover one another and we still weren't certain where we were going to end up, but at least now we were both certain we were on the journey together.

As much as I wanted nothing else than to stay close to him, I found over the coarse of the day Leo and I barely had time to even talk. Between meals and practice and his brothers always around, it was hard to do anything, but steal fleeting glances at one another. We weren't as shy with one another as we had been. Now when we looked at each other we openly smiled, instead of looking away. I never would have even hazarded to guess his feelings could be as strong for me as they were. I guess without even realizing it I had come to the point where I thought so much of Leonardo that I assumed it wasn't possible for him to think just as much of me. But his words earlier and the devoted look upon his face, left little question in my mind. I felt a shiver run down my spine, one of nervous energy. Yes what was happening with Leo was exactly what I wanted right now, but at the same time, everything was happening so quickly, so unexpectedly to me I wasn't sure what to make of all of it. I kept waiting for someone to jump out and tell me everything was a joke. It all seemed so surreal.

Later that evening I was sitting on the living room couch with Mike, Raph and Mel. Don had gone topside to look for parts and Sensei was meditating alone. Enjoying his students being distracted for a while. I could sense Melinda had been watching me during the day. I think she had seen the looks exchanged between Leonardo and myself. I flushed to think that she must know something was going on between us, but still it's not like there was anything wrong with it. I could also see the feeling developing between Donatello and herself and I was very grateful to see that. The two of them had, had a very rough start and it pained me to see them so needing each other, but too shy to admit it. Leo had told me Mel had snuck back into Don's room for a while the night before. I had smiled. It was very cute. Right now Melinda was fidgeting and kept looking at the clock. I knew she was waiting for Don to come back. I could sense she missed him, even without words, because when Leonardo left to patrol I missed him also, so I understood.

Melinda was trying to distract herself by watching a movie. She was bantering back and forth with Raphael about numerous plot devices. She also kept mentioning how attractive Jet Li was, sense he was starring in it. I think she kept mentioning it, mostly to bother Mikey, who made a face every time she did. Usually I would have been glued to the screen, because I had to agree with Melinda, Jet Li was very attractive and he was one of my favorite actors. It was odd, the more I found I tried to look at him, the less I could focus. Leonardo was off to the side of us doing his evening katas. He was training silently, diligently. I found I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. I would focus on the television for a few moments before I drifted back over to him. His grace and sheer power awed me. As I watched him move, his muscles tensing and straining with each stance and kick, I found myself thinking about things that maybe I shouldn't. I felt myself flush as my mind drifted into an impure nature. Leonardo paused, wiping his brow with a towel he had over by him and looked up at me. Our eyes locked. The look exchanged between us caused me to blush further. It was then I realized how primal he was when he fought. He was mastered and controlled; yet filled with a feral desire for power. I looked down and anyway for a moment. His eyes were too intense, before glancing back up at him. He was still looking at me, but turned a smirk on his face as he went back to his practice.

I went back to trying to watch the movie, before it was over Melinda drifted off to sleep. I smiled down at her, dozing lightly on a throw pillow. She had been through a very rough week and now with all of her emotions with Don so fresh and new and developing, I had a feeling this one was going to be just as stressful for her only in a different way.

I nearly jumped as something pressed against my shoulders, I turned and Leonardo was leaning against the top of the couch, sweat beaded on him from his exertion. I felt his fingers playfully and secretly tickle the back of my neck; he was looking at his brothers. "Are you two going to do your evening katas? Or are you just going to lay around here like sloths for the rest of the evening?" His eye ridge was raised, the tone of his voice was commanding, not questioning. Mike and Raph exchanged looks with one another.

"I vote sloths!" Mike smirked and raised his hand; Raphael chuckled and threw a pillow at his brother. Leonardo stood up from leaning and crossed his arms with authority, giving his brothers a light glare. "That's NOT funny, Mike…"

With groans the two turtles rose and glared at their older brother. "You really have NO life, Leo, you know that!" Raph rolled his eyes and pointed at me. "You…never take up Ninjitsu because HE will never leave you alone!" I giggled as Raphael walked past me. Mike lagging behind him whining. I could hear the two of them setting up off to the side, getting ready to spar. I nearly jumped again as Leonardo leaned back down his elbow pushing lightly into my back.

"She sleeping?" He asked looking down at Mel, I shivered; he was so close to me. I nodded, taking a deep breath and regaining control.

"And probably dreaming about Don." I smirked playfully, wondering if maybe that comment was true.

"You guys dream about us?" Leonardo looked up at me surprised, I grinned wickedly at him.

"I never said anything about me, Leo… I said MEL was dreaming about DON." I giggled watching him flush lightly realizing he had exposed his desire to hear that I was thinking about him. He playfully shoved me. It was very light, but still forced me to move a little. I squealed laughing.

"You want to watch these two practice? It might be good for a laugh?" He looked at me with question. I nodded looking back down at Melinda one more time.

"Yeah she could use the rest anyway." I stood and walked around the couch following Leo over to where they spar. Mike and Raph were already egging one another on. Circling, both looking for openings to attack. I felt my heart skip as Leo leaned down from where he was standing to whisper in my ear. He started to explain everything they were doing to me. Which moves were correct and which ones would have been better. I couldn't believe the skill he had. I moved a little closer to him, enjoying hearing his impassioned voice as he talked about what he so obviously loved.

Melinda woke up around 20 minutes later as Mike and Raph were getting close to finishing. I heard her stirring behind us and turned with a smile. The first words out of her mouth were worry for Donatello. Looking at the time on the clock I too had to admit I wondered where he was. I turned to Leo, he seemed calm still and that caused me to feel better. He suggested he call Don, I knew it was to make Mel feel better and I was happy he would do that for her.

It was after Leo tried to call that the mood changed quickly. He couldn't reach Don. I watched his expression become fearful, but he very quickly masked it. It was then I started to worry. He decided he would go to look for his brother. I knew Melinda would want to go to, and apparently so did Leo; he walked near me as he was going to leave.

"Make her go to bed. If something bad has happened, which I doubt, I don't want her in the middle of it." His hand lightly grasped mine, so quickly I doubt anyone saw. I nodded to him. Knowing he was right, but still my heart ached for Mel. I put myself in her place and knew I would be worried sick if the roles were reversed. Still as Leo left I ushered her up to bed and with Mike's help convinced her to sleep. I was fitful. Leonardo's worried expression kept flashing through my mind.

I heard movement in the lair below and rose in an instant. I grabbed a sweatshirt moving, slowly, quietly. Melinda appeared to still be asleep. I slipped out of the room and down the stairs, as I reached the bottom, I stopped a horrified expression crossing my face at the sight that met me. Leonardo was gently laying Donatello's prone body on the couch, I could see his arms were covered in Don's blood. I gasped and he raised his head, I couldn't read the expression on his face. He never hesitated, but simply pointed.

"Go wake Sensei and my brothers, Don needs immediate care and we are going to have to give him blood transfusions, he's lost a lot." I stood for one second, simply looking before my mind computed what Leo wanted. I ran across the lower level by where Sensei slept and nearly ran right into him. His expression was grave; somehow he already near what had happened.  
"Go…" He told me, pushing me gently. "Wake my other sons…" I nodded and obeyed without question. I was on autopilot, I had never witnessed someone this close to me be hurt like this before, I was in mild shock. I pounded on Raph and Mike's doors and woke them both. I barely had to explain what happened just that Don was in trouble and they ran down for the main area.

I followed a little more slowly, standing on the outside, watching the grief as they ran to their brother's side. The rage as Raphael screamed out in fury when he saw his injuries. I felt Leonardo at my side within moments. I could smell the blood on him it was so strong. I looked up at him, tears in my eyes. "Why don't you go and boil some water in the kitchen. We will need it to treat Don." He was protecting me, I knew it, but I didn't protest. I nodded, still silent and walked towards the kitchen; I stopped mid-step as I heard a horrified gasp behind me.

I turned; somewhere in the midst of all the commotion Melinda has woken up and come downstairs. Now she was standing on the outskirts of the living room simply staring at Donatello's prone form. I could see tears running freely down her face. I couldn't even imagine what she felt. I stepped toward her but she took off running. She fell to her knees beside Don, staring at him, shaking violently.

"Donnie, what happened?" Her voice was small. "Who did this to you?" She spoke between sobs. Her pain was obvious and overwhelming. I went to move towards her and felt Leonardo grab my arm.

"The water, Lea… like I told you…" He never wavered, he pointed towards the kitchen. I looked at my friend and then at him confused, but he held his ground. "Now, please." I looked back at Melinda feeling trapped, but finally turned to walk back towards my appointed task. I could still hear Mel sobbing in the background.


	41. Chapter 41

1Honestly I can't tell you what was going through my mind when I first saw Donatello. It was a mixture of emotions. First shock, and then complete sadness and then anger. Finally came fear. I was so afraid that I had lost him. I saw Leo lay Don's limp, bloody body on the couch. I wanted to run over to him, but I felt like my body was paralyzed. It was as if my feet were planted onto the floor and I could do nothing, but just stare at him. I saw Lea walk over to me, but no, I didn't want her to pull me away! I knew she would try to pull me away so I wouldn't have to see Don, but I wanted to get to him! He couldn't leave me! I pushed against my body and finally my feet were unglued. I rushed over to Donatello. He was just there not moving! He couldn't be dead! I just looked at all the blood that covered his body and it made me feel even worse! "Donnie, what happened? Who did this to you?" I heard Don let out a slight groan so I knew he was not dead, but still he was barely awake. I leaned up and gently kissed him on the forehead, but then when I pulled back, I noticed that some of his blood had gotten on my hand where I had rested it on his chest to lean in for the kiss. I cringed as I looked at my hand; I felt my breathing become sharper. Don's blood was on my hand! I let out a tiny soft cry as I looked at my hand. I could hear Michelangelo somewhere in the room panicking as well saying things like, "What happened to Donnie?" Then I heard Raphael growling and yelling at him.

Suddenly I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, it was Master Splinter. "My child, please go with Lea while we treat him." I hesitated for a moment; I was still looking at my hand.

"Sensei…his blood is on my hand…" I choked; I felt my body going numb…I started to tremble more. Suddenly the sound of Don's voice made me look over at him.

His voice was so soft; I don't know how I could have heard it. "Sensei…" He let out a slight groan again as he tried to lift his head up again. His voice was filled with fear, I felt so bad for him that I just wanted to hug him.

Master Splinter got up and gently put his hand over onto Don's head. "Shh, don't talk, my son. Everything will be okay…" He then looked over at me. "Please, Melinda. Go with, Lea." His voice was filled with urgency. Leonardo walked over and handed me a cloth to wipe my hand off with then I felt a touch on my arm.

"Come on, Mel," Lea spoke softly. I looked at Don once again worriedly and then got up to follow my friend. I stopped when I heard Leonardo speak.

"Mikey, go with them," he said.

I followed Lea and Mikey back into Leonardo's room. I tried my best to hold in my tears. I never liked to express emotion in front of people, I don't know why. It always bugged me. When my cousin, April, had passed on about 2 years ago, I went to her funeral and I was the only person who didn't cry. Believe me, I felt like crying, but I always like not to show too much emotion in front of others. I sat there on Leo's bed with Lea beside me; Mikey sat on the floor and looked up at us. I looked down at my hands in my lap and tried my best to not think about this. The room was quiet; I didn't want to look at Lea or Mikey. I could hear distance voices from the lair's main area, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I then heard Don let out a sharp cry. Immediately I looked up and I felt my body start to lift up some from the bed naturally, but Lea reached over and stopped me. She put her hand over mine and squeezed softly. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I started to cry, not just a few tears, but a lot of tears. Immediately I turned my head and buried my face against Lea's shoulder and cried so hard. I gripped her shirt tightly. "Please, not Donnie…" I choked as I continued to cry. I felt the hot tears going down my face. I then felt another touch on my shoulder, I knew it was Mikey.

"It will be okay, Don's strong. He can make it," He said gently. This was the first time I ever heard Mike speak so softly. It was soothing and comforting. Soon after I felt myself stop crying, but I kept my face pressed against Lea's shoulder. Just the closeness of my friend comforted me. I felt her patting me gently on the back and then stroking my hair some to calm me down.

"It's okay, sis. He'll be okay," She said.

I am not sure how long I was in that room, but later on, Raphael came to the room's entrance. "Hey, Mike, we need your help to move Don," he said. Raphael looked so hurt that I felt like I wanted to go over and give him a hug. I never knew how close Don's brothers were to each other till now. 

I looked at Raph and sniffed. "Is he alright?"

"Yeah, Master Splinter thinks he'll be okay. Leo had to give him some blood though so Leo can't be moving around for a while. He's going to stay and rest on some blankets in the main area for now. Sensei gave Don herbs to help the pain. Don's still suffering though," He sighed and then looked away. I could see his face twisted in hurt. "After we get Don to his room you can come and see him." He walked off with Mike following him.

Minutes later, I walked out of the room with Lea down to the main area. There was no sign of Splinter, Raph or Mike. I figured that they were in Don's room still. Leo was sitting on some blankets in the main area and holding a pillow against him. He looked up at us and smiled softly.

"I think Don will be alright now, Melinda," He said softly to me. 

"Leo, I'm sorry…"I choked some.

"It's not your fault, Melinda. The Foot probably jumped him, but it has nothing to do with you. Sensei said he is slightly running a fever, but Raph will watch over him tonight. He's in good hands now. You should get some rest yourself after you go visit him," He smiled softly at him.

I smiled back and bowed slightly to him before I walked up to Don's room. Lea stayed behind with Leonardo I think. As I was walking inside the room, Master Splinter and Michelangelo were walking out. Splinter gave me a warm smile and then walked past me, Mike followed him. I walked in the darkened room. Raphael was sitting in a chair near Don's bed, his eyes never leaving his brother. I stood there for a moment and just looked at Raphael. Raph's face looked so pained, I could hardly describe it. It was like as if a part of him wanted to go out and kill who ever did this to Don while the other half demanded that he watch over his him. I approached closer and finally Raph realized that I was there. I smiled at him softly and then looked at Don resting in his bed. The blood on Don's body had been washed off and bandages and wrappings covered all his wounds. There was a damp cloth over his forehead. He slept so peacefully as if the pain was gone for a while. I looked at Raphael once again. "May I go to him?"

Raphael gave me a warm smile and then motioned with his hand. I smiled back and then walked closer to Don on his bed. I lifted my hand up gently and touched his arm softly. I gently caressed it with my fingertips. My fingertips touching some of the cloth wrappings. Some of the wrappings were already showing red from the wounds. I figured the wounds were not deep enough to call for stitching.

"Don't worry, Melinda. I'll watch over him tonight," Raph said gently to me.

"Raph, may I watch over him tonight?" I asked. I knew that I didn't want to intrude into the bond that they had and I already told myself that if Raph declined, then I wouldn't press the matter.

"You sure?" He looked at me. "You should get rest."

"No, I won't sleep tonight," I sighed sadly.

"I don't think any of us will," Raph replied and let out a sigh of frustration.

"I want to, Raph, if it's okay with you," I said gently, my eyes never leaving Don. But there was no answer then I felt Raph's hand on my shoulder.

"Alright, but you call me if need me ok?" He asked, his eyes were fixed on me. 

I nodded my head. I watched him walk out of the room and then sat down in the chair that he was sitting in. I looked at Donatello and just stared at him, my mind clouded with thoughts. I sat there and stared at him all during the night. I knew at some point during the early break of the morning I had dozed off. I was awaken to the sound of Don's soft groans of pain. I looked up and saw that he was not awake, but he was shivering violently. I immediately walked up to him and touched his arm again and felt his skin to be hot! He was running a fever! I panicked and ran quickly over to the table to where Master Splinter had set a basin bowl filled with water to damp his cloth. I picked up the bowl and tucked it closely to my body, then walked over to the ladder that led up to Don's bed. I knew he was too high up for me to reach his head. I stepped slowly up the ladder trying my best not to spill the water, but yet I wanted to hurry to get up there and get to him! Damnit! Why did I HAVE to doze off? How LONG was he running the fever without me knowing? I set the bowl down and picked the cloth off from his forehead. It was burning hot! I shoved it into the bowl and squeezed it to get the water out of it and then caressed Don's face with it. I did this several times, wiping his face and his neck. I almost ringed the cloth out over his face. "Come on, Don…Come on, please…" I begged. I was so scared! I kept doing this and told myself that if Don continued, then I would call for his brothers. Soon he began to tremble less. I smiled some and almost squealed seeing that his temperature had subsided. I let out a few tears of happiness and then kissed him on the forehead. "I love you, Don…you can make it…." I placed the cloth on his head once more and then retreated back down to the floor. I set the bowl back onto the table and made my way back to the chair.

I knew I must have slept again because I felt someone touch my shoulder and I nearly jumped. I looked to see it was Leonardo. He smiled at me softly. "How's he doing?" He asked. I was happy that Leo was walking around some, but I could tell he was still kind of weak. 

"Better…he did run a fever, but I think I calmed it down," I said tiredly.

"Good," Leo said, nodding his head approvingly as he took a glance over at his brother. "Listen, go back to my room where Lea is and get some rest. I'll watch over him now."

"Are you sure? I can stay up longer," I said, feeling bad that I had dozed off for the second time!

"I am sure. Thank you for your help. It means a lot to me and to Don…" He said warmly to me. I got up and slightly bowed to him, then walked over to where his room was.

I am not too sure how long I slept because it seemed soon after I had fallen asleep, I felt someone nudging me to wake up. I groaned some and lifted my head up. What happened that night felt like a nightmare, I think even for a moment I thought that maybe it wasn't really real. I looked up and saw Lea looking down at me. "Mel, Don woke up. They are going to try to talk to him about what happened," she said.

I looked over at the small wound up clock that Leonardo had resting on his nightstand. It was around 11am. I nodded my head and rose up from the bed. I was still wearing the same clothes that I had on the previous day. Although I am pretty sure I didn't receive that many hours of sleep, my body didn't seem tired at all. I was very eager to see how well Donatello was doing. I followed Lea back to Don's room. Everyone was gathered around his bed. Don was still lying on his back and his eyes were not completely opened, but he was talking amongst his brothers so that was a good sign. Leonardo looked over at Lea and I when he saw us entering. "Ah, here comes, Melinda," He smiled softly. "She watched over you all night."

I blushed some, feeling kind of guilty because I did doze off from time to time. I shyly walked up to his bed, and reached out and gently grabbed his hand that was on the front side of the bed. "Hey, Don…how are you feeling?" I asked softly, kind of nervous because I knew everyone was watching me.

"Doing a little better," Don said as he squeezed my hand back. "Still hurts to move. I never felt so stiff in my life."

"Well don't worry, bro. You'll be up soon once more," Raph replied gently.

"Donnie, I know you are no shape to be talking a lot, but can you tell us what exactly happened yesterday?" Leonardo asked a serious tone entered his voice. I watched as his eyes studied Don.

"I was out yesterday and I heard a girl crying for help…she ran into the junkyard…followed by some Purple Dragon goons…there were only 3 of them. I managed to help her and I asked her what she was doing. She said that she was looking for her friend…I asked her who and she said…she said she was looking for Melinda. I don't know who she was…but then she lifted her hand up and more Purple Dragons came followed by some Foot Ninjas. I figured that there were 13 Purple Dragons and 5 Foot Ninjas. I tried to get out of there, guys…but I couldn't." Don said as he gasped sharply to regain his breath. I knew talking that much was hurting him.

I then felt Leonardo's gaze fall on me as if he was trying to figure out what happened. "Don, what did that girl look like?"

"She was kind of heavyset…glasses…she had blondish hair with maybe hot pink highlights on the tips. Her hair was up as well. I should have known it was a trap, she kind of dressed like the Purple Dragons," He said.

My eyes went wide as Don spoke and I looked down. I couldn't believe it! I KNEW exactly whom he was talking about! It was Tina! But why would she do this? I knew she was doing it as a way to get back at Lea. I was right! I was responsible for this entire mess! She hurt Don because she must have figured out that he was the one who liked me! I knew that both Leo and Lea were looking at me. Lea probably knew exactly who it was as well and Leo knew that something must be up. Without saying anything else, I stormed off quickly to Leo's room to retrieve my jacket and sais. I quickly slipped my jacket on and then stuck my sais in my pockets. I was in rage! I knew I HAD to go back to where Tina was and get her back for doing this! DON ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF ME! I figured that Lea would be out there protesting to me, but instead no one was in the lair, which gave me some relief. I walked over to the warehouse elevator, but suddenly felt someone grab my arm, actually quite roughly. "Where DO you think you're going?"

I turned around and saw Leonardo staring at me. He crossed his arms and his eyes studied me, waiting for an explanation. I looked at him and then turned back around and touched the warehouse door, signaling the elevator. "Where do you think I am going?" I mumbled.

"Well you BETTER just get that thought out of your head," Leonardo said sternly to me. "You ARE not going back there to handle this. We WILL go when we are ready, but right now Donatello needs us."

"Leo, I KNOW what I am doing alright! So will you just leave me the hell alone!" I screamed back at him. I was soo hurt at myself that I knew I had to go back and fix this and I wasn't going to let Leonardo stop me.

"No! You don't know what you are doing!" Leonardo reached out and held my wrist again sharply. I never seen him this way and it kind of scared me. It was actually quite very strong. "You are going to run in there blind and get yourself killed! Don't be stupid, Melinda!" He then sighed as he looked at me. I think he knew he was getting too angry with me. Leonardo must had been under a lot of stress from seeing his brother hurt as badly as he was, which made me feel even worse. I felt him loosen his grip around my wrist. "Listen, please do not do this," his voice almost pleading with me. "I know you're upset about Donatello…so am I. You love him a lot…I know that. Melinda, Don loves you a lot too. Please stay with him, he needs you."

I sighed as I looked at him sadly. I knew that Don needed me, but I also knew that he wouldn't be in his condition if it weren't for me. "I am sorry, Leo…I have to do this…or things may get worse…" I said as I stepped away and got into the elevator. I knew that Tina might do this again. I couldn't put any of them or Lea at risk again. I saw Leonardo had a strong look of disbelief as he watched the doors to the elevator close. I let out a sigh as I rode the elevator up to the warehouse. As soon as I got out, I took fumbled through my jacket and found that I still had my Metro Card. I hurried as fast as I could to a metro station.


	42. Chapter 42

1I drifted back to Leonardo's room as he went to speak to Melinda. She had looked so ready to run off, to throw caution to the wind and put herself in danger, but I had a feeling if anyone could stop her, he could. Leonardo had a way with words that made you want to listen to him, want to do as he asks; he's a good leader. I sat on his bed, waiting. Fairly certain Melinda would be up soon and we could talk about everything, formulate a plan of action.

I picked up my Kakashi plushie, running my finger along his headband, staring down at his small unblinking eyes. I couldn't believe that Tina would do what she did to Don. I had listened to Don's description and there had not been a doubt in my mind who the girl was. I knew she wasn't an outstanding citizen or anything, but I figured sense she was friends with Mel she must have had some redeeming quality. I suppose I was wrong.

Her help in the attack had been very dishonorable, very bias. I growled hugging my plushie to me. Wishing I could hurt her right now. Tear at her face with my fingers, make her feel the pain she was causing both Donatello and Melinda. When we had exchanged words I had never suspected she would pull an action like she did. I wanted her blood. I wanted to make her cry out for mercy. She was scum. Still I held back. I knew if I came off half bent it would not help Melinda handle the situation any better. I had to stay strong, practical, so that I could be there for her.

She had been so torn up about all of this. Really all of us had, but her I think most of all. I had talked with Leonardo about all of it after Melinda had went up to Don's room to watch over him. Leonardo had looked so distant, almost weak after he had given Don blood. I think it was more the mental taxing of seeing his brother injured then the actual donation he had given him. Everyone was so disturbed and I had just wanted to make things better, but I didn't think I could. I just hoped Leonardo could talk to Mel. Could make her see if we stayed a team we would be stronger. I heard the steps of someone approaching and turned towards the door. Readying my face, trying to convey nothing, but concern and guidance. My expression fell as the door was slowly pushed open.

Leonardo stepped inside. His expression guilt ridden, pained. He crossed the room and collapsed on his bed, sitting on the side, he head in his hands, I heard his sigh loudly. "I tried to stop her, I really did, but she wouldn't listen to reason. She wanted to avenge him. She… left…" His last words hung in the air; I could hear the anguish in his voice. I could tell he had desperately wanted to help Mel to stop her and he hadn't been able to. He sat there.

I looked at him, feeling my own fear and sorrow rising, but I forced them down. Watching Leo, I had the impression he didn't let his guard down often like this. He didn't let many people into his innermost thoughts. I knew he was asking for my support. I knew it without his words. I was drawn to him, I moved closer, part of me wanted to run out the door, after Melinda and try to stop her. The other part of me felt it would be rotten to just leave him alone now. Not when he was asking me for help. I had a feeling I would only get this chance once and him ever asking me again, would depend upon this moment.

I felt selfish for not chasing after my friend, but as my arms wrapped around Leo, nestled close to his side, nuzzling and kissing his cheek, I knew he needed me just as much as she did. Maybe more, because if anyone could get Mel back it would be him, but he couldn't right now. Not with everything he had gone through in the last 24 hours, it was trying on him too much.  
He responded to my touch instantly, pulling me down so that both of us were laying together, he yearned for me it seemed, my warmth, my affection, and my strength. His head buried against my chest, still, recovering. I stroked his shoulders, making soft comforting noises. "You did the best you could, Leo. You tried to stop her and she wouldn't listen, because poor Melinda is so upset. So now, we need to think of a plan to help her. You won't let her go alone I know that. What should we do?" I encouraged him, prodded him gently back to his duties, so that he could find his power again.

He nuzzled against me for a while thinking, Finally I felt him take a deep breath; as if nothing had transpired between us he pulled away. His appearance once again stoic. I smiled softly to see it. "Let go talk to my brothers. We need to move quickly. I can't imagine that Melinda would do anything to rash." He sighed pushing himself to stand again. "At least I hope."

I felt worry cross my expression and he touched my face with his hand. "I'll take care of this. I will bring her back to you and Don. No one will stop me." I nodded, even at the boldness of his declaration. He pulled me up into a sitting position and then I stood, following him back to Don's room.

"Leo, you CAN'T mean that…" Raphael growled, glaring at his brother. The discussion wasn't going well. First we had left Don's room for the main area, to allow the Turtle to rest. Mike and Raph had seemed interested in what Leonardo had in mind. Sensei had stayed with Donatello to watch him, he seemed to trust his sons to handle their own problems and come to him if they needed him. Leo had been trying to set a plan in motion to go get Mel back. He wanted to have everyone disguise themselves and enter right into the club where the Purple Dragons were congregating. Raphael seemed a little less then excited about this notion.

"Do you have a better plan of action, Raphael? A better way to find Melinda quickly before she gets hurt?" Leo's tone became sever. I sat watching the two brothers square off. Raphael seemed displeased with the fact Leonardo wasn't listening to him and Leonardo seemed fed up with Raphael questioning his every idea.

"I just think it's a awful big risk especially when we are already one man down." Raphael's tone lowered, I could tell he was already giving in to Leo's idea. I knew deep down he wanted to get in there and get revenge for Don just as much as Melinda did. I cleared my throat lightly and spoke up.

"I'll go!" I volunteered myself Leo and Raph both turned on me, their expressions surprised.

"No!" Leonardo shook his head. "I won't allow it." The look he gave me was one of disbelief. I knew he was still upset about the last time I disobeyed him and went to face the Purple Dragons to get Mel back and I had been fairly certain he wouldn't support the idea of me doing it again.

"But I want to help my friend too!" My tone was stubborn. I felt my lower lip form into a pout as I looked up at him. He held his ground his expression tense, he wasn't going to budge.

"I think you should let her, Leo, who are you to hold her back?" Raphael was back bickering with his brother about anything he could muster an argument for. I had to nod, almost wishing he hadn't chosen to defend me. It made my choice seem wrong to me.

"Because it's too dangerous, Raphael. I won't allow Lea to risk herself like that." I watched and smirked slightly as Leo crossed his arms. His mind was made up that was the sign.

"OH… but it's okay to risk Mikey and I, but not your little girlfriend there…right." Raphael rolled his eyes as he spoke in a very condescending tone. Leonardo stared back at him coldly. I suddenly wished I wouldn't haven spoken up, I felt trapped in the middle now.

"Why, Raph, are you scared? Are you the TRAINED ninja going to send in Lea to fight for you? Is that your plan?" Leonardo's words matched the feeling of Raphael's. His eye ridge rose.

Raphael let out a loud growl, giving his brother a look of absolute poison. "FINE! I'll go Leo, but if we do she should go to!" He pointed at me. "She can help us find Melinda without raising too much suspicion. That and I wanna get Casey. With Don hurt we will need the extra man power." Raphael now crossed his arms, showing he was through with his discussion.

Leonardo turned to look at me. I gave him a hopeful expression. I really did want to help them find Melinda. I was sick of being left behind. I watched him war within himself. Trying to decide on the coarse of action that would best suit his desires. He too growled, raising his hand to massage his temple.

"Fine, Lea you can go, but you need to be disguised too and you will do whatever I tell you. If I tell you to leave at any point, because I think it's too dangerous, you WILL NOT argue with me. You will simply turn and exit the building. You have to swear it!" His eyes were intense, I nodded a reply. My expression surprised.

"I swear! I don't want to be in the way… I just want to help." My voice was small. I had never actually felt in the way with my friends before. I was usually the one making the decisions and planning what we did, now I just felt like everyone would be better off without me tagging along. Still I wanted to help Melinda and that drove me to go, even if I was second-guessing doing so.  
Leonardo's expression softened slightly and he nodded with a sigh. "Fine. Raph, you go call Casey and tell him to meet us at the club. Mike, you go pick out our clothes. I'll go tell Sensei our plans." I watched as the three brothers all went their separates ways to fulfill their duties. Leo lingered for a moment, his eyes trying to lock on mine, but I looked away. I felt ashamed as I watched him leave out of the corner of my view.

I felt like a burden to him suddenly and that hurt. I didn't want him to feel like he had to protect me all the time. I realized he must not have much faith in me. He must think I am weak. Compared to them honestly I was. I was no lightweight, I had always stayed fit and could hold my own in most confrontations, but I wasn't a trained fighter. Against someone like Hun I was useless.

I was afraid to put Leo or his brothers in danger. I sighed and rose going up to my room to find my own clothes I would wear. I just hoped I could be a help to them, in some way.

I felt a little stifled as I stepped into the warehouse club again. It had actually been easier to get inside at this time of night. There were people pouring in and out of the place and few guys and one girl in hoodies hardly stood out. Casey had shown up as promised. He seemed thrilled at the prospect of messing with the Purple Dragons. I was assuming there was a history between them, but decided this was not the time to ask.

Leonardo stayed painful close to me. I could actually feel him growl whenever anyone stepped too close. I once again had to fight off my feelings of guilt. I wish he wouldn't be so worried about me, it was destroying his focus. We needed to find Melinda that was what was important. My eyes scanned the crowd, and grew wide when I saw a familiar face.

I stopped and Leo collided with the back of me. Lightly, he was scanning the room… trying to decipher what I was so startled by. I pointed, across the way at a table with three other people was Tina. She was drinking a beer and smirking. Telling a story to her friends she was with a gloating smile on her face. My eyes narrowed. "That's the girl that hurt Don."

There was an instant reaction from every man around me. Mike looked shocked, Raph and Casey looked venomous and Leonardo, he appeared calm and collected, but calculating. He glanced around the room, summing up the situation, planning his coarse of action. "We need to get her alone." He stated to all of us.

I knew this was where I could help. I could move freely, walk up to her and maybe startle her into following me. "I'll do it!" Once again I volunteered. I watched Leonardo's mouth move. The protest so desperate to leave him, but his eyes closed briefly from beneath his hat.

"Fine, but just lead her away." He pointed to a hallway that looked less used in a corner. I was almost afraid to guess where it went. "Get her over there so we can question her. Nothing dramatic." He stressed to me as his Brothers and Casey started to head there. I sighed, wondering why I was getting lectured but nodded.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." I pushed him gently, wondering if Leo even trusted me at all. He moved away stopped once to glance back at me. I moved swiftly through the crowd, afraid to linger for fear of him coming back to see why. I slowed as I neared Tina, I could hear her words now.

She was laughing over the crowd. "Yeah you should have seen the fucking freak! Master Saki's men hung him out to dry. There was blood everywhere it was so cool." She took a swing of her beer. I felt myself grow furious realizing she was talking about Donnie. "They even let me kick him a few times, right in the face." She smirked. "They are the ugliest things I have ever seen." She downed the rest of her drink. I felt myself shaking I was so angry.

"So Tina what happened to Melinda? I heard she came and tried to pick a fight with you?" A dark look crossed Tina's face, as one of the guys next to her spoke. I moved a step closer, now VERY interested in their conversation.

"Stupid bitch. She actually must have fucking loved the ugly ass freak and she came here and tried to get in my face about what happened. But I fixed her ass, I reported her to Hun, she's probably getting the living shit beaten out of her by Saki right now and me? I'm a fucking hero!" Tina laughed again, a loud, unpleasant sound.

Something snapped inside of me. I felt a fury like I didn't even know I possessed. I was across the space between us before I could blink and my fist connected with Tina's face, sending her flying to her side. I heard screaming and yelling around me, but all sound disappeared, I was out for blood. I leapt over Tina's legs; I could see her looking up at me in horror, a huge bruise already forming where I had hit her.

"I'll kill you!" I growled as I felt my hands grasp her hair and pulling back pound her face into the pavement of the floor. Her nose made a sick squishing sound as it broke and she cried out in pain. I felt someone grab me from behind. Holding me tightly to them, restraining me. I nearly howled with fury struggling to return to my prey when Leonardo voice brought me back to my senses.

"LEA, STOP!" He was carrying me away from the situation, leaving the club as quickly as possible as he spoke. My breathing started to calm. I felt my heart rate lower and I looked back at what I had just done. I felt sick. I couldn't imagine what would have happened if Leo wouldn't have stepped in. I blinked a few times as Leo nearly threw me out the door. "MOVE!" He commanded. He looked angry. I couldn't blame him. I was fairly disgusted with my actions also. But in a strange way I also felt empowered.

I ran to where he pointed. I could see a fire escape up ahead Casey was climbing it and Raph and Mike were already on the roof of the building. Leonardo boosted me up and I started to climb to. Everyone was silent as we moved swiftly away from the club. Stopping only after we were certain we were not being followed.

We were quiet a few blocks away now; it was silent for the city. All I could hear was the honking of a few cars. Leonardo was scanning the buildings around us waiting for any sign of movement. "What the hell was that?" Raphael was the first that spoke, looking at my form in disbelief. "That was just insane."

I looked down at my feet, a guilty expression on my face. I choked back tears my emotions raw. "She was bragging about hurting Donnie and then… then she said Hun took Melinda to Saki and he was going to hurt her and she was PROUD of herself. I just got so angry." I sighed, looking up.

All the guys were exchanging looks. Casey spoke first. "Shredder has Mel? That not good." He ran his hand through his hair. "What should we do, Leo?" Leonardo was looking at me hard, I felt myself shirk under his gaze. I wasn't sure what he was thinking.  
"We are going to need more help. I don't think it would be wise for even us to go into Saki's alone now. I am certain he will be expecting an attack." Leonardo looked away, his expression troubled.

"Do you mean who I think you mean?" Raphael gave Leo a considering look, leaning back against the side of the building. Leonardo nodded. My gaze shifted between the two of them.

"Who?" I was curious. They were talking about a friend I didn't know. "Who's going to help us?" Leonardo didn't answer my question, but instead turned to look at me a hard expression on his face.

"There is no us… YOU are going back to the lair and Casey is taking you!" Leonardo looked stressed, I felt a protest want to leave me, but I just looked down. He didn't want me there and honestly I couldn't blame him.

Casey on the other hand looked furious. "WHAT! I don't want to be sent back. I want to fight!" He pouted. Leonardo shook his head there was no room for discussion in his expression.  
"No, Casey, you will take Lea back and make sure she gets there safely. No arguments." He walked over to me and stood in front of me, looking at me for a few moments. I watched him hesitate, but I couldn't read him. "Go back… We will return with Melinda. Tell Sensei not to worry." I felt hurt as he walked right past me without even a goodbye. "Come on Raph, Mike!" Leo was over the side of the building, his brothers following.

I stood staring behind him, confused. "Let's go." Casey sounded upset at being left behind. He started to walk in the other direction. I looked at where Leo had left to one last time before I turned to follow.


	43. Chapter 43

1I walked into the club again, seeing that the 2 guys at the door were looking over at me. They eyed me carefully so I knew I had to be careful and try to be quick. I knew that it wasn't safe for me to come back here, but I couldn't turn back now, it may make me conspicuous. I noticed Tina was sitting at a table with Amanda sitting across from her. I knew Amanda was going through a lot and I didn't have anything against her so I decided it would be best to get Tina alone to myself. I walked up to the table and said, "Hey, Amanda. May I talk to Tina for a moment?" Both of their faces looked up at me in shock.

"Sure, Mel…" Amanda said as she got up from the booth and walked away. I sat down across from Tina. She looked shocked at me; I could see that her eyes were wide behind her thick glasses. I looked at her in disbelief, trying my best to keep myself calm through this. "Tina, we need to talk."

"About what?" She stammered.

"Quit the bullshit, Tina. You KNOW damn well what…" I said almost in a growl as I felt myself becoming tenser with anger. "You attacked one of them didn't you?" I studied her face as I asked this, I could see the guilt. "You set him up? Why?" I looked at her again, trying my best to hide my emotions about Donatello inside.

I saw Tina's hand fumble down below her, near her side. I knew she was getting out her pack of cigarettes. She paused as she took one out and put it in her mouth, and then lit it up with her lighter before finally speaking. "I did it for you," She said proudly almost.

My face almost faltered. "For me? What are you talking about? I NEVER said for you to go out there and attack them!"

She shook her head as she took the cigarette from her mouth and knocked some ashes from the tip onto an ashtray. "No, but they need to be dealt with. Those freaks are very disgusting. Your friend is weird, Mel. How in the hell could she like something so ugly and vile such as that THING. They need to be killed, Mel. I think that one had some sort of crush on you." She laughed some. "Your lucky that you have me, Melinda. I kicked his face in some as he lay there helpless after his beating. That would show him. He could have hurt you, Melinda. Those animals…who knows. They are damn fuckers."

I looked at her in disbelief some for a moment and I shook my head. I reached and grabbed her wrist tightly with my hand, digging some of my nails into her skin. She cried out as she tried to move her wrist, but I just twisted it some. "Listen to me, Tina. THAT animal has feelings just like you…and he's HELL of a lot better than some of these punks here…and probably more of a brain. ACTUALLY a larger brain than everyone in this building put together so don't you dare give me this shit." I loosened my grip some on her wrist. "I thought you were different from them, Tina. But I am beginning to see why Lea dragged me from this place."

Tina looked at me, I could see the shock on her face. She jerked her wrist from me. "Melinda…" She laughed. "Don't tell me you're like your fucked up friend and actually have some sort of feeling for that ugly ass creature. He's probably dead anyways…" She then mumbled, "Should be put out of misery…"

I felt my chest tighten as I felt the utmost rage I have ever experienced in my entire life boil up inside me. I felt hot tears coming to my face as I breathed in harder. I looked at her and then pulled my hand back and smacked her hard across the face. The smack was so loud it could be heard throughout the entire club and the force of it made Tina fall back some against the booth. She looked at me in shock, I could see the tears in her eyes as she looked up at me. The side of her face was red. I looked down at her, my fists were at my sides, clenched. "No, Tina. The only ones that are fucked up here are you and these Purple Dragon thugs. I would be damned before I came back here because staying here with you is the stupidest thing I have done. You better be glad that he didn't die or I would have killed you right now. I do have feelings for him, Tina. A lot deeper than you know…" I took in a deep breath and then said loudly as I screamed at her, "I LOVE HIM!"

Suddenly I felt someone shove me hard from the back of my right side and I fell onto the floor hard. I let out a groan and then turned around to see who had hit me and it was Hun. He looked down at me, I could see the displeasure on his face. All the people in the club were looking at me, some had joined Hun's side. "I should have known you were them, you freak lover. I am very displeased with you, Melinda." He snapped his fingers and about 3 Purple Dragons grabbed my arms as they picked me up. I let out a cry feeling them lift me up so hard. They held me tightly in front of Hun. Hun looked over at Tina and then looked at me. "Dragons! What we have here is a traitor…she has taken the sides of those freakish creatures that have been doing us harm and actually LOVES one…" He mockingly teased. "Now she has come back here and assaulted one of our own…one of HER friends." I heard people booing at me and making provocative comments towards me.

I growled some at Hun, I knew clearly where I stood now. "Only because her and your lamebrains ASSAULTED one of them first! She HAD no right do that!" I screamed at him.

"Silence!" Hun's voiced boomed and then he slammed me hard. I swear if the Dragons weren't holding onto me I would have flown across the room from his impact. My whole body was aching from the blow. I tried my best to hold in my tears, but the pain was so immense. "Us Dragons stick together. You MESS with one of us…you mess with ALL of us! Those green freaks have been messing with us for years so don't you dare damn say that she doesn't have the right. You pathetic freak lover." He frowned more at me. "I am sure that Master Saki would love to HEAR your story now. Boys take her with me."

I tried my best to jerk away, but I knew it was no use…they basically dragged me with Hun towards the back. We stopped at the back of the building and Hun motioned for them to do something. One of them who was holding me took a pair of handcuffs from his pocket and roughly handcuffed my wrists behind my back. Then another covered my eyes with a bandana tightly. I started to panic some since I had lost my visibility.

I heard Hun say to me, "Just in case you get any ideas of leaving…" He chuckled some and then suddenly I felt a strong blow to my stomach. I nearly lost my breath and felt to the ground instantly, coughing, trying to regain my breath. I panicked some and breathed hard and fast, hoping that I wouldn't die so right away. Then I felt Hun's large hand pick me up and throw me onto what seemed a large metal platform. The metal felt cool, but I had no clue where I was. I heard some doors shut and then seconds later, an engine starting so I figured I must have been in some kind of van. 

Honestly I can't remember my ride from there over to Saki's place. I knew I was crying to myself. I felt so stupid and now I wished I had listen to Leonardo and stayed at the lair. I saw a picture of Donatello in my head and I begged to go back to him. I felt so helpless, I knew that there was no way that they could come into Saki's to get me. 

Finally the bandana was removed when Hun dragged me into Saki's dojo, he must left his lackies somewhere else. I saw the look of surprise on Saki's face, he had not seen me since the day I had left them. "She returned?" He got up from his sitting position and approached me. His facial expression was neutral, I think he was trying to decide how he should deal with me.

"She was at my place, Master," Hun said, he stepped around me to face Saki, but look down at me. "In retaliation to the ambush that we had on one of those turtle costumed freaks."

"What!" Saki asked, his eyes wide as he looked at Hun and then he looked down at me once more. I stayed where I was on the ground, resting on my knees, my wrists were still handcuffed together.

"She admitted loudly that she has feelings for one of them as well. Apparently the same one we attacked earlier," Hun continued.

"The same we captured too…now her and his disappearance with her friend is beginning to make sense," He said as he looked at me angrily. "You care to explain yourself, Melinda? You dare defy me…"

I felt my heart pounding, my instincts wanted me to give in. In my past whenever I had confrontations, usually I would bend and just let them walk all over me. I knew I couldn't do that anymore. I closed my eyes and pictured Don once more, laying there in his bed, holding onto every breath. I breathed in deeply and then reopened my eyes and looked up at Saki. "What is there to explain?" I said. "You know the truth." I stared at him, holding his deadly gaze. There was deadly silence between us for at least 30 seconds.

"You deceitful bitch!" Hun cried out and then I felt his shoe go right into my right side. The impact was tremendous! I cried out in pain and fell to the floor, my aching side throbbing with pain. I knew he must have bruised or cracked a rib. My body ached for me to hold my side, but my hands were handcuffed and this made it hurt more! I cried out, I didn't want to look at them anymore. I pushed my head against the floor, breathing hard, trying my best to hold in the pain. At this moment I didn't care what they did to me.

"Hun, wait. She may be useful to us later on. We already taken one down and I am sure that with her friend being with those freaks, the others will come for her. Take her to a room for now." Saki replied. I felt Hun pick me up by my right arm roughly. I let out a cry, but clenched my teeth to hold in the pain. My right side was numb for the moment, thank goodness from the adrenaline, but I was sure that I would feel the pain even worse in a couple of hours.

I am not too sure how long I laid there in the room. I knew it must have been pretty long because my side was starting to hurt tremendously, every breath I took and every move I made cause the pain to be twice as bad! I stayed still and just cried silently to myself if the pain should surface once again. There was a tiny window on the left side of the room, but it was too small to even to try to attempt an escape. I looked out the window, that was my only comfort. I sighed hard and looked out the window. I knew that it was getting later that evening. The light wasn't on in the room so the room began to fill with the darkness with the night. The floor was so hard to lay on and it was cold but my body was so stiff that if I tried to move, a throbbing pain would engulf my body. The pain made me grow drowsy and from the lack of sleep. I soon drifted off.

I was awaken by the sound of a female voice and someone softly shaking my body. I opened my eyes slowly. I was hoping it was Lea, but the voice was different, one very unfamiliar. My eyes focused on the figure above me. It was a woman, probably around late 20's with dark short hair to her shoulders. She was wearing an uniform that resembled the foot. "Awake, please," She said to me. I sensed kindness, but urgency in her voice.

I groaned some as I tried to move so I could see her better, but when I did I felt a huge wave of pain shoot up my body, I cried out and then stayed where I was. I saw her go to my right side and felt it gently. "You are injured…did he hurt you?"

"Hun, did…" I said. I wasn't too sure why I was responding to her, but something about her made me feel like I could trust her.

"I am with your friends. They have sent me. My name is Karai. You must trust me," She said as she gently held my arm and lifted me up slowly. I clenched my teeth and stood up with her. She then took a pin from her hair and unlocked my handcuffs for me. Just as she did I hear the door to the room slam open. Both of us turned around and there stood Hun.

"Karai…how dare you make your presence in here once more," He growled at her. 

Karai stepped away from me and withdrew her sword. "You HAVE no honor in your ways, Hun." I moved away some, praying that we could get passed Hun. Luckily the pain was subsiding from my adrenaline rush. 

"I only do what OUR Master tells us to do," Hun smirked.

"YOUR Master, Hun. I serve only what I deem to be honorable and it is not Master Saki!" She cried out as she moved her sword down in a downward strike.

Hun reached out quickly and grabbed her whole hand that grasped the sword with his hand. "You will die for that remark, Karai." He hissed and then slapped her hard with his other hand, knocking her on the ground about 3 feet away from him. He held her sword in his hand and laughed as he walked up to her. Quickly he took her sword and stabbed her in the upper left side near her shoulder. I could see the pain look in her eyes as the sword pierced her flesh. 

I couldn't let this happen to her! I knew Hun's attention was on Karai and that his back to me. I ran over behind and jumped up and used my handcuffs chains to wrap around his neck and press against him. He quickly pulled the sword from her and dropped to the ground. He started to stagger some as I held the chain tightly against his throat. His arms flailing around him as he gasped for breath. Suddenly I felt his hand grab my leg and he pulled me off of him, I tried my best to hold onto the chain, but I couldn't! He flung me hard into the wall once more. I landed on my right side again. The pain was almost three times as bad now! I cried out hard and pushed my head into the floor to hold in my scream as much as I could.

Hun choked and gasped for breath. "You…son…of… a bitch…" He coughed. 

Suddenly I heard some familiar voices cry out. I looked up and saw Leo, Mike, and Raph run into the room, tackling Hun to the ground. I smiled and then kept my face against the floor, trying to hold in the pain as much as I could. 

I am not sure what took place during the fight, but I knew that they had managed to knock out Hun without too much noise to cause any alert. Then I heard Leo's voice said, "Raph, get Karai. We have to get out of here." I then felt someone touch my shoulder lightly. "Melinda, are you alright?" He asked softly.

"Hun…I think he cracked a rib or something…" I said through clenched teeth. "Leo…I am sorry…"

"Not now…" He said as he stood back up. "Mike, get Melinda. Easy with her though. Follow me. Come on, hurry!"

I then felt someone else touch my arm. "I am going to pick you up. What side hurts?" Mikey's voice was so soft.

"My right," I said, still feeling bad to get them in this mess. I felt Mike gently pick me up and hold me in his arms. "How is Don?"

"He's awake more…he's been waiting for you," He said as he smiled softly and followed Raph who was carrying Karai and Leo out of the room.


	44. Chapter 44

1Casey had left as soon as he had dropped me back off at the lair. He had looked livid. I had trailed behind him as he had literally stomped all the way back. I knew Casey enjoyed fighting, but he seemed to be over reacting a little bit to me. Or maybe it was just the fact I felt so hurt his exorbitant actions seemed unnecessary.

I had checked on Don and Sensei the moment I had entered. Don was sleeping very soundly and Splinter was watching over him diligently. He had been curious when I had returned alone, but surprisingly didn't ask me any questions. I bowed my head to him as I left for Leo's room. I knew he trusted his Sons, believed they would make the correct choices. Something Leo obviously didn't do with me.

Leo had pushed me aside when he had sent me home with Casey. I didn't even feel like it was because he was concerned. I felt it was because he had seen me as a loose cannon and a variable and hadn't wanted me there anymore. I was a burden to his mission. I flopped down on Leo's bed. My mind full of melancholy ideas. I picked up the manga on the floor next to where I was laying and started absently flipping through the pages. My mind couldn't focus. I kept thinking about the way Leonardo had looked at me before he walked away.

Maybe I had been lying to myself these last few days about him needing me. Or maybe he hadn't been truthful with me. He had been so cold tonight, so indifferent, it had been like he was a completely different person. It had all started at the mention of this "friend" that had to help them. That's when his expression had seemed to get really odd to me. Why wouldn't he share with me who they were working with? Why would he act like it was none of my business?

Casey had been absolutely no help. He had done nothing, but mope all the way and every time I tried to say something to garner some form of information out of him he would start ranting. About how he always fought side-by-side with the guys and that it was a crime they were leaving him out of this fight. Finally I had apologized to him, knowing I was the reason he was upset. It was the one time I had seen his expression grow soft and he told me I didn't have to feel bad. I really wasn't sure.

I dropped my manga back to the floor and turning on my side hugged my plushie as I stared at the wall across from me. I felt the tension melt from me as I just let go. I allowed my mind to drift trying not to think about anything, just relax. The stress of the last few days was catching up to me. I felt my eyelids growing heavy. I desperately wanted to sleep, wanted to disappear from every idea in my mind that was haunting me. I snuggled closer to my plushie, burrowing into the pillow as I slowly drifted off into sleep.

I awoke to sounds downstairs. My eyes fluttered for a moment. My mind clouded as I tried to remember what was going on. Upon hearing the voices of the guys, I knew they had to be back and that meant Melinda should be with them. I now leapt out of bed swiftly excited to see my friend. To make sure she was indeed all right. I moved quickly down the hallway and stairs, my eyes scanning for movement. I saw Leonardo near the sofa; he appeared to be looking at someone. He appeared very concerned and my heart raced. I immediately thought that Melinda must have gotten hurt.

I moved more slowly, almost afraid to see what had happened to my friend. I creep along the outside of the room, staying more out of sight, preparing myself for what I might see. No manner of preparation could have made me ready for what happened as I stepped around the couch enough to see who occupied it.

I froze, there was a strange women lying on the sofa. She was breathing hard. She looked Asian and had a ninja-like outfit on. I could see dry blood matted on her shoulder; a look of pain crossed her face as Leonardo gently lifted her arm. I felt ice fill my stomach as I watched Leo help her.

He lifted her arm so carefully you would have thought he was touching glass. He was speaking in a very low tone to her, I couldn't make out most of the words, but I could tell he was praising her for how well she had done in battle. I could hear him talking about her honor. He started to massage her hand, taking his time with each finger.

It was at this point I realized I felt sick. I backed away a step. He was so engrossed in the woman below him; Leo had not even noticed me. I watched him touch her; he was so comfortable with her. This HAD to be the "friend" he had been talking about, the one he wouldn't mention to me. Suddenly everything fit. I continued to almost stumble as I left; I had to get away from him. I think I made it back to his room without him noticing me, at least if he did, he didn't say anything.

I fell down on the floor next to the bed on my knees, I was dry heaving, and I was so upset. I felt tears filling my eyes and I started to cry uncontrollably, sobbing. I didn't even know where anyone else was, but the simply fact that I had seen Leonardo with this other person. This woman who was OBVIOUSLY so perfect for him, I could understand why he was so turned off by me. Why he couldn't even look at me when he thought of her. I had no idea what had happened between us and if I had meant anything to him. I think in some way I had, but I was nothing compared to the beautiful Asian downstairs with him now. I was a child, playing at understanding their lives. She was a ninja like him; I could tell by the way they interacted. I was a fool. How could I think he actually felt something deeply for me?

The picture of the two of them together was burned in my mind. I couldn't stop seeing it. I felt so sick. My entire body was shaking. I was hit by a severe depression. As I knelt on the floor, staring blankly ahead, it suddenly hit me. I couldn't stay there anymore. I couldn't bear the thought of seeing the two of them together again. It tore at me, burning the inside of my soul.

Standing on wobbly legs I grabbed the bag I had come with. I began to stuff everything of mine I could find inside of it. I had to leave. I had to escape. I had to get away from the life I had been leading for the last few days. It all seemed like a falsehood to me now.

I had almost everything I had come with. I paused as I reached my Kakashi plushie. I looked at him for a few moments, tears still spilling down my cheeks, and I gently lifted him and kissed his small headband lightly. "Watch Melinda for me please Kakashi-sensei" I talked softly to my toy. "I will be back for her soon." I sat him back on the bed, a symbol to my friend that I had not forgotten her.

I slung my suitcase over my shoulder, sighed hard and closed my eye briefly. Was a really ready to do this, to just walk away. The picture of Leonardo touching the other woman's hand flashed in my mind again. My heart hurt and I gritted my teeth determination seizing me. I knew I had to do this. The only way I could hope of healing was to leave. I crept out the door again. Instead of going the usually way I went that lead down to the middle of the main room, I crept in the other direction. I could hear voices below and wondered briefly who else was downstairs, but I didn't even turn to look. I moved swiftly down the stairs, my eyes never leaving the back door I was heading for. I pushed it open only enough for myself to slip threw then shut it very slowly and silently behind me.

I climbed through some sewer tunnels to reach the top. It was a used access pass by the guys so it was pretty clean, of that fact I was grateful. When I reached the street above I realized it was raining. I shivered in my light sweater and stared up at the street sign where I was. I had escaped, fairly unnoticed. Now I had to figure out what I was going to do with my newfound freedom.

A small part of me ached to go home, to really just escape from everything, but I couldn't just leave Mel. Not when I didn't even actually know how she was doing. I really didn't have the money to go to a hotel, so that was out. I sighed looking down at my feet wondering if maybe I had acted too rashly. April had put me up before when I had been in a tight spot, but then I had this feeling that she would tell the guys as soon as she could. She wouldn't want them to worry about me and that defeated my purpose of leaving.

I needed someone that either wasn't associated with this situation or that I could talk into not sharing my whereabouts. My head started to throb from all the crying I had been doing. I was wearing thin from all the stress, I needed rest. I would go to my friend Susan's house, but she would ask WAY too many questions I didn't care to answer. Who else did I know?

That was when it dawned on me. There was one person I was certain would take me in and that I could talk into helping me and staying silent. A small smiled crossed my face as I started to walk down the street. Trying to stay under awnings to avoid the large heavy drops.

I knocked on the door of my destination and listened to for the tell tale pounding footsteps. As they approached the door suddenly swung open, I was met by a very surprised expression from Casey Jones. "Lea, what on Earth are you doing here now? Do you know how late it is?" He was looking at me shocked, and then his eyes fell on my bag and his face became even more confused. I felt myself mouth open and words tried to leave, but seeing a friendly face and feeling somewhat comfortable, I crumbled again and gasping began to sob.

I flung myself forward against Casey's chest crying, seeking any kind of solace for my pain. I felt Casey stiffen, then slowly his arms wrapped losing around my, he patted my head. "Lea, what happened to you?" He directed me into his place. Ushering me over to his couch and taking my bag dropped it on the floor. I sniffled a few times, not able to fully look at him yet. 

"I left Casey, I couldn't stay there anymore, and I didn't have anywhere else to go." I hiccupped and looked at him miserably. He looked back at me still baffled.

"What happened though, why couldn't you stay there?" He tossed me a box a tissues that were up by his TV. I pulled one out and nodded thankfully at him as I wiped my eyes.

"Leo and I had a…" I searched for the proper words. "Falling out and I just can't be there anymore. I need to get away to think." I looked up at him hopefully. He was taken aback for a moment.

"So the guys don't know you're here?" He shifted, appearing kind of nervous.

"No…" I shook my head, then focused my gaze on him. "And I think it's better that way, I need time to think." I implied what I needed to say, Casey still looked troubled.

"Well I don't know, Lea, my place is kinda small and well, it's really messy." I looked around his apartment and realized Casey was being completely truthful. There was clothes and sports equipment thrown everywhere. You could tell a single guy made his refuge here. I sighed.

"Well I could help you. I can clean and cook…sort of and it won't be for too long. Just until I sort out what I need to do." I looked pitifully up at Casey. Pleading with him to allow me to stay. He sat back in his chair for a moment. I could almost see the wheels turning in his head.

"You can cook?" I tried not to giggle. Casey was a simply guy.

"Easy stuff yeah, I am no professional." I nodded, growing hopeful.

"Well I guess as long as it's not for too much time. I hate hiding something from the guys, but I can't throw you out either." He sighed standing. "It's late, let me dig you out some blankets for the couch."

I gave him a very grateful look. Feeling slightly better now that I at least had a roof over my head again. "Thank you, Casey, I really own you one. You don't know how much this means to me."

He waved it off as he walked away. "Yeah well remind me about that when Leo is kicking my ass in a few days." I heard him chuckle.

I tried to laugh too, but it sounded hollow. I truly doubted Leonardo would care.


	45. Chapter 45

1As soon as I came back into the lair with the others, Mikey led me into Splinter's room so Splinter could check me over. I didn't see Lea in the main area so I figured she was up in Leo's room asleep. I watched Leo escort Karai over to the couch. I really didn't know who she was, but she must have been another one of their friends. 

"Michelangelo, place her over there," Splinter directed Mikey as he brought me into the room. Mikey nodded his head and gently lowered me down on the small mat, which appeared to be Splinter's bed.

"Everything will be okay now," Mike smiled at me.

"Good. I will tend to her injuries. Go check on Donatello," Splinter said as he walked over to me. 

I looked up at Splinter sadly. "I-I am sorry, Splinter…" I didn't know what to say, I felt really bad for what I had occurred. 

Splinter let out a deep sigh as he looked down at me. "It is alright, my child. I do believe that your mind was clouded by your anger for what happened to Donatello, but do not blame yourself for what has happened to him. You did not physically cause his wounds. I know how much you love Donatello, Melinda. I can tell that and I do feel happy knowing that someone cares for my son like you do," He smiled gently. I couldn't help but to blush some. "Now where does it hurt?" I pointed to my right side where Hun had kicked me really hard with my hand. Splinter gently felt my skin on my side with his hand, pressing hard somewhat, which made me cry out some in pain, though I tried my best to remain calm and silent. 

"Master Splinter…I still feel bad for what has happened to Donatello. I mean if I didn't get involved with them, then maybe they wouldn't have attacked him," I sighed again as I started to get angry with myself and the Purple Dragons once more.

"Silence, Melinda. They would have attacked him regardless of your involvement. My sons have been fighting against the Shredder and the Purple Dragons for years before you came so do not blame yourself. I have dealt with this before." Splinter let out another sigh. "You know there is saying that goes, 'History repeats itself.' Sometimes I do believe that this is true. About a year ago, after we believed we had destroyed the Shredder once and for all, the city fell into chaos when the Purple Dragons, the mob, and the remaining Foot clan try to fight for control of the city. My son, Leonardo, felt that it was his and his brothers' fault for the innocent people that were getting hurt. I tried to reason with him, but he would not listen. He went out to do what he felt was right for the sake of the people, but nearly got himself killed. Fortunately for him, we were able to stabilize the Foot."

"That woman that came to get me…who is she?" I asked.

"Her name is Karai. She was raised by the Shredder and controls the Foot clan in Japan. Luckily my sons met up with Karai during the city's war and were able to end the conflict. She promised my sons that she would not harm them since they helped the Foot regain control of the city. However, the Shredder does not believe in honor and wants Karai to help him destroy my family. She will not kill us because she knows what honor is and lives by it, like a true warrior, but yet she must obey her master. So no matter what happens, she always goes back to him though now I am beginning to think that she has joined our side for good." Splinter took his hand away from my side. "I do not believe you have broken your rib. Could be fractured, it's hard to tell. I will give you some herbs to ease your pain and it should heal on its own in a week. Just try not to move that part of your side too much."

I nodded as I gently rose up from the mat, holding my side to support it as I arose. "Thank you, sensei."

Splinter gently bowed at me. "I will go check on Karai. You should go get some rest." He turned and walked out of his room.

I decided to go see how Donatello was doing before I would make my retreat to Leonardo's room. I walked out of Splinter's room and walked over and up the stairwell to the small platform where the turtles' bedrooms were located. I looked down to see Splinter over near the couch where Karai was. Leonardo was watching nearby and Raphael was walking towards the kitchen. I turned and walked into Don's room. I saw Mikey standing there, looking sadly at his brother.

"How's he doing?" I asked as I approached him.

Mikey turned his head. "The dude's like zonked out," He chuckled some. I knew Mikey was trying to make jokes to cheer not only me but also his own self up. I giggled some to reinforce his happiness. "You alright?" 

"Yeah, Sensei said it was probably really bruised or slightly fractured," I smiled some. "I'll take some of the herbs later to help with the pain." I added, and then held my side some. I noticed that Don had stirred some in his bed and then turned over on his side, facing us. His eyelids opened slowly and I saw him look over at me.

"Melinda? You're back?" He asked softly. I could tell he was still weak from the pain medication.

Mikey smiled and said, "I'm going to head back to see what everyone else is up to."

I nodded my head and then refocused my attention to Don. I decided not to tell him about my injuries if he didn't already know yet to keep him from being upset. "You feeling better, Don?" I asked.

"Why did you leave?" He asked.

I sighed. "I wanted to find Tina…I know she was the one who did this to you, Don. I couldn't let her get away from doing this to you…" I sighed hard, becoming angry with myself once more.

"You shouldn't have done that," He said, looking at me sternly. 

"I know…I am sorry. Do you need anything?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I am kind of thirsty," Don said as he slowly lifted his back up to a sitting position, holding his head.

I looked over and saw a cup of water sitting on a table where his computer was. I walked over towards it. "Your cup is over here, Don. I'll get it for you."

"No…I need to walk some. I don't like just laying here. I'll get it," Don replied.

I turned my head and saw him slowly climb down his ladder to get his feet on the floor. I walked over and held my hand up to help him. He was kind of shaky some from the pain medication and the lack of food, plus I knew his body must be really still sore and stiff. He stumbled some and the weight of his body pressed against mine, his hand running against my right side. I couldn't help, but to let out a small cry of pain. My rib was now throbbing from the impact. I tried my best to hold it in.

"What is it?" Donatello asked, kind of worriedly.

"Nothing," I said, praying that he would leave it at that.

Don studied my face for a minute and then I felt his fingertips brush up against my skin as he lifted my shirt up some to expose the skin of my right side. I had a huge bruise on that side. It was about the size of softball and a deep purple. I cringed some when I knew that he saw it and I didn't even realize how big it was! He gasped some. "Mel, what happened? Who DID this to you?"

I pulled away and pushed my shirt back down. "Nothing…don't worry about it," I replied quickly. I didn't want to whine about it. "Come on, let's get your water so you can get back to resting." I turned away to walk towards the desk, but I felt Don grab my wrist to pull me back.

"I AM going to worry about it," Donatello looked at me again; his eyes were serious, but yet sincere. 

"Look don't worry about it, Don. I'll be fine!" I snapped back, becoming irritated.

"No, I AM going to worry about it! You're NOT fine, Melinda!" Don said, his voice raising.

I sighed and closed my eyes; I felt tears coming to my eyes some. "Look, Hun did it okay! HUN KICKED ME!" I screamed at him. I felt so stupid for even going back to even talk to Tina.

Donatello's eyes went wide. "Hun? You went to him?"

"No…I went to find Tina, but I kind of said the wrong thing out loud and Hun became aware of my presence. He took me back to Saki…" I sighed again, my voice was becoming shaky. "I am sorry, Don…I love you…I felt like it was my fault you got hurt…"

"Melinda…" Don replied gently to me as he reached over and gently touched my face with his hand. "It wasn't your fault. I am just glad that you made it back safely. I just don't want anything bad happen to you…I was scared. I thought I would lose you again…"

I looked at him and then grabbed him, pulling him closer to me and buried my head against his chest. Hugging him close to my body, I could smell his scent. Don chuckled some. "Easy, don't hug me too tight! I am still tender!" I giggled some and let go of him, blushing some.

After I had helped Don get back to his bed, I decided to go to Leo's room to check on Lea. As I was walking to Don's room over to Leo's, I stopped when I heard talking going on in the main area. I stopped and listened in. Apparently it was Karai talking to Leo and the others. I think she was leaving. I waned to walk down and thank her, but I decided to check on Lea. I felt like something was not right. I walked into Leonardo's room and noticed that no one was there. I really didn't think of it much until I saw that Lea's bag was gone! I stood there for about a minute as my body grew tense. I then rushed over and checked the closet where Lea had kept her clothes and nothing was there! I felt my eyes filling up with tears. Where did she go? Why did she just leave? Why didn't she tell me? My eyes then rested on the Kakashi plushie that was lying on the bed. I knew how much she loved that plushie. Why would she leave that there? Did she forget him? No way! Was it a sign? Maybe she was going to come back after all. But why would she leave so suddenly and not tell me about it? If she did leave why didn't the others tell me? I sighed and walked over and picked up the plushie and stared at it blankly. 

Suddenly I heard someone walk in the room. I looked up and saw Leonardo walk in. His face seemed to falter when he saw only me sitting there. "Where's Lea?" He asked.

"I don't know…" I said as I sat down on the bed, the plushie still in my hands.

"What do you mean ' you don't know'!" Leonardo asked as he looked around, he too then noticed that her stuff was gone.

"I am saying I don't know where she went. I didn't even know she left." I said sadly.

"Huh? But I told her to come back here with Casey…I-I don't understand," Leo said, I could sense the sadness in his voice. He then turned quickly on his heel and walked out of his room. I tossed the plushie on the bed and decided to follow with great interest.

"Master Splinter!" Leonardo called to his Master who was walking towards the kitchen.

"What is it, Leonardo?" Splinter asked, I knew he could see the trouble on his son's face.

"Lea…did she come back with Casey?" Leonardo asked as he approached him. I knew that Leonardo was trying to calm himself down in front of his Master.

"Yes, she did. She has been here the entire time with me. I know she went to your room earlier. Why is something wrong?" Splinter asked again, he looked back at me. "Has she disappeared?"

Leonardo sighed again, his body almost seem to slump over. "Yes…she did. Even Melinda doesn't know where she is. I don't understand why she would leave like this. She knew we were going to bring Melinda back. Why would she do this!" He screamed out. 

Raphael walked out of his room over to where we were. I knew he must have heard Leonardo yell out. "Yo, Leo, what's with the yelling now? Sheesh! I can't even take a nap around here anymore," He grumbled.

"Shut up, Raphael!" Leonardo snapped at his brother and turned to walk away but he stopped at me. "You BETTER stay here and not TRY to go out and look for her." He said sternly to me, his eyes narrow. I looked at him, both of my eyes wide and I remained quiet. With that, he walked to their elevator.

"Leonardo! Where are you going?" Splinter asked as he watched his son.

Leonardo stepped into the elevator. "I need some fresh air, Master," He said. I noticed how his tone had changed when he was talking to his Sensei. 

Raphael sighed and cursed a few words under his breath before he walked back to his room. I sighed and gave a glance over to Splinter who returned my glance, then walked back up to Leo's room to get some rest as much as I could, holding my right side as I walked.

For the rest of the evening, I mostly stayed in Leo's room. Sensei had given me some herbs for my pain so I had been dozing on and off. I didn't like sleeping, but the medicine was helping the pain tremendously. Every now and then I noticed that Leo had stopped by to look inside the room as if he was looking for any sign that perhaps Lea had returned. Finally around 4pm the next day I got up from the bed and decided to go down to get myself some food. I hadn't eaten in almost a day so I was craving food majorly. Plus the lack of food with the medicine was giving me a severe headache. Now I knew what Don was going through. I noticed that Donatello was up and walking more. He was sitting on the couch, eating a bowl of soup. He looked a little better, but I could tell he was still sore and weak. There was no sign of Raph or Mike so I figured that they were in the kitchen getting them something to eat as well. Leonardo was doing katas. But not like katas he had done before. He was really working at them as if he was in an engagement. I stopped and watched him. He was yelling out and slicing at the air hard with his katana swords. Every muscle on his body was tense and sweat was covering his body. I guessed he must had been practicing for hours, which I figured must have been right because I heard him yelling out from katas on and off during my sleep. Poor Leonardo. I felt so sorry for him, but yet I was really sad and worried about Lea too. It had nearly been 24 hours and no word from her. How could she not at least tell me what was going on? Was she mad at me? I sighed and walked inside the kitchen to get some food.

"Hey, guys," I said as I saw Raph and Mikey scarfing down their food loudly at the table.

"Hey," They both mumbled through the food in their mouths and continued to eat.

"You want something to eat?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, what do you guys have?" I said as I looked around. I hated to go through other people's cabinets to look for food.

"Well we had some pizza or you can have the rest of the soup that I made for Don," He said.

"Amazingly, Mikey didn't burn the soup," Raph said as he stuffed another bite of his pizza into his mouth.

"Hey! At least I don't burn water!" Mike snapped back.

"Oh that was a good one, Mikey," Raph said as he rolled his eyes.

I cringed as I looked at their pizza. Normally I loved pizza, but I wasn't craving it from the lack of food and doses of medicine. "I'll just eat the soup." I walked over to get a bowl from the cabinet. "What kind is it?"

"Potato," Donatello replied as he walked in, carrying his empty bowl. "For once, something that Mikey made that didn't kill me either." He smirked. Mikey poked out his tongue at Raphael from Don's comment.

"Sounds interesting," I smiled as I took the ladle from the pot and began to pour the soup into my bowl. "Are you sure you don't want anymore, Don?"

"I don't know," Don smiled some at me. "I may want some more. I'll just have to fight you for it." He smirked teasingly at me.

"My bet's on Melinda," Raphael mumbled some. I giggled some.

"Nah, I am just playing. Go ahead and eat it. I am full," Don turned and walked out of the kitchen, along the way, he reached over and jerked hard on the end of Raph's bandana to make Raph smear pizza sauce on his face. He grinned big as he left. I laughed as I watched. Mikey chuckled too.

"You're so dead when you get well, Geek Boy!" Raphael said as he wiped his face off with a napkin.

I smiled and sat down at the table beside Raph and sipped on my soup slowly. Even the soup wasn't that appetizing for me, but I knew I had to eat. Suddenly I heard the phone ringing. I crossed my fingers that it was Lea. "Oh! Oh! I'll get it!" Mikey jumped up and ran over to get the phone. "Turtle Headquarters! What seems to be the problem, Mayor?" 

Raphael groaned and rolled his eyes. "Dumb twit." I giggled.

Suddenly I heard someone yelling on the other end, it was so loud I could hear what she was saying, so could Raph. Both of us exchanged glances, then I got up and walked closer over to Mikey.

"MIKEY! WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN ON! WHY is Lea at Casey's!" the voice on the other end yelled out. I knew it was April. Mikey looked over at me nervously and I began to wonder why Lea was at Casey's. "SHE AND CASEY WERE ROLLING AROUND ON THE FLOOR! Are they Messing around! I can't believe THIS!"

Mikey let out a high-pitched scream. He looked over at me, groaning some, almost putting his fingers in his mouth to gnaw on them. I exchanged a worried look to Mikey. Then I heard Raphael get up from the table.

"This is like a soap opera," He laughed as he walked out of the kitchen. I stayed beside Mikey and listened.

"Uh, April. Are you sure? I mean, I doubt that Lea even likes Casey! He's not THAT good looking like us studly turtles! Nobody would like him unless they were blind or something!" Mikey replied. I groaned and slapped my face.

"WHAT! Mikey! I DID like Casey! Hello!" Then she stopped some. I didn't know if she just realized that she admitted to liking Casey and she grew embarrassed. "I KNOW WHAT I Saw! THEY WERE MESSING AROUND MIKEY! I SAW CASEY ALMOST ON TOP OF HER! I can't believe that stupid jerk would do such a thing!" April said. "Gah, Mikey! You're no help! I need to talk to Master Splinter. I'll be over there soon.." She hung up.

"Whoa that didn't go good," Mikey said, he was almost shaking from all the screaming. "What is it with women and yelling like that?"

I chuckled some and then frowned thinking about what April said. Was she right? Why would Lea go to Casey? I thought she liked Leo. Suddenly my heart almost stopped when I heard Leonardo walk into the kitchen. He wiped his brow and walked over to the fridge to retrieve a bottle of water.

"So who was on the phone, Mikey?" He asked.


	46. Chapter 46

1"What are they doing?" Casey was looking at the television screen befuddled as two young ninja's squared off, both with weapons in there hands. The small blond with the bright orange jump suit started to yell out an incantation.

"They are fighting, Casey…" I sighed, I had to explain everything that was happening to him about ever five minutes, but he seemed to at least be enjoying the violence of the show.

"Why don't they hit each other more?" Casey seemed disturbed by the posturing between the two characters; he liked the bloodshed not all the plot that led up to it. I rolled my eyes and didn't answer. I had been pretty depressed when I had landed on Casey's doorstep the night before and he had honestly been a good sport about allowing me to stay with him. I had cleaned up most of his apartment before bed the night before. Depression made me want to stay busy and with the chaos Casey was living in I had plenty to do. He had been impressed to say the least and had been even more pleased when he had dragged himself out of bed that morning and I had eggs and bacon waiting for him. He had decided he liked having me there. I was amused.  
We had tried to talk to one another, but discovered we really didn't have that much in common and I could only discuss sports for so long before I wanted to hurt Casey. So I had fished through my DVDs and found Naruto. It was my favorite action anime, filled with perverted humor and ninja fights, I knew it would at least be passable with Casey and I was right, he actually seemed to rather be enjoying it, even if his questions were driving me crazy.

"Why does that one guy have tiny dog? Isn't that kind wimpy?" Casey made a face looking at the one character Kiba.

I sighed. "No Akamaru fights with him…" I pointed at the dog as the ending credits for that episode started to roll. I yawned, looking at the back of the case at the episode listing. "Well that's all I have." I tossed the case to Casey so he could see. He looked at it for a moment.

"Oh well. There's a ball game coming on anyway." He shrugged and reached for the remote, which was at my side. I grabbed for it also.

"No way! I am getting so sick of CONSTANT sports!" I whined. Casey frowned as both of us grabbed one half of the remote.  
"Hey, this is my house, if I want to watch baseball I will!" He pulled on the remote, but I held steady on it. Pouting up at him.

"NO!" I tugged back, squeaking as he grabbed my wrist and started to twist it. Not enough to actually hurt me, but enough that I could tell he was trying to get me to let go. He wasn't playing fair. I lunged towards him shouldering him in the chest with a growl. He heard him make a soft noise, and looked up to see annoyance paint his face.

"So you wanna play rough, huh?" Casey smirked. Pushing me, I slid off the couch with a whelp and landed on the floor. "PILE ON!" Casey yelled leaping off and almost on me, grabbing for the remote, which I was still clutching in my hand. I screamed trying to scramble away. I could feel myself holding back a laugh. Casey was like that stupid older bother that was always messing with your stuff. I grabbed the remote and stuck it down my shirt, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Can't get it now, Crazy Man!" I laughed, as I watched his eyes narrow.  
"Is that what you think?" He grabbed me and started to tickle me, I shrieked out. Trying to kick him to no avail. "Give me the remote and I'll stop." He had a superior grin on his face as he tortured me. I was wiggling around, trying to get free, when suddenly I heard a loud banging like something falling behind me. Casey and I both froze and looked.

April was standing in Casey's doorway, a container with what looked like some sort of meal dropped on the floor, the contents spilling on my clean carpet. April was white as a sheet staring at the two of us on the floor. It only took me a second to realize what it must look like. I scooted away from Casey quickly, my own eyes getting wide. Casey wasn't quite as quick as me. He just smiled up at April, then looked down at the food.

"Hey, April, what going on? What are you doing? Look you made a mess." He stood and pointed. "Lea just cleaned that." Casey had a very concerned look on his face; I cringed knowing that was NOT the right thing for him to say. April was looking with daggers at me. I shifted under her gaze.

"I SEE Lea is here…why IS she here, Casey?" April was breathing hard; I could tell she was trying to control her temper. I didn't even speak. I felt guilty, because I knew I was getting Casey in trouble. He seemed unaware of his situation quite yet.

"She was having some trouble with…something." Casey stumbled over his words and a nearly slapped myself in the face. He was trying very hard to keep his promise to me not to tell anyone what was going on, but unfortunately it only made us look guiltier.

"Oh trouble." April's tone was deadly. "That's too bad." She glared at me. "Well you two have fun having trouble together!" April turned on her heel and stomped out of the door, slamming it shut so hard behind her, some of Casey's things fell off the wall. Casey looked at me baffled again.

"Did April look mad to you?" I sighed, I felt bad. I didn't know what to tell him. 

"Come on, Casey, I'll make you some lunch." I took his arm to direct him to the kitchen. His face lit up at the mention of food.  
"Oh good! Can we have soup?" He looked at me excited and I sighed. I felt very guilty now because my issue was becoming everyone's issue and I hadn't meant for it too. I was also worried. If April knew where I was and she obviously wasn't happy about it knew it wouldn't be long before the rest of the guys knew. 

I sat Casey down at the table and started to dig through his cupboards to pull out a few cans of soup. He already had the game turned on, on the small TV in his kitchen. The implication of the incident with April hadn't hit him yet, I actually wondered if it would until he tried to speak to her again. I started to open cans. 

I wondered if any of the guys would even care that I was gone. I knew Melinda would, but I would love to have her come, I missed her very much. I wondered if Leonardo had even noticed my absence. If Mel had to tell him I was gone before he even realized it. If he was still with the pretty Asian women. He probably was. My heart began to break as I started to doubt he would even coming looking for me if April called.

Casey was cheering for his team, I started to warm the soup up. I knew I had a choice to make; I had to go home now. I would speak to Mel, set things straight with April for Casey's sake. After everything he had done for me in the last few days it wasn't fair to leave him out on a loop like this. Then I would go home. Leonardo had made his choice, now I have to grow up, live with it and move on. I wasn't wanted and I had to live with that. No matter how much it hurt.

My face felt wet and I knew I was crying. I tried to keep my back to Casey, I didn't want him to see me cry anymore. I felt so alone. I knew I should be used to it, but I had gotten to the point where I had actually felt half way comfortable with Leonardo and then… he had hurt me. I sighed stirring the soup. I needed to go home as soon as possible.

Casey and I went shopping later and got all the ingredients for me to make him a casserole. I was checking it in the oven, kneeling down with a fork, poking at it. Casey was watching the news in the living room. He yelled at reporters every once in a while when he didn't agree with them. I heard someone knocking on what I assumed was the living room window and my head lifted. My eye grew wide, there was only one set of people I knew who would use the window as there way of entrance, I quickly shut the oven and rushed into the living room as I heard scuffling and yelling start.

My eyes grew wide as I entered the room. Raphael, Leonardo and Melinda were all there. Raphael was holding Leonardo back, standing between his brother and where Casey was sitting on the couch. Casey was looking at Leonardo surprised and shocked. I caught the tail end of what Leo was saying as I entered.

"You better tell me where she is, Casey. I am not kidding!" He was struggling against Raphael glaring at the black haired man. All eyes turned to me as I entered the room. Leonardo stopped, his eyes turning to land on me. His expression a mixture of pain and confusion. I too wasn't sure what was going on. I boldly stepped forward, placing myself in-between the Turtles and Casey.

"Leave him alone, Leonardo." My voice was cold. "He's only doing what I asked him to. I told him not to tell anyone where I was and HE is a man of his word apparently." Leo's eyes narrowed hearing the implication in my voice. Melinda looked at me bewildered, I sighed, drawing into myself. I couldn't understand why everyone was here. Looking at Leonardo hurt too much inside, I looked down.

Raphael stepped forward; I could see his gaze fall on me, then Leo, then myself again. He shook his head. "Look!" He pointed at me, facing his brother. "Can you see, she's alive, can you STOP FREAKING OUT NOW, LEO?" Raphael growled.

Leonardo gave his brother a hard look. "That STILL doesn't explain why she is HERE!" I still couldn't face him, I felt my mouth open. Words wanting to form, but I wasn't sure how to explain to him, what he had done to me. I was surprised when I heard Casey's voice rise to my defense.

"YOU made her cry Leo and she came here to get away from you. And I really doubt she wants to see you right now." Casey moved past me as he spoke. I looked up at him surprised by his insightful words as he stood toe to toe with Leonardo. Leo glared up at him, his expression was deadly.  
"I don't know HOW this is any of YOUR business, Casey, but if you DON'T get out of my face I am going to…" I cut him off. The last thing I wanted was a fight and I felt the tension in the air building to one. I could see Raphael's gaze shifting between his brother and his best friend and I knew he would jump in too, but I wasn't certain which one he would side with. I grabbed Casey's arm.

"Casey, go check on the casserole!" My tone left no question for the taller man, he looked down at me surprised, but I held my ground. He glared at Leo for a few seconds, before he turned and stomped out of the room. "Raphael, would you like to help him." I didn't even look at the other Turtle; my eyes were locked with Leo's now. He was looking at me with such an expression of betrayal it made me want to scream.

'Yeah, whatever…" Raphael too stomped out of the room. I didn't ask Melinda to leave. I knew by the end of this I would need her support.

"Don't look at me like that." My tone was hard as I felt tears filling my eyes again. I couldn't stand the way Leo was staring at me, like I had done something to him. I hugged myself, readying myself for whatever was said.

"Look at you like what? Like you hurt me… like I don't understand WHY THE HELL YOU ARE HERE!" Leonardo's voice rose almost immediately. I really hope Raphael could keep Casey in the kitchen; this was my battle to finish and end it I would.

My eyes closed for a moment. I could feel all my emotion draining away to a cold empty void. I had been hurt so much in the last 24 hours I was almost numb, finally I looked back up at him. "Why would you care? Why don't you just turn around and go home to your "FRIEND" who you desired so badly. And I'll just stay out of your way." I choked, the tears rushing back, harder and faster as I once again saw the picture of him holding her hand, so gently.

Leonardo looked back at me confused. Like he wasn't certain what I was implying, I could have slapped him I was so hurt, instead I simply stood and hugged myself and cried. "What do you mean?" His voice was thick with emotion. I could see him fighting the urge to move closer to me. If he embraced me, even trying to help me I wasn't sure what I would do. It would kill me.  
"Don't touch me…" I sobbed. "Don't touch me with the same hands that you were touching her with. So sweetly, so carefully I watched you stroke her hand, her fingers. Whispering so softly to her about what an amazing warrior she was, how proud you were to fight with her." I was shaking now my emotion was overwhelming. "You lied to me, you said I was special to you, you are a horrid man." My voice was inhumanly low… "I hate you."

I watched, as his hands feel to his side, unmoving. He looked at me in horrified shock. I was surprised when tears started to fill his eyes; I could see his bandana getting moist. Melinda was standing off the side behind him, her expression confused, looking between us uncertain what to say. "Go back to her and leave me be, Leonardo, I don't know what kind of stupid girl you think I am, but I won't be played with like a doll. You want your Ninja, your prefect match, with honor and swordsmanship. Take her, take her and leave me the hell alone." I broke down, falling down onto my knees, unable to stand any longer, barely able to breath as I tried to control myself. I felt Melinda at my side in an instance, hugging me. Trying to calm me. Leonardo was staring down at me with a crushed expression on his face. Like he wasn't sure what to say.  
"But I don't love her." His voice was small, plaintive. He looked at me with a simple, hurt expression on his face. "I helped her because she was a comrade, but she doesn't mean anything to me. How could you think… why would you think?" His voice cracked as his emotion started to eat at him.

"Liar!" I wanted to scream. I wanted to make the genuine sounding plea he was giving me go away. Was he still toying with me, was I wrong? But still I had seen them and it had looked so real. "I saw the way you touched her, it wasn't simple "help" you were giving her." 

I looked up at him and cringed as I saw his eyes narrow as I accused him of being a pretender. He frowned at me. "So what… you THINK you see something and you immediately run away to fool around with Casey of all people?" The heat was returning to his voice. As he grew angry I could feel my own quell to meet it.

"I NEVER fooled around with Casey, excuse me if April was too stupid to see that. We were fighting for the remote, I was sick of watching baseball!" I pushed up and Melinda backed away, I knew arguments frightened her, but I couldn't help myself. I was NOT going to be blamed for HIS dilemma.

Leonardo's face set I could tell he still felt justified in his actions and words. "That still doesn't explain why you would run away without even talking to me and to another man's home?" He was glaring. I returned his expression with one of my own.

"Maybe because I DIDN'T feel like interrupting your snuggle-fest with little Miss Ninja! I have some pride you know! Believe it or not, it HURT me when I saw you all lovey-dovey with her. It hurt me really badly and I just wanted to get away!" I could feel my strength collapsing again; I was fighting a losing battle. I felt like I was going to break down.

Leonardo looked at me for a minute, considering everything I had just said. I could see him studying the situation, trying to stay calm and react in the best fashion. Finally he started to step forward. His movements were slow. I had already screamed at him not to touch me and he didn't want to further aggravate me. 

"Lea… I don't love her… I swear…I never have… I…"His voice strained on emotion, my eyes lifted to look at him, our expressions locked. "I love…"

"What in the hell did you make her cry again!" I nearly leapt as Casey was suddenly behind me. He pushed me to the side getting between Leo and I and glaring at the Turtle. "I don't care if you're my friend or not, Leo, I won't allow you to do this to her." I looked up at Casey surprised. Raphael had followed him from the kitchen, trying to drag his friend back away. "No, Raph, back down! I can't stand this. Leo's beating down on her because of that Ninja chick, don't think I can't hear. I've seen the two of them together, I wouldn't doubt something WAS going on and now he hurt Lea's feelings and she's crying again."

Leonardo just stared at Casey in complete shock. Like he couldn't comprehend what was leaving the other mans mouth. "Get him out of here, Raph. I wont let him hurt her, not in my house. If he won't leave, I'll call the police I swear it. I don't care." Casey punched his fist into his other hand. Leonardo breathing started to grow rapid, my eyes widen as I saw his rage building at the accusing words Casey was using against him. Raphael saw it too and I actually saw fear flash across his face.  
"Come on, Leo, not now. We can all talk later, AFTER we all calm down!" Raphael started to push his brother back towards the window, Melinda just sort of watched in shock.

"Yeah tell Leo's he not welcome back here until he can act like he has all his honor and stuff!" Casey frowned. I stood frozen in place, watching as Leonardo allowed himself to be pushed from the apartment. He knew he was losing control too and I think he was scared of what he might do.

"Fine, but you touch her Casey and I swear… I'll kill you." Leonardo glared at the other man as he leapt down from the fire escape. I squeaked stepping forward afraid for his safety, only to my stopped my Casey's arm.

"He'll be fine. Let him go." Raphael shook his head as Casey spoke.

"Come on, Melinda, Don will be worried about you if you don't come. We just gotta let these two idiots sort this out." He leapt out the window himself, still shaking his head. Melinda hesitated and looked back at me.

"Go to Don…" I told her softly. "He needs you." I watched her nod and leave without words. I knew she would worry, but that it would kill her to be away from him.

Casey stood glaring for a long time. I wasn't sure what was going through his mind. Finally I sighed. "The food has to be done by now, Casey…it's going to get cold." I turned and started to walk away. I could hear him grumbling as he moved behind me. Leonardo's words still hung in my head… He had said, "I love…" But what or who was he going to say that he did.


	47. Chapter 47

1On the way back to the lair, Leonardo and Raphael remained quiet. The turtles had walked over to a manhole near Casey's apartment and went down there instead of staying topside to go the warehouse entrance. I just followed them, wishing that they had kept topside, but I knew that they really couldn't. Raphael was leading the way, but he kept glancing behind him to make sure Leonardo was still back there. I guess he thought Leo would turn around and head back to Casey's. I was kind of baffled by this because according to Michelangelo, usually it was Raph who usually ran off. I walked kind of in between Leonardo and Raphael, I glanced back some too at Leo but tried to make it look like I was watching him also. Leonardo had his eyes on the ground as he was in deep thought about something. The whole situation baffled me, but at the same time made sense. Lea must have thought that Leonardo had feelings for Karai and that's why she ran off. I sighed hard. I had been in the same situation earlier about Don and April. I knew what she was feeling, but at the same time I could see the love and desperation in Leo's eyes as he was trying to talk to her. Don't get me wrong, I really liked Casey, but I just wish he stayed quiet for like 5 more minutes. I never realized how connected and alike the 4 turtles were with one another. Leonardo was like Donatello in a lot ways. I knew he was trying to tell Lea how he felt, but at the same time he couldn't get the words out of his mouth. I wanted to talk to Leonardo and comfort him, but I didn't know what to say to him and I really didn't want to bring up anything with Raph being present. There was a deadly silence between Raph and Leo as we approached the lair's door. All I could hear was the splashing of our feet in the water and distant squeaks of rats. Well everything WAS quiet till we reached the lair's entrance and that's when Raphael spoke up.

"You know what the hell is your problem lately, Leo? You have been such an ass. You know IF April was right about Lea and Casey, then maybe it's your OWN damn fault for her leaving you. You need to really lighten up with people especially if you want a girlfriend…if for that matter IF she was yours," Raph growled as he opened the lair's door.

There was like a 5 second pause after Raph finished, then I heard the loudest and deadliest growl come from Leonardo. Suddenly Leonardo pounced into Raphael, pushing him hard against the wall hard with his left arm pushing against him. "You TAKE that back right now, Raphael!" He screamed at him. My eyes went wide as I saw this. There was so much rage in Leo that it scared me. I kind of stepped away, feeling like I was unable to do anything. I heard Mike's voice coming from the lair.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked as he started to run towards where we were.

"No, I am not! Because you KNOW it's true! Why the hell were you threatening Casey anyways! You're being stupid, Leo!" Raph yelled back, holding down Leo's glare. Then he pushed him away and started to walk into the lair.

"Why don't you shut up, Raphael! You don't even know what's going on!" Leonardo yelled out after his brother. He was breathing so heavy. "Oh, but that doesn't bother you does it? All you care about is fighting!"

"Bro, I am telling you to lay off…" Raph turned back around to glare back at Leo.

Suddenly Mikey ran and put himself in between Leonardo and Raphael. "Will you guys quit it already!"

There was some eye contact between Leonardo and Raphael for a moment. I knew they were waiting to see what the other would do. Both of them were tense as their hands curled into fists. Raphael turned his head. "Whatever…" He grumbled and walked off to his room. I let out a slight sight of relief as I watched Raphael. I didn't like to see people fight, friends or not. Mikey looked at Leonardo, then he looked at me then over to Don. Don was sitting at his computer desk, he had turned around in his chair to see what was going on the lair's entrance. He shrugged and shook his head, then turned back around to work on whatever he was working on prior to our arrival. Mikey sighed too and walked back over to the couch. I stood there and looked at Leo, finally I spoke. My words were so soft, I am surprised that Leonardo even heard me. "Leo, can I talk to you?"

Leonardo looked over at me, studying my face. He sighed and then motioned me up to his room. He took the lead and I followed him. I walked past Don, who turned his head to see what was going on, I gave him an encouraging smile and kept walking. Leo walked into his room first and kind of paused. I think him seeing Lea's stuff not there in his room really bothered him. I knew that Lea was wrong about Leonardo liking Karai. However, I knew it must be Leo to be the one to let her know and not me. I just wish Lea could see how bad it was tearing Leo up not for her not to be there. He stood there and motioned for me to sit first. I walked over and sat down on the floor where my blanket was, allowing him to sit on his bed. He sat down on the bed and his hand gently rested on the cover underneath him. I frowned some and looked up at him. "Leo, listen about this entire mess," I paused for a moment trying to gather my thoughts on what to say. "Lea is my friend…I honestly didn't know why she left at first, but I do think she is telling the truth on why she left to go to Casey's. I am not sure why she picked Casey instead of April, but you must understand, I highly doubt nothing is going on between them. I remember how I acted when I thought Don liked April…Leo she thinks you like Karai."

Leo looked at me with wide eyes and then he let out a sigh and held his head. "But I don't like her, Melinda," He said in protest as he looked up at me. "Why does she EVEN think that! She was injured and she's our friend, but I don't like her, not like that." He let out a small growl in frustration and rose up from the bed.

I sighed and looked up at him. "Leo, please." I paused again and thought about what Lea had said, trying my best to put two and two together to figure out exactly what was happening. "Leo, I think Lea thinks she's not good enough for you…I think she thinks that Karai is perfect for you…and I hate to say this because she would probably hurt me, but I know she's jealous." I gave a hopeful smile to Leonardo.

Leonardo looked over at me as if my words had just smacked him across the face. "What? She really thinks that?"

"Well she didn't really say those things, but trust me, Lea is my best friend, almost like a sister and I kind of know how she feels," I smiled sheepishly.

Leonardo let out another sigh. "Karai is a honorable woman, yes. She is a ninja yes. But just because she knows about honor and she is a ninja like me doesn't mean that I will automatically like her or even for that matter love her. I…" He stopped and sighed hard again as he walked over to a wall near his bed and placed his arm against it as if he was trying to rest his head against his arm. I watched him, it was as if he wanted to say something else, but something was stopping him subconsciously.

"You what?" I replied, trying to make him continue with his statement, I got up from my sitting position and watched him with great interest.

Leonardo's back stayed towards me. He lifted his head up some as if he was looking at the wall. He remained quiet for a moment. I didn't know what he was thinking, but I knew I had to give him some few moments to think so that way he would be more comfortable. "I was raised in Bushido," He sighed hard. "As a follower of Bushido, I am not allowed to have any physical attraction to cloud my mind or for that matter even love a woman. I have tried my best to serve the code and be a true warrior. But I…I…feel like I am failing that code and dishonoring myself." His voice was stuttering as if his voice was breaking up. I walked closer to Leonardo, kind of feeling bad for him, but I knew what he was trying to say and I wished that Lea were there. "Melinda…I…love…Lea. I am finally admitting to you…that I am attracted to her. Sometimes I can't even concentrate to meditate or do my katas. I have tried my best, but I can't…I won't…" He stopped for a moment as if something else had stopped him. "But now she has chosen Casey and I can't interfere…" He turned away as if he was about to walk out of the room in defeat.

"Leo, wait!" I called after him. He stopped and ran up to where he was. I stepped in front, trying to gather my courage to speak up. "Trust me, Lea does not like Casey! She loves you, Leo! I know this is true! Why else would she be hurt for?"

Leo blinked at me a few times as if he was trying to process what I had just said. When he spoke again, his voice was very soft, "Arigato, Melinda…" He bowed slightly and then left the room. I watched him walk away, hoping that everything would be okay between them two.

Once Leonardo had left, I walked back down to the main entrance to check to see how Don was doing. Leonardo was gone so I figured he must have been went somewhere for the moment to think, which I hoped was a good sign. Donatello was down at his computer desk, typing away at his computer. I had no clue what he was doing. "Hey, Don. Are you feeling better?" I asked. I was still nervous around him, I already felt butterflies to start to form in my stomach.

"Eh, kind of," He said as he turned around his chair to face me. "I am still hurting somewhat."

I giggled some and then lifted an eyebrow. "So you're hurting, but yet you're able to sit in front of the computer, Don?" I smirked.

He chuckled some at me and then replied, "Well I don't really like laying down and doing nothing. I have lots of work to do. I am going to attach more security cameras throughout the sewers just in case, plus I want to improve the security panel for the lair entrance."

I giggled again. "Whatever keeps you happy, geek boy." I smirked playfully at him.

"Aw, you sound like my brothers now. Don't be talking like them," He smirked back. I shrugged at him and grinned. Suddenly he pulled me closer with his hands on my hips to where his head was my stomach. He started to nuzzle my stomach with his head. "I was so afraid of losing you when the guys said that you left upset about what Tina did to me…"

My eyes went wide and I froze. I started to grow nervous with him that close to me. I looked around and noticed no one in the lair so I tried to untense somewhat. I finally started to gently stroke the top of his head with my fingertips. I was shaking at first, but then I stopped. "It's okay…I am sorry about leaving…" I looked down at him sadly. I never had anyone this close to me to care for me so much like the way Don did…well the opposite sex I mean! "I am doing better, Don. I was more worried about you than anything else." Which was true because my rib was not hurting as much so it must have not been as severe as I thought it was.

"I was just so afraid on losing you, Melinda…you mean so much to me," He held his grip tighter and continued to nuzzle me. I was kind of shocked by this. I didn't know what caused him to be this way. I felt shivers going up my body by his closeness. I held him to me and gently caressed the back of his neck. I am not sure how long we stayed like that.

Suddenly I heard Mikey say, "Oh, come on you two! Get a room!" He groaned playfully.

Don's eyes went very wide and he quickly moved away. "Aw, cut it out, Mikey!" I giggled and stood there, I felt that my cheeks on my face were hot as well. Don started to type again on his keyboard before speaking up again. "So what's going on between Raph and Leo?" He sighed some again. I could tell he didn't like to see or hear his family members fighting…kind of like me.

I sighed and replied in a soft voice so that way Leo wouldn't feel bad that I was telling about him. "Lea thought that Leo had a thing for Karai and I think that's why she left. I am not sure why she went to Casey's instead of April's. Well April claimed that something happen and that Casey and Lea were messing around, which I don't believe because I know Lea doesn't have a thing for Casey."

"Yeah I heard about that," Don said and then shook his head. "I don't know Lea that well, but I don't believe it either. Casey's not THAT good looking."

I giggled and softly bapped him on the shoulder. "Be nice, Don!" I warned teasingly, then continued, "Anyways well Leo's hurt now and at the apartment Casey must have thought that Leo was yelling at Lea so he got upset so now Leo and Casey are fighting. Also since Casey's Raph's friend now Raph and Leo are at it."

Don sighed and shook his head. "So now what?"

"I don't know," I sighed too. "I need to get Casey and Leo to talk to one another, but without Raph there or with more people there."

"Well maybe you can call Casey and invite him to come down here and talk? I mean all of us should be there. I am sure Sensei can calm down Leonardo," Don suggested as he turned back around to work on his stuff.

"Yeah, I'll try to see if Lea will come too. I need to talk to her…" I said as I walked towards the kitchen to use the phone. I walked into the kitchen and looked around. I kind of wanted this to be a surprise to Leonardo and maybe even Raphael so that way they wouldn't find an excuse not to be here. When I felt safe to call, I picked up the receiver and dialed Casey's number. I just prayed that Casey would pick up the phone. I waited there as the phone rang, I was counting the rings, hoping that Casey would pick up. Things were looking hopeless till finally after like the 5th ring, someone picked up.

"Yah, what is it?" The voice on the other side replied. I knew it was Casey.

"Casey…this is Melinda. I need to ask you a favor," I said quickly, looking around still.

"So what kind of a favor?" Casey asked.


	48. Chapter 48

1All the events that evening had made me ill. I had gone out onto the fire escape after dinner and was just sitting and looking up at the sky. I could feel a soft breeze blowing against my cheek. An odd mixture of odors filled my nose. I sighed; I missed the clean country air of my home. It seemed like forever sense I had been there and I knew now it would be longer. I have to figure out what Leonardo meant by the words he had spoken to me.

Where I had been so certain, so torn apart by what I had seen. Now doubt was creeping inside. Doubt that maybe I was wrong. Maybe I had been looking at the whole event through eyes clouded by passion rather then sense. Maybe I was just acting like the typical stupid jealous girl, maybe I didn't even deserve an explanation from Leo.

I laid my head down on my knees, staring across the street at cars moving slowly by. In the background I heard Casey's phone ringing, but my head didn't even turn. I keep replaying that one moment in my mind over and over again. The one where Leonardo started to talk about love, then Casey had cut him off. Some small part inside of me, really hoped that maybe he had been talking about loving me. Common sense told me that it didn't seem possible when he had such an amazing "friend" already, why would Leonardo find any interest in being involved with someone like myself? I sighed.

I stomped my left foot down hard, growling softly. Furious with myself for once again moping and losing sight of what really mattered. I was putting myself down again, I know I shouldn't. I know I am not that bad of a person, so why do I keep tearing myself apart. Softly I laid my head back down. I knew the answer without thought. Because I loved him. I loved Leo so deeply by now that I had lost all meaning of common sense. I was running blindly on passion and it was making me stupid.

"Hey, Lea?" Casey made me jump about a foot in the air as he leaned out the window. I turned, studying his expression, it was tense. I suddenly remembered the phone ringing.

"Yeah, Casey, what's up?" I turned to him curious. Almost dreaded what could be going on after the night I had already had.

"Melinda called," Casey slid out the window and flopped down next to me. "She had a favor to ask of us… a pretty big favor." He was studying my expression, Casey looked so serious I knew something was about to happen.

"What did she want, Casey?" I fidgeted nervous by the way this conversation was going.

"She wants us to come down to the lair tonight, she wants Leo and I to make amends and I think, she maybe wants you to talk to him." He shrugged. I could see he was interested in how I would react to this. I was surprised Casey cared that much, but then again it was weird we were getting very comfortable together, very much like family. I was really beginning to think of the big goof ball like my stupid older brother.

"Oh…" I hesitated, uncertain what to think. I bit my lip, nervous tension surging through me, but deep down inside I knew this was what I needed. To express myself to Leonardo, to be able to openly discuss everything with him again. The only way I could ever heal was to share everything with him. "I want to go Casey." My voice trembled, but my expression was strong. I had my convictions behind my decision.

"You sure, Lea? Cause if you don't want to, no one is making you." He gave me an uncertain look. I could see he was afraid I was pushing myself too much, trying to solve all my problems too quickly. I knew I had to do this. I had to rid myself of all the doubts eating within me or else I would never rest.

"Yes I want to do this, Casey." My resolve showed. "I need this." I looked up at him, hoping maybe he understood. He nodded slowly; I could almost see his thought process working as he took in everything I was telling him.

"Well I will go with you. I need to talk to Leo anyway, he and I, we really mixed bad words back there and well… I don't like leaving things like that unresolved." Casey looked so serious, it was almost amusing. He was not a very serious kind of guy. I nodded, trying not to smirk. I was glad he wanted to make up with Leo rather then continue the feud. The last thing I wanted was to cause fights between anyone.

Casey and I grew silent, both watching the city. I was lost in my own thought and apparently he was tumbling around in his. I wondered what I could say to Leonardo now. I had actually told him I hated him. I felt so stupid. I knew that wasn't true. I didn't loath him, I simply wanted some sort of explanation, one that would take away the pain encased within my heart.

I owned him an explanation for freaking out on him. For running away like I did. It's just I had a lot issues in my life that didn't even involve him, but seeing Leo with the Asian woman had reflected times in my past when I had been betrayed and that had set off the viscous chain of events. I had to talk to him. I would have to open my heart up to him and be honest. I sighed. I saw Casey looking at me out of the corner of my eye as I laid my head back down on my knees. I didn't know if I was ready to open up my heart to another man again.

"Lea… you sure you wanna do this?" Casey sounded very different then I had ever heard him. He sounded so solemn. I could tell he was honestly worried about me. I turned my head, it still resting in my lap to look up at him.

"I know its what I need to do, because honestly I do want to talk to him. In most cases like this, I would be ready to just turn my back and walk away. I wouldn't want to deal with all the pain and turmoil, but Leonardo, he seems worth it somehow." Casey was looking at me surprised. I watched as he smiled very softly.

"Leo's going to be a really lucky guy you know that? I mean once you tell him all this. But you know it's gonna be tough for you Lea, Leo… he's kinda weird and hard to understand sometimes. He talks about a lot of bushi-do-do stuff that makes no sense. So you'll have to be patient with him." Casey nodded. I smiled, returning the gesturing and trying not to laugh. Casey looked so adorable trying so hard to give advice.

"I kind of understand where he is coming from with Bushido, Casey. I have read up on it myself." I smirked a little. Casey looked at me surprised.

"Really? Why?" I looked out at the city again, considering my answer.

"Because honestly Casey I am sick of the way people treat each other now-a-days. Everyone is so selfish and abusive, it disgusts me. I was just looking for something to believe in. Something that has morals and honesty to it."

I was surprised as Casey patted my head, his big hand messing up my hair. "You're a good kid, Lea, you need to talk to Leo. He needs you." Casey stood… I turned back to him surprised by his wording, but he said no more. He started to step back in the window. "We'll leave in 15 minutes, okay?" He was gone.

I was nervous as we were approaching the warehouse entrance to the lair. All the strength I had built up over the last few hours started to leave me. Doubt started to once again creep in. I tried not to show it. I tried to not let Casey see me worrying, but I noticed him looking at me with question and I knew I had to be blatant with my feelings if even he could read them.

"Don't worry…" I looked up at Casey as we walked. "I know I said a lot of bad things about Leo before, but I was angry, honestly he's a good guy. He will hear you out and stuff." Casey smiled trying to reassure me. I sighed, nodded trying to find some sort of inner core of certainly.

"No matter what happens, Casey, I have to deal with this. I can't run away." We were at the warehouse. I could see Casey looking at me with respect. I knew out of everything bad that had come out of this situation, I had gained a very honest friend in Casey and for that I was grateful. He might not be the brightest man in the world, but he had a good heart and sometimes, people that would tell you the truth about yourself were the most difficult to find.

Everyone was waiting in lair as we entered. My eyes immediately fell on Melinda and Don. Both seemed well. Don seemed to be recovering rather quickly. He was sitting at his computer he turned as the elevator door opened. Melinda was next to him; she was leaning over the computer looking at something with Don. His hand was resting lightly on her side, and the two of them looked very comfortable together. A state I hadn't seen between them yet. I felt myself smile softly. Melinda seemed to be doing much better.

Raphael was scowling from the couch. I tried not to focus on him for too long. I knew if I allowed him too he would put me on the edge and make me tense. A lot of the time I felt so much negative energy from Raph. He was the type of person I simply didn't understand.

Mike was next to Raph. He smiled brightly when he saw us enter. He had been watching something on TV, but promptly flipped it off and turned his attention our way. I wasn't certain if his actions were out of respect or because he thought whatever we did would be more interesting then what he was watching, but either way, I was grateful for it. I smiled at Mike and looked down a little. It was strange I had barely been gone, but it felt like I hadn't seen anyone in forever.

Sensei was in his favorite chair. He was drinking tea. His head rose as Casey and I entered and he looked straight at me. His gaze knew. I wondered what he was thinking. His head turned and I followed his gaze to Leonardo, who was sitting in the lotus position on the floor in front of him. It was obvious the two of them had been talking. Leonardo's gaze met mine, I felt us both look away. My stomach flip-flopped. I had felt so ready to speak to him, to have an open honest discussion. Now that I saw him I was so consumed by a nervous tension, it became hard to breath.

Casey stepped forward first. "Yeah, so we came like you asked us to Melinda." He glanced around the room. I watched as all eyes turned to Melinda. It was then I got the impression that not everyone knew we would be coming. I felt my gaze move back to Leo. He was looking at me, his expression made my heart hurt. It was so sad. I watched as he looked between Casey and I, without thought I stepped away from Casey. I think our line of communication had become so frazzled that we were both completely confused about the other.

Melinda and Don exchanged looks, I smiled when I saw Don squeeze Mel's hand gently. He was trying to reassure her. They HAD grown close in the short time I had been gone. Melinda smiled at him. "Well, everything had been so crazy, I was hoping maybe if we all got together we could resolve some of this." She looked around the room hopefully. I felt myself shift nervously. I suddenly felt very guilty. I wasn't sure if I should or shouldn't actually feel that way. In my mind I hadn't actually done anything wrong, but it was also obvious to me that I had hurt Leo. At first I had been so wounded I hadn't cared, but now, as I slowly started to see other things. As realizations were hitting me I was beginning to wish I hadn't said a lot of the things that I had and that maybe I hadn't been so rash.

Splinter, nodded looking between Leonardo and I again. I looked down. I was unable to hold his gaze. "Yes, Melinda, that does sound like a very wise idea. I think maybe though that it would profit more if we all were not here. Sometimes it is hard to discover the truth when there are so many people to interpret it. Maybe Donatello, you should take Melinda and Michelangelo into the kitchen to start our dinner and Raphael, you should take Casey above so the two of you can talk?" While he was asking a question, it at the same time seemed very much like a command. Leonardo and I exchanged looks. Neither of us hearing our names mentioned. Both of us knowing what Splinter had in mind.

"Yes, Sensei." Don stood without question and nudged Melinda gently. She seemed to hesitate for a moment looking at me, but finally followed Don, the two of them staying close. Whining, Mike too rose from the couch and followed. I think he was nosey and really just wanted to see what would happen.

Raph growled, springing up. "Come on, Lunk Head, doesn't look like we are welcome here." He stomped across the room and towards Casey.

"Casey?" I heard Leo speak and turned back toward him surprised. "No hard feelings between us right?" Leonardo looked so earnest. I smiled softly.

Casey nodded. "Yeah, Leo, we're good, just loosen up, huh? You're always so tense." He smirked at Leo and I watched the Turtle look at him slightly baffled. Raphael groaned and pushed Casey, sending the other man stumbling.

"Oh you're going to pay for that, Gak Face!" Casey jumped back at him playfully.

"You gonna make me?" Raphael smirked and the two exited still slinging insults. Things at least seemed right with the two of them now. Splinter cleared his throat once again garnering all the attention.

"I will also take my leave. I have some things I need to read up upon." He bowed his head and turned, walking away. Leonardo and I watched him go until his room door shut behind him. Alone suddenly Leo and I both froze. I could feel the tension hot the air. Neither of us ready to speak first.

I shifted, trying to think of something meaningful to say, to break the ice. "You can sit down if you want, you may be more comfortable." Leonardo spoke before me. I looked up and he was gesturing towards the couch. I felt myself freeze. It was the same place I had seen him with her, vivid memories came rushing back. Tears flooded my eyes that I couldn't stop. I shook my head mutely like a child might.

"Lea…" Leonardo's tone was concerned, but strong. "What is going on? If you won't share with me what you are thinking, we are never going to solve anything." His arms were crossed now, his head tilted, he was expecting an answer.

My mind went back over everything I had thought. Every intelligent sounding explanation that I had come up with and at the moment all of them felt hollow. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a moment. My heart was pounding. I knew what I had to say. I steeled myself.

"You hurt me, Leonardo. I cannot deny that fact. You tore my insides apart. You made me unable to live with myself, but all of that happened…" My eyes lifted and meet his expression. It was unreadable at the moment, listening. "I allowed all of that to happen to me, because…well…" I wanted to say it, I wanted to tell him how I felt about him so badly, it was nearly tearing me apart, but at the same time, I was afraid. I didn't want to see how he would react to my confession; in fear it wouldn't be positive.

He watched me struggle. His expression becoming soft. He was across the room and by my side in moments. I paused from talking staring at him surprised. He gestured to the couch again. "Humor me?" He asked, giving me a pleading look.

I realized I would have to face it sooner or later so I followed him. I was surprised when we got there that he gently patted the cushions and as I sat, pushed my shoulders lightly to lie. I looked up at him confused. "Just a few moments, just give me a benefit of the doubt, then you can feel whatever you like." I was so confused. So much turmoil shot through me. He lifted my hand with his, I felt my heart race. He was so close.

"When you get a shoulder wound." He tapped my shoulder lightly with his other hand. "It can affect the nerves and movement of your entire arm." Deftly he ran one finger down my arm, sending a shiver along my spine. "To make sure movement is proper and no nerves were damaged it is best to massage the fingers to test their flexibility." With practiced hands he started to test each finger, slowly realization hit me.

What had seemed odd for him to be doing was in fact a demonstration of what I had seen the night on this very couch a few nights before. What I had saw as some private, loving moment, had in fact maybe been nothing. I felt myself flush a deep red. I had been so stupid. I opened my mouth; words ready to spill out, but Leonardo keep talking.

"On the other hand, when a warrior finds himself with the woman he has pledged his life to. That has become as dear to him as the weapons that he trusts in battle. He finds he yearns for much more than this simply touch of comrades. That he needs to feel her close to him. To quell the desires that frighten him and threaten to eat him alive." Leonardo leaned down towards me and my mouth accepted his without question. His hand slipped behind my head, he pulled me back up into a sitting position our lips never leaving one another's.

"Did that answer your question, Lea?" He pulled away suddenly. His voice was deep and breathy. I was almost frightened by the naked desire in his eyes. I realized he was indeed baring his soul to me now, in hopes of his honesty winning me back.

My mind swirled, I felt my tears coming back and throwing myself forward I embraced him roughly. I could hear myself apologizing over and over again. I wasn't certain what else to say. I just wanted this all to end. His arms lifted and wrapped around me also holding me tightly. I could hear him shushing me. He didn't seem to desire to hear me beg for his forgiveness.

We sat for a while, neither speaking actual words, it was almost like our souls were communicating. I felt completely at ease with him. If only for this moment. He had disclosed so much of his own personal self. Without words I knew I was one of the few people to ever see this much of him. He was a true warrior, in mind, body and soul. Men who lived by the code of the combatant keep much inside, allowing others to see too much of you could be considered weak; it could hinder your power in many situations. Yet he trusted me enough to allow me to see the man that he was, not simply the symbol that he had to be for his family.

"I love you…" The words left my mouth, so soft that one could have missed them had they not been listening. Yet Leo and I were so close, our bodies pressed so tightly, each seeking the warmth, the solace of the other that there was no way for him to miss them.

He pulled me tightly to him, at this point I couldn't breath, but I no longer cared. "I love you too." His voice was equally as soft, yet just as full of emotion.


	49. Chapter 49

I am not quite sure on what was said between Lea and Leonardo in the next room while I was in the kitchen with Don and Mikey, but I was deeply troubled. "It will be alright," Don said gently as he touched my shoulder before he walked over to where Mikey was to help him start on dinner. I sat there at the table. I felt kind of bad not helping, but I couldn't concentrate; my eyes were at the kitchen door towards the living room. I really hoped that the idea that Don had given me would work.

I am not sure how long we were in the kitchen. but I knew it had to be for a little while because the water in the pot was starting to boil where the guys were making spaghetti. "Mikey! Turn the eye down! The water is going to boil over!" Don had shouted over to his brother. Mikey let out a really loud high-pitched scream as he took the pot from the stove and turned the eye down. I really couldn't help, but to let out small giggles. Hearing Mike scream like that was so funny that it kind of eased my worrying. I heard Don let out a sigh and say, "Maybe Mikey you should start setting the table and I'll finish up the cooking." Mikey let out a small groan of disappointment and then shuffled over to the cabinet to get out of the plates.

I finally got up from the table and walked over. "You want me to help out, Mikey?"

"Sure, dudette, if you want!" He smiled. I held out my hand to receive some of the plates. About a minute later, Leonardo and Lea walked in. They were apart from one another, but I could tell by the shy smirk on Lea's face that everything was okay. "So…. everything okay now?" Mikey asked with interest as he paused where he was to turn his attention to Leonardo and Lea.

"Of course, Mikey. It was just a big misunderstanding. Everything's fine now," Leo smiled softly at his brother. I noticed a small glance between him and Lea, which made me smile as well.

"That's good, Leo! I told you nothing to worry about," Don said as he turned to look over at his brother and then turned off the eye of the stove to carry the pot over to the sink to drain the pasta.

"As always, you are right, Donnie," Leonardo smiled gently at his brother, then turned his attention back to Mikey. "Mikey, can you go get Raph, Casey and Sensei and tell them that dinner is almost ready." Mikey did a salute and then ran off from the kitchen.

Leonardo chuckled and then walked over to where Don was, "You need any help bro?"

I sat down back at the table and motioned for Lea to sit near me. I overheard Don and Leo talking, but tried to focus my attention now on my friend. I leaned over closer to her. "Everything alright now, Lea?" I looked at her.

She nodded her head and gave me a reassuring smile. I smirked and then whispered, "So did he finally kiss you?"

Her face turned really red and then she smacked me lightly on the arm. "Melinda!" She whispered back sternly and then giggled some. I giggled with her and then sat there at the table.

Dinner was too funny! Sometimes I wonder if Casey actually has any common sense! Everyone was sitting down at the table and Casey just plops down beside Lea. I knew he didn't mean anything by it, but I could see by the shocked look on Leo's face that it wasn't the smartest move. "So, Raph, pass me the bowl!" Casey said as he reached over across the table to grab the bowl. Suddenly Splinter smacked him on the hand with his walking stick to make him retrieve his hand. "Ow!" Casey whined.

"Mr. Jones, we do not reach across the table! There will be manners present at this table. You can ask Raph politely to pass you the bowl and he will…." Suddenly Master Splinter was cut off by a loud sound of someone eating. We all turned our faces to see Raph and Mikey basically throwing the spaghetti into their mouths, the sauce was covering their faces practically at every spot. Master Splinter let out a sigh. I couldn't help, but to laugh although I really felt bad for their master. I looked over at Leo and mouthed to him that I could get up and let him sit beside Lea if he wanted since I was sitting beside Master Splinter. But he motioned me off and mouthed the words "no thank you" as he sat down beside Don across from us. I think he was kind of nervous to sit close to Lea in front of his master. I wasn't too sure if he actually admitted to his Sensei that he had feelings for her; actually I wasn't too sure if Donatello actually told his Master or not. Even at the dinner table, I had trouble making eye contact with Don because every time I did I would get warm fuzzies and I knew I would be blushing. Usually if he and I did, we would smile at each other for a brief moment before returning to our dinner.

Just as dinner was about to end, Casey brought up the question of them going with him to some kind of ball game near his neighborhood. It was still light outside, but was getting darker, which meant that they could wear sunglasses and it wouldn't be as light to make them more vulnerable to be seen. "I'm not sure, Casey. It's still light outside…. maybe we can find something else to do another night," Leonardo replied.

"Aw, come on, Leo! Don't you like little kids? It's for some sort of cancer foundation! There won't be a lot of people there!" Casey pleaded. "Besides I can find you guys outfits! They won't spot you, I promise!" It was kind of cute to sit there and watch Casey almost beg to be the tough guy that he was. I almost felt sorry for him because it seemed like he was begging the guys to spend some time with him as if he was lonely. He then looked over at Lea and I, "Don't you girls want to go see the little kids play? It's for a good cause!" I smiled some, Casey had a very big heart and I almost felt bad to hear him beg. But I didn't want to go against what Leonardo was saying because after all I was a guest in their home. I looked over at Lea, but she remained quiet so I said, "Hey, leave me out of this."

"What SORT of outfits?" Michelangelo asked.

"Well since it's kind of cool out, I can let you guys wear the baggy pants that I bought you guys back when I took you to see that hockey game and I have some large jean jackets with hoods and you guys can wear some sunglasses and I have some gloves too!" Casey said his eyes were lightning up.

Leonardo let out a sigh. "Casey, we appreciate you great hospitality and the offer, but I think it is still too dangerous right now. I am sure we can go out with you tomorrow night or something if you wanted."

Splinter interrupted the conversation before Casey could protest. "If I may intervene, Leonardo…." He let out a sigh and then looked at us and then over to Casey. "Although I am not for you going topside amongst the humans in daylight, but perhaps this may be a wonderful opportunity to support those who need help. Although it is not against the Shredder, but if Mr. Jones is true, then it is for people who are fighting against a terrible illness and they need your help. Besides I believe it will do some good to let Melinda and Lea out to get some fresh air."

The look on Leonardo's face was almost priceless! He looked so shocked and his mouth was almost draping down to touch the table. Casey's eyes lit up and he practically sprang up from the table and ran over and hugged Splinter. "Thank you, dude!" He squeezed Splinter hard. "Er I mean rat…er I mean Master Splinter."

I could hear Splinter muffling against Casey as he squirmed to get out of the squeeze. "Uh…you're welcome Mr. Jones.."

"Boo-yah!" Casey let go of Splinter. "I'll be back in 30 minutes with your clothes, guys!" He took off from the kitchen and left the lair.

Leonardo walked over to his Master. "Are you alright, Master?" He asked.

Splinter nodded his head. "I am fine." He rose up from the table and straightened his robe. "Since Michelangelo and Raphael are not aware of their manners yet, perhaps they will do the dishes this evening." He looked at them sternly. I heard Mikey and Raph groan.

"I better go brush my hair out," I said as I got up from the table and walked out of the kitchen towards Leo's room to get my brush.

Around 6:30pm that evening we got to the ballpark. It was still pretty bright outside so it made sense for the guys to wear glasses although they were really just trying to hide their faces. Ever since we left the lair there was constant grumbling coming from them about their outfits that Casey had brought for them. I guess they weren't too thrilled on wearing clothes although I thought they looked quite good in them! The ball park was small like Casey had described and fairly lighted so I knew when it would get dark that Leonardo should be okay with them not causing attraction. There were wooden benches all around the fence on both sides and another place where people could sit on another side. The teams were already out in the field in their uniforms. The boys appeared to be around the age of 8 or 9 years old with one side wearing red while the other side wearing green. "So where do we need to go, Casey?" Leonardo asked as he followed him with his side close to Lea, but not too close. I don't think he wanted his brothers to know about them yet. I walked shyly beside Lea, keeping my distance from Don. I mean everyone knew about us, but yet I was too shy to get near him.

"We need to be around the food section!" Mikey answered.

"We just ATE, Mikey. You can NOT be hungry!" Raphael snapped back as he looked over at his brother as they walked in front of me.

"I am not now, but what if I get hungry DURING the game or thirsty? Then I'll miss some great play and…and…" Mikey started.

Leonardo sighed to cut off his brother. "Fine, Mike. We'll get you something. Lead the way, Casey."

Casey led us to the concession stand away from the lighted stand, which I knew made Leonardo happy. Casey stopped and pulled out his wallet. "Alright what do you want, Mikey? Be gentle on me because all I have is a twenty."

"Oh…I want some nachos! No, wait! A pretzel AND nachos! Plus a large Pepsi!" Mike exclaimed. I could hear Leonardo sigh and Raph groan from his answer. Don nudged Mike in the ribs.

"Mikey, be easy on the poor guy, alright?" He smiled some at his brother.

Mikey frowned, "Aww, fine. Okay, Case. Just get me nachos and….." He looked over at Don then replied, "A medium Pepsi."

Casey nodded his head. "Sounds like a plan. Anyone else want anything?" Leonardo, Raph, and Don shook their heads. I shook my head as well and so did Lea. I felt bad for having Casey spend his money on me. "Looks like you're it, Mike. Alright, I'll be back."

Lea stopped him. "Hey, Case. Can Mel and I go up there and get it?"

"Sure, just get me a small soda. I don't care what flavor," He handed Lea his twenty. "Make sure you get ALL my change back. These people would short change ya if you don't watch them."

I giggled and followed Lea over to the concessions stand and walked up to the counter. It wasn't really all the crowded in the ballpark, which was kind of sad since supposedly this was going to some sort of cancer charity. I stood beside Lea at the counter while she placed the order. You would never believe what happened next! I almost dreaded this! Suddenly I heard a VERY familiar voice behind me.

"I can't believe it! Melinda! You are here!" A big booming voice said behind me.

I cringed. I knew EXACTLY who it was without turning around. It was Tony. He was a guy I worked with at K-Mart months ago almost drove me to quitting, but instead he quit because of me. He was over 6 feet tall and weighed well over 200 pounds. He was very bulky and had dark brown hair and a terrible ugly face. See Tony had a crush on me at Kmart. He followed me and even stalked me. He treated me badly and yelled at me if I didn't say hi to him. One of the guys told him to lay off of me since they knew I wanted nothing to do with him, then he started to tell everyone that he was a victim and basically quit because no one believed him. This dude was a psycho and I was scared to death of him, I still am now. I shuddered and closed my eyes. "Fuck…" I mouthed softly to myself, but louder than I thought, but I knew he couldn't hear me. I tried my best to ignore him, hoping that he would think he was wrong and just go along.

But the voice was louder. Suddenly I felt someone touch my arm. "Melinda! What is with you! You still ACT the same around me! Can't you even say hi?" He said in a more angry tone.

I turned around smiled nervously. "Oh, hey, Tony! Sorry I didn't hear you!" I lied and then cringed again. He smiled at me; he appeared to be with another guy who was just as ugly as he was and as creepy!

"I can't believe this! How have you been doing? Who is with you?" He said as he smiled at me. I knew he was looking me over as always, I felt like covering my body with my hands, just him looking at me, sickened me.

"Oh t-this is my friend Lea. She lives in this state and I met up with her," I said motioning to Lea, hoping now he would finally go away.

"Man, she's just as pretty as you are. This is great running into you! My friend Bobby and I are free! You can hang out with us tonight at the game! I heard this is going to a good cause." Tony replied as he put his arm around my shoulder. "Why don't you give me a hug? I mean we are friends who hardly see each other."

I felt chills going down my spine as he touched me, but not in a good way. I felt so trapped and I didn't know what to do. "Well ac-actually…I am with some more friends tonight so I can't hang out with you..I-I'm sorry…" I stuttered, growing nervous.

"Oh?" Tony looked at me suspiciously and looked around. "So where are they?" He kept his arm around my shoulder.

"They are over there," I pointed over to where the guys and Casey were. I could tell they were watching this and I didn't want to know what they were thinking. I was hoping they weren't thinking the wrong thing about me.

"Those guys? Those are your friends?" Tony asked, he continued to keep his arm on me. "Whoa, Melinda. You shouldn't be hanging around with those guys. They look like punks or something." My eyes went wide.

"Actually. Her BOYFRIEND is over there with them as well," Lea said, finally speaking up. I knew she could tell I was kind of scared and I was glad she finally spoke up for me.

Tony removed his arm. "Your boyfriend?"

"Yeah," I said laughing nervously. "Well anyways Lea has our stuff so we better go!" I said quickly and then turned to leave, quickening my step, hoping that Lea was keeping up with me.

"Well hang on!" Tony said as he started to follow us. "Don't leave so fast. I want to meet your boyfriend, Melinda. I look after you. I need to make sure he's all right for you. Besides I'll just hang out with Lea then." As he walked closer, but this time near her. I sighed as I watched him. I really didn't want him NEAR her as well.

"I have one too, sorry," Lea said coldly, but sternly.

"Who is this?" Casey asked as he watched us approach with Tony and Bobby still following, but mostly Tony. I could tell by how hard he was breathing that he was kind of pissed and I dreaded for even coming to this ballgame.

"Oh t-this is one of my old coworkers Tony and his friend Bobby." I said nervously, I felt uncomfortable with him being near me. Tony was standing behind Lea and I. I didn't like how close he was to me, but yet I couldn't look up to face Don. I felt so ashamed, but I didn't know what for. "The g-game is about to start, we should go guys. Uh, bye, Tony!" I said as I started to walk hurriedly towards the bleachers where Casey designated us to sit, leading the way. I walked as fast as I could trying to just get him away from me.

Luckily no one was sitting where we were during the ballgame so we didn't have to worry too much and the lightning was poor as it grew darker, but the guys kept their shades on because it still wasn't that dark yet since it was summer time. About towards the last inning, I heard the ring tone of my cell phone going off. I ignored it and decided to just see who it was after the ring stopped. I looked down at the monitor and my eyes grew wide with fright. It was my parents' number. I knew they would keep calling me until I called them back now…that's how they were. My dad was a worrier. "Uh, guys. I'll be right back…I have to call someone." I said as I got up from the bleachers and walked away towards the concessions stand again to get away from the noise to make my call. I looked at the phone. I knew what they wanted and I didn't want to call them. My heart was racing and I felt my whole body shaking, especially my fingers. I started to push in the numbers to my house, but my finger rested on the send button. I felt tears coming to my eyes. I knew this was it….the end of my trip. I sighed hard and walked around towards the backside of the stand to get away from everyone because I knew how emotional I would get. I finally let out a hard sigh and then pushed the send button. The phone rang, I was hoping that they wouldn't answer, but then someone picked up…it was my mom.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey, Mom. It's me," I said.

"Melinda! Where the hell have you been? You have been worrying us sick!" My mom said.

"I know I know. But it's okay..I…I have been staying with Meredith so I have been fine like I SAID."

"Melinda, you were supposed to come home weeks ago! Do you realize that it's almost the end of July? School is starting soon! Your professor, Dr. Simmons, called! You missed a meeting about your student teaching and she's very angry right now with you! You NEED to come home and get ready."

I sighed and said, "Fine. Alright..I am just having way too much fun here. Meredith said I could stay longer if I wanted." I lied.

I heard my dad in the background yelling at my mom and cursing about something. I knew he was pissed at me. "Look, Melinda, why are you so damn obsessive all the time? Enough IS enough! This is going to be the last time we let you go away on your own to meet people if you are going to act this way! I knew we shouldn't let you go! Now we made a flight for you tomorrow at 2pm. Your ass better be on that plane. It's with United Airlines, you pick up your boarding pass at the airport."

"Tomorrow?" I said, my eyes went wide.

"Yes."

"But, Mom, listen…I can't go so short notice.."

Suddenly the line grew dead. I knew she hung up on me. I felt tears coming to my eyes, I squeezed my fists trying my best to control my anger. Suddenly I heard a noise behind me as if someone was watching me. I turned around and thought I saw a blur of a jean jacket, but I thought it was nothing so I sighed and sat against the stand's wall and cried with my knees to my chest. I didn't want to go back yet over to the guys because I knew I wouldn't be in the right mindset and I didn't want to tell them right now. I buried my face against my arms and cried hard into him, trying to muffle my cries so one would heard me. I prayed that no one would so I could be alone.

I am not sure how long I sat there, but then I started to make my way back over to the field. Suddenly I heard Tony again. "Hey, Mel! Wait up!" I walked faster, I didn't want to deal with him. I felt his hand grab my arm as he pulled me to him. "What the hell is your problem? Why are you so scared of me for?" I tried to pull away.

"Listen, not right now, Tony. I don't want to deal with it." I said as I looked at him.

"You're ALWAYS like this. What is wrong with you?" I felt his grip on my arm tighter.

"She said for you to leave her alone!" A voice cried out and then a loud smack as if Tony had been kicked hard in the chest. He let go of my arm and hit the ground. I turned around and there stood Don looking at him, still in his disguise.

Tony got up and growled. "You BETTER stay out of other people's business, mother fucker!" I could tell he was enraged, his fists were clenched and his face was red.

I looked back at Don. I never saw him this way. "Don, don't…"

"You are messing with her and when you do, you are messing with me. She wants to be alone so I suggest you do it…" His voice was low almost as if a deadly growl.

"Don!" Another voice shouted from a far. I looked up to see Leo and the others running over to us….


	50. Chapter 50

I stood and ordered the food and drinks for Casey and Mike. Behind me I could hear Melinda groaning and shifting around. I glanced back at her, curious what was wrong. My eyebrow lifted as I saw two great goons lumbering towards us, the lead one smiling at Mel. My eyes narrowed. I got a bad feeling in my stomach. It grew worst as the idiot started talking. He was almost gushing over Melinda and from her reaction I could see it was completely unwanted. I felt myself growl softly. I paid the stand worker and turned just as Tony, the moron Mel was talking to started to insult the way the guys looked. I couldn't take it anymore; this imbecile was getting my last nerve.

"Actually. Her BOYFRIEND is over there with them as well." I stared up at Tony coldly. I watched his expression blank out for a moment. I could see he was trying to comprehend what I had just told him. I was furious. I couldn't believe some idiot of such low caliber would even THINK of trying to talk to my friend. I remembered this guy, I remembered the stories that Melinda would tell me of what he would try to do to her and it was taking everything in me to control myself. I wanted to just drop the food and tear him apart. I knew that was a bad idea, because I would cause I scene and I know Leo would involve himself, which wasn't fair. So I held back and glared.

"Your boyfriend?" Tony looked between us confused. What I had said finally sunk in. I smirked at him. Wondering briefly what it was like to be so stupid.

"Well anyways Lea has our stuff so we better go!" Melinda was almost running to get away from him. I didn't feel threatened and I moved slowly. I was not going to be bullied by someone that could barely spell their name correctly.

I kept glaring at him as I walked by this person. I knew I was appearing very haughty, but honestly I was pleased to come across that way in front of the two idiots bothering us. Tony seemed to be too stupid to even realize he wasn't wanted. He started to spout nonsense about meeting Melinda's boyfriend and watching out for her. I couldn't help it, an amused laugh burst out of me. I felt myself looking at the two men following us like they were simpletons. Tony still seemed unaware of my foul mood as he actually stated he could hang around me, when Melinda was by her boyfriend.

I froze and stared at him incredulously for a moment. Finally I laughed again, moving closer to Melinda as I could see she was upset. My face dropped and my tone became hard. I wasn't playing with them anymore, they were getting annoying. "I have one too, sorry" My tone was very sarcastic. Tony blinked at me a few times and his eyes narrowed. I think he was finally getting the idea that I didn't like him. I was amazed.

Casey started to approach us, my eyes darted to Leo and he gave me a questioning look. I could see he too was not pleased by the uninvited guests, but I assumed for a different reason. I made a face at him, showing him, my displeasure at being bothered by the morons. His eyes narrowed for a moment as he glared at Tony. I could hear Casey and Melinda talking behind me, but wasn't listening. I could see Leo was questioning if I wanted him to intervene. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. These boys were NOT worth his time. He nodded at me understanding. I smirked at him, playfully. Squeaking a little surprised as Melinda literally grabbed my arm and started to drag me away.

I could hear her rambled about leaving, she was panicked and flightily, trying to escape the goons. I deftly looked behind me, a cold expression on my face. I glared one last time at Tony and he returned the look. I so wanted to punch him, but still I held back.

Mel was so upset and that made me angry. She was supposed to have fun tonight, not be bothered by some idiots who can't determine when they are unwanted. I watched Mel. Her face flushed, nervous and embarrassed. I could tell she was afraid that the two guys would reflect negatively on her. I reached out to squeeze her arm gently to show her it was all right. I smiled at her.

She looked back at me upset and then I saw her glance at Don. I looked up at him also; he was positively glaring daggers at Tony. I was surprised for a moment. Don looked ruthlessly angry. I could tell he didn't like to see Melinda being bullied any more than I did. I respected that and nudged Melinda. Hoping she could see just how upset Don was. I sort of pushed her lightly toward him as I handed Mikey his food and drink. I knew Don could comfort her and make her feel better.

I handed Casey his drink and paused looking at Leonardo out of the corner of my eye. We had decided to try to stay somewhat quiet about how close we were getting, at least for now. It seemed the proper thing to do. His brothers were over curious about everything, and Raphael was very judgmental. I knew there would be some form of conflict between Leo and him, simply because Raph found it his duty to question everything his brother did.

I also had something else weighing on my mind. The threat Hun and Shredder had given me a while back before Melinda had helped Don and I escape from them. I wanted to stay quiet about the relationship I was building with Leonardo, simply because it allowed less fodder against both of us. I was still worried that somehow, his feelings for me would be used against him and the thought of that hurt me. I had finally come to expect that he did in fact care deeply for me, but I still felt shame that his desire for me could hinder him. I didn't want it to.

I felt something brush against my face and looking up I could see it was Leo's finger that had touched my cheek. He could read the worry lines creased across my forehead. He was looking at me curious as to what had me so upset. I forced a smile for him and shook my head continuing to walk. I wasn't going to burden him with more of my problems. I felt like everyday all I did was cry to him about something that was wrong with me. I had to learn to be strong like he was. To support myself and solve my problems. Leonardo's very presence in my life was striving me to be a better person, but I think honestly that what love was.

I felt my gaze drift back up to him. This time the smile that crossed my face was genuine. I could still recall detail for detail the way he had sounded when he had said he loved me. It was odd. Usually I shied away from deep emotions like this. From baring and opening my soul so much to another living being. I was always afraid to be hurt. I was always pulling back and hiding. With Leo though I felt so safe that I no longer hesitated. No we were simply being careful for one another, for the way other people would act around us and perceive us. We both had appearances we had to maintain in our lives and it was important that we stay strong for those around us. To each other… I nudged against him gently, I could hear him growl very lowly with a playful smile on his face. To each other we were completely open now our hearts intertwined like two stars sharing the same moon.

I felt Raphael's eyes on us, we both moved apart wordlessly. My glance turned back to Melinda as we sat and I moved near her. I could feel Leonardo still watching me. I knew what we both wanted most was to simply just be close to one another, but this wasn't the place. It didn't seem like the right setting. We had roles to maintain, so I went to Melinda to take care of her and Leonardo sat near Casey and surveyed the crowd. I could tell he was judging the lighting and the faces of everyone around us. Trying to gauge just how safe we all were. He really was a terrific leader.

My attention returned to Mel. Her and Don were sitting next to one another, but not terrible close. Don was sitting at least a foot apart from Melinda. I sighed wondering if there was someway I could force them closer and smirked playfully. I watched the two of them exchange shy looks. Don smiled very sweetly at Melinda. He seemed like he was trying to cheer her up after her run in with the cretins. Mel looked down her face coloring, but I could see she had a pleased expression on her face. It was all very cute.

I tried to watch the game, but I was distracted. I could feel my eyes keep wandering back to Leo. He wasn't even really watching the game; he was watching everyone around his brothers and us. I could tell he still wasn't over zealous about our current activity, but I figured as the light continued to fade he would slowly relax. He was a true ninja, only happy when he was hidden by the shadows.

After a space of time, Melinda's cell phone started to ring. I jumped lightly as it did. I had been so lost in my own thought that it surprised me. I watched her expression as she looked at the phone and I saw her face crease with worry. Whoever was calling her, it didn't please her. She stood, I watched her actions, and she was shaking and scared. I felt myself grow concerned.

"Uh, guys. I'll be right back…I have to call someone." Donatello and I exchanged looks as Melinda walked off. Her eyes still glued to the screen of her phone. She looked like she was willing the situation into being a bad dream, something unreal she wouldn't have to face. I sighed, about to rise, to follow, knowing she would need someone to talk to. Don's hand shot in front of me, I was surprised as he silently shook his head.

He rose and nodding to Leo paced away himself. I was taken aback a little. I had been shoved aside and left to sit here and wonder if my friend was all right, over all I guessed I was okay with it. Donatello was really beginning to come to grips with his feelings for Mel and was beginning to show less fear in expressing them.

Still I worried. I watched Don move away, his head finally disappearing below some bleachers. I felt myself sigh, my body sagging slightly. I had a feeling I knew who was calling Mel and I knew what they wanted. If it was her family they were going to tear her apart. For all the conflict I survived with my Grandparents sense all these events had started, I knew whatever Melinda faced it would be ten times worst.

Her parents were very unreasonable and sometimes just downright cruel. They made me very angry with them for the way they treated her. They didn't show her the proper respect she deserved. I hoped being with Don, seeing the love and adoration he favored her with Melinda would begin to see what an incredible person she was and that would give her the strength she needed in order to stand up to her family. If there was one great gift Donatello could give her. That would be it.

Raphael and Casey were both cheering VERY loudly, while at the same time Mike was slurping his soda. I sighed and once again my gaze fell on Leonardo. He was looking at me. I could tell even with the glasses on. He gave me an exasperated sigh, almost like he was saying 'look what I put with EVERY day!'. I giggled at him. Biting my lip trying not to think about what Mel and Don were doing. Leo whacked Raph hard in the side as he stood and started screaming about a call. Raphael flopped back down beside him frowning.

"What was that for, fearless leader? Am I annoying you?" Raphael's eye ridge rose as he tried to stare down his brother. Leonardo shook his head, not rising to his brother's bait.

"This isn't a major league park, Raphael, can you try to keep the attention getting antics to a minimum?" Leo's voice was monotone, cold. He wasn't in the mood for conflict; he simply wanted some respect shown to his authority. I cringed inwardly, knowing this was going to lead to a fight.

I turned my head away, not even wanting to hear Raphael's reply and noticed Don back on the bleachers. I looked with interest waiting to see Melinda. Instead Don paused, stilling looking down at ground level. I watched him tense, something wasn't right; suddenly he leapt down right off the bleachers. I turned Leo and Raph were still bickering.

"Leo, something isn't right." I gestured to where Don had disappeared. Leonardo stopped mid sentence with Raph and turned to face me when I spoke to him. He followed were I was pointing and gave me a curious look. "I think maybe something is going on with Don and Melinda. Don was just there, but then he rushed away again."

Concern crossed Leonardo's face as he stood. "Are you sure?" He was speaking to me, but looking at the space that Don had just occupied.

"Positive." I nodded and followed him as he started to walk over. I could hear Raphael, Mike and Casey rise to follow without being told. Everyone moved as a unit, a team, no matter what the circumstances. My eyes grew wide as we reached the end of the seats. Below us I could see Don and Melinda and Tony and his goony friend. I could also easily see they were about to engage in a conflict. I heard Leo curse under his breath.

"Don!" He called as he leapt down, next to his brother. I followed Leo, surprised by the enraged expression on Don's face. He was glaring at Tony with what I could only call intent to kill. It sent a chill down my spine. Tony being the complete idiot he was, kept mouthing off to Don trying to bait him into fighting. I watched Leonardo's eyes narrow; he gently took hold of Don's arm, like he was trying to stop him from making a mistake.

"I would just get out of here if I was you." Leo faced Tony without any hint of fear. I watched fascinated as he took control of the events around him.

"What if I don't WANT to!" Tony cracked his knuckles; I heard Raph, Mike and Casey leap down behind us. I was almost fearful. This was one fight Tony REALLY didn't want to start.

"Then I will let Don go and I hold no responsibility for his actions." Leonardo's voice was commanding, strong. I heard Don growl, I saw him clench his fists. Melinda was staring at Donatello wide eyed like she couldn't believe he was standing up for her. As touchy as the present situation was, I think it was a positive thing at least for Mel to see.

"Yeah and I won't take responsibility for me or Case-man pounding whatever Don leaves for us into teeny tiny pieces." Raphael swaggered up next to Leo and crossed his arms. The two stood shoulder-to-shoulder staring down Tony and Bobby. Tony still tried to appear brave, Bobby started to back away.

"Man, this chick is NOT worth this boy!" I watched as Bobby turned tail and ran. Melinda and I exchanged surprised glances. Don pulled against Leo's grip.

"Let me take care of this, Leo, on my own!" Don's tone was furious. Whatever Tony had said to Melinda, and later I wanted to know what it was. Donatello had NOT liked it. I saw Leonardo consider. He wasn't certain what to do. In one hand I could see he almost understood Don's need to defend Mel. In another I knew he still was trying to avoid a scene.

"Last chance, Hill-Billie. Then I let him go!" Leonardo was bluffing I realized. Trying to get Tony to run on his own.

Faced with so many advisories and what I knew was very little reward Tony also started to back away. "I'll get all you punks, you just wait. I'll make you pay for embarrassing me." Tony's expression was venomous. He had been humiliated and he wasn't soon going to forget it.

The simple fact was I doubt any of the guys cared. "That's good little boy, now run along with your friend." Raphael waved him off his tone condescending. Donatello pulled against Leo's gripe, but didn't actually fight his brother. I watched Leonardo lean in close and could hear him whisper to Don.

"Melinda needs you more than he does, take care of her." Even in his fury I could see Leonardo's words affect Don. His breathing grew less ragged and he stopped glaring after Tony. Instead he turned to Melinda.

I tried to read the expression that crossed Don's face, it was odd. He almost looked depressed, but I could understand why. Melinda was shaking and he moved to hold her, but she pulled away. This baffled me and it appeared Don too. He looked at her hurt. Mel was kind of hugging herself, staring at the ground.

"Well that ruined this night!" Mike appeared huffy, but he spoke the words that were foremost on everyone's mind.

"Yeah why don't we all go home." I could see Leonardo too was looking at Don and Melinda curiously. Something was wrong I could feel it. So much tension was in the air and it made me nervous. Something bad was about to happen I could tell and the fact Melinda had just gotten a call from her family didn't make me feel any better.


	51. Chapter 51

I am not quite sure on why I pulled away from Don when he tried to comfort me after Tony and his friend had finally left me alone. I think I was just really scared still about what my parents had told me. I felt so helpless and I felt like I couldn't talk to say anything to them. I wanted to stay and be with Don still no matter if it was just for one more week. I was in shock since my parents already had booked me a flight for the very next day! I didn't know what to tell everyone, but I knew I would have to and it would be tough. I wished so bad that I could just stay with the guys, but then again I didn't want to lose my family either. Although I have been through some times with them and they seemed to anymore put me down about everything, I still couldn't leave them. I needed love and they were all that I had. No matter what hell I went through it seemed almost every day with them, there was always some point to where they would hug me and tell me that they loved me. Even if it was just for 5 minutes, it still helped me. Because of this I knew I still needed my family and I couldn't just leave them.

I remained quiet on the way back to the lair, but I knew all of them were looking over at me especially Don and Lea. I knew Don was pretty shocked of me pushing him away from me. I knew he was hurt by it and I wished so bad that I could tell him I was sorry, but I couldn't find any words at all. I also knew that Lea was studying me. I think she knew that it was my parents that had called me and she wanted to know what was going on, but I wanted to tell everyone at the same time. I had to do this. Once we made it closer to the warehouse, the guys returned their clothes back to Casey and he left. I think Casey wanted to know as well what was going on, but he also respected the fact that I needed to be alone. I hardly knew Casey, but I knew what a great guy he was by his actions. What a great friend he must have been to the turtles.

As the elevator descended down to the lair, I felt my heart beat going faster. I was growing tense and I could tell it! I knew that I had to tell them now what was going on. I mean after all it was almost 9pm and I had to be at the airport the next day around 1pm since my flight left at 2pm to get through security. I was kind of scared still on flying, but right now that fear was suppressed by my tension of telling everyone. Dreadfully, everyone was quiet in the elevator as well as if they were waiting for me to speak up.

Once we reached the lair, the elevator doors opened and everyone began to walk out and make their way in their own separate directions. Something inside my head kept pushing me to speak up and stop them. "Hey, guys…h-h-hang on," I stuttered nervously. All of them turned around and looked at me. "Leo, can you go get Master Splinter?" I said looking at him briefly and then looked away. I didn't want to make any eye contact wit them. Without even replying, he turned and walked towards his Sensei's room.

Lea walked up to me, I could see the very concern look on her face. "What is it, sis?"

"I'll tell you in a bit. I need for everyone to be in here first…" I said quickly.

Moments later, Master Splinter walked in, behind him was Leonardo. "What is the matter, Melinda?" He asked as he approached me.

I sighed and looked up to see everyone looking at me. Raph was leaning up against a post with his arms crossed, Mikey had plopped down on the floor and was looking up at me, Leonardo was standing beside Lea, Lea was the closest to me, Master Splinter stood beside her and Leo, and Don was standing behind Mikey; he was the furthest from me. I felt my body growing tense. I always hated to talk in front of people no matter what I was talking about. This situation was not easy either, which made it even worse! I looked at them and then sighed again, I looked up, trying to gather my words, but I could feel tears forming in my eyes. "I don't know how to say this so I…I'm just going to say what happened. My parents called me at the game…t-they want me to come home…t-they want me to come home tomorrow…I-I tried to reason with them…" I felt my voice breaking up, I paused and then continued, "But they wouldn't listen…they already booked me a flight tomorrow at 2pm…I have to go back…I-I'm sorry…." I felt the tears coming down my cheeks now.

"Melinda…" I heard Lea say and she started to approach me.

Raph was quiet, but I heard Mikey let out a groan of sadness. Master Splinter sighed and said, "I know this is difficult…we want you to stay, but I also respect your family…"

"I-I want to stay believe me. I tried to see if I could stay just a little longer, but they wouldn't listen…my Mom hung up on me. I-I'm sorry…I…I…have to go back tomorrow…there's no way out of this…" I finally let my eyes lift up to look at Don. He met my glance, then turned and walked out of the main area to his room. My eyes went wide as I watched him.

"Awww…Donnie," Mikey said as he watched his brother. Raphael let out a growl.

I sighed again as I watched Leonardo go where Don went. "I'm sorry, guys…." I looked down, trying to hold in my tears. What bothered me more was trying to find a way to come back here later on in the year. My dad was very controlling of me and hardly let me out of my house without having to know where I was every 2 hours. There was no way I thought that I could go back to New York City on my own to meet up with the guys and Lea once more.

"It is alright, Melinda. We were very honored to have you here with us," Splinter replied, bowing to me gently. I smiled at him softly. Even though he was a 4-foot humanoid talking rat, I still loved him so much. "All of my sons were…"

"Yeah," Raphael sighed as he finally looked at me. "Especially Don. You came through to the tech head. You really mean a lot to him." I looked at Raph, my eyes grew wide. I never heard him say such things and it kind of made me want to stay even longer here.

Michelangelo nodded his head. "Don't worry, Mellers. I'll make you some breakfast tomorrow!" I giggled at him.

"Yes, perhaps we should get up early tomorrow so we can spend some time with you before you leave," Master Splinter said softly. I nodded at him, he then bowed and then walked back to his room.

"I better go start packing," I said gently. I overheard Lea tell Leo that she would talk to Don as I was leaving the area.

Later on that evening as I was throwing stuff into my suitcase, I sighed and gently let my finger touch my shirt that lay on the top so far. "I can't believe we have stayed here for almost 2 months, sis."

"Yeah. Time flies when you're having fun," Lea let out a soft laugh. I looked up and smiled at her. I wanted to so badly hug her and cry, but I held it in since I usually don't express a lot of emotion in front of people.

"Yeah…" I said as I laughed with her, but it was more of a forced laugh.

"Well don't worry, sis. You have my cell phone number so I am sure we can meet up again and hang out with the guys when you are done with your student teaching," She added as she sat down on her bed and looked at me.

"Yeah, probably…" I lied. I knew that there would probably be no chance that I could do this again. Just the thought of not being able to come back, made tears come to my eyes, but I didn't want to cry in front of her. "I think I am going to get my shower," I said quickly, trying to hold in my tears as I grabbed my silk pink robe and turned to walk out of the room. On the way to the bathroom I passed Leonardo. He was on his way to his room, I guess to check on Lea. I smiled at him softly. He smiled back and then continued on. I had wanted to ask him how Lea was, but decided against it.

I had washed my hair that night and dried it off with a towel in the bathroom. I put on my silk pink robe/night gown outfit that my mom had bought me for my 21st birthday. I didn't like it to wear it a lot because it was kind of indecent to me, but it came with a silk pink robe that you could tie around it so I didn't feel so bad. I brought that with me on trip just in case I got hot some nights. The gown it self matched the robe, but it had spaghetti straps and came down to just mid thigh. I tied the robe around me and then walked back to Leo's room to put my clothes that I had worn back into my suitcase. I didn't see Leo so I figured he didn't stay long and must have retreated somewhere else. Lea smiled up at me from where she was sitting on the bed. "Did you have a good shower, sis?"

"Yeah," I said smiling gently. I know my mom would have a fit for not drying my hair, but at this moment I didn't really care. I was kind of ticked off on the position that they put me in.

"Well I am going to make some hot tea. You want any?" She asked as she got up from the bed.

"Sure," I said as I sighed and walked over to my suitcase.

"Be back!" She said as she walked out of the room towards the kitchen. I knew she was trying to be cheerful to cheer me up. I always respected her for that. Lea was a true friend, she always stuck by me and no matter how crappy I felt, she always knew exactly on how to make me feel better.

No longer than a minute that she had left, I heard a gentle knock on the entrance to the room. I turned around and I saw Leo standing there. "Oh, hey, Leo. Lea went to the kitchen if you are looking for her." I said as I put my clothes in the suitcase and started to zip it back up.

"Actually, I came here to look for you," Leonardo replied as he walked in. Curious, I turned around to look at him. "Look, Melinda, since this is your last night. Why don't you stay in Don's room tonight? I haven't really told him, but I knew it would cheer both of you up. Just being in the same room together may bring comfort." He smiled at me.

I longed to be with Don and to just hold him, but I was kind of hesitant. "Are you sure, Leo?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Yeah. He's getting a shower right now, but don't worry. I am positive that he would be glad that you are staying with him tonight. You two really need to talk," He said gently.

"Alright. I'll go ahead and take my stuff in there before I go dry my hair," I said as I started to pick up my 2 blankets that I had been sleeping on my pillow. I walked past Leo and smiled at him gently before walking onto Don's room. No one was in the main area so I figured Raph and Mikey were in their own room. I heard Lea in the kitchen as I walked. I noted to myself to tell her that I was with Don tonight if she wanted to know where I was. I felt kind of bad leaving her that night, but I am sure she would be okay with it.

When I got to Don's room, I walked over and started to place one of my blankets down on the floor. Then added the second blanket and my pillow. I had just gotten up from the floor when I turned to see Don walking into his room. He had a towel around his waist and his body was still dripping wet from the shower. He didn't have any of his gear or mask on either. My eyes went wide as I looked at him and I kind of felt embarrassed of being there. I quickly looked over to see his gear and mask resting on a small table. His eyes went wide as he saw me as well. "M-Melinda?"

"Hey…uh…uh…Leo told me that I could stay here tonight if it was okay with you…" I stammered, I felt my face grow red when I caught myself looking at his body. I turned my head away, feeling kind of embarrassed seeing him in that towel. I mean even though he WAS a turtle! But I felt even bad since I was standing there in my robe with my short gown on underneath and my hair was dripping wet!

"Hey that's no problem," Don said as he patted his arms dry then folded the towel neatly and placed it on the table where his stuff was. "But you are not sleeping there."

"Huh?" I asked, kind of confused.

"You are not sleeping on the floor," He answered as he turned and looked at me.

I was still not use to seeing him without his mask and gear on. I felt kind of odd there. "No, no, Don. It's alright really. I am use to it by now," I giggled some. "See I already placed my blankets here. I'll be fine!"

"Nope. If you stay here, you are going up there…"He pointed to the bed and smirked.

"Well is that a challenge? I could just go back to Lea." I giggled.

"Come on," He smiled and gently tugged on my arm.

"Alright, but you're making me feel bad!" I said as I walked over to the bed's ladder.

"I'll be fine," Donatello smiled at me.

"Fine," I smiled back at him. "Thanks, Don…" I leaned over and gently kissed him on the cheek. I wanted to kiss him on the lips again, but I was so nervous that I couldn't do it, I felt my whole body shaking from being around him.

"No problem…" He said softly as he touched my face. We stood there for a brief moment…I wanted to kiss him, but I couldn't get myself to move! "Well goodnight!" I said quickly and climbed up the stairs to the bed. My heart was beating so fast.

Donatello walked over and laid down on the blankets that were on the floor. "See? I'll be fine!" He smiled at me. "Now get some rest! You have a busy day tomorrow! I am getting you up at 7am!" He smiled again to himself and closed his eyes.

I smiled again at him and giggled some as I was on my side, facing him. I looked at him on the floor. He was laying there with the blanket up to his waist. I am not sure on how long I looked at him…I didn't want to leave him. I knew how much I loved him and it was too much for me to even describe in words. The more I looked at him, the sadder I became. Being with Don was the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me in my entire life! He meant more to me than almost life itself! Throughout my entire life, I felt alone as if I wasn't the same species as everyone else. I felt so different, but I didn't know why. Relationships with guys never worked out for me and for a while I began to question my own existence. But now just looking at Don, everything in my life that I had questioned was becoming answered. Don was the answer. He was everything in my life. Although he wasn't the same species as me and he was different than everyone else, it didn't bother me! I was different and I knew around Don I didn't have to pretend to be someone I wasn't or even dress differently. He loved me for who I was and I knew I wouldn't have to worry on losing him to someone else because the love that he showed me was unconditional. I never saw anyone stand up for me like the way he did with Tony. I was almost amazed when I witnessed what happened earlier that evening. Don was so angry on how Tony was treating me, I could see how much he loved me by just that one action. No words had to be said to me. I began to think what happened afterwards how he came over to comfort me, but instead I pushed him away. I grew angry with myself. I knew I was upset about my parents, but here Don was risking his own safety for me and I just shoved him away. As I began to ponder on this, I felt so ashamed. I couldn't stop looking at Don as he slept peacefully. He was so close to me yet so far away. I knew that this would be the last time I would watch him as he slept. How I longed to hold him, but I couldn't get up and just run over to him. I felt tears start to stream down my cheeks, soaking my skin. I tried my best to stop them, but the more I tried the more I shed. I kept shedding tears until I felt myself becoming upset, I pushed the side of my face closer into the pillow to try to let the pillowcase catch my tears. I didn't want to leave him…God, I didn't want to leave him…I closed my eyes and started to cry softly to myself.

Suddenly the sound of his voice startled me, "Melinda…what's wrong?"

I opened my eyes to see him sitting straight up in the blankets, looking at me with an alert, concerned expression. My face started to grow red when I saw that he knew I was crying. "N-Nothing…" I stammered quickly. I didn't want to wipe my eyes because then it would look obvious that I was crying. "I'm sorry if I woke you up." I glanced over at the clock on his table to see that it was around 10:30pm. "Goodnight," I said quickly as I rolled over on my side to face the wall with my back to him. I was hoping he would think everything was okay and go back to sleep. Once I turned on my other side, I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and cursed to myself for waking him up. That's all he needed now was some whining, crying baby. Suddenly I heard the sound of weight on the bed's ladder. I raised up some to look and I saw Don climbing up the ladder over to me. I sat up more, "Don, don't…" I began. I didn't want to bug him from sleeping. "I'm fine, really!"

"No, Melinda…" He replied insisting as he crawled over and sat closer to me.

"But really I AM fine, Don," I protested. I didn't want to express any emotion to him. I felt bad for even troubling him.

"No, Melinda," He said again. "You're not…and…and I am not fine either." His eyes locked on me.

I looked at him with my eyes wide, puzzled. "What?"

His finger reached out and gently touched my face and I knew he could feel the dampness of my skin to where I was crying. "I don't want you to leave…I'm afraid…" His voice was shaking. He was looking at me so sadly.

"Don…" I reached over and gently held him to me. His face gently touched my neck as I felt his hands holding my back. I gently caressed his head lightly with my fingertips. "I love you, Don…I don't want to lose you…" I gently rubbed the top of his head with the side of my face and kissed his skin gently.

"You won't lose me…" He said as he nuzzled my neck with his mouth, I could feel his breath on my neck and it gave me tingles.

"You won't lose me either, Don…I am with you as long as you want me…" I said as my heart opened up. I never felt this way before about anyone and I wasn't too sure if I was saying the right things to him or if it was appropriate to be saying these things to Don. I mean I only knew him for a few months but I loved him so much. I felt his hands grip my back more strongly and he pulled me closer to him, I began to softly feel his lips on my neck as he started to kiss me. The touch of his mouth was so soft that it brought such calmness to me. I held the back of his shell to me and let him kiss my neck, tilting my head back some. He paused some as if he was beginning to wonder if he was making me uncomfortable or not. I leaned down and gently met his lips with mine and kissed him gently at first. I felt him push closer to me so then I pressed deeper, kissing him more passionately. We kissed for several minutes, each time our kisses became stronger and more passionate. I could hear him breathing harder with my own and his breath fell across my face as he kissed me. He finally broke away from my lips and then returned to my neck. His hands gripped my robe tighter as he started to kiss my flesh once again but this time his kisses were deeper on my neck. I felt my body tingle all over. The weight of his body pressed against mine, I rolled over onto my back allowing him to be on top of me. I gently caressed the back of his neck with my fingers as he kissed my skin. I couldn't help, but to let out small gentle moans from the pleasure that he was given me. I felt so right with him. He started to kiss down my neck to my shoulders, pushing my robe to the side some with his mouth as he kissed to the end of my shoulder, his left hand was resting on the tie of my robe. I lowered my hand to help him untie my robe. I leaned up some to take off my robe for him but still had on my nightgown. His eyes went wide as he looked at me, I felt his hand reach out and gently move down my exposed shoulders to my arm and fingertips. I got goose bumps from his touch, but looked at him as he touched me. I decided to let him explore my body some with his hand. I could hear him breathing hard as he touched my arm and shoulder gently. I never been with a guy before so closely and intimately and I was nervous, but yet I felt so comfortable with Don. He seemed to be nervous too, I could feel his finger starting to shake some as he touched me. "You're so beautiful, Melinda…" He said softly as he looked at my face in amazement.

I blushed by his comment because I never thought myself to be beautiful. Usually I learned that most guys just tell you that to be with you, but I knew what Don was saying was sincere for he was not like any human guy and I think no human guy could ever be like Donatello no matter how hard they tried. "I love you…" He said softly as his hand moved up from my arm, up my neck and back to my face, caressing it gently.

I smiled at him softly and said, "I love you too, Donnie…." I leaned up and gently cradled his face with my hand and kissed his lips again, but this time I moved down and gently kissed his neck. Feeling his soft flesh against my lips, I took in his scent since it brought me such comfort and kept kissing his neck. My hands rested on his arms and back as I lowered him back down to me as I kissed his neck and made my way down to the upper part of his plastron. His hands were gently resting on the waist of my gown. I gently crossed his plastron with my lips, my right hand resting on the right upper part to where I could feel his heart beat. I smiled some feeling his heart racing so fast, I could feel him gripping the sides of my gown tightly with his hands. I smirked some feeling his heart and then said, "Donnie, are you nervous?" I moved back up underneath him so I could face him, I smiled gently at him.

"Kinda…"He smirked back at me, he was panting hard to catch his breath.

"Why?" I said, my voice was shaking, I was nervous too! I had no clue what was going to happen and I was so afraid I was going to do something to upset him.

He looked at me for a moment, still breathing quite hard and gently raised his right hand to feel my face. "Because I am with you…I-I never thought this would happen…" He smiled at me gently.

I gently moved his left hand underneath my gown so it was resting just above the top of my underwear on my waist. I let it rest there, not moving it, allowing him to touch my skin. I kind of shivered at first feeling his hand so close to me. He looked down to see where his hand was and looked at me, his eyes were wide. I looked back at him silently, then suddenly he lifted up and kissed my lips again but this time more with passion. I received his lips and kissed him back, but then I felt his tongue gently pushing out and I opened my mouth wider to accept his tongue. I felt his hand moving more upwards and I began to shiver more as I grew more nervous. I think he felt me shaking and he stopped and looked at me, breathing heavy. "Melinda…I-I…" He began, I knew he was going to apologize

"No…Don…I-it's okay." I bit my lip, I knew I wanted to do this, but all of my life I have been so closed when it came to intimacy. I sat up and Don scooted off some, looking at me curiously. My hands went to the sides of my gown and I started to lift some, I started to shake some. I never really been naked in front of a guy before and I didn't know what Don would think of me. I have always been self conscious of myself and never thought myself to be pretty or for that matter attractive. I slowly began to raise my gown up, but I was shaking so bad that my gown was just up to my waist.

Suddenly I felt Don's hands go over on top of mine. "Melinda…we-we don't have to do this if you don't want to…" He said as his hands rested on mine, I knew he could feel me shaking.

"No, Don…I-I want to…I…I'm just scared," I said as I looked at him.

"Why, sweetie?" He said as he looked at me, his hands gently lowered mine for the time being.

I looked away from him, catching my breath some. "I'm afraid you won't like me…" I blurted out and then sighed and looked away, feeling so ashamed for admitting that to him.

"Melinda…your body means nothing to me…it's your heart that I love. Your heart is very attractive and that is what makes you beautiful to me. I will never think of you less. I mean look at me. I am a 5 foot turtle," He chuckled some. "Do you find me attractive?"

I giggled some and looked at him. "Like you wouldn't believe," I smirked at him.

His face went bright red. "Seriously?"

I grinned big and nodded my head. "Very very attractive…" I smirked again and then softly caressed his face then leaned in and kissed his lips deeply. He returned the kiss and then kissed him again deeper. We started to kiss a lot once again, our lips smacking gently. I raised up my gown, I felt his hands helping me lift my gown off. I laid back down once more and felt him leaning down on top of me again. I kissed him again but this time I reached into his mouth with my tongue, searching for his. I felt the cold air of the lair gently brushing against my exposed body. I felt his plastron touching my bare chest. I reached down and lifted my hips to remove my underwear and tossed them on the floor with my gown and robe. I wasn't ashamed anymore of being naked to Don. I felt so in love with him that I really didn't care anymore. He broke away from my lips, panting hard. He smiled at me and then gently nuzzled my nose with his. His eyes look down to look at my body. I grew shy once more seeing him looking down, he looked back up at me and smiled. "Melinda, you are beautiful…" He said as he lifted his head back up and kissed my lips deep once more.

I giggled and kissed him back. "Liar."

Our bodies became entwined as we kissed in his bed. I gently caressed his shell softly. I broke away from his mouth and gently licked down his neck and then nuzzled gently. We both were breathing so hard, but I didn't care, I held him tightly to me.

Suddenly I felt him pushing into me. I let out a gasp and pushed my face against his shoulder to muffle my cries. I could hear him let out a groan, I gripped his shell tighter, holding him close to me. I have always been scared my entire life in having sex. I was a virgin till I met Donatello, he was my first. The whole concept of having sex was always scary and I could never picture myself having it with any guy. The whole issue of sex sickened me. But Don was different. It felt so natural and right with him that it almost seemed different. I heard Don let out a small cry and then he started to breathe harder. I felt him starting to move on top of me. I held him tight to me and my breathing became heavier with his. "I love you," I whispered into his ear.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of someone fidgeting in the room, then the sound of them leaving. My eyelids fluttered open and I looked around. The night before seemed like a dream but the coolness of the air hitting my naked body made me aware that it was very real. I let out a soft smile to myself. I looked around at my surroundings and noticed that Don was not beside me. The 2 blankets that were on the floor were now on top of me, keeping me warm. I smiled and nuzzled my face against the pillow. I then heard the sound of someone coming in again, I looked over and saw that it was Don. He looked back at me, he was wearing his bandana and fighting gear. "Good morning," he said gently.

"Hey, Donnie," I said as I yawned some and lifted up, holding the blanket to my body to keep myself covered as I looked over to see what time it was. It was 8:00am. "I thought you said you were going to wake me up at 7am, Donnie."

"I kind of slept in myself," He smirked at me and I blushed.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked him as he walked over and handed me my gown.

"Let's see…Leo was up this morning at 6:00am," Don started.

"He didn't come in here, did he!" I asked, my eyes became wide with nervousness.

"Nah," He replied. "Lea is making breakfast with Sensei. Mikey and Raph are still snoring. Yeah I am glad that Mikey is not an early riser because if he was then we WOULD be in trouble. He would have definitely came in here."

"Good," I smiled as I slipped my gown over my head and then walked down the ladder then over to put on my underwear and robe again.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Don asked as he sat at his table, his eyes away from me. It was kind of cute as if he was not trying to look like a gentleman.

"I had trouble getting to sleep," I grinned as I tied my robe around me and walked over to him.

I saw Don's eyes go wide and then he chuckled. "Nice." I leaned over him from behind and gently kissed his cheek.

"I better go see what Lea is up to and if she needs any help." I walked out of his room and downstairs to the kitchen.

I think because of what happened last night, the issue about me leaving really didn't impact me till after breakfast. By the time we got Mikey and Raph up and ate it was around 10am, which meant 3 more hours till I had to be at the airport. I knew I had to get to the airport at La Guardia around 1pm to go through security, which was a pain. After breakfast we gathered around and watched television. Everyone was quiet and I was trying my best not to think about leaving.

Around noon I went up to get my bag and make sure I had everything in it. I have always been worried about leaving stuff behind. I started to grow sad inside as time got nearer. I knew I would have to leave around 12:30 to make sure I get to the airport by 1pm due to the traffic of the city.

April and Casey showed up at 12:15pm by sheer surprise! "Yo, what are you guys doing here?" Mikey exclaimed as he ran over to greet them.

"Well April said we could take her wheels to the airport so that way you guys could ride with us if ya want to," Casey replied.

"Not we, Casey. I AM driving, but you guys are welcome to come with us," April smiled softly at us.

"Sweet!" Don exclaimed.

"Alright!" Raph said.

"Awesome!" Mikey added.

"So, Mel, you all packed?" Casey asked as he looked at me.

"Yeah I have to go get my suitcase," I said kind of sadly and then walked back up to Don's room to get it. I walked inside his room and saw my suitcase sitting against the wall. On top was a white box. Curious I walked over to it. Just when I picked it up I heard Don behind me. I turned around with the box in my hand. "What is this, Don?"

"Open it," He said smiling gently to me.

I opened the box and there was a green heart jade pendant with Asian symbols in the middle on a sterling silver chain. I looked at him confusedly. "Is this…," I started.

"Yeah I got it for you. Well actually April did, but Casey spotted me the money for it. I hope you like it…" He said softly.

"Don…" I said as I looked at him sadly, I ran over and hugged him tightly. I started to cry as I held him. "I love you…I don't want to leave you."

I felt him holding me to him. "I love you too, Melinda. It will be okay…I promise. You can do it, you are strong." He said as he leaned up and kissed my forehead. "But see now you can wear that and always think of me since I can't be there."

I smiled at him warmly. "Thank you, Donnie…I'll try to call you as often as I can and I'll find a way to come visit you in December."

Don nodded his head. "I'll look forward to hearing from you. I'll be here waiting for you," He smiled and gently touched my face, then kissed me. I returned his kiss just as deeply then I felt him pull me closer and we kissed a little longer.

I heard Casey walk in and say, "Hey, are you guys ready…whoa…sorry." Then I heard walk out. I pulled away from Don and giggled. "Let's go, Don." He nodded his head and walked over to pick up my suitcase for me.

We all got inside April's van. Casey sat shotgun while April drove while Lea, the turtles, Splinter and I crammed in the back. It wasn't much room, but I didn't mind since I was close to Don. I held his arm and nuzzled against him.

"Gah, get off of me, Mikey!" Raph said as he pushed Mike. I think he didn't like the idea of everyone so close.

"Ow! Quit it, Raph!" Mike said and pushed him back which made Raph slam into Leo some.

"Hey! Watch it!" Leonardo said.

"Stop!" Splinter ordered. "I think Melinda would be better without having more stress in her life right now." He looked at Mike and Raph sternly.

When we reached the airport it was around 12:55pm. "We're here, guys," I heard April say sadly. I then heard April and Casey opening the doors to get out. I looked down at the floor of the van, I felt myself growing tense. "I guess this is it, guys."

"Yeah…"Mikey said as he sniffed. I couldn't believe that he was crying some!

"I really appreciate you guys taking me in and putting up with me," I smirked some. "I'll be sure to try to come back in December."

"That would be an honor," Master Splinter replied. "We really enjoyed your company, Melinda. You are welcome to our home anytime."

"Thank you, Sensei…" I said as I leaned over and hugged him, which I think caught him off guard because he let out a gasp of surprise.

"Yeah, you were cool, Melinda. Nice to have you around," Raph said as he smiled at me.

"Thanks, Raph. I'll try to burn you some CD's for my next visit. I listen to heavy metal too," I smiled. I then turned to Mikey.

"I REALLY hate good-byes," He said kind of whining.

I couldn't help, but to smile at him. He was kind of adorable like a small child when he was sad. "It's okay, Mikey. I'll be back and I'll bring you some games." I smiled at him.

"Awesome!" Mikey said as he leaned over and grabbed me pulling me to him for a tight hug. Now it was MY turn to let out a small gasp of surprise.

"Ja ne," Leonardo said gently. "You are a true person, Melinda. We are really going to miss having you around." I smiled and bowed to him gently.

I then set my attention on Don. He seemed like he was trying his best to hold in his emotions. His eyes were looking down as if he was thinking he would break down as soon as he looked upon me. "G-Goodbye, Don…" I said shaking some. "I'll miss you…"

"I'll miss you too, Melinda…" He said as he looked at me again sadly.

"Aw, come on, Don. Kiss her already! You know you want to!" Raph said.

I giggled some and then looked at Don who smirked back at me. He leaned over and kissed my lips gently, I returned his kiss. Mikey let out a fake girly scream and covered his eyes this made all of us laugh, which was good to lighten the mood.

"I'll go into the airport with you, sis," Lea said smiling softly with me. I opened the door and stepped out with her behind me.

"Bye, Mel! It's been fun! Let me know if you need any help to fend off any guys and I'll send Don your way!" Casey smirked at me.

I giggled. "Thanks, Case. Try to behave yourself."

"I always behave," Casey smirked and opened the passenger door to get back in.

"Sure," April said sarcastically. "Come on, Melinda. I'll go with you in."

We walked inside the airport and everyone was hurrying back and forth. I almost felt like I didn't belong. I got my boarding pass and then made my way to Security. My hand rested on my jean pocket to where I had put the box that Don had given me with the necklace inside. We walked up to the security check line I knew because of the new law that people without tickets weren't allowed to go past Security so that meant that April and Lea had to leave me there. "This is it," I said smiling at them.

"Yeah. Be careful," April said. "I'm going to miss you."

"Thanks, April," I said and hugged her gently. I then turned to Lea. "Bye, sis…"

"Bye, Melinda. Hang in there and don't be hesitant on calling me!" She said as she hugged me tightly.

"I will. You be careful too, sis. Take it easy and look after Don for me," I smiled at her. I so wished deeply that I could stay and be with her and the guys still.

"Absolutely," She smiled back. "Love ya, sis."

I nodded my head to her and then turned and got in the line and went through security. I tried my best not to look back to see if they were there because the temptation to turn around and stay with them was so great. I sat in the chair and waited till about 1:45pm to when they started to board. I gathered my bag and got in the plane. I boarded the plane and settled down in the seat next to the window. I sighed hard and looked out the window of the plane. I knew that the guys were probably already on their way back to the warehouse or to April's place. I fumbled and took out my box and took out the necklace. I placed it around me and then let my fingers gently caress the smooth Jade stone. "Someday, Don, I will be with you again…" I said sighing hard. "Some day I WILL come back…"


	52. Chapter 52

I stood, shock running through my body. My worst fears were confirmed as Melinda shared her news with us. I felt a tight pain in my chest. Realizing the horrid emotions Mel herself must be going through, I closed my eyes briefly and steeled myself. Refusing to break down and cause any further commotion. Still my mind spun. Just like that, within a span of a few words Melinda was being taken from all of us. My heart broke as I felt myself look at Donatello.

He looked crushed. We had all known something was wrong with Mel when we had left the ballpark, but I had a sneaking suspicion what it was, so maybe the news at least wasn't as shocking to me. Donatello looked like he had been slapped right across the face. He looked lost. I watched him glance at his Sensei, I am certain hoping he would force Melinda to stay. I truly believed Don thought Mel belonged here. I did. This experience was one of the most healing I had ever seen for her.

Splinter quite to everyone's surprise completely understood. I guess as a parent he knew it was hard to be separated from your child, but still, none of us wanted Melinda to leave. I sniffled, but still held back. I bit my lip and began to fear I was going to draw blood. I could feel eyes on me. Leonardo was watching me, watching my reaction much the same way I was doing with Donatello. As much as I appreciated the fact he wanted to help me, at the moment I had to be strong. I couldn't turn to Leo yet, not when there were others in so much pain.

I watched Don storm off. He didn't make a sound, simply left. I would guess unable to deal with the information he had been given. I softly announced my intentions to the room and followed him. I knew he needed a friendly ear and poor Melinda with her own stress, needed a few moments to just gather her own wits together.

I knocked gently on Don's door; afraid for a moment he wouldn't answer. He took me as the type of guy that enjoyed brooding alone. It was a few moments before slowly the door cracked. I walked inside, Donatello was already shuffling swiftly back over his desk to lean over some machine part and started to poke at it with a screwdriver. He didn't speak, I got the impression he wasn't sure if he wanted me there.

"Don?" I asked, concerned. I made my way across his room and grabbing another spare chair, flopped into it. His poking grew harder, I could watch him tense.

"I know what you're going to say, Lea. I know Melinda doesn't want to go back, I know she would rather stay here, you don't need to tell me." He threw the screw diver down, it made a soft clinking noise as it bounced across the desk.

My voice that responded was soft, emotional. "But it still hurts, losing her makes you feel really empty inside, doesn't it?" I watched as Don froze. His back to me. It was easy for me to read, he wasn't the type of guy that shared anything. I think Don had a complex, and it came from his brothers. I assume being so smart, that what he said got shot done a lot by the rest of the Turtles because they didn't understand what he was saying. I think this has given in a complex about expressing himself for fear of rejection. Now I think he actually did want to talk about all of this, but he wasn't sure how.

"It's alright if you feel that way, Don." My voice took a pleading quality. "It just means you really love her, not that you're being selfish." I hit the nail on the head, I watched him sag, his shoulders twitching as he started to cry.

"I love her so much Lea. why does her family have to take her away from me? I would do anything for her, I don't understand. Are the two of us not suppose to be together? Is our relationship so wrong, fate is driving us apart?" Don's voice cracked as he was talking. I felt my heart reach out of his. I wanted to reassure him, sooth his pain.

"Don, fate doesn't hate you, or Mel or your relationship. Life just has a funny way of throwing us obstacles, to test us. And when we pass them, when he stay true to what we need and desire, the rewards you reap are so great you forget the pain. Yes, Melinda may be leaving, but the fact is Don she loves you more than she ever has any other man. And she trusts you. I can't express to you, how outstandingly important that is. How special that makes you." Still I just watched him; he seemed to be absorbing all my words.

Finally he turned, I could see his cheeks were still damp from tears. "Is that true, am I really that important to her? Does she honestly love me like that?" There was need in his eyes. Don wanted reassurance so badly. He wanted to know he was desired as much as he cared for Melinda. He needed that.

"Of coarse it's true." I smiled softly at him. "Why would I say it of it wasn't true? She adores you Donatello. So much it scares her sometimes I can tell. And more than anything else in the world I know she would like to be here with you, but the fact is, at this moment she can't. She has a lot of issues in her life she has to deal with before she can completely devote herself to just you. Can you live with that?" Now I was being blunt and honest with Don. I felt that was important to get across my point.

I watched as Don looked down. I could see he was thinking about everything I had just told him. Drawing conclusions from my words. When he looked up again, his face was set, determined now. "I would do anything for her. Wait any amount of time. I love her and if I have to wait to be able to be with her. Melinda is worth it."

I smiled, feeling my own tears fill my eyes at the conviction in his words. To know my friend who was so dear to me was so loved. It made me feel so much better; it set my heart a bit more ease. "You're a terrific man, Donatello, and I can see why Melinda loves you so much. Now all I ask is that you find someway to express this to her. To show her how much you love her. So she will know and it will help her to stay strong while the two of you are apart. Trust me she will need it." My mind drifted back to Mel's family.

"What should I do?" Don looked at be confused, but still driven.

"That's for you to decide, if I tell you it won't come from your heart." I patted my chest and nodded gravely. "She needs YOUR actions and words, not mine Don-san." I watched as he once again digested everything I had just shared with him.

"You'er right…" Don agreed with me, but still I could see he was uncertain what to do. I stood, knowing now he should be alone. Don needed time to think about what he wanted to do and say.

"Stay strong, Donnie, Mel loves you remember that no matter what." I smiled warmly at him and reaching across the room squeezed his hand. He smiled back up at me. I could see strength returning back to him. He would need it to handle everything that was going to happen in the next day.

"Thank you Lea." He turned and picked his screwdriver back up, only this time he seemed a bit more absent minded about his work. Like he was thinking very hard about something else.

"Good luck Donnie." I slipped quietly from the room.

I lay on Leo's bed, snuggled against my Kakashi plushie, watching Melinda pack and fret. I knew she was very upset still, and I also knew Don had yet to say word to her. I sighed, but keep my face neutral, afraid to make Melinda worry about me on top of everything else. I just wanted her to feel comfortable. I knew she didn't want to go back. I could hear it in her voice as we talked, but I also knew she didn't have a choice.

I felt guilty, but didn't want to tell her that. It didn't seem fair. She was the one that had first met Don; she was the one that had even brought Leo into my life, why was I allowed to stay with the guys and not her? It didn't seem right. I felt like I was cheating by staying. In the back of my own mind, I had to admit I was wondering if I too should go home. That would seem much more fair. It would put Melinda and I on even ground again. I wanted to ask her about it, but I knew it would just make her feel guilty if I brought it up. I assumed she would want me to stay with Leo the same way I wanted her to stay with Don. I sighed.

"Well I am going to make some hot tea. You want any?" I looked up at Melinda. I was starting to dwell I needed a distraction before I started to get depressed. I so desperately didn't want to lose my friend, but I knew there was nothing I could do and that frustrated me. I just wanted Mel to stay, so we could both be here and happy.

I couldn't believe her parents could just rip her away without any thoughts for her feelings. They were so selfish. Now all of us had to suffer because they couldn't stand to have Melinda a few states away. I tried to be understanding, I really did, but I just found myself more frustrated. I wanted my friend; I knew I was being selfish too.

Melinda was looking at me curiously as she replied. She did want a drink; I rose to go get them. I could see she wanted to say more. She was beginning to figure out how upset I was I think. I didn't want to add to her pressure. I forced a smile at her and walked swiftly from the room. Moving down towards the kitchen. I tried not to think. I wanted to be pleasant for the rest of Mel's time here. I had eons to be sad after she left.

I pushed open the kitchen door and my face fell. Sitting at the table eating cereal loudly was Raphael. His eye rose to meet mine as I entered. I watched him give me a curious look as I almost stomped over to the stove. "What's eating at you, shrimp?" I sighed hearing him slurping milk behind me.

"Nothing I can't handle, thank you." I was short with him. I couldn't help it; he tended to really grate me. I picked up the kettle shook it and found it still had a lot of water in it. I set it back down and turned on the stove.

"Fine." Raphael kept talking to my back. "Don't tell me, I didn't feel like listening anyway." He rose I could hear him moving towards the sink with his dish. As much as I fought them I could feel tears welling in my eyes. I had been holding back my emotions; my fears ever sense Mel had first shared her news earlier that afternoon and it was really beginning to weigh on me. I could feel my shoulders start to shake as I very quietly started to cry.

"Gah don't do that!" I heard Raphael's voice take an almost fearful pitch. "Lea… don't cry!" I felt him jab me with his spoon, I turned to look at him. "I don't know what to do if you cry…geeze… look at you all girly and stuff." He looked distressed. Even as the tears ran down my cheeks, I could feel myself chuckle softly.

I wiped at my tears, sniffling, but smirking at him. "I'm sorry Raphael, did I scare you?" At the sight of his confused form a bit of my own turmoil melted away.

He huffed tossing his spoon in the sink with his bowl. "You could never scare me… its just weird getting all emotional and stuff. What are you crying for anyway?" He actually looked concerned. Still I wasn't sure I wanted to discuss this with him. Out of everyone in the lair, Raph seemed like the LAST person I would ever have a heart to heart with. I had a feeling he would just tell me I was stupid. I sighed. Maybe at least I could freak him out more if I started crying again.

"I don't want Melinda to leave." I turned and reached up to the cupboard door to pull out two teacups. Raphael leaned back against the counter top, his eyes ridge raising as he spoke.

"BIG surprise there, Lea." He rolled his eyes. "Coarse you don't want your friend to leave, but you'll have to deal with it, because it's not going to change." His tone was so blunt, I felt my skin crawl, but steeled myself. I had decided to share with him and had opened myself up to his opinion.

"Thank you for that analysis, Raphael. When I need another sensitive explanation of my situation, I know where to turn." Exasperated I pulled out the cups and went looking for the tea bags.

I could hear Raphael shift around behind me. "Well, what do you want me to say? That's the truth, and the faster you deal with it, the quicker you will heal. I don't sugarcoat stuff like Leo does, sorry." I tossed the tea bags in the cups and turned back to face Raphael waiting for the water.

"Okay, Raphael, if you are so open and so honest can I ask you a question?" I wondered how he would respond to the issue that had been weighing so heavily on my mind.

He looked at me a little suspicious like maybe I was trying to trick him in some way. "Sure you can ask, but don't blame me if you don't like what you hear."

I looked away in thought for a moment; I could feel him considering me. Finally I gathered the courage and spoke. "Do you think its fair that I get to stay here and Melinda has to leave? I mean, maybe I should go home too, it just doesn't seem right. Why do I get to stay with you guys, but she is forced to go home?" All my words came out rushed; I could hear my voice crack with emotion.

I blinked back tears, looking at Raphael, surprised by the almost harsh expression on his face. "That has to be one of the stupidest things I have ever heard! What did you do, sit around all afternoon and try to think of the dumbest thing possible that you could worry about? All I can say is it's a good thing you asked me this and not Leo. You know why? Because it would have hurt his feeling and God help us when he mopes. Coarse you're gonna feel bad about your friend leaving, you'll miss her and junk nothing I can do about that, but why should you leave? So Leo can wander around with the same expression on his face that Don has now. So I have to put up with both of them with that stupid lost look. No way! That's like a punishment for me. You're staying end of story. Leo needs you."

I stood, so surprised by Raphael's words, I didn't even turn to get the kettle as it started to whistle. "He needs me?" I asked Raphael, my voice soft, surprised. Like I didn't believe him.

Raphael growled and grabbing the kettle moved it off the burner looking at me like I was an idiot. "Yes, can't you see that?" He glared at me hard for a few moments, before a surprised look crossed his face. "You really can't can you?" He shook his head in amazement.

I turned swiftly feeling myself flush, slightly embarrassed. Not certain how to respond, how to feel. I poured the hot water into the cups. The smell of the green tea drifting up to me. I picked up the cups and bowed my head at Raphael. Still uncertain what to say to him.

"Um… thank you, Raph. You've given me a lot to think about." I started to move away careful not to spill the hot liquid on me. I turned slowly as Raphael called out my name.

"Go and talk to him already. He wants you to, he just doesn't know how to say it." Raphael grumbled and shook his head. "All of you are annoying, none of you can take care of yourselves." He stomped past me and I looked after him surprised. He actually did care. I felt a soft expression cross my face.

"Thank you, Raphael." The words were barely above a whisper. I wasn't even sure he heard them.

I walked careful back up to Leonardo's room; I didn't want to spill any of Melinda's drink or mine. The door was still cracked and I pushed it open lightly with my foot. I painted a smile back on my face. Oddly enough my talk with Raphael had prepared me to be able to handle the rest of the night being cheerful with Mel. I had gotten to express everything that had been bothering me. So with a pleasant expression I stepped back into the room, swiftly my look became confused.

The only one in the room was Leonardo; he was standing in front of one of his bookshelves, a novel open skimming the pages. He turned as I entered and our eyes locked. "Where did Melinda go?" My voice wavered. Fearful something else bad had happened. I watched as Leo gently placed the book back in its spot and crossed the room to relieve me of one of the cups of tea.

"I sent her to stay with Don." He moved back over to his desk, he leaned against it and blew on the hot liquid in his hand, looking down at the cup.

"Stay? Like all night?" My eyes were wide. This was a turn of events I had not expected. I was slightly shocked, but also a little pleased. If Don and Mel were alone, it also meant they would be able to talk.

"I thought they needed the time together. They have both been pushing themselves too hard today, I think more than anything, they each need the other's support." Leonardo looked up at me, eyes wise. My mind flickered back to Raphael's suggestion. I knew this was my opportunity to speak to Leo. As much as he was giving Don and Mel one, so was he giving us the same? Only now I was uncertain what to say.

"Thank you Leo, I know this isn't exactly following your guys' rules, but I know it will do Melinda and Don good." I bowed my head to him. Sitting my own drink down on his dresser and walked back towards the bed, honestly I no longer wanted it. My stomach felt like it was tied up in knots.

"You should probably get some sleep." Leonardo was watching, studying my every move I could feel it. "We will all have to rise early in the morning." I heard the clack as he set his own tea down, I glanced up.

"Yeah you're right…" I shifted, wanting to say something, but unable to express myself. I pulled my sweatshirt I had been wearing over my pajamas off. I shivered against the damp air in Leo's room and looked down at the warm blankets on the bed. I wondered if I would even be able to sleep.

"You look tired." My gaze rose as Leonardo spoke again. He bowed low to me, his expression unreadable. "I will leave you to retire." He moved, walking toward the door to leave. A sudden desperate feeling seized me. I cried out with meaning to.

"NO!" I watched him turn again, before reaching the door, surprised by my tone. I looked down nervous, feeling slightly ridiculous for calling out. "Please stay with me a little longer. I don't want to be alone."

I couldn't look at Leo. I felt like I had admitted to being weak because I couldn't handle staying by myself that night. I wanted him to see me as strong so badly, to be able to respect me, that I felt ashamed for my feelings. I felt his bed move, I looked up to see Leo was now sitting on the end of it.

"Lea, are you alright?" His expression was concerned. I could tell he was mildly surprised by my sudden outburst. I sighed. It was now or never. I had already shared so many of my scrambled feelings with him; I wasn't sure why I was hesitating to share my problems with Leonardo now. Expect maybe it was because I was still suffering from the self-doubt I had developed from seeing Leo with the Ninja Woman. She had looked so strong. I wanted to be like that, not weak and sobbing to him. I also knew deep down though that I had to be true to myself, no matter what my emotions were.

"I feel guilty." My voice was soft. "I don't think it's not fair that poor Melinda is being torn away from here, yet I am free to stay. It seems cruel." I pulled my knees up to my chin looking away from him. Raphael had said I would hurt Leo if I told him this information and I didn't want to see that pain.

I could hear Leonardo shifting around, and then I heard the clank of his weapons, dropping to the ground. I looked up to see him moving towards me. His katana's no longer strapped to his back. He slide up against his pillows pulling me toward him.

I didn't protest, but allowed myself to be moved by him. I found myself pressed tightly against his side, my head resting against the upper plates of his plastron. It was strange for all my distress I didn't feel like crying to him. In fact now that I was close to Leo, I felt better. Like this was what I had been longing for all along.

"Do you wish to leave me?" It was an honest question that he asked me. I felt my arms wrap tightly around him as he breeched it and my head shook rapidly, like a child's.

"No, honestly the thought of being apart from you makes me very sad, but still I feel guilty." I felt his hand drift down to massage the small of my back, kneading it; I could feel the tension there melting away. I nuzzled his chest. Relishing the closeness passing between us.

"You feel guilty because you have a caring heart. That isn't wrong, nor can you change it, but you can't allow this guilt to dictate your actions. You must ultimately do what your heart wants the most. So what do you want?" Leo grew still; he was waiting for my answer. I lifted my head to look at him. Considering, watching his emotions flair. I think he was uncertain how I was going to answer and that frightened him a little. I leaned forward, my small mouth meeting his, kissing him softly at first, but pressing harder as his arm pulled me tightly against him. I barely broke the kiss to speak.

"I want to be with you. I have so much more to learn from you. To give you. I love you." I didn't protest as he turned moving me more on my back, deepening our kiss again. Still it was chaste. His hands never wandered anywhere on my body, but to my arms and hair. Deep inside I had to admit I was mildly disappointed, but I was going to allow Leo to move at his pace and follow him.

It seemed like forever, our mouths never slowed, I opened to except his tongue. He still tasted like the tea he had been drinking. I felt myself sigh, as we finally pulled apart. Feeling contented by him. I lay back and met his gaze. There was an undeniable hunger in his expression, and I once again felt his eye drift over my body, but still he didn't act on this need. He seemed to be conflicted within himself.

"I love you too, Lea. So much sometimes, you frighten me." Leonardo's words surprised me. I wasn't sure how to respond so I leaned up to gently kiss his cheek. "You should sleep." The fire was burning hot in his gaze. Being close to me was awaken something inside of him, he wasn't used to having to control. His breathing was ragged.

"Only if you stay with me. I can't stay in this room alone, please." I looked up at him with a pleading expression. I watched as he sighed and closed his eyes. I witnessed him regain control, suppressing whatever was burning inside of him.

"Alright, but you have to go to sleep." He nudged at me gently, turning me so that my back was pressed once again tightly to his chest. I purred, pleased to be close to him. "Hold on a second." He pulled away from me shifting around; I looked to see him removing the rest of his gear.

"Better." He curled back against me. Burying his face in my hair, I could feel him breathing in my scent.

"Thank you, Leo." I yawned. It was still early but for some reason, in Leo's arms, I felt so relaxed, so safe, it had a calming effect on me. Leonardo didn't reply, but I felt his body nudge against mine, moving pulling the blankets tightly around us. I started to doze off. Listening to Leo's light steady breathing. Half asleep I almost didn't hear his words.

"You are so warm." He kissed my neck softly as we both drifted off to sleep.

When we arrived back at the lair, from the airport, I could barely even talk. I had a lump in my throat so big, I felt like I could almost choke. I didn't pause I just walked straight up to Leo's room and went inside. I fell down on his bed, burying my face in his pillow. Not really crying, it's just my heart felt so heavy I had to lie down.

I stared blankly at the wall across from me. Willing myself to sleep. Anything to escape the turmoil inside of me. There was a knock at the door; I turned to look at it, knowing it had to be Leonardo. He had been giving me a worried look the entire ride home. "You can come in." I sat up a little taking a deep breath. Inside shuffled not Leo as I had expected but instead Splinter. He stopped in the doorway to study me. I felt myself freeze surprised by his visit.

"Sensei, I am honored." I bowed my head sitting up straighter, uncertain why Splinter was here. He dismissed me with a wave and moving slowly across the room, seated himself in the desk chair. I turned to face him.

"My Son worries for you, child. He wishes to comfort you, but he is uncertain what to say. So I have come in his stead to try to offer a friendly ear to listen. You seem very troubled, this is understandable after what you have loss this afternoon, but still there are many here that care for you and need you, it will not benefit you to dwell on this matter for too long." He considered me as he spoke. I sat eyes slightly downcast and listened to his words.

I knew deep down he was right, but still that didn't prevent the biting loss that was seething in me. Melinda and I had been together through this adventure sense the beginning now I was left alone. And while I knew I wasn't completely abandoned, it just didn't feel the same without her there.

"Master Splinter, I know I need to gather my wits together and try to overcome my pain, but it's hard. On top of it I feel like a burden. All of you have to keep helping me, coddling me and it isn't fair. Why should my problems, become your issues." I sighed.

He reached across the space between us and patted my head. I looked up at him surprised. He was smiling fondly at me. "You remind me so much of Leonardo, child. You take everything inside your heart and carry it and then whenever anyone wants to share your burden you feel guilt. There is no reason to. My Son, he loves you and wishes to share whatever is part of you. No matter what the cost to him." I blinked up at Splinter surprised. Had Leo told him how he felt about me, or could he just see it. I chided myself realizing it didn't matter. I was dwelling on the topic that wasn't the issue at the moment.

"Thank you, Splinter." I bowed my head at him again. I knew I shouldn't lock myself away in here. That was the point he was trying to carry across to me. I should be out in the lair with everyone. We all felt grief, but sharing it would at least help to make it not feel so lonely. I stood and as I did Sensei followed.

"Why don't you make us some tea, and I can tell you stories about my sons when they were younger." He grinned at me and I felt a shy smile creep across my face.

"I think I would like that." The two of us moved down the hallway to the stairs, as we walked down I saw Leo look up at us from where he was sitting with his brothers. I could see they were comforting Don.


End file.
